Chrysalide
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: C'est la rentré en septième année pour Hermione qui a décidé de changer. Ca risque de ne pas être facile y parviendra telle! Et surtout notre Gryffondor ne risque telle pas d'allumer un feu qu'elle ne sera pas capable d'éteindre!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde je réédite Chrysalide en veillant à remettre les tirets (vive Word)_

_Bien à vous, _

_**Lacus**_

_Chrysalide_

Elle en avait assez ! Assez d'être considérée comme **LA **fille studieuse du collège, la miss-je-sais-tout et studieuse Granger. Marre d'être juste bonne à être la bonne poire à qui on demandait les cours qu'on n'avait pas notés faute d'attention. Ceux qu'elle appelait ses « amis » ne la voyaient toujours que comme une épaule où s'appuyer, celle sur qui on pouvait compter.

Ce qu'elle voulait ?! C'était qu'on la voit à présent comme ce qu'elle avait toujours été…une jeune fille et non comme un individu seulement capable de rester plongé dans ses bouquins et de faire des leçons de moral. Ca n'était pourtant pas le bout du monde ce qu'elle demandait…

En quatrième année, durant le bal de Noël, elle les avait tous scotchés lorsqu'elle était apparue dans sa robe de mousseline mais après ce soir là, les choses étaient devenues comme avant.

Hermione se sentait si lasse des regards que ses camarades jetaient sur elle, et à la veille de ses 17ans, elle avait plus envie que jamais de changer. Mais de quelle façon ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée ! C'est vrai que pendant six ans, elle s'était forgée une réputation au sein de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie dont elle faisait partie, celle d'une élève particulièrement intelligente, instruite, à la grande soif de connaissance, qui aimait dévorer des montagnes de livres pendant son temps libre, ce qui pour ses amis gryffondor**GryffondorGryffondorGryffondor** était loin d'être le summum de l'amusement. Elle avait tout fait pour dresser cette image d'élève modèle et n'avait jamais rien tenté pour s'en discréditer. A l'époque ça lui plaisait, mais petit à petit, ce qu'elle voulait aussi, c'était que le regard des garçons change, qu'ils la regardent avec autant d'intérêt que les jolies filles assez nombreuses à Poudlard

La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir et ne pu retenir un profond soupir d'exaspération. Elle n'était déjà pas très grande…et en plus son visage était caché par cette affreuse masse de cheveux toujours emmêlés et désordonnée et puis, elle portait des vêtements quelconque, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment changer de garde robe. Savoir ce qui lui allait ou non, si ça avait été de mauvais goût.

Hermione ne voulait pas abandonner ! Elle était fermement disposée à changer, à s'améliorer !

La jeune fille s'assit sans douceur sur son lit et réfléchit…qui pourrait bien lui donner des conseils judicieux ?

C'était le début de l'été, Hermione avait quitté Harry et Ron la veille, elle avait deux mois pour mettre son plan à exécution, et même si elle verrait beaucoup moins Harry maintenant qu'il était partie en « chasse » pour retrouver tous les Horcruxes, ce n'était de toute façon pas lui sa cible principale, lui, il avait Ginny. Non, celui qu'elle voulait épater, c'était surtout Ron, cet idiot indécis qui n'avait jamais su être net et précis au sujet de leurs « rapports ». Ce qu'Hermione voulait c'est que son changement déclanche un déclic chez son ami d'étude et de cœur, qu'il se décide enfin !! Et puis pourquoi faire tourner la tête d'autres garçons ?! Ca serait assez plaisant de se sentir regardé, désirée ! Rien que d'y penser, Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson de satisfaction, ça serait le rêve…

La jeune gryffondor resta un bon quart d'heure prostrée sur son lit à réfléchir à une solution. Et puis, comme si elle avait reçu la foudre sur la tête, elle se leva d'un bon et son visage s'éclaira ! Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à toute volée ! Et sortit de la maison au pas de course.

Les passants qui la croisèrent dans la rue, courant comme une furie qui avait la mort au trousse, on dû se dire que cette demoiselle n'avait pas toute sa tête.


	2. Chapter 2

CHRYSALIDE

Hermione n'avait cessé de courir, elle avait sauté dans le magicobus qui l'avait déposé non loin du Chaudron Baveur.

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue d'une démarche impatiente et se retrouva bientôt en face d'une résidence où se trouvaient plusieurs hôtels particuliers.

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas ferme jusqu'à l'entrée de l'un d'entre eux, un beau bâtiment aux murs écrus et à la porte de bois massif, elle grimpa les quelques marches jusqu'au perron et frappa à l'aide de la lourde tête de lion en bronze.

Au bout d'un bref instant, une jeune demoiselle qui semblait être sa cadette lui ouvrit et regarda Hermione avec sympathie.

- Mademoiselle, que puis je pour vous ?!

- Je voudrais voir Nicola, est ce qu'elle est là ?!

- Mademoiselle Powery est au salon.

**oOoOo**

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune fille en face d'elle. Hermione pénétra dans le hall au carrelage de marbre noir et blanc, au dessus de sa tête un lustre de cristal éclairait l'entrée et en face d'elle, un escalier qui menait à l'étage. A gauche des marches, une salle de jeux et à droite le fameux salon. Au fond du couleur on devinait une autre porte dans le coin sombre, sûrement les cuisines se dit la gryffondor. La jeunette en face d'elle interrompit promptement sa contemplation des lieux.

- Qui dois je annoncer Mlle ?!

- Hermione Granger.

La servante entra dans le salon mais resta sur le pas de la porte.

- Mademoiselle, il y a quelqu'un pour vous, une certaine Mlle Granger.

Hermione entendit soudain une voix connue.

- Et bien Madeline, fait la donc entrer.

- Bien Mlle.

La servante revint vers Hermione et s'inclina légèrement avant de l'inviter à la suivre.

La jeune fille pénétra dans le petit salon, pièce pas très vaste mais plus que chaleureuse, Hermione pensa tout de suite à la salle commune de Poudlard, une cheminée contre le mur du fond, de grandes fenêtres de chaque coté d'où pendaient de lourds rideaux de velours. Au sol une douce moquette pourpre qui était en parfait accord avec la tapisserie et les rideaux aux couleurs chaudes. Et, sur le petit sofa se tenait une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'Hermione.

**oOoOo**

La jeune fille sourit à la vue que lui offrait la maîtresse de maison.

Nicola Powery, était une jeune aristocrate londonienne de vingt deux ans, elle était issue d'une famille sorcier de sang pur, elle avait donc été élevée dans un établissement de renom, ses parents l'avaient envoyée en France pour y passer ses sept années de formation magique. Tout en elle respirait la grâce, le maintien et le savoir vivre de la haute société que lui avait inculquée ses parents et ses professeurs. Cependant, dès qu'elle avait atteins ses dix sept ans et qu'elle était revenu, la jeune fille avait tenue à prendre son indépendance par rapport à sa famille et contre toute attente était parti vivre dans le monde moldu. Hermione se rappelait qu'a l'époque elle avait lu un article sur elle dans la gazette des sorciers ; l'affaire avait été un vrai scandale. Mais Nicola ne s'est pas laissée démonter pour autant, elle a prouvé par sa force de caractère et par ses actions que sa noblesse demeurerait toujours qu'elle vive dans le monde sorcier ou ailleurs.

La jeune gryffondor l'observa avec plus d'attention, Nicola était plus grande qu'elle, c'était une jeune femme au corps élancé et à la taille incroyablement fine, Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle devait faire subir à son corps pour avoir une telle silhouette. Des cheveux noirs retombants en délicates anglaises sur ses frêles épaules dénudées par la robe de velours bordeaux qu'elle portait, un joli cou d'oiseau orné d'une simple chaîne en argent ciselé, une peau laiteuse aux reflets de soie qui trahissait sa condition, des yeux d'un indescriptible gris bleu qui contenaient toujours une lueur d'espièglerie et une grande intelligence et pour finir ce portrait féerique, des lèvres brillantes comme une pomme mure.

**oOoOo**

Hermione et elle s'était rencontrées au cours d'une soirée où la jeune sorcière avait dû accompagner ses parents bon gré mal grés. Elle avait trouvé en Nicola, une interlocutrice très intéressante et cultivée. Elles avaient longuement parlé de livres, d'**ArithmancieArithmancie**arithmancie et de potions ; les sujets de prédilections d'Hermione.

Toutes les deux s'étaient revues depuis la réception et avaient sympathisée. La jeune gryffondor avait d'abord été intriguée par ce qu'on disait de sa nouvelle amie. On lui prêtait toutes sortes de facéties ainsi que des relations assez sulfureuses avec de hauts personnages. Nicola avait réussi en quelques mois à devenir aussi connue coté moldu que coté sorcier. Les plus grands se disputaient ses faveurs, la belle était de toutes les soirées et réceptions mondaines auxquelles elle se rendait toujours avec un cavalier différent. Hermione avait d'ailleurs été étonnée que les Powery n'avaient pas mariés leur filles. Mais peut être avaient-ils essayé en vain ? Son amie lui avait toujours dit qu'elle aimait son indépendance.

- Que veux tu que je fasse d'un mari ?! D'un boulet devrais je dire ! Je suis bien assez heureuse comme cela. Avait-elle décrétée.

**oOoOo**

La jolie brune se leva pour accueillir sa jeune amie et lui tendit ses mains en souriant.

- Ma petite Miss Granger ! Qu'elle agréable surprise ! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais eu le plaisir de ta visite !

Hermione sourit, enlaça les chaudes mains de sa camarade dans les siennes. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsque Nicola l'appelait sa « petite Miss Granger » c'est sure que ça changeait de « Miss je sais tout » et ça lui donnait la douce impression d'être elle aussi, une lady.

- Bonjour Nicola ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Sinon, je peux repasser…

- Non voyons ! J'ai toujours du temps pour toi Hermione !

Elle montra le sofa à son invitée pour l'inciter à s'asseoir et fit signe a la jeune servante d'amener de quoi les restaurer. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers la petite sorcière.

- Tu viens de rentrer de Poudlard je suppose.

- Tu supposes juste ! Je suis rentrée hier.

- Comment vont tes deux amis ? Le jeune Potter et Weasley.

La gryffondor avait tout raconté à la belle aristocrate, ses aventures avec Harry et Ron les cinq premières années.

- Il s'est passé tant de chose pendant cette sixième année…

Nicola scruta le visage de sa jeune amie avec attention, les yeux ambrés d'Hermione s'étaient assombris et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Madeline réapparut dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel du thé et des biscuits.

- Je ne te force pas à en parler si tu n'en as pas envie Hermione. Je vois bien que ce que tu aurais à m'apprendre est loin d'être plaisant.

La concernée leva les yeux vers son hôte et sourit doucement, Nicola était vraiment très bien élevée, et surtout elle la connaissait maintenant par cœur, elle savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Merci mais…ça me fera du bien de vider mon sac.

- A ta guise.

**oOoOo**

Tout en buvant leur thé, Hermione lui raconta sa sixième année ; Harry et Ginny, le mariage de Bill et Fleur, et puis…l'attaque de Poudlard, le meurtre de Dumbledor, et la décision d'Harry…

Plusieurs fois sa voix se brisa mais elle se força à continuer. A la fin de son récit Nicola dit juste :

- Je vois…

Puis, elles restèrent silencieuse un moment, la jeune gryffondor luttait pour retenir ses larmes qui lui piquait les yeux et puis elle sentit soudain une main qui lui caressait le dos d'un geste consolateur, Nicola se pencha sur elle et embrassa sa tempe avec douceur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Harry est un grand garçon maintenant, il a mûri, tu dois garder espoir, je suis sur qu'il reviendra en ayant accomplit le but qu'il s'était fixé.

- Mmh…

Devant le manque de confiance sa compagne elle poursuivit :

- Ce garçon a une grande soif de vivre et de victoire, il ne baissera pas les bras. Tu verras…

Hermione releva la tête et fit un faible sourire.

- Tu crois ?!

- Mais oui ! soit en sure ! Ca t'aidera croit moi !

- Merci Nicola. Je comprends maintenant à quel point tu m'as manqué.

- Tu vas me faire rougir !! Plaisanta la lady en souriant.

**oOoOo**

L'atmosphère était détendue et toute la tristesse de la rouge et or était retombée, elle soupira de cette légèreté.

- Alors Miss Granger, nous venons de papoter, tu m'as passé en revue ton année mais je pense que tu es venue me voir dans un but précis non ?!

- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher à toi !!

-Je t'écoute.

Hermione se leva et commença à détailler la raison de sa venue. La jeune femme toujours assise écoutait son argumentation avec beaucoup d'attention. Et lorsque enfin la petite sorcière eut fini elle dit :

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux profiter de cette dernière année pour tout changer chez toi ?!

- Oui ! J'en ai assez de l'indécision de cet idiot de Ron ! Il ne fait jamais rien alors que je sais que je lui plais ! Je voudrais qu'il me voie autrement. Qu'il…

- S'intéresse à toi comme une femme et non comme sa bonne copine qui lui donne les cours. Acheva Nicola

-Oui. Et j'ai pensé….

- Que je pourrais t'aider c'est ça ?!

- C'est ça…je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver seule et j'ai pensé que tu serait la plus qualifiée pour m'aider.

Répondit Hermione un brin déconcertée que son amie finisse toujours ses phrases. Celle ci sembla réfléchir un bref instant.

- Tu flattes mon ego à outrance, serais ce pour me faire céder ?! La taquina t-elle avec un sourire.

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Si tu ne veux pas je…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord !

- Mais…

- C'est un défit qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant à relever

- Alors…ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?!

- Je suis partante, mais…

- Mais …quoi ?! Demanda t-elle hésitante

- Ca sera loin d'être facile, je suis un professeur très sévère.

- Je suis prête !! Je ferais ce qu'il faudra je te le promets !! Se hâta de répliquer la gryffondor.

- Je ne doute pas un instant de ta volonté ni de ton assiduité petite Miss, mais es tu prête aussi à faire tout ce que je te dirais sans poser de questions ?!

Le ton qu'avait employé son amie fit tressaillir Hermione, il était direct, presque dur et ne permettait pas la moindre hésitation. Dans quoi allait-elle s'engager ?! Elle ne le savait pas…mais ce dont elle était sure par contre, c'était d'avoir entière confiance en Nicola Powery. Elle lui avait assurée son aide et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole, aussi Hermione répondit :

- Oui, je t'écouterais, je serais une élève appliquée tu verras !

Le doux visage de la jeune lady se radoucit et elle lui offrit un beau soupir plein d'assurance.

- J'en suis sure ! Puis elle se leva avant d'ajouter : - C'est parfait Hermione, nous commencerons dès demain ! Je t'attendrais ici pour quinze heures ! Soit à l'heure tu sais combien j'aime la ponctualité.

-Oui. Dois je amener quelque chose ?!

- Non, viens sans rien, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

La jeune fille regarda son amie avec étonnement, elle n'avait besoin de rien ?! Mais alors…qu'allait lui faire, faire Nicola ?! Que lui réservait-elle ?!

Semblant deviner ses doutes, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire énigmatique qui se voulait sans doute rassurant mais sans grand effet il fallait bien l'avouer.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews :

**Littlemischief:** merci à toi, tu es ma première review sur ce site jespére que cet fic va te plaire car j'en suis très fiére :p - Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup "Nicola" C'est un nom purement anglophone XD c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris mdrr

**Cassandra57:** si tu as aimé les deux premiers alors crois moi tu va adorer les autres merci pour ta reviews qui ma fait très plaisir.

**Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont choisi de suivre cette histoire.**

**_Lacus Clyne_**

Hermione était nerveuse, aujourd'hui avait lieux sa première leçon avec Nicola. Certes elle faisait confiance à son amie mais la phrase qu'elle avait dit la veille l'intriguait quelque peu. Aussi, c'est avec les mains moite et un certain trac qu'elle frappa à la porte de la jeune lady, la gryffondor avait du mal à se reconnaître, elle qui était toujours si sure d'elle en cours ou bien pendant les examens alors que tout le monde s'inquiétait, rien ne semblait l'ébranler. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, l'enjeu était tout autre et elle le savait.

Madeline vint lui ouvrir et la conduisit non pas au salon mais dans la salle de jeu où Nicola l'attendait.

- Hermione, pile à l'heure comme d'habitude.

Alors que la rouge et or était nerveuse, son amie elle, semblait ravie et très excitée. Hermione ne tenant pas en place était un spectacle très amusant et lady Powery ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Serais tu nerveuse petite Lady ?!

- Un peu, je me demande depuis hier ce que tu as l'intention de me faire, faire.

- Et bien ! La confiance règne !!! Dit son interlocutrice en campant ses mains sur ses hanches

- Mais non !! C'est juste que…je n'ais jamais fait ça avant.

- Soit tranquille ! Je m'occupe de tout !

Hermione avala avec du mal, elle s'attendait au pire.

- Bien ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! Je vais faire de toi la reine du collège et une vrai lady ! Ce qui s'apprend en plusieurs années, tu devras l'apprendre en seulement deux mois. Alors il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles ! Nous, nous verrons tous les jours à partir de maintenant.

- Très bien.

- Pour ta première leçon…

La jeune Granger pria intérieurement redoutant les mots de son professeur.

- Tu vas apprendre à marcher et t'asseoir.

- Pardon ?!!?

Elle était stupéfaite, elle s'attendait à être relooké, à ce que Nicola lui change sa garde robe mais sûrement pas à ça.

- Tu as bien entendu ! On va totalement te transformer, et la démarche ainsi que la position d'une femme est essentiels. Il est temps de te conduire en jeune fille et non comme un garçon manqué. Vous prenez le train pour vous rendre au collège alors je vais te montrer comment t'asseoir et te tenir.

Hermione commençait à saisir les paroles de son professeur, c'est sur qu'avoir une allure masculine n'allait sûrement pas l'aider

Nicola lui appris donc à s'asseoir en gardant toujours le dos droit.

- Dans un train arrange toi pour être près de la fenêtre, tu pourras ainsi appuyer tes jambes contre le mur au lieu de les écarter. C'est vulgaire et de plus les hommes adorent deviner ce qui se cachent sous ta jupe.

A ces mots, la jeune fille rougit, c'était vrai que certains idiots jouaient à regarder sous les jupes des filles. Poudlard était un vieux château rempli de courants d'air et parfois lorsqu'elles descendaient les escaliers, leurs jupes se soulevaient et bien sur certains n'en perdaient pas une miette.

- Montre moi comment tu marches maintenant.

En bonne élève appliquée, Hermione s'exécuta et marcha jusqu'au fond de la salle.

- C'est pas si mal ! Maintenant, revient vers moi mais en bougeant très légèrement ton bassin de gauche à droite.

A peine eut elle fait quelques mètres que son professeur l'arrêta !

- Non ce n'est pas bon du tout Hermione concentre toi !! J'ai dis très **légèrement. **Si tu marches de cette façon les hommes vont croire que tu es facile. Juste un léger mouvement pas assez pour être explicite mais suffisant pour les faire s'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas facile !!

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Alors recommence ! Ne regarde pas tes pieds !

La jeune lady rejoignis son élève et lui releva le menton.

- Regarde devant toi, la tête haute, tu es une jeune fille très jolie, pleine d'assurance et tu en es fière ! Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant un garçon de ton âge, il croirait que tout lui est acquis. Fait le uniquement devant un homme mur, là par contre c'est un signe de respect.

Sur ce elle se poussa du chemin d'Hermione

- Allez encore une fois.

**oOo**

Hermione dû s'exercer pendant deux heures avant que Nicola ne soit totalement satisfaite du résulta. Les pauvres pieds de la jeune fille la faisaient souffrir, elle s'écroula presque sur une chaise. Tout ça rimait-il vraiment à quelque chose ?! Elle n'en était plus sure…En tout cas elle n'aurait jamais cru que « marcher » pouvait être aussi épuisant. Et puis Nicola lui avait annoncé que le lendemain elles iraient en ville pour lui acheter des chaussures convenables.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent au petit salon pour prendre le thé et Hermione dû s'entraîner à descendre l'escalier, ce n'est que un quart d'heure plus tard qu'elle pu se reposer devant une bonne tasse de thé et des biscuits au miel.

- Je suis très contente de toi Hermione, tu apprends vite

- Merci…mais même si j'apprend à marcher, ça ne me rendra pas plus jolie…

Le regard de Nicola s'obscurcit alors et posant sa tasse de thé sans ménagement elle ordonna d'un ton sec :

- Lève toi !

Trop surprise par le ton employé et par ce brusque changement la gryffondor obéit suivit de peu par la jeune lady qui la traîna jusqu'à un miroir.

- Regarde toi et dit moi ce que tu vois !

- Je vois…une fille ordinaire avec des cheveux emmêlés et un visage quelconque…Répondit Hermione avec amertume. C'était la vérité après tout, elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, c'était une mademoiselle tout le monde des plus banale.

- Non ! Ca n'est pas la réponse que j'attends de toi ! Comment veux tu être jolie aux yeux des autres si toi même tu ne te plais pas ?! Si tu veux être belle il faut que tu puisses te croire toi même.

Nicola leva les yeux vers le reflet de son élève et reprit.

- Tu es jolie Hermione. Allez répète.

- Je suis jolie. Dit la concernée sans grande conviction

- Encore !!

- Je suis jolie. Répéta la jeune fille avec un sourire amusée par l'entêtement de son amie.

- C'est déjà mieux.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa protégée avec bienveillance.

- Tu vois, quand ton propre regard aura changé, alors changer celui des autres sera très facile. Fait cet exercice devant ton miroir tous les jours. C'est rudimentaire mais efficace.

- C'est paraît si stupide ! Dit-elle en riant.

- C'est vrai mais ça marche très bien, la preuve, tu as retrouvé le sourire.

C'était vrai, toute sa confiance était revenue, elle savait que Nicola l'aiderait de son mieux et de son coté, Hermione voulait plus que jamais devenir aussi belle que son professeur. Elle ferait tout pour ça.

- Je te promets que demain ça sera plus amusant. Nous irons à Londres pour te trouver des chaussures mais aussi de nouveaux vêtements et des produits dont tu auras besoin au quotidien.

- J'ai hâte d'y être !!

**oOo**

Les deux amies se donnèrent donc rendez vous au centre ville de la capitale le lendemain, elles déjeunèrent ensemble et commença ensuite la folle après midi dans les magasins et boutiques de toutes sortes.

Lady Nicola la conduisit tout d'abord dans les boutiques de prêt à porter, ensuite dans celle de chaussures, se faisant souvent arrêter par des connaissances de la jeune femme ou même des inconnus qui la trouvaient belle. Hermione rêvait, un jour peut être, on l'arrêterait elle aussi dans la rue pour la complimenter. Elle était heureuse et flattée d'être à coté d'une telle femme, et elle lui apprenait tant de choses dont elle ignorait ne serait ce que l'existence. Et pour Hermione Granger dites Miss je sais tout, ignorer quelque chose c'était bien le pire des scénario catastrophe qui puisse exister.

Elles se rendirent ensuite sur le chemin de Traverse, se faufilant dans la foule, elles arrivèrent dans une boutique qui ressemblait étrangement au repaire du professeur Rogue ; des flacons par centaines étalés sur plusieurs étagères toutes très bien nettoyées. Le magasin n'était pas large mais profond, et près de l'entrée se trouvait le comptoir.

Il y avait du monde aujourd'hui, beaucoup de filles mais aussi des garçons.

Dès leur entrée, une femme à la forte corpulence et au visage poupin vint vers elles.

- Mlle Powery ! Quelle surprise !! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu Mlle !

- Bonjour Mildred, je viens vous voir pour cette demoiselle. Dit Nicola en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Oui ?! que puis je pour vous être agréable ?!

- Je cherche un produit capillaire efficace pour dompter la crinière folle de cette jolie lionne. Auriez vous ça en stock ?!

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

**oOo**

Lady Powery invita la gryffondor à s'asseoir sur le petit canapé en attendant que la responsable ne lui trouve ce qu'elle avait demandé. La jeune fille avait hâte de changer d'apparence et surtout de porter tous les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la boutique de potions, Nicola l'invita à prendre le thé dans un petit café.

- Ca va Hermione ?! Je te trouve un peu pâle.

- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée ! On a beaucoup marché aujourd'hui.

- Certes. Mais tu es satisfaite de tes achats non ?!

- Oui, bien sur !!

**oOo**

Les jours suivant furent tout aussi épuisants pour notre chère gryffondor. Elle ne rentrait que dans la soirée et toujours très fatiguée elle dînait de bon appétit, prenait un bain bien chaud et filait se coucher sans demander son reste.

Nicola ne lui épargnait rien, elle comprenait maintenant le sens de ses paroles le jour où elle était allé lui demander son aide : « ça ne sera pas facile, je suis un professeur très sévère ». Hermione sourit, après tout ça, à la rentrée quand elle se retrouverait face au professeur Rogue ou même MacGonagall cela lui sera complètement égal. Certes la jeune lady était sévère mais elle était juste et toute deux avait une grande complicité.

Au deuxième mois de vacances, Nicola décida qu'il était temps à présent d'entamer les « choses sérieuses ». La rouge et or eut un sursaut…mais si ce qu'elle avait appris pendant tout ce mois ça n'était pas les « choses sérieuses », alors…qu'appelaient-elle les **vraies **« choses sérieuses » ?!

Elle eu la réponse quelques jours plus tard lorsque la jeune lady l'amena dans un salon de beauté mordul. Elles y passèrent l'après midi à se faire bichonner. Hermione pu goûter aux plaisirs des massages, des soins du corps et du visage, à la manucure mais aussi à la souffrance de l'épilation.

Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour être belle ?!

Elles allèrent ensuite chez un coiffeur privé où Nicola était connue, comme partout ailleurs bien sur.

- Non ne coupez pas, égalisez seulement et aussi dégagez son visage, il est si beau ça serait dommage de ne pas le voir.

Durant toute la journée la jeune fille n'eu pas le droit de se voir dans un miroir, son professeur tenait à ce qu'elle est l'entière surprise.

- N'oublie pas ma chérie, utilise la potion que nous avons acheté après chaque shampoing c'est important.

- Je n'oublierais pas

**oOo**

A la fin de la journée, Hermione ne s'était toujours pas vu, mais lorsqu'elles rentrèrent toutes deux chez Nicola, elle s'aperçut que beaucoup de regards s'arrêtaient sur elle. Devinant son excitation la jeune lady la devança dans sa question :

- Dès que nous serons rentré je te laisserais te regarder.

- J'ai un peu le trac…

- Il ne faut pas voyons, tu es très jolie, tu n'as pas vu tous ses regards posé sur ton corps ?

Hermione rougit et baissa instinctivement les yeux. Bien sur qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'on la regarde de cette façon là.

En rentrant Lady Powery l'invita dans le salon.

- Bon, tu es prête ?!

- Je suis prête…

La jeune femme fit tomber le draps qui cachait le miroir et l'image d'une jeune fille brune y apparu comme par magie. La gryffondor ne sembla pas réaliser de suite que c'était elle cette demoiselle en face d'elle. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche forma un « o » de stupéfaction.

Ses cheveux étaient lisses et formaient une masse brillante et douce qui retombait en cascade sur ses épaules, ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux ambrés étaient soulignés d'un trait noir et sa jolie bouche était recouverte d'un gloss vermeille. Elle portait la tenue en jean qu'elle avait acheté quelque temps auparavant. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses formes s'étaient développées, mais l'uniforme scolaire et la robe de sorcier n'aidait pas vraiment.

- C'est…c'est moi ça…

- Eh oui ma belle, je t'avais bien dit que tu n'en reviendrais pas.

C'était bien le bon terme, la gryffondor passa ses doigts sur le reflet.

- Je n'en reviens pas…

Nicola sourit, c'est vrai que sa petite protégée était stupéfiante, elle avait bien travaillée il fallait le reconnaître mais la jeune fille était une élève très douée et studieuse ayant appliquée tous ses conseils à la lettre. Elle était très fière du résultat.

- Petite lady…

La jeune femme avait tiré son élève de sa contemplation.

- Oui…excuse moi…

- Je voudrais encore te voir demain, je tiens à t'emmener quelque part.

- Ah ? Et où ça ?!

- Je n'en dirais pas plus ! je t'attendrais à 14h au Chaudron Baveur.

**oOo**

- Excuse moi je suis en retard !!! Dit la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle. – Le magicobus est resté coincé j'ai dû finir le trajet à pieds !

- Ce n'est rien allons y !

Elles repartirent coté moldu et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, Nicola l'amena chez…

- Un tatoueur ?!

- Oui,

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la jeune lady la traîna à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour, je suis Lady Powery, j'ai pris rendez vous.

- C'est pour la jeune demoiselle ?! Interrogea l'homme en face d'elles.

- C'est exact.

- Elle peut aller s'installer j'arrive tout de suite !

- Vient. Dit Nicola en prenant sa protégée par la main.

Hermione fut bien obligé d'obéir une fois de plus, elle enleva son haut ne pouvant garder que son soutien gorge et se coucha sur le ventre comme son professeur le lui avait demandé avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

- Nicola, qu'est ce que tu prépares encore ?!

- C'est un petit cadeau de ma part tu vas adorer tu verras.

La malheureuse senti alors une piqûre mordante au niveau de son omoplate gauche et poussa un petit cri qu'elle étouffa en se mordant la lèvre.

Son calvaire dura deux heures au cours desquelles le tatoueur était descendu jusqu'à sa hanche droite.

- Voilà Mlle. Cela vous convient-il ? Finit-il par demander à la jeune lady.

- Oui, c'est parfait, merci Monsieur.

La gryffondor se releva et Nicola lui montra le travail achevé. Sur son épaule gauche était dessiné une fleur éclose aux teintes violettes et sa hanche droite un joli papillon bleu aux ailes soulignés de noir.

- Comme c'est joli !!

Lady Powery sourit.

- Cela valait la douleur de l'aiguille non ?!

Hermione dû bien reconnaître que son amie avait raison c'était charmant, mais sa peau était encore sensible et endoloris.

- Mais…pourquoi…un papillon ?!

- La signification du papillon est le passage de la larve à la chrysalide, un changement s'opére. Une métamorphose vers la beauté.

Une fois de plus, son professeur avait réussi à la laisser bouche bée. Quelle jolie façon de présenter les choses, la chrysalide c'était elle et à la rentrée elle se serait transformée en papillon.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews : 

Angel93 : lol ça me fait très plaisir je t'assure, voici la suite !

SilverSun : Compte sur moi je vais arranger ça, toutes mes excuses.

Itialys : merci beaucoup et je vais arranger le problème, vous direz si c'est mieux.

_Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire dont : **mar1on13, Armilia, Hell Angel, Tohru14 et Yu-chan**_

Bonne lecture

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était la dernière semaine de vacances, ça avait passé si vite auprès de Nicola que Hermione n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Tout avait tant changé en elle et autour d'elle, le regard des autres, la réaction de ses parents et les compliments de son professeur. A présent lorsqu'elles se promenaient toutes les deux, les hommes la regardait autant elle que la jeune lady et de nombreuses fois elles s'étaient faites arrêter dans la rue pour recevoir leurs hommages.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire ravi, que c'était bon d'être admiré et désiré à sa juste valeur, les premières elle en avait rougit et était gênée par tant de compliments mais Nicola l'avait savamment mise en garde contre certaines personnes aux compliments fallacieux.

- Ne prend pas toujours pour argent comptant ce qu'on te dit Hermione, certains jeunes gens sont sincères, certes, mais beaucoup d'autres ne veulent qu'une chose en te charmant ainsi, il ne faut surtout pas te laisser abuser par des belles paroles. C'est ta réputation qui en pâtira.

Bien entendu, la gryffondor n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle savait bien que les garçons de son âge ne pensaient qu'a « ça », mais s'entendre dire qu'on est jolie et belle à croquer est toujours plaisant pas vrai ?! Personne ne pourrait la blâmer.

Ce jour là Lady Powery l'avait appelé en début d'après midi lui demandant de venir chez elle. La jeune fille s'y rendit donc un peu intriguée car Nicola lui avait dit la veille que ses leçons étaient terminées. Alors que lui voulait-elle ?!

La jeune fille fut introduite auprès de son charmant professeur dans le petit salon où elles se retrouvaient toujours.

**oOoOo**

- Petite Lady, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai faite venir aujourd'hui ?! Assied toi, je vais tout te dire.

Hermione prit place à coté de son amie sur le sofa, le fait que Nicola devinait toujours ses pensées ne l'étonnait désormais plus.

- Alors ?! Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que tu ne puisses pas m'en parler au téléphone ?!

- Il y a une réception ce soir au grand hôtel, un bal de charité pour les sorciers en crise. Et je tiens à ce que tu m'y accompagnes.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop éberluée pour dire quoi que ce soit…Nicola venait-elle de dire qu'elle devait l'accompagner à un bal sorcier ?! Ce bal de charité avait lieux tous les ans avant la rentrée et tout le gratin de la haute société magique serait présent et la petite et insignifiante Hermione Granger allait en faire partie ?!

- Tu…tu es sérieuse ?!

- Bien sur ! Je ne plaisanterais pas à ce sujet.

- Mais…on ne me laissera jamais entrer…

- Voyons Hermione, tu seras avec moi, bien entendu qu'on te laissera entrer !

- Mais c'est un grand bal !! Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de…

La gryffondor n'en revenait pas, une sourde angoisse s'empara alors d'elle mais son professeur l'interrompu.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix petite Lady, c'est ton ultime leçon. Si tu réussis l'épreuve de ce soir comme je le pense, alors je n'aurais plus rien à t'apprendre.

- Mais…essaya une dernière fois Hermione

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu seras parfaite. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais.

**oOoOo**

Hermione baissa les armes, elle n'était de toute façon pas de taille face à l'entêtement de lady Nicola. Elle soupira, partagée entre la peur d'échouer et l'excitation que sa participation à un tel événement mondain suscitait en elle. Et puis Nicola avait raison, c'était une excellente occasion de prouver que tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné cet été avait porté ses fruits.

Madeline et Nicola la conduisirent à l'étage où tout était déjà prêt pour faire d'elle une vraie demoiselle du monde avant ce soir.

**oOoOo**

Draco consulta sa montre de gousset puis laissa son regard diaphane vagabonder sur la foule élégamment habillée qui se pressait vers le bout de la salle où était situé l'orchestre. C'était à présent un défilé de reines et de rois, de princes et de princesses, de belles et de beaux, de chevaliers et de leurs dames.

Chaque année c'était pareil, il accompagnait ses parents à ce bal de charité stupide ! Mais étant maintenant majeur et faisant parti d'une des plus grandes familles de Grande Bretagne, il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Son père l'avait laissé un instant pour aller entretenir ses relations politique, chose qui n'intéressait pas vraiment le jeune homme. A la sortie de l'école il devrait à son tour se mettre au travail et devrai bien évidemment seconder son paternel dans ses affaires alors pour le moment il comptait bien profiter de sa dernière année de liberté de toutes les façons possibles, aussi sadiques ou perverses qu'elles soient.

Il balaya à nouveau la salle du regard et une forme dorée attira son attention. Le flux changeant des invités la faisait apparaître et disparaître tour à tour. Il s'agissait en fait de la robe d'une jeune fille qui à chaque fois que la lumière en touchait la soie resplendissait.

Draco la regarda avec plus d'attention et s'émerveilla des formes élancées que révélait la fluide matière du vêtement. Elle laissait voir le galbe des hanches et la finesse du buste ; un décolleté assez large, mais toute fois sans excès laissait imaginer bien plus qu'il n'en montrait.

Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux glisser sur les épaules de la jeune demoiselle, son cou fin, ses boucles parfaites d'un marron cacao et les arrêta enfin sur ses jolies lèvres qui s'étiraient en un charmant sourire.

**oOoOo**

Ce visage lui rappelait quelqu'un…mais qui cela pouvait-il être ?! Il eu beau chercher, s'il connaissait une telle beauté c'était évident qu'il ne l'aurait pas oublié. Son père revint alors le tirant de sa réflexion et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux, la belle inconnue avait disparut de son champ de vision. Dépité il se décida à suivre son père pour saluer leurs amis.

- Lady Powery ! Appela Lucius.

Nicola se retourna ce qui eut pour effet de faire virevolter sa robe de soie mauve. Elle sourit alors avec enthousiasme en apercevant celui qui l'avait interpellé.

- Mr Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Dit-elle en lui tendant ses mains qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser.

- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu ma chère.

- En effet, je le regrette mais je dois souvent me rendre au palais royal. J'ai très peu de temps à moi. Ne m'en veuillez pas. Renchérit la jeune lady en lui adressant un sourire taquin et désolé à la fois.

- Je ne saurais en vouloir à une aussi charmante personne Nicola.

- Mmh, vil flatteur. Les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme semblaient chercher quelqu'un. – Mais je ne vois pas Narcissa. Elle n'est pas souffrante j'espère ?!

- Un léger malaise, rien de bien grave, rassurez vous.

- Oh quel dommage, moi qui aurais adoré converser avec elle. Vous lui souhaiterez un prompt rétablissement de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

**oOoOo**

Les yeux glacés de Mr Malfoy se posèrent alors sur une jeune fille qui se tenait légèrement en retrait de son interlocutrice puis releva son regard sur elle, il sourit.

- Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?! Je ne crois pas la connaître.

- Oh, oui, suis je bête ! je manque à tous mes devoirs !! Mais où sont donc passées mes bonnes manières ?! S'exclama la jeune lady scandalisée. Je vous présente ma jeune cousine Kathline Flament. Elle est très timide, c'est sa première saison à Londres et elle n'a pas encore l'habitude de voir tant de monde dans une même pièce.

- Oui, c'est compréhensible.

Il prit alors la main de la jeune fille et la baisa comme il l'avait fait pour son charmant chaperon. L'homme sentit la main de la demoiselle trembler sous son baiser.

- Je suis honoré de vous connaître Mademoiselle Flament. Dit-il courtoisement. – Cette soirée vous plait-elle ?!

Hermione échangea un bref regard vers Nicola qui l'incita à répondre aussi poliment que sa stupéfaction le lui permettait.

- Oui Monsieur, c'est splendide. Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle n'était pas impressionnée, mais littéralement étonnée et le mot était faible. Nicola… « sa » Nicola connaissait les Malfoy et pas qu'un peu semblait-il. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu l'idée de dire que c'était sa cousine. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction des deux hommes si elle avait répondu que c'était son amie Hermione Granger ?!

Et s'il ni avait que ça…oui, parce qu'il y avait pire ! Malfoy fils n'arrêtait pas de la regarder depuis tout à l'heure. Peut être l'avait-il reconnu…elle tressaillit à cette idée mais se ressaisit lorsqu'elle comprit que le regard du jeune homme sur elle n'avait rien du dégoût et de la haine qu'il lui montrait d'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

**oOoOo**

En effet, Draco resta longuement à la fixer d'un air confondu sans bouger. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du rectangle de peau finement ambrée que laissait voir son décolleté. La beauté des épaules, la finesse de la clavicule, la naissance oh combien émouvante de la poitrine…Il dû se faire violence pour contenir l'envie soudaine de révéler à la lueur tamisée des bougies les deux charmants petits seins qu'il devinait très bien dans le creux d'ombre où il avait osé poser les yeux.

**oOoOo**

- Ma chère Nicola, auriez vous quelques instants à m'accorder ?! J'ai besoin de vos précieux conseils. Je sais que c'est soir de fête mais puis je tout de même prendre quelques minutes de votre précieux temps ?!

- Bien sur Lucius, vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. Qu'avait-elle dit ??!!!

- Cependant, avant de vous suivre je tiens à m'assurer que ma chère cadette ne reste pas seule. Voyez vous je n'ai nul confiance en ses gentleman qui pourraient la courtiser d'un peu trop près.

- Oui, comme je vous comprends, une aussi jolie demoiselle ne doit pas demeurer sans protection c'est évident.

Alors là c'était le comble. Le grand Lucius Malfoy venait de faire un compliment à Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe, l'impure !! « S'il savait » se dit-elle en souriant. Malheureusement ce qu'elle entendit ensuite l'horrifia.

- Oh mais j'ai une solution ! Pourquoi ne resterait-elle pas avec Draco ?!

- Que voilà une excellente idée !! S'enquit la jeune lady. – Au moins je suis sure qu'auprès de votre fils, Kathlyne ne risquera rien.

- Mais…ma chère cousine…croyez vous que cela soit vraiment nécessaire ?! bredouilla la jeune fille au bord de la défaillance.

- Ca l'est Kathlyne en effet ! Je ne vous laisserais pas seule ici avec tant de jeunes gens avides dans la salle. Avec le jeune Monsieur Malfoy comme chevalier servant personne n'osera vous ennuyer soyez en sure ! De plus, la semi obscurité de ce lieu est risquée pour une jeune fille de votre condition.

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté, elle était contrainte par la force des choses de rester seule avec Draco Malfoy…son ennemi de toujours. Et la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Les Malfoy étaient respectés et c'était certain qu'avec lui on la laisserait tranquille…mais était ce le cas pour son cavalier ?! Elle n'en était pas sure…

Sans oublier ce qui s'était passé il y a deux mois à peine ! La mort de Dumbledor…Comment Draco et son père avait pu s'en sortir avec autant de preuves à charge ?! S'était insensé ! Mais valait mieux ne pas chercher plus loin…ils étaient très influent et avaient sûrement payé pour faire taire les mauvaises langues…En plus, cela ne changeait rien au problème actuel.

Voyant l'hésitation de son élève, Nicola les excusa un instant auprès des deux hommes et se tourna pour lui chuchoter.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Hermione, ça ne serait pas convenable de refuser tu le comprends n'est ce pas ?! Je reviens dès que possible en attendant fait bonne impression, tout se passera bien, parle le moins possible, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris et évite de rester seule avec lui. Il ne tentera rien au milieu de toute cette foule soit tranquille.

- Bon…très bien…Soupira t-elle. – De toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Son amie sourit et toutes deux se tournèrent vers leurs interlocuteurs.

Hermione respira profondément, tout le courage du gryffondor revint en elle. Après tout, si elle arrivait à bluffer Malfoy, elle parviendrait sans mal à épater Ron ainsi que toute l'école. « C'est un défit à la hauteur de la grande Miss Je sais tout Granger » Se dit la jeune fille en souriant.

- C'est donc réglé ! Je vous suis Lucius. A toute suite chère cousine, restez bien avec Draco surtout.

Puis elle prit le bras de Mr Malfoy et ensemble ils disparurent dans la foule.

**oOoOo**

«Bon…te voilà seule avec Malfoy…allez courage ma fille » Elle regarda son chevalier servant improvisé. Il portait comme à son habitude un habit vert foncé qui aurait pu croire noir à la pâle lumière des chandelles. Il avait dû se couper les cheveux pendant les vacances, ils étaient bien plus courts que l'an dernier.

C'était à présent à elle de parler pour éviter que le silence entre eux ne devienne gênant. Elle lui tendit donc sa main.

- Je suis enchantée de vous connaître Monsieur Malfoy. Nicola m'a souvent parlé de vous. Dit-elle en souriant poliment.

- Mademoiselle Flament soyez certaine que tout le plaisir est pour moi. Fit-il en s'inclinant enfin pour effleurer sa main d'un baiser.

- Kathlyne.

- Bien…Kathlyne. Vous prétendez que cette chère Nicola vous a parlé de moi…c'est en bien j'espère ?! Dit-il en souriant, charmeur.

La gryffondor ne répondit pas de suite, trop perdue dans ses pensées…S'agissait-il vraiment du même garçon ?! A Poudlard il était froid et cassant, avec son éternel et agaçant sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Et là, en face d'elle, son sourire était tout autre et ses yeux gris d'un ciel orageux la regardait comme une lady. Ses propos étaient galants enjôleurs. Elle redescendit sur Terre lorsque son interlocuteur posa sur elle un regard plus insistant, attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Aucune horreur Monsieur, soyez rassuré.

- Tant mieux !

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien un moment, Draco gardait la main de Kathlyne dans la sienne comme s'il ne pouvait la lâcher et une nouvelle fois, toucha ses doigts du bout des lèvres, s'enivrant du parfum de vanille qui flottait autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il la tenait encore.

«Remet toi, il s'agit d'une fille comme les autres » Se dit-il pour lui même.

La demoiselle attendait, décontenancée. Quelque chose dans son regard le troublait. Hermione se sentit rougir, elle retira alors doucement sa main et la posa sur le bras de son cavalier.

Il était troublé, songea Hermione, troublée elle même plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. Sans doute avait-il ressenti comme elle l'étrange sensation qui était passée entre eux quand il lui avait prit la main ? Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à avoir ressenti ça…

Mais…que disait-elle ?! « Je perds la tête où quoi ?! C'est de Malfoy que je parle… »

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?!

Le jeune homme la fixait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa question. Le bruit des conversations et la musique rendaient la chose possible.

**oOoOo**

Elle se rapprocha de lui, si près qu'elle discernait toutes les nuances de ses yeux, avec leur bleu et leur gris clairs si étonnants, peignés de longs cils blonds. Une fraîche odeur de savon et d'épices émanait de lui et aussi quelque chose de très masculin ; un parfum muscadet. La jeune fille posa presque malgré elle ses yeux sur ses lèvres sensuelles et décidées…cette bouche qui avait craché tant d'insultes sur elle et ses amis. Soudain Hermione se gifla mentalement de s'être laissé emporté de cette façon face à quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait au plus haut point. Et dire qu'elle était coincée avec lui…mais que pouvait bien faire Nicola ?!

**oOoOo**

- M'accorderez vous cette danse Kathlyne ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas si…

- Allons ! Ne vous priez pas ! Je ferais attention de ne pas vous marcher sur les pieds. Promit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

La gryffondor céda…si elle refusait il se douterai sûrement de quelque chose et puis lorsqu'il faisait ce regard là personne n'aurait pu lui résister…Hermione se sentait grisée par l'ambiance du bal et par la douce lumière mordorée des bougies. Elle flottait dans une robe de soie au bras d'un jeune homme très séduisant. La jeune fille avait la douce impression d'être une princesse. Elle ne manquerait pas de remercier Nicola.

Son cavalier la conduisit au centre de la piste alors qu'un nouveau morceau commençait, un mambo on ne peut plus entraînant ce qui obligea la pauvre Hermione à se serrer contre Draco. La rouge et or pu alors sentir la dureté de ce corps masculin pressé contre elle, le Quidditch sans doute…

Draco captura la main droite de sa partenaire tandis que sa main gauche glissait le long de ce corps frêle pour se stopper à la cambrure de sa hanche. Il sentait le feu monter en lui rien que de sentir la peau de la jeune fille frémir sous ses doigts à travers la fine étoffe. Le jeune homme serra d'avantage sa captive contre lui et l'entraîna dans une danse souple et pleine de pas qui affolait ses sens. Il la sentait troublée et au fur et a mesure de la chanson se détendait pour totalement s'abandonner dans ses bras.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à la fin du morceau, Hermione était pantelante, la chaleur des lieux et la danse lui donnaient des bouffées de chaleur et le vertige. Elle saisit le bras de son chevalier servant.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?! S'enquit celui ci.

- Il fait très chaud ici…

- Oui c'est vrai, l'air est étouffant.

- Allons sur le balcon, l'air y est plus frais et nous pourrons discuter sans hausser le ton

La jeune fille tira sur sa manche et, à sa grande surprise, Draco lui donna le bras et se dirigea avec elle vers la première porte fenêtre.

Une brise quelque peu humide les enveloppa dès qu'ils marchèrent sur le balcon et le jeune homme, se tournant vers Kathlyne, ouvrit les bras comme pour la protéger du froid.

- Vous avez laissé votre châle à l'intérieur, souhaitez vous que l'on retourne le chercher ?! Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid.

Il était si près d'elle que la jeune fille pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, elle n'avait pas du tout froid

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, au contraire cette fraîcheur est agréable.

Draco ne prit pas compte de la dernière phrase que sa compagne avait prononcé et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Etonnée, elle leva les yeux vers lui…ses lèvres étaient si proches…

**oOoOo**

- J'ai entendu dire que l'an prochain vous épaulerez votre père dans ses affaires ?! Dit-elle enfin, ayant reprit le file de ses idées.

- En effet, mais avant je dois faire ma dernière année d'études. De plus, je ne suis pas si impatient que ça d'aider mon père…la politique et les affaires ça n'est pas mon fort.

Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux les lèvres de Draco et Draco fixait intensément les siennes. Avait-il comme elle le cœur qui battait ?! Une voix intérieur l'exhortait-elle à franchir l'infime distance qui les séparait…et à l'embrasser ?

Malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, la jeune fille parvint à murmurer :

- C'est vrai que parfois la sagesse peut peser…

Le temps s'était figé. Hermione retint sa respiration : les lèvres de Draco se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes. Quand elle sentit son souffle, elle ferma automatiquement les yeux. Le premier effleurement de sa bouche, léger, subtil, éveilla aussitôt chez la jeune fille le désir d'un contact plus intime et plus prolongé. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça pendant un simple baiser, les lèvres de son compagnon d'occasion caressait les siennes puis les embrassait et vice, versa.

Ses doigts tremblants saisirent les revers de son habit et, se serrant contre lui, répondit à son baiser. La gryffondor avait oublié…tout oublié…où elle était…et dans les bras de qui elle s'abandonnait d'une si douce façon. Il serait bien temps de se morfondre demain et de toute façon elle n'y pensait même pas.

Draco sentit sa cavalière se serrer d'avantage contre lui, cette simple action accentua le feu qui brûlait déjà en lui. Il l'enlaça et donnant libre cours à son désir, l'embrassa avec passion. Hermione avait les tempes qui battaient. Un délicieux engourdissement la gagnait.

**oOoOo**

Mais alors qu'elle attendait plus, qu'elle imaginait les mains de Draco parcourir son corps, qu'elle voulait boire à la fontaine de ses lèvres jusqu'à l'ivresse, le jeune homme interrompit brusquement leur étreinte. S'il n'avait pas continué à la maintenir par les épaules, elle serait tombée…

- Votre…votre cousine doit vous chercher. Dit le vert et argent d'une vois entrecoupée.

Le serpentard s'assura que sa cavalière tenait bien sur ses jambes puis d'une main dans le creux de ses reins, la poussa dans la salle de bal. Il lui fit traverser la salle à moitié avant d'apercevoir la jolie Nicola encore au bras de son père qui revenait de leur entretien. Draco retira rapidement sa main du dos de la jeune fille lorsqu'il les vit approcher.

Nicola leur sourit et pu voir une rougeur inhabituelle sur les joues de sa protégée. Elle demanda alors d'une voix sérieuse mais néanmoins amusée :

- Tout s'est bien passé en notre absence chère cousine ?

- O…oui…Répondit la concernée en faisant son maximum pour retrouver un minimum de contenance.

- Fort bien.

Draco prit place à coté de son père, ses lèvres le brûlaient encore de ce baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune lady. S'il n'y avait pas eu Nicola…Merlin seul savait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire…Il n'avait jamais connu pareilles sensations auprès d'une demoiselle, une pure étrangère qui plus est. Mais plus le jeune homme l'observait, plus il avait cette impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Nicola tourna ses beaux yeux verts vers lui et sourit :

- Merci à vous Draco, je me sentais plus rassurée la sachant auprès de vous.

- Ce fut un plaisir Lady Nicola…

Dit celui ci en posant un furtif regard vers la cadette de la jeune femme. Il esquissa son éternel sourire lorsqu'il la vit rougir. Le vrai Draco Malfoy était de retour. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il y avait si peu de chance pour qu'il revoit un jour cette jeune beauté.

- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il va falloir que nous prenions congé.

- Déjà ?! Voyons Nicola, il n'est pas si tard que ça. Renchérit Lucius.

- Je sais bien Monsieur. La jeune lady posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de sa protégée. – C'est son premier bal et Kathlyne doit être fatiguée. Je préfère rentrer dès maintenant.

- Bien, comme il vous plaira, mais permettez nous de vous escorter jusqu'à la sortie.

- Quelle charmante attention, nous acceptons volontiers bien sur. N'est ce pas Kath ?!

- Oui, avec plaisir. Répondit celle ci en baissant les yeux devant Monsieur Malfoy.

Hermione dû donc reprendre le bras de Draco pour suivre Nicola et Lucius jusqu'aux portes du manoir.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir Nicola. Dit Malfoy père en baisant la main de Lady Powery

- Très bientôt j'espère et merci pour le plaisir de votre compagnie.

Draco saisit la main de sa cavalière et la baisa à son tour avant de lui murmurer :

- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée en votre compagnie.

Hermione frémit, à quoi faisait-il allusion au juste ?! a leur conversation, à la danse où…à leur baiser… ?! Elle se rendit totalement compte alors de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Elle avait embrassé Malfoy…Elle réprima un frisson pour sourire et lui assurer que le plaisir avait été partagé. Puis elle et Nicola prirent congé et montèrent dans un fiacre pour rentrer.

**oOoOo**

Pendant tout le trajet pour rentrer, Hermione n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, alors que Nicola souriait amusée, de toute évidence la jeune fille était en pleine réflexion vue sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Et bien Hermione, tu es bien silencieuse…Quelque chose te dérange ?!

- Si quelque chose me dérange ?! Tu oses le demander ?!

La jeune fille laissa sa frustration sortir.

- Et bien oui, je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe alors dit moi.

- Tu connais les Malfoy ! Dit-elle avec amertume ! Tu le savais qu'ils seraient là ce soir !! Et tu ne m'as rien dit !!! Tu savais pourtant que je…

- Que tu les déteste ? oui je le savais. Mais si je te l'avais dis, tu ne serais pas venue. Je ne voulais pas compromettre cette chance que tu sois vue par tout le monde.

- Tu es gonflée !!

- Calme toi ! Ordonna la jeune lady d'un ton sans appel. Les Malfoy sont très influents dans le monde sorcier, c'est une famille puissante, c'était évident qu'ils seraient là, tu es intelligente Hermione tu aurais dû le comprendre.

Déstabilisée par une telle évidence, la jeune fille ne trouva rien à répondre. Nicola reprit donc :

- De plus, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as passé une si mauvaise soirée que ça si ?! Draco sait être un vrai gentleman quand il le veut. A t-il était désagréable ou trop entreprenant avec toi ?!

- Non !!! se défendit immédiatement la gryffondor.

- Et bien alors ? qu'est ce qui te dérange tant que ça ?!

- Tu semblais bien connaître Lucius Malfoy…

- Aah « ça » Nous avons certains arrangements lui et moi.

- Nicola !! S'exclama une Hermione scandalisée.

- Oh petite Lady ! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! Il est marié voyons ! et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui et Narcissa.

- Expliques toi alors !

Elles descendirent de voiture et Nicola l'invita à prendre un dernier thé au salon.

- J'ai connu Lucius lors d'une réception comme celle ci, je me suis toujours intéressée aux travaux de mon père comme tu le sais, et j'ai donc fait grâce à Monsieur Malfoy de quelques idées de placement que je trouvais judicieux. Il m'a écouté et ne l'a pas regretté. Par la suite il venait me consulter régulièrement.

Hermione écoutait le récit de son aînée avec intérêt et se garda bien de l'interrompre.

- Et…c'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Mais lorsque tu…tu es venu habiter ici…il ne l'a pas mal prit ?!

- Et bien, j'avoue qu'il a vu d'un très mauvais œil mon installation chez les moldus. Reconnut-elle en souriant. – Mais il a bien dû se faire une raison. Il m'a dit que ça ne le regardait finalement pas et que tout ce qui comptait c'était que mes conseils lui rapportent.

La rouge et or ne fut pas du tout étonnée de cette révélation, c'était bien là une réaction typique d'un Malfoy il n'y avait pas de doute !!

- Tu sais…je n'ai eu que des éloges à ton égard ce soir, tu étais magnifique. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi petite lady. Tu es à présent prête pour ta rentrée.

- Je suis quand même sur les fesses que Malfoy ne m'ai pas reconnu ce soir.

- Et bien…c'est qu'il n'a pas dû prendre la peine de bien te regarder auparavant. Affirma la lady. – Mais tu étais époustouflante ce soir Hermione, une vraie dame. Tous me l'on dit.

La gryffondor rougit devant tant de compliments.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes et chacune décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Malheureusement Hermione ne pu s'endormir que tard…elle était hantée par sa soirée avec le serpentard qu'elle allait revoir dans quelques jours…comment allait elle réagir lorsqu'elle le croiserait à Poudlard ? Et lui…la reconnaîtrait-il ?!

Ca…elle le saurait bien assez tôt…


	5. Chapter 5

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

Armilia : merci beaucoup ça me fais super plaisir !!! Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir ! Et tu es loin d'être au bout de tes surprises XD éhéh

Erinak : éhéh ! Oui je suis une sadique :p j'aime ce genre de petite torture pour mes lecteurs mdrrr !! Merci de ton soutien.

cylia potter Alors ça c'est vraiment très gentil ça me fait énormément plaisir.

veelane73 merci à toi aussi ! pas si originale que ça je t'assure lol mais je m'efforce d'y rajouter ma petite touche perso :P alors attends toi à des étincelles éhéh

lucedelune jvai me gêner XD mdrrr Ca n'est pas dure de faire de suite j'ai tellement d'idées…mais il faut que je les mettent en place dans ma tête avant d'écrire et quand je le fais, je ponds un chapitre en une seule fois. Excuse moi pour cette attente Et sache une chose essentielles sur moi…je suis une **sadique** et par conséquent…j'adore ce genre de petite torture mdrr ! Et merci pour ce superbe compliment je suis flattée ! faut pas trop en abuser hein sinon ma tête va gonfler XDD

angel93 rooooh ben ça c'est vraiment pas sympa de leur part nn enfin je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu as l'air d'être une sacrée petite futée :p

EternalLove: Mdrrr c'est bien, suit mes conseils petit scarabée :p mdrr. Je sais que le chapitre 4 est long, je l'ai écrite en une nuit d'un trait, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait meilleur. Ca aurait cassé toute l'ambiance installée si j'avais coupé avant tu ne penses pas ?!

SilverSun : de rien, je ne connaissais pas encore bien ce site, encore toutes mes excuses pour ce problème, maintenant que je sais comment ça marche, ça ne se reproduira plus. Mdr oui, et puis de toute façon je pense pas que Draco avait bien pris la peine de la regarder auparavant. Il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt.

Cendry : merci beaucoup à toi aussi et je dis idem que pour SilverSun.

Sandra : merci beaucoup ! Au moins toi, ton commentaire est rapide, net et précis mdrrr On peut po faire plus clair :p je suis très contente que ça te plaise.

Lina : merci, merci !!! Ca me fait très plaisir et je ferais mon possible pour que tu aimes la suite tout autant que les quatre premiers chapitres.

Itialys : tant mieux ! et je redis la même chose que pour SilverSun, il n'avait juste pas trouvé l'intérêt de bien la regarder avant voilà tout et ça plus la transformation ben c'est comme si c'était une autre fille, une étrangère pour lui. Mais…ça ne va pas durer éhéh XD

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, vos encouragements me font très plaisir, vraiment. Ca me motive énormément croyez moi

En attendant…Bonne lecture

_Lacus Clyne_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé, Hermione était très anxieuse à l'idée de retrouver ses amis, comment réagiraient-ils en la voyant ?! Et surtout une sourde angoisse s'était encore emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait repensé à la réception de charité donné il y a quelques jours…Malfoy…La jeune fille craignait sa réaction à lui plus que les autres…elle avala sa salive avec du mal et décida de regarder le paysage londonien qui défilait par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Voyant son angoisse, Nicola posa sa main sur celle de sa protégée qui tourna la tête. Elle murmura d'une voix rassurante :

- Tout se passera bien, ne soit pas si nerveuse.

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas elle ajouta.

- Tu es inquiète au sujet du jeune Malfoy c'est ça ?!

- Oui…Il va sûrement comprendre que c'était moi…si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

- Hermione, tu oublies déjà ce que je t'ai appris. Tu dois être fière de ce que tu es. Si Draco t'a reconnu, et bien grand bien lui fasse. Tu étais avec moi ce soir là et il ne pourra rien faire contre toi dans l'enceinte de l'école, je t'assure. Alors cesse de te morfondre à ce sujet. Et si jamais je me trompais, alors menace le de lui refaire goûter à ton fameux crocher du droit.

La gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Ce merveilleux souvenir était toujours bien présent pour elle ; lorsqu'en troisième année elle avait collé à Malfoy un magistral coup de poings dans sa petite face de fouine. Quel régal…Et puis aussi, ce que son professeur avait dit « si jamais je me trompais » Nicola, elle le savait, se trompait rarement, mais lorsque c'était le cas et bien elle reconnaissait son erreur….pas comme certain…La jeune fille écrasa une larme dû à son fou rire et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Lady Powery avait insisté pour la conduire à la gare de King's Cross histoire de retarder un peu leur séparation. Ca pouvait paraître idiot mais, elles avaient passé deux mois ensemble et maintenant elles devaient ne plus se voir pendant un an, c'était dur…

**oOoOo **

La gare entra bientôt dans leur ligne de vue et la voiture se stoppa à l'entrée, Hermione en sortit pendant que le chauffeur déchargeait ses bagages. La jeune fille fut étonnée de ne pas voir Nicola la suivre, elle se retourna alors vers l'intérieur de la voiture.

- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?!

- Non, je ne voudrais pas risquer de croiser les Malfoy

- Je comprends…

Elle entra à nouveau dans la voiture et l'embrassa.

- Bonne chance Hermione, applique bien ce que je t'ai appris, et essaye de passer une bonne année…malgré la menace.

La jeune lady faisait bien sur allusion à Voldemort et à ses nombreux partisans qui prenaient un malin plaisir à éliminer tous ceux qui pourraient leur faire obstacle.

- Merci Nicola…pour tout ce que tu as fait. Dit Hermione d'une petite voix qui se voulait courageuse.

- Oh arrête ! je vais finir par devenir sentimentale ! Se moqua t-elle. – Allez va vite maintenant, tes amis doivent t'attendre.

- Oui…Au revoir.

- Au revoir petite lady ! Prend soin de toi.

Sur ses derniers mots, Lady Nicola ordonna de repartir, laissant la gryffondor seule.

**oOoOo **

Hermione rejoignit la voix neuf trois quart avec son chariot à bagages. Arrivée là, elle chercha ses amis des yeux. Tâche difficile avec tout ce monde écrasé sur le quai. Peut être étaient-ils déjà monté à bord ?

La jeune fille avança dans la foule et aperçu deux têtes aux cheveux flamboyants.

« c'est eux, pas de doute, Ron et Ginny » se dit-elle. Hermione se fraya un chemin du mieux qu'elle pouvait et parvint enfin jusqu'à ses amis.

Ce fut la petite Ginny qui l'aperçut en premier en tournant la tête, elle sourit et lança :

- Oh Hermione tu es superbe !!

Son frère aîné ainsi que son camarade tournèrent à leur tour leur regard vers la Hermione en question et en restèrent bouche bée.

La gryffondor portait un pantalon de coton beige et un joli dos nu rouge qui mettait délicieusement son bronzage en valeur. Elle sourit et embrassa Ginny.

- Merci !

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Ron et Harry qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte, Ginny referma celle de son petit ami.

- Arrêtez de la regarder comme ça où votre mâchoire risque de tomber ! Railla t-elle.

- Hermione…tu es…euh…tu es…

- Oui Ron ?! Vas y communique je t'écoute.

- …stupéfiante. Finit Harry voyant le grand trouble de son camarade.

- Merci Harry ! J'y compte bien ! Ca ma prit tout l'été pour obtenir ce résultat.

**oOoOo **

La stupéfaction passée, il allait être temps de monter dans le train. Ginny et Harry s'était un peu isolé pour se dire au revoir. En effet le jeune Potter avait gardé sa décision de ne pas faire sa septième année à Poudlard, il allait partir en chasse et laisserait son amour et ses amis derrière lui. Ca, Ginny l'avait compris mais elle tenait à avoir des au revoirs digne de ce nom, faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra.

Quand ils revinrent, Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras. La gryffondor dû se faire violence pour empêcher un torrent de larmes de déferler sur ses joues. Puis il donna une poignée de main à Ron.

- Montez vite ! Le train va partir.

- Soit prudent Harry ! Revient nous vite !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! je serais très prudent

Hermione prit la main de Ron et tous les trois ils montèrent dans le train pour s'installer dans un wagon encore libre. Les trois amis se collèrent à la vitre pour dire au revoir à jeune héros resté sur le quai. Ils eurent une impression étrange, ils allaient partir et lui resterait là…L'émotion était bien présente, lorsque sonnant onze heures le train s'ébranla Ginny et Hermione tendirent leur bras par la fenêtre pour tenir les mains de Harry qui s'était mit à courir. Le train accéléra et leurs mains se séparèrent, le jeune homme resta au bord du quai jusqu'à ce que le train disparaisse en un nuage de fumée.

**oOoOo **

Ca y est…ils étaient parti…sans Harry, il allait risquer sa vie alors que eux, seraient en sécurité à Poudlard…une boule se forma dans leur estomac mêlé à de la culpabilité. Peut être auraient-ils dû l'accompagner ?! Mais la décision du jeune gryffondor était sans appel et il avait refusé que ses amis se mettent en danger comme ils l'avaient fait les années précédente. Le débat était donc clos.

L'atmosphère était lourde et Ron, Ginny et Hermione décidèrent pour se détendre de se raconter leurs vacances. Quand ce fut le tour de la jeune gryffondor, Ron et Ginny étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et attentifs au moindre détail.

- J'ai entendu parler de Lady Powery ! Elle est très influente dans le monde sorcier !

- Oui papa nous en a souvent parlé !

- C'est quelqu'un d'extra ! J'ai adoré passé tout ce temps avec elle.

Hermione avait tout dit…enfin…à peu de choses près, oubliant volontairement de mentionner la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu changer et sa rencontre fortuite avec les Malfoy.

Ginny s'exclama avec enthousiasme

- Elle t'a emmené à la réception de charité pour les sorciers en perdition ?!!!! La chance !

- Je n'en revenais pas moi non plus quand elle me l'a annoncé ! mais c'était fabuleux !

Hermione avait toujours la main de Ron dans la sienne, au début il paru gêné de cette audace de sa part mais il n'avait pas cherché à la retirer par la suite mais en serait-il de même arrivé à l'école ?! De toute façon elle s'en fichait ! S'était bien pour lui qu'elle avait fait tous ces efforts et elle ferait tout pour que ça marche.

- Au fait Hermione ! Tu es préféte, tu devrais peut être aller dans le wagon des préfets non ?

- Oh j'avais oublié !! Je vais devoir vous laisser.

La jeune fille se sépara à regret de la main du rouquin.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Le frère et la sœur la saluèrent et Hermione se rendit à son wagon.

**oOoOo **

La jolie Gryffondor s'arrêta un instant devant la porte du wagon…il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle n'oublie pas les dernières recommandations de son professeur. Malfoy serait sûrement là avec sa petite cour. Elle prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux pour prendre du courage avant de faire coulisser la porte.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le wagon, trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle, suivit d'un silence. Sa Majesté Malfoy était comme d'habitude couché de tout son long sur la banquette, sa tête blonde reposant sur les genoux de cette chère Pansy Parkinson. En face d'eux, Crabbe et Goyle aussi gras que d'habitude, ça non plus ça n'avait pas changé. Hermione n'avait même pas de place pour s'asseoir.

- Eh bien la Gryffondor, qu'est ce que tu fais planté là ?! Tu veux notre photo ?!

Railla la seule fille du wagon suivit d'un ricanement des deux gorilles assit en face d'elle. Hermione se reprit vite et ajouta :

- Très drôle Parkinson, je vois que tu ne t'ai pas améliorée pendant cet été. Mais à moins que toi et les deux loubards en face toi aient été nommé préfets je vous serais reconnaissante de sortir.

La gryffondor avait fait son discours on ne peut plus calmement, Nicola lui avait appris à prendre de l'assurance et ses trois là ne lui faisaient pas peur. Parkinson la toisa un instant de haut en bas et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Ma parole ! Mais c'est la sang de bourbe Granger !

Cette fois, Malfoy ouvrit un œil et daigna la regarder, il vit une jolie demoiselle en pantalon beige et dos nu rouge, ses cheveux lâchés juste retenus par quelques mèches coiffés en arrière.

- C'est extraordinaire ! Tu ressemblerais presque à une fille !! Dit Pansy d'un air narquois.

- Presque…Je vous ai demandé de sortir !

- Tu crois peut être qu'on va obéir à une sang de bourbe ? Tu rêves ! On restera ici si on en a envie !

Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent pour se dresser de toutes leurs masses devant la jeune fille mais une voix qui ne s'était pas encore faite entendre les arrêtera dans leur geste.

- C'est bon ! Dégagez !

Pansy stupéfaite baissa les yeux sur le démon blond couché sur ses genoux.

y Mais…Draco…

- Me force pas à répéter Pansy ! C'est le wagon des préfets et on se verra à l'école.

Dit-il en se redressant sur la banquette. The King of Slytherin avait parlé et ses loyaux sujets se devaient d'obéir.

- Comme tu voudras…

Elle se leva et accompagnée de Crabbe et Goyle et ne manquant pas de lui adresser un regard en passant à coté d'elle, ils quittèrent le wagon.

**oOoOo **

Hermione ne dit rien de plus, et s'assit sur la banquette libre près de la fenêtre comme le lui avait appris Nicola, elle ramena ses jambes contre le mur bien serrées l'une contre l'autre. Malfoy n'avait rien ajouté et s'était rallongé, appuyant son dos contre la paroi du wagon.

La jeune fille pour calmer ses battements trop intenses dû au stress d'être seule avec lui prit l'un de ses livres dans son sac et sortant son chat roux de son panier elle entama sa lecture. Le félin grimpant sur ses genoux en ronronnant aussi fort que la locomotive du Poudlar Express.

A l'extérieur, les paysages défilaient et bientôt ils seraient à l'école.

Malfoy, lui, regardait droit devant lui sans un mot. Certes il aurait continué à apprécier les doigts de Pansy dans ses cheveux, en fermant les yeux il imaginait cette ensorcelante beauté à la robe dorée à la place de la Serpentard. Pourquoi avoir soutenu la sang de bourde tout à l'heure ? par ce qu'en ouvrant les yeux et qu'ils étaient tombés sur elle…elle lui avait rappelé sa cavalière éphémère, ça l'avait troublé un court instant. La gryffondor était maintenant plongée dans sa lecture, son haut rouge attirait le regard sur elle. Elle avait énormément changé durant ces deux mois elle ne vit donc pas les brefs regards en biais de son homologue masculin.

C'était tout de même étrange cette ressemblance avec Kathlyne…soudain…la cruelle vérité le frappa de plein fouet !!

Granger avait changé…et Kathlyne était accompagnée de…Nicola…Mais bien sur !!! Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?! Granger et la mystérieuse jeune fille du bal ne faisait qu'une !!! Franchement !! Mais quel idiot !!! Ca c'était un coup de Nicola !!! C'était certain !! Comment avaient-elles osé se moquer d'un Malfoy ?

Il observa à nouveau sa « collègue » d'un œil glacial, il oublia alors d'emblé les douces sensations qui s'étaient emparées de lui ce soir là. Il avait…dansé et le pire de tout…embrassé…une sang de bourbe…il remua vivement les épaules pour chasser le frisson d'horreur qui parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. **CA** cette immonde créature allait lui payer ! Et cher ! Il ne savait pas encore comment mais…lorsque ça serait fait…même Lord Voldemort lui dirait : « oh Draco tu n'y es pas allé un ptit peu fort ? »

Aussi jolie soit elle devenu, elle allait le regretter. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé ce changement…

« bah de toute façon, vu ce qu'elle était avant ça ne pouvait que s'améliorer » Mais le jeune homme se gifla mentalement, il venait de penser qu'il la trouvait jolie ! Sans doute était-il trop bouleversé ça lui passerait !


	6. Chapter 6

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

Erinak : lol tu sais que si tu l'avais dit une fois je l'aurais quand même compris lol XD

Yu-chan : mdrrrr lèche botte :p merci pour tes encouragements :x

EternalLovemerci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que mon humour à la con te fasse rire lol

Angel93 : éhéh XD tu verras et merci pour ton système de censure mdrr

veelane73woé, déjà des menaces de mort ? alors que c'est que le début erf ! Je devrais peut être prendre un garde du corps XD lol

lucedeluneoula que de compliments ! Tu ne voudrais pas me demander quelque chose par hasard ? mais en tout cas ça me fait immensément plaisir !

Madame Malfoymerci et attends je vous en réserve d'autre mdr

Oliem : merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements qui me motive :x

Sandra : merci Sandra moi aussi j'adore mdrr

SilverSun : oh et attends c'est po fini lool J'ai une vision bien précise de Draco tu verras XD tu seras po déçue…enfin…j'espère :x

Itialys : mmh….suspens… ;-)

11 reviews ! c'est super merci infiniment à vous tous pour vos commentaires, pour votre soutien et pour lire cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt.

Bonne lecture

_Lacus Clyne_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le train allait bientôt arriver, il fallait s'habiller…mais sûrement pas dans le même compartiment que Malfoy. Hermione prit donc le sac dans lequel se trouvait son uniforme scolaire que Nicola lui avait fait faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite Lady, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour acheter tes affaires, je connais déjà tes mensurations par cœur.

Certes Nicola était surprenante, la Gryffondor alla donc s'habiller dans les toilettes du train et en déballant le colis, la jeune fille eu une drôle de surprise !

« Mais…ça n'est pas ma taille ça !!! » Hermione était stupéfaite ! On aurait dit des habits de poupée, encore un coup de Lady Powery…Elle décida quand même d'essayer son uniforme de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et fut surprise de voir qu'elle lui allait comme un gant…mieux que ça même…les vêtements semblaient être fait pour elle au millimètre près. Le chemisier lui allait sans pli, ni trop large, ni trop serrée, la jupe était un peu plus courte que d'habitude mais elle s'y sentait à l'aise, cependant l'uniforme ne cachait pas ses formes et au contraire les mettaient savamment en valeur sans être vulgaire.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir rentrer dans une si petite taille…mais les faits étaient là !

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait alors porté des vêtements trop grands pour elle jusque là.

« Je comprends pourquoi maintenant personne ne me regardait… » Mais ça c'était du passé à présent…avec un uniforme si seyant…elle ne pourrait que se faire remarquer.

**oOoOo **

La Gryffondor enfila sa cape, rangea ses vêtements dans le sac et retourna dans le compartiment des préfets.

Malfoy s'était aussi changé et lorsque la jeune fille entra dans le compartiment il ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle, son parfum vanillé l'avait trahi. Une odeur sucrée et florale ; mélange entre le caramel et la vanille.

- Alors sang de bourbe, tu joues les pudiques ?!

- La raison est toute autre votre grâce. Je m'en serais voulu de t'imposer ce spectacle Malfoy.

Le Serpentard releva alors son regard froid sur elle, depuis quand ses répliques prenaient le même sens que les siennes ?! Il la vit alors hocher la tête et plisser sa courte jupe avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette opposée à la sienne. Il sembla au jeune homme que son uniforme lui allait mieux…

« bah ça pouvait pas être pire qu'avant de toute façon »

- Tu as raison, je préfère ne pas voir ça ! Ca doit être vraiment affligeant de te voir en petite tenue.

Sur ce il retourna à sa passionnante lecture en attendant que le train arrive en gare.

**oOoOo **

A la descente du train, Hermione pu enfin rejoindre ses amis quelques minutes, le temps d'arriver au château et de prendre ses fonctions.

L'atmosphère était un brin tendue suite aux événements de l'an passé…ça faisait un peu étrange de revenir à Poudlard alors que tout le monde savait que Dumbledor ne ferait pas son habituel discourt de bienvenu…Rogue non plus n'était plus présent, ni Harry…mais la grande partie des élèves étaient revenus estimant qu'ils étaient plus en sécurité ici que chez eux et puis…Poudlard était comme leur seconde maison.

Mcgonagall était maintenant directrice et c'est à elle que revenait désormais la tâche de faire le discours d'entrer ainsi que la répartition entre autre chose.

Le temps de leur première année était bien loin…

Hermione était assise entre Ginny et Ron lorsque la directrice annonça le nom des préfets en chef de l'année à venir.

- Je suis sure que tu en seras Hermione ! Tu es un modèle pour l'école. Assura Ginny avec enthousiasme.

- Merci…

La Gryffondor avait une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, être préfet en chef c'était « un rêve », la jeune fille serra les mains de ses deux compagnons.

- Pour la maison **Serdaigle**Serdaigle : Mr Branson Quentin

Tout le monde se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle où un grand gaillard aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts se leva ; un assez beau gosse.

- Pour la maison Poufsouffle : Mlle Sudley Céline

Céline était une gentille fille, brune comme Hermione aux yeux noirs, elle avait de nombreux amis mais curieusement pas beaucoup de conquêtes amoureuses.

- C'est à notre tour…Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione qui resserra son emprise sur la main de ses amis.

- Pour la maison Gryffondor : …

Tout le monde à la table retint son souffle mais c'est sans grande surprise que Macgonagall annonça :

- Mlle Hermione Granger

La jeune fille toute excitée se leva et lâcha enfin la main endolorie de Ginny et de Ron. Elle était folle de joie ! Elle était préfet en chef ! Si Harry serait là…il serait fier d'elle c'est sur…Un voile de nostalgie passa dans les yeux de la brunette tandis que la directrice citait le dernier nom…le préfet en chef des Serpentard :

- Mr Malfoy Draco.

Une clameur s'éleva derrière Hermione quand le beau blond se leva à son tour son sourire aux lèvres.

La Gryffondor évita de se retourner pour ne pas croiser son regard conquérant.

« Il pourrait me gâcher ma joie. »

**oOoOo **

Après avoir donné les instructions aux préfets et s'assurer que tout était en ordre, les quatre préfets en chef furent conduits au quatrième étage où se trouvaient leurs appartements.

Le Professeur Macgonagall s'arrêta devant un premier tableau :

- Vous serez deux à partager une salle commune ainsi qu'une salle de bain mais bien sur vous avez chacun votre chambre.

Hermione eut tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment…

- Miss Sudley et Mr Branson vous serez installés ici tandis que Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy seront à l'opposé. Pour éviter de traverser tout le couloir vous avez chacun de votre coté une cage d'escaliers. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit jeunes gens.

- Professeur attendez…

- Qui à t'il Miss Granger ?!

- Ne pouvons nous pas mettre les filles ensemble ?!

Les quatre adolescents regardèrent leur directrice d'un œil interrogateur

- Je suis désolé que cette disposition vous déplaise Miss Granger, mais il en à toujours été ainsi, je n'y peux rien ! il faudra vous en contenter.

Hermione poussa un profond soupire et c'est avec une docile résignation qu'elle se rendit dans la salle commune qu'elle partagerait pendant toute une année avec « Sa suprême Majesté » Malfoy.

Elle avait la chaleur de celle de Gryffondor, mais le mobilier était rouge et vert, un fauteuil de chaque avec un grand canapé de cuir noir avec des coussins des deux couleurs. Une grande cheminée, une douce moquette rouge aux reliures argentées. Au mur les étendards Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et au fond un promontoire de trois marches pour accéder aux portes des chambres.

Hermione aperçu l'écusson de sa maison au dessus de la porte de gauche, celle de Malfoy était à droite. Dans le coin, c'était la salle de bain.

- Bienvenu à la maison Hermione. Murmura la jeune fille pour elle même

Et sans se préoccuper plus de son homologue masculin, elle fila pour découvrir sa chambre.

**oOoOo **

Devoir partager son espace vitale avec une sang de bourbe pendant un an ! Draco avait failli s'étouffer quand Macgonagall l'avait annoncé. Si son père apprenait ça…mais, qu'a cela ne tienne ! Il allait en profiter, il avait une vengeance à mener et le fait d'être dans le même appartement que sa proie l'arrangeait pas mal. Sans oublier que cette maudite créature avait embellie durant l'été. Le jeune homme s'attaquait à un gros morceau mais elle n'était plus si laide que ça et savait apparemment comment mettre les sens d'un homme en éveil, chose qu'elle n'avait certainement pas apprit toute seule…

Le roi se doutait bien de « qui » avait pu lui enseigner l'art d'être une vraie jeune fille.

Il allait pouvoir se divertir d'avantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru au cours de cette dernière année.

Cependant, il subsistait encore un problème…le fait que ce soit Hermione Granger, amie du Saint Potter et miss je sais tout. La Gryffondor l'avait toujours horripilé et malheureusement quoi qu'elle fasse il ne parviendrait pas à être agréable envers elle…Cette manie qu'elle avait d'être parfaite, de bien travailler et de toujours tout savoir le mettait sur les nerfs ! Alors je vous le demande, comment séduire une femme lorsqu'on a que du mépris et des horreurs à lui dire ?! Certes, le jeune Malfoy pouvait se l'avouer elle avait à présent du charme mais quelque part tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire du mal…

Le sang des Serpentard coulait dans ses veines c'était indéniable. Mais qui vivra, verra.

Draco prit place dans le canapé et se laissa aller à ses réflexions.

**oOoOo **

Hermione se leva assez tôt, sortant de la douce chaleur de ses draps de satin rouges elle se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain « commune » elle aussi.

La Gryffondor avait réglé son réveil plus tôt que la normale pour être certaine de ne pas croiser le Serpentard, au moins à cette heure ci il dormait encore. Elle ne s'était pas trompée car elle eu le champ libre pour prendre une douche et se préparer sans précipitation.

La jeune fille descendit à la salle à manger où elle trouva Ginny en pleine écriture.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Interrogea Hermione en prenant place à coté de la rousse.

- Oh Hermione ! Bonjour ! J'écris une lettre à Harry.

La Gryffondor ne dit rien pendant un bref instant, puis osa répondre :

- Une lettre à Harry ? Ginny…tu sais très bien qu'elles ne lui parviendront pas. Dit une Hermione attristée.

- Bien sur que je le sais ! Mais j'avais envie de lui écrire à lui, de tout lui dire comme à un journal. Comme ça, lorsqu'il reviendra, il verra que j'ai toujours pensé à lui et ça lui fera de la lecture.

La brune sourit et passa une main protectrice dans les cheveux de sa cadette. Harry devait lui manquer plus qu'a n'importe qui d'autre. Elle avait compris, elle l'avait laissé partir. A seize ans, la cadette des Weasley avait fait preuve d'une grande maturité même si elle aurait suivit son amour au bout du monde.

Ron les rejoignit une bonne demie heure plus tard, le jeune homme aimait dormir ça n'était plus un secret. Ensemble ils déjeunèrent et vint rapidement l'heure du premier cours de l'année.

**oOoOo **

Malfoy se réveilla une heure avant le début des cours. Il trouva d'ailleurs que l'appartement était étrangement calme, il sortit doucement du brouillard et alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche revigorante. Là, toujours aucune trace d'une autre présence. La sang de bourbe s'était donc levée avant lui.

Après s'être longuement préparé et regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il descendit prendre un bon petit déjeuner et retrouver ses camarades. Car on ne pouvait pas qualifier Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle d'amis. Dès que le beau blond prit place il fut aussitôt assaillit par une montagne de questions.

- Bonjour Draco ! Alors bien dormi ?!

- Ca fait quoi d'être préfet en chef ?!

Il répondit avec beaucoup d'entrain et de vantardise pour en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde ; le confort de la salle commune, le luxe de sa chambre et de la salle de bain…

Le Serpentard n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'il partageait les lieux avec la miss je sais tout mais apparemment la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

- C'est vrai que tu vis dans le même appartement que la sang de bourbe ?

- Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Malfoy ! Jte jure j'ai vraiment pas de chance ! il faudrait presque désinfecter les meubles après son passage. Si mon père savait ça !!

- Ca doit sentir horriblement mauvais !!! S'exclama Pansy. – Mon pauvre je te plain !

- Woé ! Mais t'en fait pas ! Je vais lui montrer qui sait le maître ! Dit-il avec assurance en passant son bras libre sur les épaules de sa voisine.

Il adorait avoir sa petite cour autour de lui, qui l'écoute, l'idolâtre et le met sur un pied d'estale. C'était délicieusement enivrant. Grâce à son glorieux nom de famille qui impose le respect il n'avait même pas eut à faire de grandes manœuvres pour se faire craindre et respecter. Alors, une gamine trop sure d'elle ne ferait pas défaut à la règle ! Il saurait la dompter et lui montrer qui était le plus fort.

**oOoOo **

La journée venait de finir et Hermione rentra harassée, le rythme des vacances était toujours là et ce n'était pas facile de se remettre dans le bain. En tout les Gryffondor avaient passé trois heures de cours avec les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas perdu leurs mauvaises habitudes pendant les vacances. C'est Slugorn qui avait repris les cours de potions quand au problème de savoir qui serait le directeur de la maison Serpentard, il n'avait pas encore été réglé.

La jeune fille avait déjà un exposé à rendre pour la semaine prochaine en occlumanthie, mais pour le moment elle était bien trop lasse, elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la cheminée ; il lui restait une bonne heure et demie avant le dîner et elle avait promis à Ginny et Ron de leur montrer l'appartement.

Hermione s'installa donc dans le confortable canapé et se coucha sur le coté pour se perdre dans le brasier qui se consumait généreusement dans l'âtre, prise par le sommeil elle s'endormit bien vite.

Ce n'est qu'un gloussement qui la sortit de sa torpeur une demi heure plus tard, sans doute que Malfoy était de retour et visiblement pas seul.

Pansy, Grabbe et Goyle était là.

- Woa Draco c'est le grand luxe !

- Et encore ma grande, t'as pas vu la salle de bain !!

La Serpentard y courut mais se stoppa devant le canapé d'où Hermione s'était vite redressé

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là sale sang de bourbe ?!

- Je te signale que c'est aussi chez moi Parkinson !

La concernée fit une moue méprisante et alla voir la salle de bain et poussa un autre cri strident.

- Eh les gars venez voir la taille de la baignoire !!! On pourrait presque s'y perdre !

Les deux gardes du corps du roi des Serpentards s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur acolyte. Draco s'avança à son tour d'un pas nonchalant et s'appuya au pas de la porte.

- J'adorerais faire une brasse ! S'exclama Pansy

- Woé ben reste où tu as pieds ! J'ai po très envie de plonger pour aller te chercher

L'image du sauvetage du bouledogue s'imposa dans la tête d'Hermione ; elle vit l'impeccable Malfoy bien prendre le temps de retirer ses chaussures, sa cape et sa veste avant de plonger tout habillé dans l'eau pour sortir une Pansy qui ferait semblant de se noyer…

Elle retint un rire mais pas assez pour ne pas être prise en faute par le blond qui tourna son regard orageux dans sa direction.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Granger ?!

- Rien qui te concerne Malfoy.

Ce qui fut là son premier mensonge de l'année, elle n'en fut pas le moins du monde gênée alors que Pansy et les deux montres ressortaient de la salle d'eau. La Serpentard accorda un regard de dégoût à Hermione avant de sourire bêtement à Malfoy.

- Vraiment mon cher Draco je ne te comprends pas, comment peux tu parler et respirer le même air que cette sang de bourbe ?! Regarde la, elle n'a vraiment pas sa place ici.

- Si mon air te dérange tant que ça Parkinson, tu peux t'en aller je ne te retiens pas.

Répondit la Gryffondor du tac au tac avant que le roi n'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Si Nicola avait été là, elle aurait été fiére d'elle à cet instant. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle lui écrive.

Pansy s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Granger !

- Ca n'en était pas un.

Reprit Hermione toujours aussi calme devant une Pansy rouge de colère. Elle sortit sa baguette mais la Gryffondor fut plus rapide et cria un _Tarentallegra_ ! La Serpentard recula et se retrouva agrippée à la cheminée lorsque sa cape prit feu.

Les trois garçons eux étaient littéralement morts de rire. Parkinson put prononcer un _Finite incantatem _et tenta d'éteindre sa robe, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle en jurant :

- On se retrouva sang de bourbe !! Tu me payeras ça !!!

Crabbe et Goyle la suivirent laissant Malfoy reprendre son souffle et applaudir.

- Bravo Granger c'était un superbe spectacle !

- Oh la ferme Malfoy !

Elle prit son sac et parti dans sa chambre.

**oOoOo **

Non mais vraiment ! Quel idiot celui là !! Enfin…heureusement qu'il n'avait pas prêté main forte à cette truie difforme lui et ses deux gorilles sinon elle aurait été dans de beaux draps…seule contre quatre Serpentard, elle avait beau être intelligente et douée elle n'aurait jamais fait le poids.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et rédigea une lettre pour Nicola, la jeune lady lui avait dit que si elle avait le moindre problème elle pourrait lui envoyer un hiboux mais Hermione tenait à lui raconter sa rentrée, que tout le monde avait remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré pendant l'été, sa nomination en temps que préfet en chef et son « échange » avec Parkinson. Son professeur serait contente d'elle.

Pour la demi heure qui lui restait ensuite la Gryffondor eut envie de prendre un bon bain chaud, à sa grande satisfaction le roi des Serpentard n'y était pas.

La brunette sortit de son uniforme et enfila son peignoir pendant que l'eau du bain coulait.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau chaude, Hermione soupira d'aise, quel bien ça pouvait faire un bain chaud rempli de mousse. La jeune fille appuya sa tête sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire et ferma les yeux. Dans son empressement elle n'avait pas pensé fermer la porter à clée…la jolie sorcière était à présent dans une douce torpeur quand la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement elle n'y prit même pas garde comme plongée dans un autre monde, un monde de calme et de senteurs enivrantes.

**oOoOo **

Draco voulait se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller dîner, il se devait d'être toujours à son avantage pour ses nombreuses admiratrices, se laver le visage, remettre un peu de parfum et replacer ses quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux d'opaline. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain tel un fauve, il fut pris d'un coup de chaleur, la pièce était plongée dans un fin brouillard dû à la vapeur d'eau et d'une douce odeur de savon et d'huiles essentielles…

Le jeune homme tourna alors automatiquement la tête vers la gauche et là, ses yeux se posèrent sur une jolie fille aux cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière sur le bord en marbre de la baignoire, son corps immergé totalement dans l'eau et recouvert de mousse…

Des images d'un soir de bal lui revinrent alors en mémoire, une jeune demoiselle dans sa robe de soie dorée, ses bijoux brillants sur elle, et lui, le gentleman qui ne retenait d'elle que sa main sur son bras. Son désir alors de lui ôter ce surplus d'étoffe et de l'avoir pour lui seul se fit à nouveau bien présent et enflamma ses sens…Draco l'aurait assurément fait sienne s'il avait continué d'ignorer qui elle était…Le roi était dévoré entre l'envie de dire une remarque bien placée et celle de ne pas interrompre sa contemplation.

Mais, il tourna rapidement la tête vers le miroir quand il la vit bouger.

Hermione ouvrit de petits yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, cette chaleur humide, ce fin brouillard et un jeune homme blond près d'elle qui…attendez….on arrête tout et on rembobine…un jeune homme blond ??!!!!!! Oh mon Dieu !!!

La Gryffondor se redressa dans l'eau mais se ravisa quand elle compris sa « situation compromettante »

- Malfoy !!!!! S'écria t-elle scandalisée !

- Granger ?! dit-il sans détourner ses yeux du miroir où il s'admirait

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Ca se voit non ?! Reprit le concerné en la regardant cette fois. – Je me refais une beauté.

- Aaaah mais retourne toii !!!!! Cria la jolie naiade affolée !

- Oh ça va sang de bourbe comme si tu avais quelque chose à cacher hein !

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la baignoire, Hermione était coincée et ne pouvait pas reculer d'avantage. Le Roi des Serpentard posa ses deux mains sur le rebord et se pencha vers sa victime en murmurant :

- Et puis c'est la faute à qui hein Granger ?! La prochaine fois assure toi de verrouiller la porte si tu ne veux pas être dérangé pendant ton bain.

La brunette se sentit tout d'un coup oppressée entre le mur et Malfoy, elle était prise au piège et croisa un bref instant le regard insondable de son adversaire, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son courage, qu'elle fasse quelque chose et vite !!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu restes planté là imbécile !!! Dégage ! Sort d'ici !!!

Cria t-elle à nouveau lui lançant un jet d'eau dans la figure !

Malfoy s'écarta comme s'il avait été aspergé de boue, de minuscules gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son visage d'albâtre et sa coupe de cheveux était complètement fichue. Il lui fit une moue méprisante.

- Tu me payeras ça Granger crois moi !! Tu ferais mieux toi aussi de sortir de là avant d'être fripée comme un pruneau !

- DE…GAGE !!!

Le serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre et changer de chemise ainsi que se repeigner. Cette sale sang de bourbe avait attisé sa colère mais aussi une flamme qui commençait à lui dévorer les entrailles.

« Tu me le payeras Granger je vais te faire regretter tout ça » Et ce que Malfoy veut…il l'obtient toujours par n'importe quels moyens…


	7. Chapter 7

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews : 

Kym : woé :p moi aussi j'adore mon style mdrrr je me marre toute seule devant mon pc ! Ca sort tout seul et puis comme ça c'est moins austère. Et merci pour tes encouragements o

Quelqu'un : chouette ! lol et merci pour le « crédible » c'est vrai que je m'applique beaucoup sur leur caractère et c'est pas toujours facile d'essayer de deviner leurs réactions ect…J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration et d'idées et j'écris toujours d'une traite (je sais je suis géniale tu peux le dire XD ptdr) mais parfois je prend le temps de cogiter pour ne pas me tromper et changer leur caractère d'origine.

Lucedelunemdr t'inquiète pour les chapitres je maîtrise XD mdr et si tu trouves que c'est bien maintenant alors attends un peu la suite :p

Oliem : merci ça me fait super plaisir ! et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs :x Gros bisous

Madame Malfoy : Voici la suite Malfoy-san ! alors bonne lecture

EternalLove : Tout à fait et croit moi ça promet d'être intéressant jte le garanti XD

Hermione06 : Merci Hermione que ça soit « toi » qui me le dise me comble de joie :p et merci pour le compliment, je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire !

Angel93 : mais je t'en prie voyons je vais pas chipoter pour si peu tu es toute pardonnée :x

SilverSun : grave mdr je me suis bien marrée quand je me suis relue (eh oui je me relis mais pourquoi ça surprend tout le monde ?! uu) Et je suis en train de réfléchir aux sujets des sentiments, c'est assez délicat lol j'avoue l'une de mes « rares » faiblesses attention XD ! (tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je sais si bien faire Malfoy hein ?! parc que je suis aussi crâneuse que lui mdrrr)

Itialys : moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça trooop fort ! j'ai bien rigolé toute seule devant mon écran c'était fun XD mdrrrr

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis l'incident dans la salle de bain, Hermione prenait de grandes précautions pour croiser son homologue le moins souvent possible. Elle se levait une demi heure en avance par rapport à lui pour se doucher et se préparer en paix. Depuis ce jour aussi, Mälfoy semblait « inviter » de nombreuses jeunes filles à « visiter » sa chambre de préfet en chef. Un matin alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, elle croisa une jolie blondinette qu'elle croyait être à Serdaigle, la jeunette avait remit son uniforme le mieux possible et ses cheveux étaient tressés pour cacher le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment coiffé. En voyant la préfete la blonde avait sourit timidement et avait quitté la salle commune sans demander son reste.

Bien sur ce Casanova de Malfoy n'était pas stupide il ne couchait qu'avec des oies blanches de plus de quinze ans, chercher plus jeune lui aurait attiré sûrement des petits désagréments surtout que son poste au sein du château était gradé et devait donc rester le plus « sage » possible. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien…sa perception de la sagesse était certes très loin de celle du Serpentard.

Sans y penser d'avantage, la Gryffondor descendit pour petit déjeuner avec ses deux camarades.

**oOoOo **

Lorsqu'il se leva Draco était seul, la place à coté de lui était encore chaude, la demoiselle était parti il y à peu, tant mieux ça lui éviterait de le faire lui même. S'extirpant de son cocon de douceur il alla prendre sa douche et pomponner avant de descendre. Il n'avait pas revu la Gryffondor depuis un moment, en fait depuis qu'il l'avait surprise dans la baignoire mais ce soir il faudrait bien qu'elle affronte sa présence puisqu'ils avaient leur réunion mensuelle avec les autres préfets. Octobre était maintenant là et le sujet du jour étaient les sorties ainsi que les manifestations au sein du château, bref ! Tout ça promettait d'être terriblement ennuyeux.

Après avoir été parfaitement convaincu par l'image que lui reflétait le miroir de la salle de bain, il rejoignit la table des Serpentard.

**oOoOo **

Hermione et Ginny assistèrent à l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'après midi, un peu d'air frais leur fit un bien fou après une heure laborieuse d'Histoire de la Magie. De plus la cadette Weasley n'avait pas le moral ces temps ci, elle pensait trop à Harry et l'absence de nouvelles la rendait extrêmement tendue et anxieuse. La préfete la soutenait de son mieux et passait beaucoup de son temps libre auprès d'elle. Les deux amies avaient tentées de demander des informations à leur professeur de métamorphose mais cette dernière n'avait rien accepté de révéler sur le déroulement de la mission du jeune Potter.

- Les murs ont des oreilles Miss Weasley, je comprends que vous faisiez du souci pour Mr Potter, mais je vous certifie qu'il va très bien.

Les paroles du professeur Macgonagall avaient quelque peu rassuré Ginny mais rien ne saurait remplacer le manque qu'avait laissé Harry en partant, la jolie rousse continuait d'écrire des lettres qu'elle gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Hermione passait doucement sa main sur les cheveux de sa camarade pendant que les autres se déchaînaient sur leurs balais.

Ron avait fait des progrès prodigieux depuis l'année dernière et il était passé capitaine de l'équipe. Le jeune homme était fou de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il avait prit Hermione dans ses bras et sous le coup de la joie, l'avait soulevé de terre comme une plume et l'avait embrassé. Prise par surprise, Hermione se laissa embrasser avec un délicieux sentiment de plénitude, lorsque le rouquin l'avait reposé, ses joues étaient aussi rouges que la plus mure des tomates et il avait bredouillé quelque chose d'inaudible. La gryffondor lui avait sourit et par ce geste avait apaisé toutes ses craintes, leur relation n'avait pas plus avancée, mais ils étaient toujours ensemble et parfois pendant les repas, leurs mains se rejoignaient sur ou sous la table. Ron aimait caresser la main de sa compagne du pouce, doucement, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'elle comptait énormément à ses yeux. Bien entendu ils se disputaient encore de temps en temps par habitude mais c'était tendre et ils avaient acquis une grande complicité.

Lorsque la jeune fille avait montré son appartement de préfet en chef à ses deux amis, ils s'étaient esclaffés et avaient fait le tour du propriétaire.

- Et ben ! Ils ne louchent po du pied pour le confort de leurs préfets en chef ! Avait affirmé le jeune homme en voyant la taille conséquente de la baignoire.

- Et le canapé est trooop confortable !! S'était extasié Ginny ! Ca doit être agréable de vivre ici !!

Parfois Ron venait lui tenir compagnie et ils faisaient sagement leurs devoirs devant le feu.

Tout aurait été parfait s'il ni avait eu…

**oOoOo **

- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons nous là ?! La sang de bourbe et le misérable Weasmoche. Quel tableau lamentable.

- Malfoy…

Hermione avait murmurée son nom d'un telle façon que le roi des Serpentard en eu un frisson.

- C'est bien moi ! Pour votre plus grand malheur !!

Il s'approcha de sa démarche nonchalante jusqu'au couple et se penchant sur leur table de travail il ajouta :

- Alors les tourtereaux ?! On roucoule au coin du feu ?! Comme c'est romantique !

Ron vit rouge et il s'apprêta à se lever pour dire à cette petite fouine sa façon de penser lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras. Tournant la tête, le jeune homme vit Hermione secouer la sienne pour lui dire de ne rien faire et de laisser couler. Il n'en valait pas la peine et même s'il avait désobéit la jeune fille lui en aurait voulu et il préférait éviter de la mettre en colère…

Le capitaine des Gryffondor embrassa donc son amie sur la joue avant de rassembler ses affaires et de se lever ignorant son adversaire :

- On se voit plus tard Hermione

Malfoy lui aussi était furieux ! Il avait besoin de sa dose de raillerie sinon il ne devait pas parvenir à dormir et surtout être ignoré par ses meilleurs ennemis l'ennuyait. Quand Ron s'éloigna il ajouta d'un ton sarcastique :

- Ca c'est un gentil toutou qui obéit à sa sang de bourbe. Tu as raison Weasmoche, va t'en tu risquerais de salir le mobilier.

Draco et Hermione entendirent distinctement le jeune rouquin respirer profondément et quitter promptement la pièce.

Un ange passa et la jeune fille ramassa à son tour ses affaires et se lever et passant à coté de son colocataire…elle le gifla.

Sous la surprise, la tête du jeune homme parti sur le coté et il entendit la voix cassante de la préfete lui dire :

- « Ca » C'est pour les horreurs que tu as dites.

Sur ce, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

**oOoOo **

Draco après le départ de Ron était resté debout sous l'étonnement, il n'avait rien répliqué à ses insultes et la sang de bourbe non plus, chose vraiment très curieuse…étaient-ils devenus sourds tout d'un coup ?!

Il sortit de sa reflexion quand la jeune fille se leva et prenant ses affaires elle passa près de lui et là, sans cri égard…lui avait collé une gifle et était parti dans sa chambre. Le roi des Serpentard était resté prostré, stupéfait, sa main sur sa joue. Cette sal sang de bourbe avait osé lever la main sur lui !! Cette information mit un certain temps à franchir les barrières de son cerveau…alors que sa joue chauffait et il pouvait y sentir son pouls y battre…A tout les coups ça allait enfler et il serait défiguré !!!

Atterré par cette possibilité il se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh avait fait des miracles et une fois ce problème arrangé il en restait un autre…comment se venger de Granger ?!

**oOoOo **

Hermione faisait sa ronde avant la réunion et elle croisa les deux gorilles de Malfoy, poussant un profond soupir elle vit les deux monstres venir vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!

- On se balade ça se voit non ?! Et toi sang de bourbe ?! Tu t'es perdue ?!

- Très amusant Goyle, mais c'est plutot à moi de vous demander ça.

- Comment ça ?! Demanda alors Crabbe un peu perdu.

- Et bien oui, ne chercheriez vous pas votre maître qui se serait lui égaré dans les couloirs ?

Répondit simplement la préfete en souriant, faisant bien sur allusion à Malfoy, c'était si rare de les voir sans lui. Goyle s'avança alors dangereusement d'elle, contrairement à son acolyte, Goyle en avait un peu plus dans la tête par rapport au néant qui séparait les deux oreilles de Crabbe.

- Pour qui tu te prends hein sang de bourbe ?!

- Pour la préfete en chef qui peut enlever des poings à votre maison ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que…

- Essaye un peu pour voir !!

Avait menacé Goyle l'interrompant en sortant sa baguette. Hermione allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une quatrième personne apparu au tournant du couloir.

- Eeh !

- C'était Céline Sudley, la préfete en chef des Poufsouffle, la jeune brune s'interposa entre sa collègue et les deux balourds.

- Ca va arrêtez de l'asticoter bande de grands badés !!!

- De quoi jme méle Sudley ?! Maugréa Crabbe.

- De ce qui me regarde !! Maintenant dégagez de là avant que je ne vous retire des poings ! Allez ouste !!

Les deux Serpentard s'en allèrent non sans grogner puis Céline se tourna vers Hermione et souriant lui demanda :

- Ca va Hermione ?!

- Oui, merci Céline.

- Je t'en prie. Je te cherchais pour te dire que la réunion allait bientôt commencer

- Bien, je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous rejoins.

- D'accord alors à tout de suite !

**oOoOo **

Après être retournée à sa chambre pour prendre les affaires nécessaires à la réunion préfectorale, Hermione retrouva les trois autres préfets ainsi que la directrice de Poudlard dans la grande salle aménagée pour l'occasion.

- Ah miss Granger, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

- Excusez mon retard professeur.

- Prenez place je vous prie et commençons.

Le débat débuta sur les sorties à Près au Lard des troisièmes années puis des autres classes, suivit de l'agenda des manifestations poudlariennes.

- Nous avons besoin d'idées pour les deux bals que nous organiserons cette année. L'un de vous aurait-il une suggestion ?!

Les deux bals en questions étaient d'un le bal d'Halloween et de deux le bal de Noël. Tous semblaient réfléchir et c'est tout naturellement qu'Hermione leva la main.

- Oui Miss Granger ?!

- Pourquoi pas une boite à idées que l'on placerait dans la grande salle ?! Tout le monde pourrait y mettre ses suggestions personnelles.

Les trois autres préfets semblèrent ravis et satisfaits de cette brillante remarque…trois…où plutôt deux…car comme toujours Malfoy trouvait plus intéressant de jouer avec son bloc note que d'écouter un traître mot de ce qui se disait.

Tout le monde est d'accord c'est parfait !

Il fut décidé que les suggestions des élèves seraient examinées deux semaines avant les bals, le temps de décider du thème et de tout mettre en place.

- Bien, dernier sujet du jour. Dit la Directrice en retournant l'une de ses feuilles. – Il me faut deux volontaires pour la représentation qui sera donné au cabaret de Près au Lard dans un mois.

Il y eu un blanc…de quoi parlait-elle ?! Quentin Branson prit la parole.

- De quoi s'agit-il professeur ?! Je ne crois pas connaître cette représentation ?!

Voyant les regards de ses interlocuteurs, la sorcière s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler :

- Le Ministère reçoit des visiteurs étrangers qui ont acceptés malgré le danger de venir visiter nos belles contrés et donc, Mr le Ministre veut sortir le grand jeu et par conséquent prouver l'excellente réputation de notre école lors d'une représentation dansée. La danse sera bien sur au choix du Ministère. J'ai donc besoin d'un couple volontaire, sans quoi, je devrais le désigner moi même.

C'était bien une idée stupide du Ministère…Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit Céline relever la tête

- Moi je veux bien. Je me débrouille pas mal en danse.

Pas mal était un mot faible, Céline Sudley dansait depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, elle ferait une excellente partenaire.

- Parfait Miss Sudley ! Répondit le professeur de métamorphose en scrutant tour à tour Quentin et Draco toujours absorbé par son bloc note.

La jolie Gryffondor en avait assez de l'attitude laxiste du Serpentard et décida qu'il était temps de le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Pourquoi pas Malfoy professeur ?!

En entendant son nom prononcé par son ennemie de toujours le concerné releva subitement le nez de sa passionnante occupation comme prit en flagrant délit. La jeune fille tourna alors son regard vers lui et l'encra dans les yeux diaphanes du jeune homme.

Le roi des Serpentard doit sans aucun doute savoir très bien danser.

- Certes Miss Granger ! Dans ce cas ! Ca sera Miss Sudley et Mr Malfoy qui s'occuperont de cette activité. La réunion mensuelle préfectorale et maintenant terminée. Merci de votre attention.

Dit Macgonagall en rangeant ses feuilles.

Draco se dit qu'il était vraiment très mal…il n'avait absolument rien écouté de leurs propos et ignorait donc totalement de quoi il était chargé, tout ça à cause de cette maudite Miss je sais tout Granger !!

« sale petite garce… » Maugréa t-il pour lui même, il avait fallu que cette sang de bourbe cite son nom, le jeune homme imaginait maintenant les pires choses pour se venger de la Gryffondor mais première urgence c'était de savoir ce qu'il devait faire…

Jamais il n'irait se renseigner chez Macgonagall et encore moins chez les trois autres…ils sauraient bien lui dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter.

Le roi fit une grimace de dédain et sortit à son tour de la salle pour aller se coucher.

« Après tout, la nouvelle circulera et je n'aurais qu'a écouter les potins pour savoir ce dont à m'a chargé » Draco sourit de son intelligente conclusion et parti se coucher…seul, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'ennuie ce soir.

Oh, comme la vengeance était douce…la tête qu'avait fait Malfoy à l'entente de son nom et ses yeux ronds quand la directrice avait dit que lui et Céline serait chargé de l'activité sans la nommer. Il y avait de quoi exulter ! Hermione sourit jusqu'au oreille et ne pu refreiner un rire, le grand roi des Serpentard s'était fait avoir en beauté. La jeune fille savait pertinemment que le vert et argent ignorait tout de ce qu'il devait faire et son professeur de métamorphose semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué, c'était pour le punir qu'elle n'avait pas récapitulé leur mission.

Dès demain il faudrait absolument qu'elle raconte tout ça à Ron et Ginny pour qu'ils puissent rire avec elle.

Sur cette heureuse conclusion, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux et s'endormit ravie de sa petite victoire sur le beau blond.


	8. Chapter 8

Chrysalide

Reviews :

Kym : mdr et encore un !!! j'envois la sauce

Quelquun : oui en effet tu délires je vois ça XD :p reprend toi je te prie ça ne fait po très sérieux tout ça mdrrr et t'inquiète po j'ai tout prévu !

Bonne lecture et merci à vous tous de suivre cette histoire !

_Lacus Clyne_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Sérieux ?! Quel idiot !

- C'est vrai ! tu l'as bien eu c'est bien fait pour lui !

- Vous auriez trop aimé voir sa tête à ce moment là ! Ca valait son pesant de Gallions !

Hermione racontait sa réunion de la veille à Ron et Ginny qui était littéralement morte de rire.

- Il est trop fier pour aller demander à Céline où Branson ce qu'il doit faire !

- Je suis curieux de voir comment il va faire alors ! Renchérit Ron en avalant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

**oOoOo **

Le roi des Serpentard descendit à ce même instant s'asseoir à sa table aussitôt entouré par sa cour.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?! Tu vas participer à une représentation pour le Ministère t'en a de la chance !

Alors c'était ça qu'il devait faire…Comme si de rien n'était il répondit avec entrain :

- Eh oui ! Mais ça ne pouvait être que moi de toute façon qui d'autre aurait autant de classe hein ?!

Comme à son habitude le jeune homme passa son bras sur l'épaule de sa voisine de table qui lui accorda son plus « beau » sourire. Toute les filles ici se serait damnée sans hésiter pour l'un de ses sourires mais le beau blond était trop en colère contre Hermione pour avoir envie de sourire, ce matin elle était en face de lui, cette sale sang de bourbe l'avait fait exprès c'était sur et certain ! Draco la fusilla du regard ce à quoi elle répondit en souriant.

- En plus tu as beaucoup de chance ! Sudley est la meilleure des partenaires possible ! Renchérit Crabbe le sortant de sa réflexion.

- Oui sans aucun doute !

Sudley ?! Les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblaient doucement dans son esprit fertile, il allait devoir danser avec la préfete de Poufsouffle devant les représentants du Ministère…

« Tout est clair maintenant, je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur les potins »

Le roi des Serpentard pu rendre son sourire à la préfete en chef de Gryffondor mais à la différence du sien, son sourire était narquois, sur de lui et promettait une belle revanche.

**oOoOo **

La journée se passa sans anicroches, la seule nouvelle de la semaine était que la maison Serpentard allait bientôt avoir un nouveau directeur et le remplaçant succéderait à Slugorn dans l'enseignement des potions.

Tous les habitants de la maison concernée avaient hâte de voir le nouveau et certains échafaudaient les hypothèses les plus farfelues quant au nouvel arrivant.

**oOoOo **

Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit et Hermione travaillait encore sur son devoir d'arithmancie, le travail était à rendre pour le lendemain et elle n'avait toujours pas fini.

Ce n'était pas certes l'habitude de notre studieuse gryffondor, cependant elle avait dû faire le tour de garde que Malfoy aurait dû faire ce soir. Or, il se trouvait que ce lâcheur se trouvait sans doute trop important et précieux pour daigner faire son travail.

« Voilà pourquoi il fallait payer pour de tel individu soit nommé préfet en chef » songea la jeune fille avec rancœur. A cause de cet abruti fini elle avait prit du retard dans son travail et toute sa soirée avait été mangée dans la patrouille minutieuse du château.

Alors qu'elle était plongée à la fois dans ses réflexions et dans son parchemin le tableau coulissa sur l'entrée de la salle commune et une voix masculine bien trop connue lui fit relever le nez.

- Alors, pas encore couchée à cette heure sang de bourbe ?!

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait royalement ignoré ! Mais là ! S'en était trop !! Non seulement il n'était pas venu à la réunion et n'avait pas fait sa ronde ! Mais en plus il rentrait à pas d'heure et se permettait de l'insulter !

Ni une, ni deux elle se leva et le rejoignit à grandes enjambés

- Tu n'as pas honte de rentrer à une heure pareille ?! Où tu étais hein ?!

Le roi s'appuya contre l'entrée et accrocha son éternel sourire à ses lèvres.

- Oh pardon maman, je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! Se moqua t-il. – Pis qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre à quelle heure je rentre ?!

Il se pencha sur elle et parla à voix basse.

- Tu t'inquiétais Granger ?!

- Mais tu es complètement saoul !!

Hermione avait senti l'odeur de la bierreaubeurre et de fumée froide émaner de lui.

- Woé et alors ?!

- Malfoy, il est plus de minuit, tu rentres complètement ivre ! Et si ce n'était que ça, ça me serait égal ! Mais tu as séché ton tour de garde que « j'ai » dû faire à ta place !!

- Et alors, t'en es pas morte que je sache ! C'est bon chuis majeur je fais ce que je veux !!

- Tu es sorti du château en pleine nuit !! rien que « ça » ça suffirait pour te faire virer illico !

- Oooh je tremble de peur !!!

Il sourit une fois de plus d'une manière insupportable, elle allait répliquer mais elle le vit prendre appui sur le mur avec sa main pour ne pas tomber tandis que l'autre se posait sur le coté droit de son ventre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est…. ?!

Elle avança sa main, curieuse mais il la repoussa sans ménagement

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde sang de bourbe ! Je t'interdis de poser tes sales mains sur moi !

Hermione fit une grimace, décidément cet abruti était irrécupérable, elle baissa les yeux sur la main posa sur la limite du pantalon et vit une tache rouge dégorger sur le tissu blanc de sa chemise.

- Oh mon Dieu Malfoy !! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait !!

Le jeune homme baissa à son tour le regard et vit le sang se répandre en une auréole pourpre et murmura :

- Merde…

Sans plus réfléchir, Hermione le saisit par le bras et avança vers la sortie de la salle commune d'où le serpentard ne s'était pas éloigné.

- Allez ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie.

Draco qui se tenait maintenant au mur lui attrapa le bras pour la faire revenir à l'intérieur.

- Non !! Elle va poser des questions !

- Mais…

- C'est bon j'ai dis ! Tu comprends pas quand on te parle où quoi ?! C'est qu'une égratignure !

La gryffondor sursauta, le ton qu'il avait employé n'était certes pas plus doux que d'habitude mais son visage exprimait un profond agacement et de la colère, ça aussi en général elle s'en fichait bien, mais la tâche de sang s'élargissait et il valait mieux ne pas le laisser comme ça, ça n'était pas sage. Hermione le toisa un instant, on ne savait jamais quelles pouvaient être les réactions d'une personne ivre, mais avec Malfoy, elle était bien rodée depuis le temps.

La jeune fille soupira et referma le tableau le plus doucement possible, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un rapplique.

- Ok, je vais le faire alors.

- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?!

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et reprit.

- Enlève ta chemise, j'arrive.

- Que je QUOI ???!!!

Mais la brunette avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre. Draco n'en revenait pas ! Il avait bien entendu cette maudite lui dire d'enlever sa chemise ?! Il était peut être bourré comme un coing, mais il entendait encore très bien. La simple idée qu'elle puisse le toucher le dégoûtait mais la douleur devenait lancinante et il perdait pas mal de sang, il consenti donc à « obtempérer » et s'asseyant dans le large canapé de cuir, il ouvrit doucement et en grimaçant la chemise souillée.

Hermione réapparut un petit instant plus tard, une petite mallette à la main, le roi des serpentards était assit et la tête baissé sur son ventre trifouillait on ne sait quoi. Elle accéléra le pas et prit le repose pieds non loin de là pour s'y asseoir.

La gryffondor lui donna une tape sur la main comme à un enfant prit en flagrant délit.

Il releva des yeux noirs sur elle

Eh pour qui tu te prends Granger ?! Non seulement tu me donnes des ordres mais en plus tu me frappes.

La concernée se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération, même blessé il trouvait le moyen d'être odieux et puis ses « ordres » il y avait bien obéit. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas aggraver la situation au delà du raisonnable.

- Arrête d'y toucher et laisse moi voir ok ?! tu pourras râler après !

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, pour qui elle se prenait ?! Le nombril du monde où pour la plus maligne peut être…mais c'était bien une miss je sais tout.

« Chassez le naturel il revient au galop » pensa t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur tout en posant ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

Elle s'était un peu plus penché sur la plaie mais il y avait pas mal de sang et elle ne pu distinguer grand chose.

Elle prit un linge propre qu'elle mouilla au préalable et nettoya la plaie le plus doucement possible, Hermione savait bien que Malfoy était un gros bébé. D'ailleurs, le bébé grimaça mais se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser le moindre son.

« Ca lui ferait trop plaisir à cette mégère »

Une fois terminé, la gryffondor observa à nouveau la soit disant égratignure qui n'en était pas une. C'était une plaie net et étroite qui paraissait assez profonde. Elle eu un frisson, comment Malfoy s'était débrouillé pour avoir une telle blessure ?!

- Alors, c'est grave docteur ?!

L'interrompit le jeune homme dans son observation.

- Ca à l'air assez profond…

- C'est pas la fin du monde ! Fou moi un bandage et demain ça sera oublié !

La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa les yeux orageux de son colocataire, il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation, mais après tout…il était ivre et qu'est ce qu'il connaissait de la vie ?!

- Non, un pansement ne suffira pas. Dit-elle simplement

- Rah tu m'agaces Granger ! Fait ce que tu as à faire et fou moi la paix une fois pour toute ! Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher tu piges ?!

Hermione réprima l'envie de lui en coller une histoire de le réveiller et ravala sa colère pour répondre avec le plus de froideur possible :

- Très bien, à vos ordre « Votre Majesté »

- Je préfère ça ! Alors au travail ! « sang de bourbe » Dit-il avec un air suffisant, employant le même ton qu'elle.

Décidément, il avait franchement l'habitude qu'on lui passe tous ses caprices mais ça elle le savait très bien. Mais le problème n'était pas là…

Il allait falloir le recoudre et sans tarder, mais Hermione n'avait jamais fait ça, certes sa mère lui avait appris à tricoter et à coudre mais il y avait une grand différence entre une chaussette trouée et une plait béante sur un être humain…La jeune fille avala sa salive avec difficulté, il fallait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix ! Déjà que la vue de tout ce sang lui donnait une légère nausée…

Elle puisa tout le courage de gryffondor qu'elle avait et sortant une petite trousse de couture elle respira profondément.

- Tiens prend ce gant de toilette.

- Pourquoi faire… ?!

- Pour mordre dedans au cas où ça serait trop douloureux.

Le roi perdit tout d'un coup toute son assurance…qu'allait-elle lui faire par Merlin….Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire ?! Peu rassuré il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec cette aiguille ?!

- Et bien, la solution devrait s'imposer toute seule dans ton esprit si vif Malfoy. Je vais recoudre la plaie.

- Recoudre ?!!!! Répéta t-il en devenant plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. – Mais…tu as déjà fait ça ?!

- Non. Mais il faut une première fois à tout !

Elle ne manquait pas de culot !! Lui annoncer ça comme ça…sans aucune délicatesse ! Non seulement il devait la supporter en tant qu'infirmière mais en plus il allait lui servir de cobaye ?! Tout ça ne le rassurait pas….pas du tout !!! Et lorsqu'elle approcha l'aiguille de lui, il arrêta sa main.

- Attend….tu es sure de savoir ce que tu fais ?!

- C'est ça où l'infirmerie Malfoy…Décide toi, mais fais le vite.

Le serpentard resta un instant sans réaction, il ne pouvait sûrement pas se permettre d'aller à l'infirmerie et de répondre aux questions que ne manquerait pas de lui poser Madame Pomfresh. Il dû bien choisir de faire « confiance » à cette sale sang de bourbe. Relevant la tête il tomba dans un océan marron glacé, elle était assise là, en face de lui, attendant sa réponse. Draco finit par lâcher le délicat poignet de son infirmière improvisée.

- C'est bon vas y…mais fait gaffe hein ! Ne m'abîme pas !

- Quoi que ça soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque Malfoy je ne suis pas comme toi.

Hermione lui tendit à nouveau le linge qu'il prit sans douceur puis il l'entendit lui dire :

- Parle moi.

- Te parler ?! De quoi ?!

- N'importe quoi, ce que tu veux.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire sang de bourbe…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, le roi avait sentit une légère piqûre autour de la plaie. Le serpentard compris alors qu'elle avait cherché à le distraire, le faire penser à autre chose, après tout, tout était bon pour oublier la douleur, le jeune homme décida alors d'entrer dans le jeu.

- J'ai hâte de vous écraser pendant le match de dimanche !

- Faudrait-il encore que « Monsieur » sache attraper le vif d'or !

- La ferme Granger ! Je suis tout à fait capable de l'avoir !!

- Ah oui ?! Ben tu en mets du temps pour le prouver ! Depuis le temps que tu es dans l'équipe !

Dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme pendant que ses doigts passaient et repassaient le fil entre les lèvres de la plaie, de temps en temps Draco retenait un gémissement de douleur où serrait un des oreillers à portée de sa main.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale sang de bourbe Granger ! Tu as tort de me braver crois moi…!! AAAIIIIEEEE !!!

Le jeune homme avait sentit une douleur aigue, il leva ses yeux qui lançaient à présent des éclairs sur la gryffondor :

- Mais t'es malade !!! Fait un peu attention !!!!

- Oh « pardon »…Tu disais quelque chose ?!

Le serpentard fit une grimace de dégoût, bien entendu elle ne pensait pas un traître mot de ses « excuses ». Elle reprit aussitôt sa besogne sous l'œil meurtrier du blessé.

- Petite garce…

Maugréa t-il le souffle court encore sous le choc de la douleur.

- Tu l'as fais exprès ! Tu te venge hein c'est ça ! Je ne te croyais pas capable de ce genre de vilenies ! Tu es sure de ne pas t'être trompée de maison ?!

Hermione ne répondit pas, encore quelques points et ça serait terminé, parfois, elle sentait la peau de lys de son ennemi frémir et se tendre sous ses doigts, le ventre était une zone particulièrement fragile et sensible, elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle le trouvait très courageux, il n'avait presque pas gémit. Mais le jeune homme était trop occuper à pester contre elle pour qu'autre chose ne sorte de sa bouche effrontée.

Après deux minutes elle se redressa et admira son travail en essuyant son front du revers de son bras en poussant un soupire.

-Voilà, j'ai finit !

- Déjà ?! Tu as fais vite !

S'étonna le roi en baissant les yeux la blessure.

- Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais que je continue.

Répondit effrontément Hermione, sa phrase avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Draco leva à nouveau son regard sur elle et reprit son sourire narquois.

- Ne rêve pas Granger ! Si je t'ai permis de me toucher c'était pour cas de force majeure ! Mais ça n'arrivera plus désolé de te décevoir.

- Je l'espère bien !

Sa réponse déconcerta légèrement le serpendard, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique.

La jeune fille sortit une bande et entoura la taille de Malfoy en serrant assez pour maintenir son ventre mais pas trop pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

- Pourquoi ce bandage puisque tu as recousu ?! Demanda t-il incrédule.

- Pour éviter un frottement où quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que la blessure ne s'ouvre pas.

- Je vois…

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois d'une façon insondable.

- Je suppose que tu veux des remerciements ?!

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite et rangea sa mallette de secours, ramassant les linges sales :

- Je ne veux rien de toi Malfoy, je suis consciente que dire « merci » risquerait de te brûler la gorge. Et je ne tiens pas à ramasser tes restes incrustés dans le tapis.

Alors là, il était furieux, le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il se leva comme un diable de sa boite et vociféra :

- Woé c'est ça sang de bourbe ! Mais tu sais ! j'aurais très bien pu me passer de tes services !!!

La jeune fille perdit alors aussi sa patience et faisant volte face elle haussa le ton d'un air méprisable :

- Très bien Monsieur Malfoy !! La prochaine fois, je vous laisserais vous vider de votre sang dans le couloir !!!

Sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de répliquer, elle partit à grands pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Draco planté là et ses parchemins inachevés sur la table.

**oOoOo **

Le lendemain matin, Malfoy se leva, sentant un picotement sur son ventre et passant machinalement sa main pour se gratter, il trouva le bandage…Durant la nuit le jeune homme avait eu le temps de décuver mais les sa soirée était un peu flou…

Draco sortit de son lit de satin vert et se dirigea vers le miroir de son dressing. Un large pansement recouvrait le coté droit de son ventre, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit.

Hermione l'avait « accueillit » lorsqu'il était rentré la nuit dernière et l'avait soigné à la façon moldu…façon on ne peut plus barbare il fallait bien le dire…

En grimaçant de douleur le roi des Serpentard enleva le bandage et passa ses doigts sur les points que la Gryffondor avait fait, les coutures étaient net et bien faites, c'était du bon travail et grâce à elle il ne se viderait pas de son sang. Quoi qu'il en soit, le vert et argent se refusait à la remercier de quelconque façon…ce n'était qu'une sang de bourbe…


	9. Chapter 9

Chrysalide

La grande salle était animée ce matin, en effet c'était aujourd'hui même que devait arriver le nouveau professeur de potions qui serait également directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Alors Zabini, qu'est ce que tu nous a trouvé ?! Demanda Draco alors que toute sa cour tournait les yeux vers son interlocuteur

- J'ai mené ma petite enquête mais je n'ai pu récolter que peu d'informations. Il paraît juste que c'est une femme.

- Une femme ?! Diriger Serpentard ?! Ne soit pas stupide Blaise !

Rétorqua Pansy. La discussion se passait comme lors d'un matche de tennis, chaque fois que quelqu'un disait quelque chose, les autres tournaient leurs têtes vers la provenance des paroles.

- Désolé mais je sais rien de plus !

- Woé ben si c'est le cas, ça va pas être folichon !! Sûrement un fossile comme l'autre folle d'Ombrage.

Tous les autres firent une mine désappointée et dégoûtée, les cours de potions allaient être « gai » si leurs craintes étaient fondées…d'autant plus que la nouvelle serait directrice de leur maison…

De toute façon, personne n'empêcherait Draco Malfoy de faire ce qu'il voulait et surtout pas une vieille sorcière toute ridées !

**oOoOo **

Macgonagall se leva et après avoir obtenu le silence prit la parole.

- Comme vous le savez, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel enseignant qui sera désormais votre professeur de potions ainsi que le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Bon sang qu'elle abrége au lieux de tourner autour du pot !!! Vociféra Pansy à voix basse mais suffisant fort pour que seule sa table l'entende.

- Je vous demanderais à tous d'être poli et à la hauteur de l'image de notre école. Je compte sur vous. Sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps, veuillez accueillir Mlle Hampton.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la grande porte donnant dans la grande Salle et là, tout le monde fut « choqués » de la vision qui s'offrait à eux…Ca n'était pas une vieille sorcière comme la plupart s'y attendait mais plutôt une femme, excessivement jeune, elle ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine et encore ! Les garçons la regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits, ses mensurations étaient certainement celles d'un mannequin, environ un mètre soixante dix sept à vue d'œil et une chevelure très finement ondulée aux éclats du cuivre et même au delà, le roux de Ginny semblait bien pâle à coté de cette beauté. Ses cheveux faisaient penser à de la lave en fusion qui se déversait en flots sur ses épaules.

Le nouveau professeur de potions monta rejoindre les autres professeurs sur l'estrade et s'en suivit des applaudissements de bienvenu de tous les élèves.

« Décidément cette année serait encore plus intéressante que prévu » Il serait difficile de se concentrer sur un cours avec une telle femme devant soit, c'est sur ça changerait des cours sévères et glacés du professeur Rogue, néanmoins quelque chose chez cette femme y faisait étrangement penser, elle portait aussi un habit entièrement noir qui ne faisait d'accentuer la couleur flamboyante de sa coiffure.

**oOoOo **

Il fut décider que Jessica Hampton enseignerait aussi la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'école manquait de main et ça n'avait nullement dérangé le nouveau professeur de se charger de deux cours. Bien entendu toute la population masculine était ravi de cette décision et leur impression de ressemblance avec leur ancien maître de potions se vit confirmer lors du premier cours. Elle le menait d'une main de fer, sa façon de parler, de disposer les ingrédients nécessaires et ses explications étaient en tout poings semblables mais le ton de sa voix lui inspirait le calme, la patience et la gentillesse contrairement à Rogue.

- Non !!! Jte crois pas !

- Si je vous jure !! Il paraît qu'elle a été l'assistante du Professeur Rogue quand il a commencé.

Répéta une fois de plus Zabini devant ses camarades qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts.

- Décidément cette prof nous réserve de nombreuses surprises.

Reprit Draco dont le bras était comme toujours sur l'épaule de Pansy. Tous les élèves étaient déjà assit à leur place en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

**oOoOo **

Lorsque Jessica pénétra dans la salle de classe les bavardages se turent instantanément, les garçons bavaient à son passage et les filles étaient furieuses. Depuis une semaine qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard, la jeune femme avait eu le temps de voir les forces et les faiblesses de chacune de ses classes, elle déclara donc :

- Je tiens à vous faire savoir que malgré le peu de temps qu'il me reste je peux tout de même organiser deux heures de cours particuliers par semaine, s'il y en a que ça intéresse, j'aimerais qu'ils se manifestent à la fin du cours.

Puis portant ses yeux émeraude vers une table de Gryffondor elle ajouta :

- Il serait bon que vous y pensiez Mr Londubat.

Le concerné leva des yeux affolés sur son professeur

- Vos résultats en potions sont vraiment très faibles, j'espère que vous en avait prit conscience.

- Oui Professeur…

Murmura Neville en rebaissant la tête d'un air honteux et dépité. Jessica s'approcha de la table et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Ne faites pas cette tête mon garçon, ça n'est pas la fin du monde. Ensemble nous réglerons ce problème je m'y engage.

Neville sourit, rassuré, il semblait si loin le temps où le jeune homme était terrorisé par son professeur de potions.

**oOoOo **

Trop distrait par ses camarades de table, Draco ne prêtait aucune attention au cours de D.C.F.M et lorsqu'il releva le nez pour calmer son fou rire dû à une stupidité sortit par Crabbe, il trouva devant lui la sculpturale silhouette de sa professeur. Assit, il ne pu que voir le bas de son corps et ses mains campées sur ses hanches, le jeune homme releva alors ses yeux sur le visage de poupée de Jessica Hampton qui le fixait d'une façon insondable :

- Monsieur Malfoy, puisque vous êtes si prompt à bavarder, venez donc vous asseoir à mon bureau.

Le roi des Serpentard fut surpris par cette demande et se tournant vers ses « amis » il accrocha son plus beau sourire à ses lèvres, prit ses affaires et se leva pour faire face à la jeune femme.

- Avec plaisir Professeur. Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La jeune beauté aux cheveux de feu l'observa avec attention alors qu'il prenait place sur le siège professoral et reprit d'un ton soucieux :

- Etes vous bien installé Mr Malfoy ?!

- Très bien je dois dire.

Renchérit le concerné avec son éternel sourire narquois aux lèvres, sourire qui disparut quand elle poursuivit :

- Bien, alors maintenant parlez nous donc du procédé de combustion spontané au XIVème Siècle.

Draco était tétanisé, alors c'est ça qu'elle préparait ? qu'il fasse cours à sa place ?! Dans la classe tout le monde riait sous cape même les Serpentard amusés par la situation alors que Ron, Ginny et Hermione luttaient pour modérer leur fou rire.

Aucun mot ne sortait de la jolie bouche du vert et argent trop occupé à jurer les pires insultes possibles et imaginables contre son professeur et directrice de maison. Celle ci s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le bureau pour se pencher vers lui, le jeune homme eut alors l'impression d'être en plein interrogatoire, la beauté rousse le scrutait de ses yeux verts.

- Eh bien Mr Malfoy ?! Seriez vous à cours d'inspiration ?!

Alors là, tout le monde rit à haute voix et Draco dû se faire violence pour ne pas jaillir de la chaise où il était assit pour lui jeter un sort. Ravalant avec énormément de peine sa fierté, il dit d'une voix tremblante de rage :

- Je suis désolé professeur…

Semblant satisfaite de cette réponse, la jeune Hampton se redressa et posant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

- Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir à votre place. Et tâchez d'être attentif.

- Oui professeur.

Le roi se leva devant les dizaines d'yeux braqués sur lui, retenant leur rire et reprit place à coté de Crabbe.

La suite du cours se passa sans autre incident, Draco penché sur ses parchemins en train de pester et d'essayer de calmer sa colère.

**oOoOo **

La fin octobre approchait à grand pas et il fallait penser à organiser le bal d'Halloween. La boite à idées suggérée par Hermione à la réunion préfectorale fut donc enlevé de la Grande Salle et les idées furent examinées par les préfets et les préfets en chef.

- Je ne pense pas que l'idée d'amener les premières et deuxièmes années à Près au Lard pour faire une récolte de bombons soit une bonne idée.

Rétorqua le Professeur Macgonagall.

- Mais professeur il fera jour ! De plus chaque groupes sera escorté par un préfet où un préfet en chef. Tenta de rassurer Céline Sudley

- C'est vrai Professeur, nous savons nous défendre et je ne pense pas qu'il y ai d'attaque en plein jour.

- Bon…tout le monde semble être d'accord…Très bien mais vous devrez être de retour avec tous les élèves avait dix sept heures c'est clair ?!

- Très clair ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les préfets.

Tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait que le bal d'Halloween devrait être costumé, les premières et deuxièmes années iraient se coucher à vingt deux heures, les troisièmes à vingt trois heures et les autres élèves plus âgés auraient la permission de minuit et demie.

Céline et Quentin Branson s'occuperaient de la musique, Draco et Hermione de la décoration et les préfets du buffet et de l'escorte des classes de première et de deuxième année. Les préparatifs pouvaient commencer.

**oOoOo **

Les répétitions de danse entre Draco et Céline avait commencé, les deux préfets en chef se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande afin d'être tranquilles pendant leurs entraînements.

Céline était une partenaire hors paire ! Elle se mouvait avec tant d'aisance et de facilité qu'on aurait dit qu'elle glissait sur le parqué de la pièce, quant au roi des Serpentard, il ne se débrouillait pas mal et au bras de la jeune Sudley il donnait le meilleur de lui même, histoire de lui en mettre plein la vue et de l'épater et puis…un Malfoy est le meilleur dans tous les domaines même en danse.

Macgonagall les avait informé qu'ils devraient faire un mambo, danse moldu très entraînante et saccadée car les visiteurs du Ministère étaient très friands de danses et de musiques moldu.

« Drôle d'idée » Avait pensé le Serpentard avec amertume, mettre tout son talent pour une danse moldu qu'elle insulte à sa famille et à tous les sangs purs ! Mais après tout, ça n'était qu'une seule danse et il avait la meilleure partenaire qu'on puisse imaginer sans oublier qu'il en mettrait plein la vue aux gens du Ministère ! Ca n'était pas négligeable !

**oOoOo **

Lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir là après sa ronde, Hermione dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de la surprise !

La salle commune n'en était plus une, mais transformée en une boite de nuit qu'on aurait pu nommer : « Sodome et Gomor ». Tout le gratin de Serpentard était là, se déhanchait, transpirait et dansait entre autre chose sur une succession de Dance, de Techno, de House et autres musiques moldu qui permettaient aux protagonistes de cette scène de se frotter les uns contre les autres. Alors c'était ça les occupations de la jeunesse dorée des familles de sang pur ? Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur des sons pourtant cent pour cent moldu mais visiblement…aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient s'en soucier trop occuper pour certains à explorer la bouche de leurs camarades, laissant leurs mains s'égarer ici et là…

La préfete était stupéfaite !! Elle dû respirer à fond pour reprendre ses esprits et se décider à avancer dans ce lieux de débauche et de luxure. Qui avait bien pu oser faire une chose pareille ? Inviter toute la maison Serpentard dans une fête totalement illégale !

«Qui ?!!! Malfoy !! Qui d'autre ?! Hein ?! QUI D'AUTRE ??!!! » Hermione était furieuse !! Il se prenait vraiment pour le maître du monde ce dégénéré !

« Attendez un peu que jle trouve celui là !!! »

Plus elle faisait son chemin à travers la foule, plus elle était choquée ! Certains garçons étaient carrément torse nu et serraient leurs partenaires contre leur corps moite tandis que certaines filles avaient remontées leurs jupes à outrance pour dévoiler leurs jambes. La Gryffondor croisa un couple dont la demoiselle, une sulfureuse brune aux cheveux noir avait attaché le coté droit dévoilant une jambe fine que son partenaire caressait alors qu'elle se mouvait en rythme avec la musique pour finalement se cambrer en arrière retenue dans le dos par le garçon.

La bierraubeurre coulait à flots et quelques élèves ne marchaient plus droit. Hermione repéra l'objet de sa colère au centre de la salle en plein mouvement avec Pansy Parkinson, et la jeune sorcière ne pu pas nier que le roi des Serpentard savait bouger son corps d'une façon tout à fait explicite, il se débrouillait très bien. Les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées et les quatre boutons du haut étaient ouverts laissant apparaître un torse d'albâtre finement musclé comme elle avait pu le deviner lors de la réception de charité, ses joues pâles étaient ce soir colorées de rose à cause de la cadence soutenue de la musique sur laquelle il bougeait.

La jolie brune eut alors une bouffée de honte en repensant au bal où elle lui fut présentée sous le nom de Kathlyne. Comment avait-elle pu le trouver galant et gentleman ce soir là ?! Ca n'était vraiment qu'un rustre doublé d'un mufle et d'un animal de luxure.

« Non mais regarde le se trémousser ! C'est ridicule ! »

Alors qu'elle allait parvenir tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui, deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et la firent tourner. C'était un Serpentard, cheveux châtain clair, yeux ambrés comme les siens et…torse nu surtout…Il semblait que le jeune homme n'était plus vraiment sobre et n'avait visiblement pas reconnue en elle une Gryffondor et une sang de bourge.

- Tu danses ma jolie ?! Lui demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas le temps !!

Mais le Serpentard n'était pas décidé à la lâcher de sitôt.

- Allons, ne fait pas ta timide hein, tu peux bien m'accorder une danse !

- J'ai dit non laisse moi….

Hermione tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte forcée mais elle n'y parvint pas, il la tenait trop fermement.

**oOoOo **

Lorsque Pansy se détacha de lui, Draco se saisit d'une bierraubeurre qu'on lui tendait et bu une grande gorgée, les moldus étaient peut être des sang impurs mais ils avaient des musiques pas trop mal ! Cette petite fête était vraiment une excellente idée ! L'une des meilleurs qu'il ait eu il fallait bien le reconnaître ! Les filles étaient à poing ce soir et la musique brisait pour de bon leurs inhibitions, la nuit promettait d'être torride. Lui aussi était légèrement ivre et le rythme de la danse qu'il venait de finir l'avait définitivement achevé, il était bien chaud pour poursuivre et se sentait près à faire n'importe quoi.

Le roi des Serpentard tourna la tête pour trouver une autre cavalière quand il vit la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à trouver ici…mais il avait aussi oublié qu'elle partageait cet appartement avec lui…La demoiselle se débattait contre Henry Sullivan, il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça mais l'avait déjà entre aperçu.

Ni une ni deux, le beau blond se fraya un chemin parmi ses « invités » et vint délivrer la princesse du méchant bandit.

**oOoOo **

- Lâche la Sullivan.

Hermione cessa un instant de gigoter contre son tortionnaire et leva les yeux, tombant dans un océan gris bleu qui lui paraissait sans fond. Le Serpentard ne desserra pas sa poigne sur sa proie et Draco ajouta :

- La demoiselle est avec moi et tu sais que je n'aime pas partager.

La Gryffondor était atterrée, mais à quoi jouait-il donc ?!

- N'est ce pas Granger ?! Demanda t-il alors la faisant sursauter.

- Eeuh…

La préfete ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, quel serpent était le pire ?! Le constrictor qui vous étouffait entre ses anneaux ou bien le venimeux qui vous tuait d'une seule morsure ?!

Elle aurait pu continuer à déblatérer sur le sujet longtemps si le roi ne s'était pas penché sur elle et n'avait pas murmuré :

- Alors ?!

- Mais à quoi tu joues ?! Lui demanda t'elle tout aussi bas

- Je te sauve la mise, mais c'est donnant, donnant. Alors, qu'aurais je en échange ?!

Ca c'était bien la façon de faire d'un Malfoy aucune méprise possible, mais le temps pressait et la jolie brune n'avait pas le choix, elle ajouta dans un murmure :

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

- Parfait.

Le jeune homme avait eu la réponse qu'il espérait et même au delà, l'alcool embrumait son esprit et il n'était plus très lucide. Le vert et argent se redressa et dit à haute voir :

- Et bien Granger dit donc à Sullivan que tu es avec moi qu'est ce que tu attends ?!

La musique continuait mais beaucoup de gens s'étaient tourné pour voir la scène quoi qu'ils n'entendaient pas forcément ce qui se disait. Hermione avait une boule dans la gorge mais elle répondit aussi clairement et distinctement qu'elle le pu.

- C'est vrai, je…je suis avec Malfoy…Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?!

Ces simples mots suffirent au Serpentard pour libérer sa prisonnière et s'en retourner comme il était venu. Mieux valait ne pas empiéter sur le territoire du roi des Serpentard au risque de s'en mordre les doigts…

**oOoOo **

Draco saisit sa colocataire par le bras et la tira sans aucune douceur, les danseurs avaient reprit leur activité principale mais tout le monde suivait des yeux Malfoy et sa jolie captive.

Le beau blond l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre de la Gryffondor et la faisant entrer il entra à son tour après avoir fermé la porte. Hermione explosa alors

- Malfoy !!

- Oui ?! Demanda celui ci on ne peut plus innocemment avec beaucoup d'amusement dans la voix

- Qu'est ce que c'est tout ça ?!!?

- Ca se voit non ?! C'est une fête que je me suis permis de donner.

- Mais t'es pas bien !!! Et si quelqu'un rapplique hein ?!

- Aucun risque ! J'ai utilisé un sort d'insonorisation !

- Ne joue pas au plus malin tu veux !! C'est interdit !!!

- Du calme Granger ! Apprend à t'amuser ! Je te laisse cinq minutes après quoi je viendrais te chercher !! Dit-il avait de rouvrir la porte

- De quoi tu parles ?!

La jeune fille dû hausser le ton car l'ouverture de la porte avait fait entrer le son.

- Prépare toi et rejoins moi ! N'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

Sur ces dernières paroles il sortit refermant derrière lui laissant une Hermione interloquée. Mais étrangement elle obéit, passant un jean foncé et le top rouge qu'elle avait pour la rentrée, enfila des sandales à petits talons, se maquilla légèrement : mascara noir, ombre à pompière vert amande et une touche de gloss, releva ses cheveux avec une pince pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Ca y est elle était prête lorsque Malfoy entra à nouveau.

**oOoOo **

Le jeune homme la toisa de haut en bas, Merlin qu'elle était belle, sa tenue ne cachait rien de ses formes rondes et pleines, ses cheveux relevés dégageaient son joli minois et ses lèvres d'un rose adorable brillaient. Il tendit alors sa main vers elle

- Miss, venez je vous attends.

Hermione saisit la main offerte et Draco la tira à l'extérieur de sa chambre alors qu'une nouvelle musique démarrait. La jeune fille reconnue très bien « Don't Cha » des Poussycat Dolls, une chanson très sulfureuse, elle n'eu pas d'avantage de temps pour y penser car son « cavalier la traîna dans la foule qui s'était retourner pour les suivre du regard mais lorsque Malfoy releva la tête tout le monde fit comme si de rien n'était.

La Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, le parfum naturel de son ennemi flottait partout autour d'elle et comme lors de la réception elle se sentit grisée par la musique, la chaleur et tous ces corps en ébullition autour d'elle quoi que l'ambiance n'avait rien de comparable.

- Et bien Granger, ne reste pas là droite comme un « i » bouge toi !

Que voulait-il dire par là ?! Mais alors que les paroles débutaient Draco posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire et la sentit sursauter à ce contact.

- Fait comme moi.

_Ok **(ahh)  
**Yeahh **(ahh)**  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka **(oh, baby)  
**Ladies let's go **(uhh)**  
Soldiers let's go **(dolls)  
**Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen **(fellas)** _

Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot **(are you ready)  
**Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout **(lets dance)  
**Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it **(oh, baby)  
**No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave

Draco ondulait son corps, formant des cercles qui à chaque battement du tempo saccadé frôlait celui d'Hermione. Imposant la cadence avec ces mains posées sur sa taille, la jeune fille dû bien le suivre dans son mouvement provocateur où leurs bassins se retrouvaient collés à chaque rebondissement du tempo.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)_

L'ambiance était électrique tandis que le roi des Serpentard possédé par le rythme et les beaux yeux ambrés de sa partenaire avait passé son bras autour d'elle alors que l'autre restait balan le long de son corps.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha..._

Hermione aussi était dans tous ses états, la moiteur de l'air, la proximité du corps de Malfoy collé au sien lui faisait tourner la tête, qu'est ce qui lui prenait à lui d'ailleurs de la coller de cette façon ?! Il avait encore trop bu à coups sur !

Au fil des paroles, la jolie brune se dégrisait et se laissa totalement mouvoir tel une liane étroitement soutenue dans les bras du roi des Serpentard. Au dernier mouvement elle avait mit une main à ses cheveux et les avaient libérés d'un geste de tête de gauche à droite, un torrent couleur chocolat se déversa alors sur ses épaules, penchant son visage en arrière pour le libérer des mèches rebelles collées par la transpiration.

Draco était hypnotisé par ce geste qu'elle semblait avoir fait sur le coup, c'était terriblement sensuel et excitant…s'en rendait-elle au moins compte ?! Il n'en était pas sur.

Sans que nos deux préfets en chef s'en rendent compte, une autre chanson avait prit la suite et ils étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Draco se mit à fredonner en même temps que les paroles.

_Ma mission faire bouger sans tabou,  
Sans pression ni relâche jusqu'au bout,  
**(vous partagez ma passion, cela vous donne des raisons)  
**D'innover l'maximum sur cette piste,  
Allons jusqu'au summum, oui j'insiste,  
**(effaçons toutes les tensions, ce soir, c'est dance hall à fond)  
**  
Quand j'prends le mic, j'm'enflamme,  
J'vous sens bien hot mes dames,  
**(c'est ça que j'veux, j'veux mettre le feu)  
**J'sens la chaleur qui s'installe,  
Certains talents se dévoilent,  
**(de mieux en mieux)  
**Oh non..._

Oui, c'était tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait ainsi que tous les autres participants à cette petite fête. A l'instant présent, pour rien au monde il n'aurait détaché ses mains de la superbe créature qui bougeait en parfaite cadence avec lui.

Cependant, le feu le consumait déjà.

Après ça, une musique plus rock suivit, Hermione adorait cette chanson qu'elle reconnue tout de suite « Far Away » de Nickelback une pure merveille.

La gryffondor s'échappa de l'étreinte de son homologue et voulu aller s'asseoir mais il la reteint par le poignet et l'attira d'un coup sec contre lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Où tu crois aller comme ça Granger ?!

- J'ai dansé deux danses avec toi, j'ai envie de me reposer un peu.

Mais Draco ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille, il refusait de se séparer d'elle maintenant.

- Tu te reposeras plus tard, cette chanson là est moins saccadée que les autres.

C'était un ordre direct du King of Slytherin et lorsqu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose ils furent interrompus par Pansy qui avec toujours son air candide aux lèvres s'adressa à son camarade :

- On fait cette danse ensemble ?!

- Désolé Pansy mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec la sang de bourbe ! Ca sera pour la prochaine !

Décision sans appel la brunette le savait, elle se contenta d'accorder son éternel regard haineux et méprisant à Hermione avant de disparaître.

- Je suis fatiguée Malfoy laisse moi aller me coucher ! Tenta la jeune fille encore une fois

- Pas question tu restes ici compris ?!

Ajoutant le geste à la parole il prit à nouveau possession de sa taille élancée, posant ses mains à l'échancrure de ses reins. La Gryffondor rougit et marmonna :

- Malfoy…

- Quoi encore ?!

- Tes mains sont trop basses ! Remonte les !

- Mes mains, Granger, sont très bien où elles sont, et maintenant soit gentille et boucle la je tiens à écouter la chanson.

Quel culot ! Il était gonflé !! Mais les douces paroles de la chanson qu'elle aimait tant la firent chavirer à nouveau dans un autre monde. La jolie sorcière posa alors ses mains sur le torse brûlant de son cavalier et finit par coucher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

_So **far away**  
Been **far away** for far too long  
So **far away  
**Been **far away** for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Quelle douce sensation de la sentir tout contre lui, Draco la berça comme une enfant affolée par un orage. Cette chanson était une merveille et le jeune homme semblait entendre sa partenaire fredonner les paroles dans son cou et parfois à sa grande surprise, elle déposait de minuscules baisers sur la peau moite de sa gorge.

Ses bras autour d'elle…l'odeur de son corps…de sa peau la rendait folle, l'étourdissait tel un puissant aphrodisiaque…C'était un moment délicieusement sensuelle et romantique, Hermione oublia le bref instant de la musique qui était son cavalier tantôt embrassant son cou et tantôt respirant profondément son parfum, la Gryffondor s'en enivrait alors que le jeune homme aussi semblait être totalement ailleurs la berçant contre lui d'une façon si légère et agréable.

La chanson prit fin et Draco n'avait toujours pas envie de la laisser partir mais Hermione s'échappa de ses bras envieux de contact et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la jeune fille s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre son cœur battant à cent à l'heure ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit à elle et surtout à cet abruti de Malfoy ?! Décidément quand il était ivre celui là, ça n'était pas une partie de plaisir, le jeune homme était encore plus agaçant que d'habitude.

Quand le beau blond sortit du coma hytilique dans lequel la bierraubeurre l'avait plongée, ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa bouche était horriblement pâteuse, franchement l'alcool, la danse et la chaleur faisait vraiment très mauvais ménage ! Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir…comme d'habitude…juste que son homologue féminin était arrivé et avait pété sa crise et puis c'était le trou noir…

« Oh, de toute façon tout le monde était aussi ivre que moi ! tout le monde aura tout oublié » !

Tout le monde sauf la préfete en chef qui dormait dans la chambre voisine à la sienne, le souvenir de sa soirée était toujours bien présent ainsi que ce qu'elle avait ressentit étroitement serrée dans les bras de son collègue et adversaire de toujours.


	10. Chapter 10

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

Luna : éhéh XD Tant mieux parce que c'est exactement ce que je voulais :p

Sandra : Merci, merci fait sa crâneuse

Oliem : Eh woe ! Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ? mdrrr l'alcool nuit gravement à la mémoire :p

SilverSun : pas de panique ma petite danseuse ! j'maîtrise ! XD

Cendry : Merciiiiiiiii o ça me fait très très plaisir ! J'en rougis

Angel93: ooh ca va hein uu j'ai deux autres fics à écrire nan mais lol !! PS : c'était affectif !!! mais…tu mesure combien juste pour voir ? XDD mdr

Merrys : Je sais, c'était voulu d'ailleurs les chapitres qui vont suivre en sont beaucoup inspirés. Pourquoi tu me diras ?! Parcque ça sera plus simple pour les lecteurs d'imaginer les scènes que je veux leur décrire. Mais j'espère que tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur… regard implorant

Madame Malfoy : Je suis confuse de vous avoir fait autant attendre Milady

Lucedelune : merci beaucoup ! Pour les maths en effet c'est très étrange XDD c'est pourtant passionnant les chiffres mdrrr mais je crois que j'en aurais fais autant ;

Veelane73 : cccrrrr cccrr ccrrrr !! Tant mieux ! C'est exactement ce que je cherchais à faire passer ! Tu me rassures merci beaucoup :x

… : aaah ça mystère

Quelqu'un : Yep ! Je trouvais ça bête de faire un chapitre avec juste la scène de la soirée, alors j'ai tout regroupé

Kym : Parfait ! C'est ce que je voulais les émotions sont bien passés pour la plupart des lecteurs je suis satisfaite du résultat.

Erinak : t'inquiète pas pour Ron va je maîtrise !

Voilà donc le chapitre 10, je vous préviens qu'a partir de ce chapitre ci, les autres seront fortement inspiré d'un film que vous connaissez tous et que j'en suis sure vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître.

En espérant que ce « remake » vous plaise autant qu'a moi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

_Lacus Clyne_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le mois d'octobre se consumait doucement et bientôt Halloween serait là mais en attendant, la préféte en chef de Gryffondor évitait de croiser son homologue, depuis le fameux soir de la petite fête improvisée dans leur salle commune la jeune fille n'avait pas oublié son corps à corps avec le prince des Serpentard et ceux ci dès qu'ils passaient près d'elle, gloussaient où la fixait d'une façon sans équivoque mais elle n'était en rien responsable de tout ça. C'était Malfoy qui avait tout provoqué, tout déclanché, lui et lui seul, la rouge et or n'aurait jamais dansé avec lui s'il ne lui avait pas contrainte mais le mal était fait maintenant. Depuis elle passait tout son temps libre avec Ginny et Ron où bien à étudier à la bibliothèque.

**oOoOo **

Un après midi lors d'une sortie à Près au Lard les deux Gryffondor avaient décidé d'aller acheter leur costume pour le bal d'Halloween. L'après midi les quatre préfets en chef devaient escorter les premières et deuxièmes années au village pour la récolte de bombons avant d'aller au bal le soir.

- Quel costume penses tu prendre Hermione ?!

Questionna la jolie rousse à ses cotés, Ginny c'était laissé convaincre de venir à la fête pour se distraire de l'absence de Harry, Neville l'y avait invité en tout bien tout honneur et le jeune homme était un remarquable danseur, elle ne s'ennuierait pas avec lui c'était certain.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

Avant répondu l'intéressée assez indécise.

- En plus je t'avais dis que j'ai déjà un cavalier tout attitré, comme on est préfet je dois accompagner Malfoy à ce bal et Branson à celui de Noël.

- Oui je m'en souviens….

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Son frère aîné avait été extrêmement déçu de ne pas y aller avec Hermione, son visage avait prit une tête cramoisie qui ne lui allait pas du tout mais son amie l'avait rassuré en lui assurant que même s'il n'était pas son cavalier attitré, rien ne les empêcherait de danser ensemble après la première danse d'ouverture. Le jeune Weasley avait alors retrouvé le sourire.

De son coté, The King of Slytherin escorté par ses deux gardes du corps et Pansy à son bras faisait aussi les boutiques. Lui aussi ne savait pas trop quoi porter pour la soirée qui aurait lieux dans deux semaines, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite deux de ses camarades Serpentard bavarder d'un film moldu « Van Helsing »

- J'adore ce film !! Surtout Dracula !

- Moi aussi mais c'est pas lui qui me plais mais plutôt ses trois épouses !!

L'autre eut une exclamation entendue alors que le visage pâle de Draco s'illuminait ! Ben voilà ! il avait trouvé en quoi il allait se déguiser ! En vampire…il fallait maintenant lui trouver ses trois épouses…

« Voyons voir…qui pourrait convenir ? »

Le roi tourna son regard et tomba en premier sur Pansy…sa serait la première…Il sourit d'une façon sur de lui et dit :

- Dit Pansy.

- Oui Draco ?!

Elle leva sur son camarade un regard étincelant d'admiration et sa voix candide qu'elle ne réservait qu'a lui.

- Ca te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi ?!

- Bien sur la réponse ne faisait aucun doute ! Cependant…

- Avec plaisir tu le sais bien mais…

- Mais…quoi ?!

Répéta celui ci d'un ton plein de reproches.

- Tu n'es pas censé y aller avec ton homologue la sang de bourbe ?

« Par Merlin…je l'avais complètement oublié celle la… »

Mais la solution s'imposa à lui aussi facilement que de prononcer le mot « Quidditch », il n'y avait aucun problème c'était même parfait, Hermione serait sa première épouse et Pansy la seconde il ne manquait plus qu'une troisième fille et le tour serait joué. Retrouvant son sourire en coin il reprit :

- Et bien, qu'a cela ne tienne, j'irais avec toi et avec elle.

La jeune Parkinson le regarda avec beaucoup d'étonnement et osa demander :

- Avec nous deux ?! Mais…

- Pas de mais !! Je suis désolé mais tu devras t'encombrer de sa présence à moins que tu ne souhaites que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer ?!

Oh qu'il était diabolique !!! Il se réjouissait d'être aussi machiavélique, le beau blond savait pertinemment que l'admiration que sa camarade lui portait dépassait de loin son mépris pour sa collègue de Gryffondor.

- Non, non Draco. Je t'accompagnerais.

S'empressa de répondre Pansy sous le regard satisfait de son prince. Trouver la dernière prétendante serait un jeu d'enfant, parmi toutes celles avec qui il avait eu une aventure il y aurait bien la candidate idéale. Draco tenait à ce que tout soit parfait, comme il l'imaginait, le jeune homme avait une idée très précise de son costume ainsi que ceux de ses trois partenaires.

Après le repas il alla trouver la jolie blonde de Serdaigle ; Eloïse. Ravie de passer un bal avec son prince charmant, la jeune fille accepta avec entrain.

« Et voilà c'est dans la poche, c'est vraiment trop facile. Mon ptit Malfoy tu es un génie »

**oOoOo **

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la sortie à Près au Lard, Malfoy était venu la trouver pour lui ordonner de ne pas acheter de costume elle même, qu'il se chargeait de tout. Intriguée devant les exigences excentriques de son homologue Hermione n'avait pas protestée, Merlin seul savait ce que ce démon avait en tête et puis ça lui évitait la corvée de chercher après tout, Malfoy était peut être une crapule de la pire espèce il avait beaucoup de goût en matière de vêtement, sur ce point là elle pouvait lui faire « confiance ».

En cette froide fin d'après midi, en entrant dans sa salle commune, Hermione tomba sur Malfoy…jusque là rien de surprenant, mais Quentin Branson était là aussi ainsi que Pansy. Branson semblait en pleine réflexion tandis que Malfoy tirait une tête de carême à peine consolée par sa compagne.

La Gryffondor s'avança vers eux

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Ils levèrent tous trois la tête et ce fut le préfet en chef de Serdaigle qui prit la parole.

- On a un problème avec la représentation de danse qui aura lieux dans deux semaines.

En effet, la représentation aurait lieux deux jours avant le bal d'Halloween, Malfoy et Céline avait donc double de travail pour tout faire en même temps.

Voyant que la jeune fille attendait plus d'explications il poursuivit sous l'œil critique de Pansy et Malfoy.

- Céline est tombé et s'est cassé le poignet, ça sera vite réparé mais elle ne sera pas totalement remise pour la représentation…

- Je vois…et…il ne peut pas y avoir une autre fille ?!

Draco qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu devança son collègue d'une voix clairement agacée :

- Non ! Mlle je sais tout il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre fille ! Céline était la meilleure et Pansy à beaucoup de travail ! Tu veux le faire peut être ?! Laisse tomber tes vieux bouquins poussiéreux !!

Cracha t-il d'une voix à la fois méprisante et ironique mais le jeune Branson s'interposa :

- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée !

Draco avala de travers son jus de citrouille alors que Pansy faisait des yeux ronds et s'apprêtait à éclater de rire

- C'était une vanne Branson !! Soit sérieux !

- Elle peut très bien apprendre ! Elle est très intelligente !

Hermione était au milieu des deux jeunes gens et ignorait si elle devait se sentir flattée, en colère où inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais dansé devant des personnes qui ne cesseraient de la fixer…Cette vision la fit trembler alors que la voix traînante de son colocataire la ramena à la dure réalité.

- C'est ridicule !! Oublie ça ok ?!

- Il a raison !

Intervint alors la principale concernée de ce duel verbal alors que les trois paires d'yeux se posaient sur elle, étonnés.

- Je suis nulle au Waltrape !

Le Waltrape était une danse version sorcier qui dans le monde moldu se rapprochait beaucoup du « Mérengué » danse très connue du fait de sa facilité d'apprentissage ; on peut le pratiquer un peu comme une marche sur un rythme binaire très simple à suivre, même dans une salle de danse bondée.

Là, Pansy éclata de rire, ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part d'une sang de bourbe mais son rire cessa instantanément dès qu'elle rencontra les yeux tueurs du roi des Serpentard et reprenant son souffle elle dit juste :

- Tu es un excellent danseur Draco ! Tu peux apprendre à n'importe qui !

Puis fixant Hermione d'un air méprisable :

- Même à une misérable sang de bourbe

Le jeune homme s'emporta :

- Mais elle sait même pas danser le « Waltrape » !! Elle ne peut tout simplement pas le faire !! J'préférerais apprendre à danser à des Scroutts à pétard !!

Non mais vraiment ! Pour qui la prenait t-il ?! Pour une idiote incapable d'apprendre ?! Sa réflexion l'avait énervée plus qu'autre chose ! Oser dire que « elle » Hermione Granger ne « pouvait pas faire » quelque chose était au dessus de tout propos !!! Elle allait lui faire voir à ce petit prétentieux imbu de sa personne !!!

**oOoOo **

Draco lui avait « ordonné » de venir à la « salle du Demande », c'est là bas qu'ils s'entraînerait les deux semaines avant la soirée au cabaret. Lorsque la Gryffondor entra dans la salle, elle était vide, au mur en face d'elle un immense miroir qui prenait toute la surface, un sofa à l'opposé pour le repos et rien d'autre.

- C'est bien tu es à l'heure.

Malfoy était adossé contre le miroir près de Céline. Hermione s'approcha et salua sa collègue venue pour l'aider à répéter.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre pour danser ?! tu vas avoir chaud dans cette tenue.

Accrédita Céline qui avait détaillé la jeune fille habillée d'un survêtement et d'un tee-shirt.

- Non, désolé…

Dit-elle un brin honteuse devant la mine amusée de la jolie brune et énervée de Malfoy. Céline se leva de sa chaise et d'un sourire de compassion s'adressa à son ancien partenaire :

- Tu peux bien patienter cinq minutes, on fait vite !

Le concerné ne répondit rien mais grogna alors que la jeune fille se tournait vers la Gryffondor

- Allez vient, je vais te prêter des vêtements plus adaptés.

Toutes deux ressortirent de la salle laissant le roi seul.

« Quelle plait cette fille » Décréta le jeune homme une fois seul, c'était elle sa partenaire maintenant, quel idiot pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il fasse cette blague stupide ! Maintenant ça lui retombait sur la figure ! Il allait devoir l'entraîner, comme s'il ne la voyait pas déjà trop d'heures dans la journée ! Mais une conséquence encore plus horrible de son erreur se présenta à lui, s'ils dansaient ensemble…il allait devoir la toucher… ! rraah c'était horrible, abominable ! Il en était décidément malade ! Ah, il était bien loin ce soir de bal où dans sa robe de soie dorée, elle s'était tenue tout contre lui…

« Moui…après mures réflexions, il faut bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie afin de représenter l'école !! »

C'est d'accord il ferait son maximum pour faire de cette sang de bourge une parfaite danseuse avant le soir de la représentation !! Après tout, Pansy l'avait dit très bien

« Tu es un professeur fantastique tu peux apprendre à danser à n'importe qui »

**oOoOo **

Lorsque les deux préfetes en chef revinrent, Draco demeura stoïque, Céline avait prêté à Hermione un débardeur noir et un short en jean mmh tout à fait saillant c'était un régal pour la vue. Le jeune homme perdit le contrôle de ses sens et sa raison malfoyenne s'anéanti. Qui aurait cru que la sage Hermione Granger soit devenu une demoiselle si désirable ? Des jambes fines et fuselées révélés par le cours vêtement et des bras graciles sans oublier la délicieuse poitrine qui s'offrait à sa vue cachée par le tissu noir du débardeur.

Les idées fusaient dans son esprit, l'occasion peut être d'avoir sa revanche après la fourberie de la réception de charité.

Les répétitions pouvaient maintenant commencer…et le jeune homme était décidé à ne rien lui laisser passer.

Au début Malfoy lui avait montré les pas de bases ainsi que tous les rudiments qu'elle devait absolument retenir pour maîtriser l'art du mambo. Lui même avait appris cette danse moldu lors de l'été dernier accompagné de quelques éléments croustillants.

En ce pluvieux mercredi après midi le prince des Serpentards la faisait répété le même geste pour la sixième fois au moins et commençait à réellement perdre sa patience légendaire.

- N'aplatit pas les talons…

Hermione se tenait le mieux possible en face de lui, alors que les yeux orageux de son partenaire étaient posés sur les pieds de la jeune fille. La préfete était fatiguée et Malfoy était exécrable mais jamais elle ne faiblirait devant lui ça s'était hors de question !

- N'aplatit pas les talons !!!

Réédita le roi des Serpentard en haussant le ton, cette fille ne comprenait donc rien ?! Qui avait osé la nommer sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard ?

- Mais je l'ai pas fais !!

Se défendit l'accusée sentant la colère l'envahir peu à peu.

- Tu ne dois pas te relâcher un seul instant ! Le mambo est une danse très contraignante si tu ne t'applique pas d'avantage on s'en sortira jamais tu peux comprendre ça où ton cerveau est trop encombré Granger ?!

Hermione ne répondit rien sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez…

- La danse c'est pas juste des pas, c'est bien plus que ça ! Tu dois, sentir la musique la laisser entrer par tous les pores de ta peau tu saisis ?

- Oui Malfoy, je saisis très bien.

- Bien. Alors on recommence encore une fois.

**oOoOo **

Une semaine passa encore, la jeune fille faisait chaque jour des progrès au grand plaisir de son professeur même si jamais il ne l'avait clairement félicité. Le mieux qu'il avait fait alors c'était un vague : « c'est bien » avant d'ajouter « on reprend encore »

Le jeune homme la faisait travailler sans relâche temps que ça n'était pas parfait, mais plus les jours défilaient, plus Hermione était gracieuse et légère dans ses bras, ses pas étaient de plus en plus précis quoi que parfois elle fasse des erreurs, mais le temps leur manquait de plus en plus, la représentation était le vendredi suivant.

Tous les deux avaient les nerfs à vif et il y eu une explosion ce jour là. La jolie sorcière n'avait pas fait attention à son dernier geste et son cavalier avait failli tomber en arrière avec elle. Draco explosa alors :

- Non mais ça va pas !!!! Tu veux me tuer où quoi ??!!!!

Son homologue eu malgré, bon gré un sourire à l'énonciation de cette phrase, c'est vrai que depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble l'idée lui avait « vaguement » effleurée l'esprit, son partenaire était horripilant, éternel insatisfait mais le beau blond reprit d'un ton vénéneux :

- Ca te fais rire hein ?! Tu srais bien contente j'en suis sure ! Mais on est dans la merde tous les deux je te signale !

Hermione était épuisée et cette accusation fut plus qu'elle ne pu en supporter :

- Il nous reste une semaine avant la représentation !! Tu m'as même pas appris toutes les figures !! Et en plus de ça, tu me traites comme une esclave !! Si ça continue je te laisse tomber !!!

Le roi des Serpentard ne répondit rien, sa cavalière soupira bruyamment de toute évidence exaspérée et quitta prestement la salle le laissant seul à jurer.

« Maudite soit cette sale sang de bourbe » !!

Les deux préfets en chef ne se revivent plus de toute la journée, néanmoins ils devaient se retrouver le soir même à la salle sur Demande pour poursuivre, le temps pressait à présent et ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à abattre.

**oOoOo **

Hermione ne tenait plus debout, ses pieds la faisaient terriblement souffrir, depuis la veille Draco la faisait répéter en talons pour l'habituer à porter les chaussures qu'elle mettrait le grand soir. Voyant l'air découragée de son élève, le maître daigna lui accorder du repos.

- Bon ok, on fait une pose mais on a encore du boulot alors traîne pas.

La Gryffondor ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à la pic de toute façon il était toujours exécrable quoi qu'elle fasse alors à quoi bon ?! Et puis elle était bien trop crevée pour articuler une parole cohérente, il ne devait pas être loin de dix heures du soir, ça faisait on ne sait combien d'heures qu'ils étaient là à faire et refaire la même chorégraphie.

La préfete poussa un soupire de plaisir quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol après s'être assise, dans des gestes lents, Hermione prit sa petite bouteille de lait et ses biscuits à la bergamote que ses parents lui avaient envoyés pour Noël, elle en raffolait, c'était son pêché mignon.

Le roi des Serpentard avait abandonné sa chemise qui lui collait à la peau, lui aussi était fatigué mais il tenait à ce qu'elle retienne ce pas qui lui faisait défaut depuis le début, il la vit avec la petite bouteille de lait qu'elle tenait à la main.

« On dirait une gamine avec son lait et ses ptits gateaux… »

Une gamine si femme…dans son short en jean et son débardeur noir, aux pieds les chaussures vernis à talons fins. Une vraie torture mentale pour lui lorsqu'il devait la tenir contre lui que leurs peaux se touchaient…lutter contre son désir devenait de plus en plus dur alors que d'une façon si contradictoire ils s'étaient disputés cette après midi encore, cette fille l'horripilait et avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs mais elle l'attirait comme un aimant comme ce fameux soir du gala de charité où ils s'étaient croisés alors qu'il ignorait encore que c'était elle, son ennemi, son adversaire. La jeune fille lui inspirait tant d'envie qu'il en frissonna.

Scrutant le moindre de ses gestes le beau blond la vit porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres et la retirer sûrement trop vite car une goutte de lait tomba du goulot pour s'accrocher au bord de ses lèvres rougies par l'effort.

Draco n'y tint plus, en deux grandes enjambées il était en face d'elle. Hermione releva promptement la tête et son cavalier pu porter son index sous sa bouche, effleurant ses lèvres il récupéra la goutte kamikaze qui allait tomber dans le vide sur son doigt et le porta à sa bouche.

Ce geste était diablement séduisant et sensuelle, la Gryffondor fut parcouru d'un long frisson d'excitation, il l'avait apparemment fait avec un grand naturel, comme ça, sans réfléchir. La jeune fille se mit à fantasmer de façon outrancière sur l'homme en face d'elle, imaginant ses mains et sa bouche caresser d'autres terrains moins exposés…La brune se gifla mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées envers son homologue et ennemi.

« Merlin…je dois être vraiment très, très fatiguée… »

Puis, sortant de sa bulle, elle se leva d'un bond

- Je suis morte, je vais me coucher. On reprendra demain…Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Hermione se dépêcha de partir avant que l'idée de la retenir ici ne traverse l'esprit de son partenaire.

« Pourquoi j'ai fais…pourquoi j'ai fais ça ??!!! »

Se répétait-il inlassablement. Le roi des Serpentard appuya ses deux mains sur le mur de la salle, son front collé à la surface froide.

« Je perds la raison…je dois me ressaisir et vite »

Son geste était venu tout seul. Son cerveau lui criait :

_« N'y va pas !! N'y va pas !! »_

Et son désir répondait :

« _J'l'ai vu l'premier ! J'l'ai vu l'premier »_

Malheureusement pour le beau blond c'était son désir qui avait eu le dernier mot. Ses lèvres…les lèvres de son ennemi lui faisait tellement envie et encore il s'était contenté de retenir la goutte de lait avec son doigt…parce que s'il s'était écouté jusqu'au bout…c'est avec sa langue qu'il aurait été la chercher…

Quittant à son tour la Salle sur Demande, il courut se jeter sur le jet d'eau froide de la douche.


	11. Chapter 11

InsolementJu: Ma chère Ju-san, je l'ai écrit dans mon petit Spitch au débu du chapitre 10 que c'était un remake moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce genre de petite torture XD niark

Manitchi: mdrrrrr c'était fait exprés :p je vois que j'ai réussi a avoir l'effet escompté sur mes lecteurs éhéh! Et tu me rassures pour le délice de mes chapitres (mai je le saivai loool)

Rebecca-Black: mdrrrrr

minizu: éhéh ! Va savoir XDDD

_Merci à vous 4 pôur vos encouragements ca me fait très plaisir que vous aussi ayez sucombé à cette fic, voici enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous: la représentation de danse!!!_

_Bonne lecture à vous :x_

**_lacus clyne_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était tendue, ce qui s'était passé lors de leur dernière soirée la faisait rougir à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Hermione était un peu perdue par tout cet afflux de sentiments et de sensations qui commençaient à apparaître en elle. Malfoy était et resterait son ennemi, un être supérieur, orgueilleux, froid et horriblement désagréable mais parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux son comportement changeait du tout au tout, ce geste que le prince des Serpentard avait eu dépassait l'imagination, le fait même hypothétique qu'il soit rien qu'in tantinet intéressé par elle était vraiment absurde. La jeune fille aurait bien posé la question à son partenaire si celui ci n'était pas aussi taciturne et horripilant et plutôt mourir que se rendre ridicule ! Non mais vraiment qu'elle idée !! Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir eu ce genre de pensée.

- Alors comment ça se passe les répétitions avec Mr je suis le plus beau Malfoy ?! Rétorqua Ron avec un ton acide.

- C'est un vrai tyran ! Mais je ne m'en plain pas, la représentation est déjà jeudi soir.

- Tu penses pouvoir y arriver d'ici là ?! Demanda calmement Ginny avant d'avaler une bouchée d'œuf brouillé.

- Il le faut et même si on se déteste, Malfoy est un excellent partenaire je suis sure qu'on en mettra plein la vue aux gens du ministère !!

La préfete se montrait enthousiaste, c'est vrai qu'elle l'était, mêlée à une grande excitation mais aussi à beaucoup d'anxiété, et si elle se trompait ? si elle faisait tout rater ?! Une boule d'angoisse apparue dans son estomac qui se contracta, l'appétit la quitta alors et elle repoussa son assiette.

**oOoOo**

Les préparatifs pour Halloween avançaient aussi, la fête devait avoir lieux le week end et il y avait encore quelques petits détails minimes à régler d'ici là. Hermione était parvenue à faire venir une chanteuse sorcière très appréciée dans les soirées chez la jeunesse dorée coté sorcier, la Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vu personnellement mais on lui avait dit tellement de bien au sujet de l'inconnue qu'elle avait eu l'idée de lui demander la faveur de venir chanter pour leur bal, ça serait à la surprise générale !

Un autre problème se présenta soudain à la jeune fille, Malfoy ne lui avait toujours pas fournis son costume.

« J'espère que c'est idiot ne l'a pas oublié… »

Elle ne savait toujours pas en quoi elle serait déguisé ni ce que son homologue pouvait bien lui réserver…une sueur froide parcourue sa colonne vertébrale. Lui et son esprit tordu, elle pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part.

Le week end était enfin là et les septièmes années avait la chance de pouvoir se rendre à Près au Lard quand ça leurs chantaient. Draco s'y était bien sur rendu avec toute sa click.

- Et si on allait se prendre une Bierraubeurre ?!

Suggéra Pansy sous l'approbation de Crabbe et Goyle, se tournant vers le roi des Serpentard elle demanda d'un fau air candide.

- Tu te joins à nous Draco ?!

- Hum…non…je n'en ais pas envie mais allez y vous ! On se retrouvera plus tard…

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?!

- J'ai une chose à régler…une chose qui ne te concerne pas !

Il avait été froid et cinglant comme d'habitude cependant, la jeune fille le regarda comme s'il venait d'un autre monde. Depuis quelque temps The King of Slytherin était souvent absent, son esprit était ailleurs et ça tous ses proches l'avaient remarqués mais bien sur…aucun n'avait osé poser de questions…Pansy s'inclina donc en s'efforçant de sourire :

- Bon très bien inutile de t'énerver. On se retrouve chez Madame Rosemerta.

- C'est ça.

Le beau blond s'était enfin décollé de ses « protecteurs », il se rendit dans un coin tranquille où il pu transplaner sans être vu.

**oOoOo**

La porte de la demeure s'ouvrit sur une charmante soubrette aux cheveux tressée et ramené en chignon.

«Tout à fait charmante » avait-il pensé alors que la demoiselle le faisait entrer dans le hall d'entrée. Draco prit soin de la détailler soigneusement et en oublia presque la raison de sa visite mais une voix le sortit de sa contemplation fortuite :

- C'est moi que tu es venu voir où bien ma servante ?!

Le jeune homme releva le regard un brin surpris et croisa les yeux verts de son hôtesse puis lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long auquel elle répondit.

Les deux jeunes gens se retirèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, lieux emprunt de beaucoup de souvenirs…Draco avait toujours aimé les jeunes femmes et pas les jeunes filles qui n'avaient rien en comparaison de « cette femme là » Celle avec qui il se sentait entier et parfaitement à l'aise, ils avaient eu une courte aventure autre fois…mais la jeune lady y avait mit un terme et depuis la rentrée il venait la voir pour parler, se confier et obtenir des réponses et des conseils. La jeune beauté avait donc toute sa confiance et savait que ses confidences resteraient entre ces murs.

Elle était allongé sur son lit le dos bien callé contre le bois, en face de lui qui faisait les cent pas de la fenêtre au mur et vice, versa.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu te sois établi… « ici » Fit-il avec une moue méprisante.

- Allons Draco, nous avons déjà parlé de ça longuement, mes choix ne regardent que moi et tu sais pertinemment ce que je pense de tes poings de vue à ce sujet.

- Oui ! mais ce monde de moldus est répugnant, il ne te mérite pas !!

Il commençait à s'emporter et la jeune femme savait combien ses colères étaient intenses, elle le calma donc d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune autres rebuffades.

- Assez, tu ne connais rien de ce monde où j'ai décidé de vivre ! De plus, tu es venue me voir pour une raison bien précise non ?! alors je t'écoute.

Sa phrase calma instantanément la colère du Serpentard qui respirant profondément reprit son flegme habituel.

- En effet…je voudrais te parler de quelqu'un…

- Une femme je suppose.

Une fois de plus elle avait deviné ses intentions et ça l'agaçait toujours autant ! Lui qui se savait impénétrable pour beaucoup de monde, elle, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre s'était déconcertant…

- Tu vois juste et cette jeune personne je suis convaincue que tu la connais très bien…

Draco voulait qu'elle avoue…qu'elle reconnaisse sa participation dans toute cette mascarade.

- Ah oui ?! Quel est son nom ?!

- Je ne tiens pas à la nommer ! C'est une jeune fille c'est tout !!

- Bon, bon, ne t'énerve pas. Avait-elle dit dans un haussement d'épaule amusé.

- C'est elle qui t'a accompagnée au bal de charité avant la rentrée.

- Ooh Kathlyne !!

- Ca n'est pas son vrai nom ! Cesse tes mensonges, je sais tout !

La jeune femme le regarda, la mine interrogée feignant l'ignorance ce qui le fit sortir de ses gongs une fois pour toute :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler vraiment. M'accuserais tu d'un quelconque complot dont tu aurais été la victime ?!

Le jeune homme furieux sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour ! il colla son bassin contre le pied du lit et posa ses mains sur le rebord avant de se pencher vers sa compagne, ses yeux lançant des éclairs il déclara à haute et forte voix :

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Nicola !! Jamais !! Que tu sois Lady où pas, je ne te laisserais pas te moquer de moi est ce que c'est clair ??!!!

Nicola sourit, vraiment très amusée, il lui faisait une scène alors que l'aînée ici c'était elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, loin de là mais elle se devait de le calmer au plus vite à moins d'alerter tout le quartier.

- Très clair Draco, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'emportes autant ?! Cette… « jeune fille » dont tu parles, n'est-elle pas jolie ?

Draco et elle savait de qui il s'agissait mais puisque « Monsieur » Malfoy ne voulait pas la nommer alors très bien, la jeune femme allait entrer dans son petit jeu ridicule. Le roi des Serpentard se détacha du lit et recommença à faire les cent pas tout en passant une main fébrile dan ses cheveux blonds. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle en essayant de contrôler son énervement qui allait crescendo.

- Bien sur qu'elle est jolie !! Le problème n'est pas là !!

- Où est-il alors ?!

Par Merlin !! Les femmes ne comprenaient donc t-elle rien à rien ?!! Mais Nicola n'était pas idiote ooh loin de là ! Seulement la belle Lady adorait exercer sur lui ce genre de petite torture ! Elle voulait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements le faire cracher le morceau de sa propre bouche, mais y était-il prêt ?

- Elle…n'est pas de notre condition…

- Ah ! Ce n'est donc pas une sang pur ?!

Le jeune homme demeura alors étrangement silencieux…elle avait mit dans le mile comme d'habitude.

- Je…je ne devrais même pas la regarder, même pas avoir une telle attirance pour une vulgaire et insignifiante sang de bourbe ! Si mon père savait ça je…

Il ne pu finir car Nicola l'interrompit sans ménagement, le ton qu'elle employa était raide et sec :

- Lucius ne s'intéressera « jamais » aux amours d'un adolescent près pubère !

Draco faillit avaler de travers et la fixa avec indignation :

- Adolescent près pubère ?!!?!

Alors là il voyait rouge !! Cette insolente comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton ?! Il en avait torturé pour moins que ça ! Mais ignorant délibérément la question, elle poursuivit :

- C'est une fausse excuse et tu le sais très bien Draco !!

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien…Nicola avait raison mais s'était au dessus de ses forces, un Malfoy n'avouait jamais qu'il avait tort.

- Je suis perdu Nicola…je sais que je pourrais passer outre mais…elle m'obsède ! Et je ne peux pas fuir, je dois constamment avoir sa présence. On vit dans le même espace ! Tout ça c'est pure folie !

- Pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance dans ce cas ?! Tu retrouverais la paix.

- Mais c'est une sang de bourbe ! Je la méprise pour ce qu'elle est et c'est réciproque !

- Ces histoires de sang sont rébarbatives Draco, nous le savons tous les deux et si personne ne vient à le savoir jamais ça ne s'ébruitera tu me suis ?!

- C'est ce que tu me conseilles ?!

Son interlocutrice se contenta alors simplement d'un haussement d'épaule on ne peut plus vague :

- C'est à toi seul d'en décider

Le débat était clos et il n'y avait pas à y revenir. Normalement c'était lui le roi qui imposait où non la fin d'une discussion mais ici chez son ancienne maîtresse, il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme comme les autres.

- Et tu reconnais donc ton engagement dans cette histoire ?!

- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'ignorais de quoi tu parlais et ça n'a pas changé depuis cinq minutes.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer une remarque acérée mais Lady Powery se leva et s'avança dans sa direction.

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard et si ton absence est remarquée ça risque de poser problème. N'oublie pas que tu es préfet en chef.

- Serait ce une manière polie et élégante de me mettre à la porte ?! Dit-il en ayant retrouvé son sourire narquois.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Sur ce, elle lui tendit ses mains qu'il embrassa avant de sortir et d'attribuer un superbe clin d'œil à la servante.

**oOoOo**

Draco avait prit soin de commander son costume ainsi que ceux de ses trois cavalières dans la meilleure boutique de prêt à porter du Chemin de Traverse, il avait bien sur tenu à voir le résultat avant la réception à Poudlard. The King of Slytherin en avait donc profité dès son départ de chez Nicola pour passer à la boutique qui à cette heure tardive était calme.

- Cela vous convient-il Mr Malfoy ?

Interrogea la responsable du magasin, les trois costumes étaient présentés sur des mannequins inanimés. Le jeune homme sourit de satisfaction, son costume de Comte Dracula était superbement réalisé ; un pantalon noir, une chemise de soie de la même couleur aux manches en dentelle formant une jolie corolle, sur le torse un mouchoir blanc de dentelle lui aussi et une longue cape sombre à la doublure de soie rouge.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Absolument ce que je voulais.

La femme soupira de soulagement discrètement, il était ravi et tant mieux sinon il aurait fait un scandale c'était sur !

Elle déballa ensuite les trois costumes féminins et le sourire de son client s'élargit d'avantage avant qu'il ne murmure :

- Oui…c'est…absolument, parfait.

Tout était prêt pour le grand soir du bal, Draco s'amusait d'avance de la tête que ferait son homologue lorsqu'il lui donnerait son costume…Mais pour l'heure il fallait penser à la représentation de danse qui aurait lieux dans deux jours…

**oOoOo**

Le cabaret était plein, les hommes du Ministère était arrivé et prenait un verre avant le début de la représentation. Dans les loges, Hermione était prise d'un violent trac, dans moins d'une demie heure tous ces regards seraient tournés vers elle. La préfete avala sa salive avec beaucoup de mal tellement sa gorge était nouée, elle n'avait pas encore enfilé sa robe mais ses cheveux au préalable lissés étaient remontés en chignon d'où s'échappaient de jolies mèches brunes légèrement ondulés.

Appuyés au mur derrière la scène, ses mains tremblaient et étaient moites aussi quand une main se posa sur son épaule elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- Nerveuse Granger ?!

Draco était arrivé derrière elle et l'avait visiblement eu par surprise, un sourire narquois était apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'un cri s'était échappé de sa bouche.

y C'est malin Malfoy ! tu m'as fait peur !!

- Navré !

Répondit-il avec un fau air désolé mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes. Le beau blond observa sa partenaire avec attention, elle était jolie coiffée comme ça et semblait vraiment pâle.

- Eh. N'angoisse pas comme ça c'est pas bon pour la concentration et j'ai pas envie de me rendre ridicule.

- Moi non plus !!! S'insurgea la Gryffondor. – Mais tu as vu tout ce monde ?! J'ai le trac, je sais pas si je vais y arriver…

- Commence pas à m'ennuyer sang de bourbe ! On a répété comme des fous pour cette danse ! Alors tu vas faire marcher ton gros cerveau de miss je sais tout et ensemble on va leur en mettre plein la vue !

La jeune fille fit des yeux ronds, son partenaire tentait d'une façon certes cassante, désagréable et certes maladroite de l'encourager…mais le roi avait raison…même si elle avait dû mal à le reconnaître, c'était la réputation de l'école et la leur qui était en jeu sur ce coup là et il fallait qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux même. Et à la grande surprise de Malfoy, Hermione lui sourit et lui répondit :

- Oui, tu as raison.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues chauffer, mais il se reprit si vite que son interlocutrice ne s'aperçut de rien.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Alors va vite te préparer, ça va être à nous.

**oOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent sous les applaudissements enthousiastes du public. Devant tout ce monde, Hermione eu une bouffée de panique et serra le bras de son cavalier, Draco posa alors son autre main sur celle de la jeune fille pour la rassurer, celle ci respira profondément pour se détendre et ils se mirent en place.

La musique fut lancée et tous deux commencèrent sous les yeux attentifs des spectateurs.

Le roi des Serpentard la tenait fermement mais avec souplesse, elle avait apprit à avoir totalement confiance en lui lors des figures assez acrobatiques du mambo.

Quant à lui c'était à la fois un délice et une torture de la voir virevolter autour de lui dans sa robe volante bleue claire, elle était séduisante à couper le souffle mais le jeune homme devait absolument rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, la moindre inattention de sa part aurait pu être très dangereux pour sa partenaire. Le vert et argent la souleva avec agilité, elle était si légère la faisant presque toucher le sol avec son visage il la redressa pour la faire tourner, sa robe dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses, Draco pouvait parfois apercevoir un joli morceau de dentelle que cachait la robe ainsi que les regards lubriques de certains hommes posés sur sa cavalière. Il eut alors un étrange sentiment qui lui tordit le ventre.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à la dévorer des yeux comme ça ?! Si ça continuait comme ça il y allait avoir des morts avant la fin de la soirée !!! Le prince s'interrogea alors, pourquoi était-il si énervé de voir d'autres que lui la regarder ?! Oui il en était vraiment malade ils la souillaient avec leurs regards pervers.

« Par Merlin…je suis jaloux… »

Après deux semaine où ils étaient souvent ensemble pour cause de répétitions, Draco avait découvert son homologue sous un autre jour, elle était belle et sauvage avec un sale caractère ne cessant jamais de le défier, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante !! Mais son désir le brûlait il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul, la garder et ne la « prêter » à personne. Il se rendit alors compte de la gravité de la situation :

« Je suis perdu… »

Son cavalier la fit tourner et s'abaisser encore une fois jusqu'à ce que sa robe touche le sol et se relever aussi vite pour finir en un gracieux final où ils terminaient dans un étroit enlacement.

Hermione avait le souffle court, mais ça y est, c'était finit, elle avait réussi et ils avaient été parfaits.

Draco l'entraîna au devant de la scène pour saluer la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre c'était une réussite, ils se retirèrent ensuite en coulisse.

**oOoOo**

Draco et Hermione rentrèrent au château en transplanant, la jeune fille n'eu même pas le temps de parler à son partenaire que celui ci s'enferma dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?! »

Puis un éclair illumina son esprit logique, après deux semaines Malfoy devait être plus qu'impatient d'en finir et de s'éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement possible, elle ne chercha donc pas plus loin et partit dans la tour Gryffondor pour tout raconter à Ron et à Ginny sans prendre le temps de se changer.

Mais le Malfoy en question était préoccupé…sa colocataire lui plaisait il l'avait compris à présent, il le savait depuis cette soirée de charité quand il ignorait encore qui elle était mais Draco avait refusé de l'admettre…jusqu'à ce soir, il était perdu, il sombrerait dans la profondeur de ses yeux sans que personne ne puisse le retenir et lui même ne ferait rien pour se sortir de ce mal qui le rongeait, la jolie Gryffondor l'avait « ensorcelée » S'en était fait de lui.

Avec nonchalance le beau blond se leva et s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il gardait. Il avait besoin d'un remontant…

- Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?!

S'exclama Ginny folle de curiosité

- Oui, à merveille, même si j'étais morte de trac au début.

- Malfoy s'est bien comporté avec toi ?! Il n'a pas tenté de te faire tomber ?

Demanda Ron qui essayait avec peine de détacher ses yeux de la jolie brune assise à coté de lui.

- Non, il a était « parfait », le cavalier idéal, mais il n'aurait rien eu à gagner en me faisant tomber bien au contraire.

- Alors tant mieux ! Et il ne t'a toujours pas donné ton costume pour samedi ?

- Non, je le lui demanderais demain. Pour le moment je vais surtout aller me coucher, je suis morte !

Les deux Weasley se levèrent, Ginny embrassa son amie sur la joue suivit par son frère, Hermione rougit à ce contact, elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et prit congé d'eux.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque la préfete en chef de Gryffondor pénétra dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec celui de Serpentard, il faisait sombre…les lumières étaient éteintes, seule la cheminée était allumée mais le feu était prêt de s'éteindre et dispensait dans la pièce une douce lumière tremblante.

Même s'il était tard et que la jeune fille paraissait seule, elle sentit pourtant qu'une présence se trouvait également dans les lieux. Avec une voix étrangement anxieuse elle demanda :

- Malfoy ? Tu es là ?

L'appelé se tenait près de la cheminé dans un coin sombre où son interlocutrice ne pouvait discerner de lui que sa silhouette masculine et les éclats de ses cheveux blonds à contre jour du feu. Elle réédita :

- Malfoy ?

Celui ci s'avança vers elle avec lenteur, toujours à contre jour il daigna répondre d'une voix rauque.

- Tu es enfin rentrée.

- Je croyais que ça t'était égale.

Rétorqua la concernée du tac au tac, ignorant la pic Draco reprit :

- Où étais tu ?!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre avant d'ajouter :

- Tu sais la soirée est passée maintenant, tu n'es plus obligé d'être toujours derrière moi à me surveiller.

La Gryffondor voulu entrer dans sa chambre mais une poigne de fer emprisonna son poignet, elle se tourna face à son homologue, il était dangereusement proche d'elle, ses yeux orageux étaient sombres

- Je t'ai posé une question sang de bourbe alors fait moi le plaisir d'y répondre !

Il serra le délicat poignet de sa proie qui grimaça avant de se décider à obéir.

- J'étais à la tour Gryffondor raconter ma soirée ! Là ! tu es content ? tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?! je voudrais aller me coucher.

La préfete n'en montra rien mais elle avait un peu peur de lui au moment présent, il ne semblait pas dans son état normal, sa voix était étrange tout comme son attitude…Que pouvait-il bien manigancer ?

Draco sourit.

- Ah, tu voudrais aller te coucher hein ?!

- O…oui…lâche moi Malfoy….

Le trouble s'immisça en elle mais son gardien ne semblait pas décider à la libérer bien au contraire, elle eu un violent sursaut lorsqu'il lui empoigna soudainement les épaules.

- Qu'est…qu'est ce que tu veux….

Demanda la jeune fille tremblante, le jeune homme eut un sourire malsain et murmura près de son oreille.

- Es tu sure de vouloir le savoir Granger ?!

L'évidence frappa Hermione, Malfoy avait bu et pas qu'un peu, quand comprendra t-il qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool ?! Mais la peur grandissait, qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Le démon blond ne la lâchait toujours pas…

- Je…

Le reste de la phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge quand des lèvres avides se posèrent sur les siennes prenant une possession dominante sur sa bouche et sur tout le reste de son corps. Toute pensée disparu de son esprit, une vague de chaleur l'entoura toute entière alors que son bourreau la faisait reculer jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle avait auparavant ouverte.

**oOoOo**

Draco avait bu une grande partie de sa bouteille de whisky mais il était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait seulement, ses freins s'étaient brisés lorsque son ensorceleuse avait pénétré dans la salle commune toujours dans sa robe de danse. Le jeune homme n'avait alors plus aucune envie de résister, il la voulait ce soir rien qu'a lui, juste pour son plaisir violent et égoïste, elle l'avait bien cherché, ce goût d'interdit l'excitait encore plus et sa prisonnière était si attirante, sa peau vibrant au contact de ses doigts curieux et désireux de la connaître par cœur. Une main insolente passa sur la cuisse nue et releva l'entrave que représentait le tissu de la robe, son homologue résistait si faiblement qu'il s'enhardit d'avantage, ouvrant horriblement doucement sa robe il baisa chaque centimètre de son cou, de sa gorge la faisant frissonner.

- Malfoy…je t'en prie…

- Chut…tais toi.

Lui intima t-il en embrassant ses joues et le bord de ses lèvres. Hermione n'avait pas envie de céder mais…ses baisers lui donnait la fièvre à elle aussi et bientôt tout disparu se laissant submerger par le désir qu'il lui transmettait avec tant de savoir faire.

Le roi des Serpentard coucha son amante sur le lit et pu enfin caresser de ses mains ce corps qui appelait le plaisir et qu'il avait si souvent vu en rêve et imaginé sous l'uniforme de l'école. Elle était à sa merci il le savait et sans chercher à s'attarder d'avantage sur les préliminaires il s'empara d'elle définitivement consumé par la folle passion qui l'animait depuis longtemps.

Hermione se cambra et l'accueilli dans un cri de vive douleur, ses mains attrapèrent comme elles purent les pans qui retenaient le haut du lit alors que son amant exécutait déjà la danse de la volupté collant son corps brûlant contre le sien. La douleur disparu très vite laissant place au plaisir qui augmentait avec le rythme du jeune homme.

Que c'était bon, il ne la ménageait pas allant et venant vite et fort la faisant gémir fortement dans ses élans. Le jeune homme la possédait enfin, le fruit interdit de son désir trop de fois refoulé lui tenait les poignets alors que lui se tenait en équilibre au dessus d'elle appuyé sur ses mains.

Draco l'entendait murmurer son nom dans ses soupirs de bonheur quant à lui il laissait échapper sans pudeur des râles rauques et essoufflés mais il en voulait encore, le beau blond avait une telle faim de son ennemie qu'il ne voulait surtout pas s'arrêter, le feu brûlait au fond de ses prunelles grises alors qu'il la regardait gémir plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait.

Le jeune homme embrassait avec force et possessivité les lèvres entrouvertes de sa maîtresse, mordillant, suçant sa langue et ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait. Leurs corps perlaient de sueur et leurs gémissements retentissaient dans la chambre, la jouissance était proche.

**oOoOo**

La jeune fille poussa un cri de délivrance, son corps se cambra à nouveau lorsqu'une vague de chaleur s'empara de tout son être et essoufflée elle retomba sur le lit alors que son amant poursuivait son mouvement pour atteindre l'extase à son tour. Hermione sentit un flot tiède se déverser en elle et le poids du corps de son homologue retomber mollement contre elle, reprenant sa respiration dans le creux de son cou entre coupé de fois où il reprenait de la salive.

La jeune fille était pantelante assommée tant le plaisir avait été puissant, elle n'avait jamais connue pareille chose. Elle ne fit donc rien quand, quelques minutes après son amant lui caressa la joue avec la paume de sa main et dit en murmurant :

- Ma belle sang de bourbe…

Se relevant et enfilant son pantalon et sa chemise il finit sa phrase avant de quitter la chambre.

- Merci pour ce délicieux moment.

Hermione se tourna lentement sur le coté, son corps et son intimité lui faisait mal, elle avait reprit ses esprits malgré son cerveau dans la brume. Merlin qu'avait-elle fait…


	12. Chapter 12

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

Manitchi: éhéh XD je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant

cette histoire et surtout attache ta ceinture parcque la suite sera..."explosive :p

Treize reviews ! C'est excellent les enfants continuez comme ça :p et merci à tous pour tous vos encouragements :x

Bonne lecture

_Lacus Clyne_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween, les deux préfets en chef ne s'étaient pas revus en privé depuis l'avant veille, tous deux s'ignoraient royalement mais se doutaient-ils l'un, l'autre de l'orage qui ne cessait pas dans le cœur de leur homologue respectif ?!

Hermione même si elle n'en montrait rien, était furieuse. Furieuse après elle, après lui…son manque de force pour dire « non » elle l'avait laissé faire, le mal était fait et pourtant…pourtant dans sa tête elle l'avait supplier d'arrêter, supplier de cesser mais les baisers que son amant avant déposé sur son cou l'avait brisée et anéanti toute sa volonté, ces lèvres qui lui avait fait comprendre tant de désir. C'était un moment de paradis en enfer, elle avait trompé celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé celui pour qui elle avait voulu se préserver et voilà…tout ça était parti en fumée dans les bras de ce….ce….elle ne trouvait même pas le bon terme pour le définir à sa « juste valeur », il devait être bien content de sa petite victoire elle en était persuadée !

- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Je te trouve horriblement pâle depuis hier.

Ginny la sortit de son analyse critique de la situation.

- Heu, si, si tout va bien, un petit coup de froid sans doute. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Une ombre de doute passa en un instant si court dans les yeux de la rousse que personne d'autre appart sa voisine ne s'en rendit compte, surtout pas son frère aîné qui était bien trop occupé à entamer une troisième part de tarte à la mélasse pour écouter attentivement ce qui se disait, puis semblant finalement convaincu par cet argument la cadette Weasley sourit et reprit :

- Alors couvre toi, ce château est plein de courant d'air.

- Oui maman !

Elles rirent de bon cœur et un bref instant, la préfete oublia ses soucis jusqu'à ce que son amie lui demande :

- Au fait, c'est ce soir le bal d'Halloween, toujours pas de nouvelles de ton costume ?

Malfoy devait le lui fournir, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait «ordonné » la dernière fois mais c'était le jour même et toujours rien…

- Non, mais j'irais aux informations déjà !

« Que le diable l'emporte lui et son comportement odieux » pensa Hermione.

**oOoOo**

Il était perdu !! Qu'avait-il fait l'autre nuit ?! Il avait mit aux oubliettes toutes ses bonnes résolutions et prit dans le tourbillon de son délicieux alcool pur feu il avait passé un bout de nuit torride avec sa si belle adversaire.

Draco faisait nerveusement tourner son crayon entre ses doigts fins, le jeune homme pensait qu'après avoir une fois assouvie son envie de caresser ce corps, d'embrasser ses lèvres chaudes, de faire taire ce désir absurde, sa passion pour cette sang de bourbe allait disparaître comme les étoiles s'éteignent après le levé du jour. Mais il n'en fut rien ooh bien au contraire ! Sa colocataire avait mit le feu en lui, un brasier qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre de sitôt, et qu'avait-elle fait pour ça ?! Rien du tout justement appart laisser ce charme et cette beauté naturelle éclater au grand jour.

Lui, l'être supérieur avait alors comprit, il avait vu que cette maudite créature qu'il avait méprisé et méprise toujours d'ailleurs qu'elle était finalement comme toutes les autres avant elle, une jeune fille sachant très bien éveiller les sens de ses camarades masculins. Le Serpentard avait bien vu tous les garçons qui la regardait depuis la rentré, à la salle d'étude, quand elle passait dans les couloirs et même ! A la bibliothèque !

The King of Slytherin avait connu des filles bien plus jolies et plus habiles qu'Hermione Granger certes mais…il y avait chez elle, dans son regard quelque chose que lui même n'aurait su définir, c'était sans doute ce délicieux goût d'interdit qui rendait la chose plus enivrante qu'elle ne l'était déjà et puis la petite peste avant du répondant, un caractère de feu et ne se laissait pas démonter face à lui même s'il aurait voulu la tuer à chaque fois qu'elle avait osé le braver, quelque part ça le remplissait d'un grand ferplay.

Sortant un bref moment de son interrogation, le préfet en chef de Serpentat entendit les mots « bal d'Halloween » et « costumes » parvenir jusqu'à ses nobles oreilles.

C'est vrai que le bal aurait lieu ce soir il fallait encore qu'il donne son costume à son homologue, pour Pansy et Eloise c'était déjà fait bien sur. Il irait la voir à la pose déjeuner, la jeune fille retournait toujours dans sa chambre pour prendre ses livres de l'après midi.

**oOoOo**

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Oui Ron, certaine. Et puis, je suis une grande fille je sais me défendre.

- Oui bien sur mais…

- Mais rien. Je reviens vite !

Sur ce, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide bisous sur la joue de son compagnon avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Ron poussa un soupire, sa Mione était étrange depuis jeudi, elle détournait les yeux pour ne pas croiser les siens et semblait gênée à l'évocation de sa soirée sans oublier qu'elle évitait scrupuleusement d'être seule avec lui…

De quoi avait-elle donc peur ?! Ginny elle même ne savait rien, peut être se faisait-il des idées après tout…ce soir c'était le bal et le jeune homme avait hâte de voir son amie dans son costume même si elle devrait s'y rendre comme l'exigeait la règle avec son homologue ; Draco Malfoy.

Hermione entra en vitesse dans sa salle commune, ses livres étaient déjà prêts, posés sur son bureau mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre…une ombre se détachait dans la lumière de la grande fenêtre.

Malfoy se tenait face à la fenêtre, attendant la Gryffondor avec une certaine impatience, ses mains enlacées l'une dans l'autre dans son dos, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir il se retourna face à la propriétaire des lieux.

Le beau blond sourit et regarda sa montre avant d'ajouter avec son éternel sourire narquois :

- Mmh, tu es en retard, tu viens un peu plus tôt d'habitude.

Hermione était stupéfaite ! Que diable faisait-il là ? Dans sa chambre en plus comme si ça avait été la sienne.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Répondit-elle froidement. Te serais tu par hasard trompé de porte ? Ta chambre est à coté au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Son interlocuteur fit quelque pas mais resta à distance raisonnable d'elle à son grand soulagement mais le ton qu'il prit ensuite la fit frissonner :

- Non Granger, je n'ai **rien** oublié du tout.

Intelligente comme elle était, la jeune fille comprit tout de suite l'allusion de son adversaire.

- Je suis juste venu pour t'apporter ça.

Reprit le prince en désignant du regard une grande house bleu nuit posé sur le lit.

Ca devait être son costume pour ce soir…

- D'accord. Merci.

La Gryffondor pensa que son colocataire quitterait sa chambre aussitôt la raison de sa présence accomplit mais celui ci n'en fit rien…il restait planté là sans rien dire, Hermione fit alors comme s'il n'était plus là et ouvrant son sac elle échangea ses livres de la matinée avec ceux de l'après midi.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter Malfoy je te remercierais de sortir de ma chambre.

- A propos de la nuit dernière…

- La nuit dernière ? Je n'ai nul souvenir qu'il ce soit passé quelque chose.

Draco senti une bouffé de colère s'emparer de lui. Comment osait-elle l'interrompre et nier ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?! Pour lui ça avait été si fort…si passionné et cette maudite sang de bourbe piétinait tout.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui, ses yeux ambrés lançaient des éclairs :

- Rassure toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'accrocher à toi comme de la glue comme toutes ces filles qui te court après. Ce qui est arrivé était une méprise qui ne se reproduira plus.

Elle marqua une courte pose, observa son adversaire dans cette joute verbale où elle avait été encore la seule à attaquer, lui la regardait avec le même regard froid et insondable que d'habitude. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux et reprit :

- J'avais rêvé, que tous les deux on formerait un couple pour créer une union entre les maisons…

Hermione allait poursuivre sur une note ironique et cassante mais Draco la saisit brusquement par les épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter de frayeur, son regard orageux où passait une légère brume de contrariété s'était encré dans celui de son interlocutrice qui restait pétrifiée.

- Je ne suis pas le prince charmant. Quand je t'embrasse, tu ne t'éveilles pas d'un profond sommeil, on ne vit pas heureux à jamais.

- Non…Quand tu m'embrasses je voudrais mourir.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par sa réponse, et profitant de son inattention elle en profita pour se dégager de son étreinte forcée et de s'enfuir.

**oOoOo**

Avec son sac sur l'épaule, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers qui menaient à son prochain cours, il l'avait vraiment prise au sérieux, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle lui faisait une déclaration ?! Tout ça était absurde…

Lorsqu'il s'était retourné face à elle, dans la lumière blanche de la fenêtre on aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel pour venir la chercher mais la vérité était bien tout autre et ce qui s'était passé entre eux c'était…contre nature, impensable, Hermione Granger avait couché avec Draco Malfoy…un goût amer apparu dans la bouche de la belle Gryffondor, si Harry apprenait ça…mais il y avait pire ! Si Ron apprenait ça…elle n'aurait plus qu'a se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie ! Ce qu'elle avait fait c'était…immonde, elle se dégoûtait alors qu'elle aimait Ron elle avait passé la nuit avec un autre et pas n'importe quel autre !! Le prince des Serpentard, celui qui les martyrisait depuis le premier jour, celui à cause de qui ils avaient eu beaucoup d'ennuis…bref loin d'être l'homme idéal !

C'était un horrible malentendu…ils s'étaient tous deux laissé emporté par leur désir du moment mais en aucun cas ce qui s'était passé ne devait se reproduire !!! JAMAIS !!!

**oOoOo**

Treize heures, les premières et deuxièmes étaient tous très excités de se rendre à Près au Lard pour la récolte de sucreries accompagnés de leurs chaperons, les quatre préfets en chef.

- Aller Hermione dépêche toi ! montre nous vite ton costume !!

S'exclama Lavande sous le regard de Parvati et Ginny dont les yeux brillaient d'impatience.

- Oui, oui ça vient un peu de patience laissez moi l'ouvrir.

La brunette fit doucement descendre la fermeture éclair de la housse à vêtement qui contenait le précieux habit. Ses trois camarades se penchèrent pour mieux voir et leurs bouches formèrent bientôt un « oh » d'exclamation.

- Quelle merveille Hermione ! Quelle chance tu as !

- Tu te rends compte aller au bal avec l'un des plus beaux partit du collège !

- Hein ? vous appelez ça une chance vous ?! Déclara la concernée dépitée.

- Allez sort la de la housse qu'on voit mieux !! Reprit cette fois Parvati.

Docile, Hermione s'exécuta et son visage prit une expression scandalisée :

- Quoi !!! Non ! il est hors de question que je sorte habillé comme ça !!!!

Mais c'était trop tard, le bal était le soir même et à Près au Lard, elle serait trop occupé à surveiller les plus jeunes qu'elle n'aurait pas de temps pour acheter un autre costume. Cependant, la jeune fille furieuse avait bien l'intention d'aller voir son homologue pour lui dire sa façon de penser !!

**oOoOo**

- Malfoy !!!

L'interpellé se tourna vers le son de la voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Hermione l'avait retrouvé dans la cour du château où les premières et deuxièmes années étaient regroupées. The King of Slytherin était là avec sa petite cour autour de lui, Pansy à son bras et ses deux gardes du corps de chaque coté ; Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Le gris de ses yeux croisa un bref instant l'ambre de ceux de la Gryffondor, la colère leur donnait un éclat doré surprenant. Draco sourit et pendant que la jeune fille accrochée à son bras lançait des regards haineux à son interlocutrice il demanda de son air le plus innocent :

- Granger ?! Que se passe t-il ?!

- Tu le demandes abruti ?!?!!

A cette attaque, les deux gorilles se mirent devant leur prince mais celui ci leur fit signe de laisser aller.

- Bien entendu. Tu n'as pas aimé le costume que j'ai faire pour toi c'est ça ?

Interrogea le jeune homme avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Je ne le porterais pas !!

- A ta guise ma chère mais je te rappelle que tu es préfete en chef et que le bal est ce soir. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'en trouver un autre, et à moins de te présenter au bal sans rien sur le dos tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de mettre celui que je t'ai donné.

Hermione ne su que répondre, Malfoy avait cruellement raison…elle était prise au piège…La jeune fille se jura de le lui faire payer cher pendant que Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle gloussaient comme des idiots. Encore plus furieuse de s'être laissé avoir par son ennemi de toujours, la Gryffondor rebroussa chemin pour disparaître parmi la foule.

Draco quant à lui jubilait, sa délicieuse tentatrice n'aurait aucune échappatoire cette fois, elle devrait bien mettre ce superbe costume que le jeune homme avait spécialement commandé, il connaissait depuis longtemps les courbes de son corps, le cambré de ses hanches et le dessin parfait de sa jolie poitrine, pour créer un habit c'était utile…Le démon blond se réjouissait déjà d'être ce soir, avoir une telle fille à son bras…non pardon…trois filles…serait un superbe coup d'éclat pour tout Poudlard ! Il prouverait sa puissance et sa suprématie. C'était vraiment un géni d'avoir eu une telle idée !

**oOoOo**

L'après midi se passa relativement bien, appart quelques moutons égarés et retrouvés, tout le monde avait eu son compte de bombons jusqu'à décembre au moins. Madame Pomfresh avait préparé d'avance ses potions pour les malheureux qui seraient victimes d'indigestion de sucre.

Tout le monde se préparait à présent pour le bal. Hermione avait enfilé sa robe avec l'aide précieuse de Ginny, le bustier se fermait par des lacets situés dans le dos, pas des plus pratique.

- C'est vraiment un superbe vêtement Hermione ! Il ne s'est pas fichu de toi le Malfoy.

La jeune fille eut un sourire amère, son colocataire lui avait précisé que c'était en vampire qu'elle devait être, aussi, était-elle parvenu à faire des boucles parfaites qui rebondissaient comme des ressorts sur ses épaules, grâce à un sort, ses yeux avaient prit une teinte dorée très claire qui donnait un coté mystique à son regard, sans oublier des faux ongles longs et pointus et une paire de canines immaculés.

- Alors ?! De quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda t'elle à son unique spectatrice.

- Démoniaque. Répondit Ginny enchantée. – Si Harry te voyait….un voile de tristesse s'empara de ses yeux avant de se forcer à sourire à nouveau. – Il n'en reviendrait pas.

Hermione prit son amie par les épaules et répondit doucement.

- Je suis sure qu'il va bien. Il sera bientôt de retour tu verras

- Il me manque tant…c'est si dure sans lui.

- Je sais.

Ginny se serra contre sa confidente, elle ne perdait pas espoir de revoir son aimé mais ça n'était pas facile.

**oOoOo**

Il était temps de descendre, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette tenue plus que provocatrice…Malfoy l'avait fait exprès à tout les coups !! Accompagnée de Ginny déguisée en jeune fille corsaire, la jeune fille arriva dans le grand hall, cherchant son « cavalier » attitré de la soirée.

- Hermione tu es…très….vampiresque…

C'était Ron, déguisé en pirate lui, tout comme sa sœur cadette.

- Ca lui va bien. Hein, Ron.

Ginny observait le visage de son frère virer au rouge homard alors qu'il détaillait sa camarade et amie avec beaucoup de timidité.

- O…oui…

- Merci.

Tous deux regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir y aller officiellement ensemble mais c'était comme ça et puis rien ne les retenait de danser tous les deux par la suite. C'était sans compter sur le roi des Serpentard bien sur…

Si la belle Gryffondor ne l'avait pas encore vue, lui, l'avait déjà repéré dans sa robe elle était divinement démoniaque, quel régale pour les yeux, aucunes des lignes de son corps ne pouvaient être dissimulée par le noble tissu.

Des images de leur nuit défilèrent alors devant ses yeux.

- Draco, à quoi penses tu ?!

- Rien de particulier.

Mentit le concerné à sa deuxième épouse déjà auprès de lui. Draco était fier de son apparence présente ; Il avait revêtu son superbe costume de comte Dracula, dans ses cheveux platine le jeune homme avait fait deux mèches noires de chaque coté de son visage et ses yeux gris étaient devenus diaphanes comme le verre bleuté d'une bouteille d'eau en verre, deux fines canines ressortaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il était magnétique et dégageait tant de prestance que beaucoup de demoiselles ne le quittaient pas de leur champ de vision.

Sa troisième épouse s'approcha de lui et le sourit d'un sourire ce à quoi il répondit. Il n'en manquait plus qu'une…mais celle ci ne semblait pas vouloir le rejoindre…

«Maudite soit-elle !! » Maugréa le Serpentard. « Elle va m'obliger à aller la chercher »

**oOoOo**

- Alors, prête à passer la soirée avec sa Majesté Malfoy ?! Demanda Ron en riant.

- Oui merci bien de me le rappeler Ron.

A propos de Malfoy je crois qu'il vient par ici…Renchérit Ginny

Hermione se tourna alors dans la même direction que son amie et vit un jeune homme blond habillé d'un ensemble noir et d'une cape à la doublure rouge, deux mèches noires ornaient sa tête blonde et ses yeux clairs la transperçaient.

Devant les regards médusés de Ron et Ginny le compte Dracula prit la main de son interlocutrice et déposa un chaud baiser sur ses doigts susurrant de sa voix de velours :

- Si ma chère première épouse voulait bien se donner la peine de prendre mon bras, il est temps d'y aller.

- Première épouse ?!

Répéta la concernée étonnée, puis, devant le regard entendu de son « époux » elle releva les yeux et tomba sur Pansy et Eloise qui attendaient un peu plus loin. Se retournant vers son cavalier, la jeune fille le fusilla du regard :

- Tu n'as pas osé…

- Je crains que le temps presse Ma mie.

La jolie sorcière allait répondre une remarque acerbe mais Macgonagall appelait les quatre préfets en chef pour qu'ils fassent leur entrée…A contre cœur, la jeune fille dû accepter le bras que lui tendait son homologue et ensemble ils rejoignirent Pansy et Eloise.

Le bal risquait d'être mouvementé….


	13. Chapter 13

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

Manitchi: c'est long jusquau 31 !! XD alors voici le chapitre 13 avec le bal, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ça promet d'être agitée jte lgaranti fois de Lacus :p

Rebecca-Black: là n'est pas la question à mon avis lol :p

_DIX SEPT reviews !!! oo je suis épatée ! Vraiment ! Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ça me comble de savoir que vous aimez mon travail car moi, je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, il m'arrive d'être pliée en me relisant XD :p lol_

_Bon aller on va faire un petit pari !!! Parlez de cette fic à tous ceux que ça interressé !! Car…si je n'ai pas VINGT reviews pour ce chapitre 13….je ne publierais PAS le 14 !!!_

_Et vous savez que je suis une sadique n'est ce pas uu et que ça n'est pas des paroles en l'air !!! ALORS AU BOULOT :p_

(Reprend son masque de douceur et dit)

**Bonne lecture**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toute l'assistance était médusée, Quentin Branson accompagné de Céline entrèrent d'abord, jusque là, rien d'anormale…mais c'est lorsque Draco Malfoy entra derrière eux non pas avec une…mais avec « trois » cavalières que la foule autour d'eux laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et de stupéfaction.

Le jeune comte en quoi il était déguisé esquissait un sourire conquerrant, avec une femme à chaque bras et la troisième qui fermait gracieusement la marche, il était parvenu à provoquer son petit effet sur tout le collège, quel grand coup d'éclat pour son image et sa réputation, surtout que ses trois charmantes épouses portaient des tenues qui ne cachaient rien de leur féminité….

Sa **première épouse**, à sa droite ; **Hermione**, portait une robe de velours noir aux reflets rouge qui moulait ses courbes, le haut était à bretelles avec un délicieux décolleté en créneaux arrondis, la doublure de la robe était bleu nuit à l'arrière et rouge à l'avant. On pouvait le voir avec aisance car les pants de la robe dévoilaient ses jolies jambes jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, ses bras et le haut de sa poitrine était donc nu et sur elle, un collier de pierre rouge et argent étincelait, beaucoup s'interrogèrent ; était ce des rubis et des diamants où de simple cailloux brillants ?! Dans sa chevelure bouclée, une fleur elle aussi en pierres ayant l'éclat du diamant. Et pour finir ce charmant portrait ; ses pieds étaient chaussés de chaussures vernies aux talons fins.

La **seconde épouse**, à sa gauche ; **Pansy**, portait elle un bustier de cuir rouge sang qui montrait son nombril dans ses mouvements, ses jambes et ses fesses étaient moulées par un pantalon en vinyle noir, monté sur des escarpins rouges comme son haut. Ses cheveux bruns foncés avaient été allongés et retombaient en une cascade raide sur son dos, ses yeux d'habitude sombre étaient à présent bleu clair comme ceux de son « époux », deux jolies canines immaculées ressortaient de ses lèvres rouges.

Enfin la **troisième** juste derrière le jeune homme ; **Eloïse**, était vêtue d'un haut à manches trompettes noire tout en dentelle sous lequel était un bustier noir à bretelles fines, sans oublier une mini jupe en vinyle pourpre à laquelle pendait une chaîne d'argent à son coté, à ses pieds des talons noirs, ses cheveux blonds s'étaient bouclés et ses yeux étaient transparents tous comme ceux de Draco.

Tous trois offraient un tableau terrifiant, inquiétant mais aussi terriblement attirant ; Ils représentaient à eux seuls tous l'esprit d'Halloween ; viles tentateurs…

**oOoOo **

Hermione était atrocement gênée…ce Malfoy de malheur avait bien prévu son coup ! Il s'était amené ici avec trois filles !! Quel goujat !

Sans oublier cette ….robe qu'il lui avait forcé à porter, cette tenue était atrocement aguicheuse et provocante….tout le monde les dévoraient des yeux, la jeune fille était mal à l'aise c'était vraiment déplaisant !

Le jeune homme allait lui payer ça assurément !! Elle ignorait encore comment elle s'y prendrait mais elle trouverait bien.

Avant l'arrivé du groupe qu'elle avait réussit à engager pour la soirée, Hermione avait prévu un photographe de la gazette des sorciers pour prendre les élèves en photo qui leur serait remise après le bal comme souvenir.

Tout le monde s'y précipita donc pour se faire tirer le portait, les quatuor infernal ne manqua pas l'occasion bien sur ! Surtout Draco qui adorait l'idée d'être immortalisé avec trois aussi charmantes cavalières.

- Vous êtes tous les quatre ensemble ? Interrogea le photographe en les voyant se placer.

- Oui, ça vous pose un problème ?! Questionna Malfoy d'un ton acide.

- Non, non, du tout, prenez pas la pose.

Une fois faites, les photos ainsi que le photographe prirent congé, c'est alors que sous les applaudissements une brunette pénétra dans la grande salle et se dirigea sur l'estrade où était déjà disposé les musiciens du groupe. Draco entendit des murmures non loin de lui :

- C'est elle, Espérance Cassandre ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ici pour notre bal d'Halloween.

Espérance ?! C'était ça son prénom ?! Le roi des Serpentard détailla la chanteuse avec un œil critique ; ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés raides, un joli visage expressif avec des yeux légèrement en amande, une bouche gourmande, une poitrine et des jambes à damner un Gryffondor, elle avait quelques rondeurs ici et là mais ça ne lui allaient pas trop mal. Pour l'occasion la demoiselle avait revêtu une jupe en cuir rouge et un bustier en dentelle noir soutenu par de la dentelle blanche autour du décolleté.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cette fille faisait là un simple sort aurait suffit pour la musique mais comme d'habitude il avait fallu que la miss je sais tout exagère ! Cependant, Draco saisit très vite la réputation de la chanteuse en face de lui, sa voix était un enchantement et Espérance bougeait au rythme des chansons qu'interprétait le groupe derrière elle.

**oOoOo **

Pour l'ouverture du bal, ils avaient choisit une balade aux accents soutenues de la valse.

Le comte Dracula en quoi il était déguisait s'était présentée à ce bal avec ses trois épouses, néanmoins la danse d'ouverture il devait l'exécuter avec celle qui était tout comme lui préfet en chef. Le jeune homme…pardon…vampire…prit donc la main blanche de sa première épouse ; la brune sous l'œil attentif de tous les autres convives et accordant leurs pas à la perfection comme ils savaient si bien le faire depuis la représentation de danse devant les membres du Ministère, les deux jeunes époux partirent dans un mouvement souple et langoureux.

- Tu es encore plus ensorcelante que d'habitude dans ce costume.

Et ajoutant les gestes à la parole qu'il avait murmuré dans son cou le vampire plaça sa main droite sur le creux des hanches de sa partenaire et exerça une certaine pression sur elle pour lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait.

- Et toi tu es un vrai manipulateur, tu avais tout prévu depuis le début n'est ce pas ?!

- Tu me flattes ma chère.

- Tu es fier de ton petit manège je suppose. Ton entrée a été très remarquée. Tu es bien l'être le plus abjecte que j'ai eu le malheur de croiser !

- Je me déclare coupable. Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai que venir au bal avec trois filles était une excellente idée. Mais des trois, c'est toi la plus désirable.

Draco se pencha sur la nuque dénudée de son « épouse » et y déposa un chaud baiser, caressant la peau blanche de la jeune fille de ses deux dents proéminentes. Hermione frémit, elle ne pouvait rien faire au risque de provoquer un scandale.

- Arrête ça !

- Pourquoi ?! tu n'aimes plus mes baisers hein ?! ma belle sang de bourbe ?!

La Gryffondor fulminait, elle rêvait de lui coller une gifle magistrale, sa main emprisonnée dans celle de son cavalier la démangeait mais il fallait à tout prix attendre la fin de cette interminable valse. Malfoy était décidément méprisable, jamais elle n'avait connu un être plus odieux. Le monde tout autour d'eux les regardaient avec émerveillement, ce couple si singulier mais qui pourtant accordaient si bien leur pas pendant leur prestation, personne ne se doutait alors du duel qui se jouait entre les deux jeunes protagonistes, ni la fureur d'Hermione, ni le plaisir indescriptible de Draco que procurait le fait de faire enrager sa partenaire.

Le reste de la danse d'ouverture se fit dans le silence et que la chanteuse eut terminé les derniers accords, Hermione se délivra de l'étreinte que Draco exerçait sur elle et fila rejoindre ses amis.

Ron était très gênée aux cotés d'une telle créature du démon, la Gryffondor était magnétique dans cette robe, qui l'année dernière encore aurait pu croire qu'elle se serait transformée à ce point ? Personne il en était sur…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le rouquin invité son amie sur la piste de danse, ce qu'elle accepta avec beaucoup de plaisir, Malfoy était trop occupée avec ses deux autres cavalière, il ne se soucierait plus d'elle avant un moment, la voix était libre pour Ron.

**oOoOo **

Le roi des Serpentard avait été stupéfait du talent de la chanteuse, sa voix de velours selon les chansons qu'elle interprétait changeait…tantôt grave et vibrante pour le gospel, tantôt aigu où douce pour les romances. Son timbre s'accordait avec les paroles et s'était un vrai plaisir de l'entendre. Espérance était connue chez les jeunes sorciers, elle animait les fêtes avec son groupe et savait mettre de l'ambiance. Tout en chantant des airs sulfureux, la demoiselle déambulait dans la salle de bal. Draco avait bien rit lorsque la jolie brune était passé près de Crabbe et Goyle et tout en fredonnant son refrain, s'était collé contre le torse de Gregory, sa main sur son épaule, le beau blond avait alors vu son compère avaler sa salive avec peine alors que la chanteuse s'éloignait de lui, son compère ne devait sûrement pas avoir l'habitude qu'une demoiselle le serre de si prêt, même ce cher Blaise s'était empourpré lorsque la brunette lui avait chuchoté des paroles à l'oreilles avant de reprendre une cadence plus rapide allant et venant d'avant en arrière, se rapprochant et s'éloignant de lui. En effet les airs qui se jouaient dans la salle étaient pleins de rythme et la jeune femme bougeait son corps d'une façon experte, elle avait la musique dans la peau.

Parfois elle entamait des chansons aux paroles étranges, la langue était inconnue à Draco, il se promit d'aller demander plus d'informations à la principale concernée.

- Ou tu vas Draco ?! Demanda Pansy en le voyant s'éloigner

- Féliciter cette extraordinaire chanteuse.

Espérance était entourée de fans et les musiciens du groupe n'y échappaient non plus.

- C'est super que vous soyez là ! S'exclama Dean

- Merci. Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous ! Ce château est superbe et c'est le lieu idéal pour fêter Halloween.

La jeune femme vit alors le cercle autour d'elle s'écarter et aperçu un jeune homme blond arriver près d'elle, avec le déguisement de Dracula, ses cheveux platine relevé par deux mèches noires de chaque coté de son visage d'ange. Le comte prit sa main et y déposa un chaud baiser.

- Madame, veuillez recevoir mes hommages. Dit-il mettant du miel sur sa voix.

- Milord.

La brunette acquiesça dans un sourire.

- J'étais impatient de vous être présenté.

- Flatteur. Il me semble pourtant que Mr le comte est en très bonne compagnie.

Dit-elle en posant les yeux sur les trois jeunes filles qui semblaient l'attendre. Le beau blond sourit à son tour et reprit

- Vous souhaitez peut être vous joindre à elle ?!

- Je n'oserais pas de peur de faire des jalouses.

Cette fois Dracula éclata de rire et la foule autour d'eux se dispersa

- Vous devez avoir soif non ?!

- Un peu j'avoue.

- Ces rustres vous admirent mais ils sont incapables de se montrer courtois avec une dame.

- Ne soyez pas si sévère, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir votre classe.

Ca c'était bien vrai, personne ne peut avoir la même classe qu'un Malfoy c'était évident !!

Le comte emmena donc sa cavalière prendre un verre et en profita pour l'interroger :

- Mais dites moi, quelle est cette langue que vous avez chantée tout à l'heure ? je ne crois pas la connaître.

- Certes. C'est du japonais.

Draco était cloué sur place.

- Du japonais ?! Vous chantez japonais ?!

- Et bien oui, ça ne vous a pas plus ?!

- Oh si bien sur ! Ce sont des chansons très entraînante j'avoue que je suis étonné voilà tout. Mais où avez vous…

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, et je parle un peu toutes les langues. Et je trouve celle ci si jolie.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles courtoises, elle n'était pas aussi bien faite qu'Hermione mais elle avait…un petit quelque chose, un « je ne sais quoi » qui la rendait magnétique.

- Il faut que j'y retourne mes musiciens m'attendent.

- Oui, bien sur. Continuez de nous émerveiller surtout. Dit-il en lui baisant à nouveau la main.

**oOoOo **

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Hermione se retourna dans un sursaut, son « époux » se tenait derrière elle et maintenant, face à elle avec pour seule lumière l'éclat blafard de l'astre lunaire.

La jeune fille s'était soustraite avec la chaleur et le bruit de la grande salle pour aller respirer sous les voûtes du couloir extérieur, en cette nuit de fin octobre, l'air était frais et humide, rien de tel pour attraper une bonne crève.

Une fois rassurée par l'identité son visiteur inattendu, la vampiresse tourna de nouveau le dos à son interlocuteur comme pour l'ignorer :

- J'avais envie de prendre l'air, il faisait chaud dans la salle.

- Et bien c'est fait maintenant, alors rentre avec moi.

Dit-il en lui saisissant le bras mais la Gryffondor s'en libéra aussitôt.

- Ca n'est pas parce que j'ai dû venir avec toi à ce bal et que tu sois Dracula que nous sommes vraiment des « époux » alors lâche moi un peu, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner maintenant. Tes deux autres cavalières doivent te chercher.

- Serais tu jalouse Granger ?! Demanda l'intéressé un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Ne rêve pas Malfoy, je peux très bien me passer de toi.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement, sa sang de bourbe était dure avec lui et il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de sa compagne et les caressa en partant de sa nuque, Hermione frissonna, puis soudainement il la tourna face à lui et lui son menton entre ses doigts :

- Regarde moi au moins quand je te parle sang de bourbe.

Prise entre le marteau et l'enclume, entre Malfoy et le mur, Hermione ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Un sourire éclaira le visage du démon blond.

- Nous allons rentrer ensemble tu entends ?! Je ne voudrais pas que ma première femme tombe malade à cause d'un coup de froid.

- Et si je refuse ?! Le nargua t-elle.

- Je ne te le conseille pas, tu n'es pas en position de me refuser quoi que ce soit et puis…si tu ne m'obéit pas, je veillerait à ce que toute l'école sache ce qui s'est passé l'avant veille. Tu ne voudrais pas que tes précieux amis apprennent ce que tu as fais, hein ? Granger…

Le prédateur s'était approché de sa belle proie et frollait à présent la peau délicieuse de son cou avec ses lèvres, il avait murmuré sa dernière phrase dans l'oreille de la demoiselle et Hermione s'était figée d'horreur…

- Tu n'oserais pas…osa t-elle articuler.

- On parie ? Rétorqua le Serpentard en relevant des yeux brillants de malveillance sur elle.

Par Merlin…c'était certain qu'il en était tout à fait capable…la jeune fille eut un frisson désagréable, une sueur froide…mais…attendez une minute…

- Tu ne le feras pas.

Draco la toisa avec étonnement, la préfete avait retrouvé tout son courage et osait le braver encore une fois.

- Ah oui ?! Et pour quelle raison ?

- Tu l'ignores ? Et bien je vais te le dire. Parce que tu adores ce petit jeu et puis, qui gagnerais tu « toi » à tout raconter ? Tu serais autant dans le pétrin que moi.

L'arroseur se retrouvait être l'arrosé….cette maudite créature l'avait prit à son propre piège !

« Maudite soit elle !! »

Cependant, il se reprit vite et sourit en signe d'inclination

- Ca n'est pas faux.

Hermione fut stupéfaite de ce changement d'attitude, décidément il était vraiment incompréhensible…

- Mais si tu refuses de rentrer de ton plein grès je serais forcé d'employer la force. Il serait malheureux que tu prennes froid.

Non mais vraiment !! Il fallait toujours que cet imbécile ai le dernier mot ! La vampiresse soupira de lassitude :

- Bon, très bien, je rentre.

Il sourit de satisfaction, mais au moment où le jeune homme allait la suivre, la jolie silhouette de la demoiselle se tourna vivement vers lui et Draco sentit une douleur lancinante s'abattre sur sa joue.

- CA, c'est pour avoir invité trois filles au bal !

Elle le gifla sur l'autre joue sans ménagement, la tête blonde parti sur le coté sous le choc de sa main.

- et CA, c'est pour m'avoir menacé. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée Malfoy.

La Gryffondor disparu bien vite dans le noir du corridor, laissant un Draco seul et endoloris, deux gifles ! Elle avait osé lever la main deux fois sur lui et n'y était pas allé molo !! Ses joues le brûlaient et ça allait sûrement enfler !!!

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait réapparaître avec des joues de hamster, cette sale sang de bourbe allait le lui payer très cher !!!

Il allait lui montrer à être insolente et irrespectueuse envers une personne supérieure comme lui.

**oOoOo **

A minuit, la foule se dispersa et doucement tout devint silencieux. Les jeunes gens étaient retournés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se coucher avec une soirée de danse ininterrompue, ils avaient hâte de retrouver le moelleux de leurs lits.

Hermione avait quitté ses amis juste après la fin du bal et avoit retrouvé sa majestueuse salle commune, la jeune fille avait ôté sa belle robe, ses bijoux, ses canines, ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur normalité. Elle était épuisée par cette soirée riche en émotions. La préfete posa la tenue à plat sur la table de la salle commune avec les bijoux dessus et alla se coucher.

Malfoy voudrait certainement récupérer le tout maintenant que la soirée était passée, sans oublié, qu'elle l'avait doublement giflé et humilié, son homologue n'en resterait pas là elle en était certaine…

Alors…que lui réservait le lendemain ?


	14. Chapter 14

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lolo Evans : Bah, c'est Draco hein faut pas trop attendre de lui questions courtoisie XD et merci, je suis enchantée de t'avoir convaincu avec cette fic

Darkness31 : C'est plus de l'amour là, c'est de la rage lool :p C'est mieux s'ils ont du caractère non ?! Sinon on s'ennui enfin ça n'est que mon humble avis bien entendu. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. :x

Minizu : éhéh ! Oui que veux tu j'ai toujours des idées de génies XD

Valalyeste : mdrr tu m'étonnes j'ai bien rit en écrivant ce passage la XD mais t'imagine po LORREUR s'il arrivait quelque chose à son joli visage :p

Doun : mdrrrrr merci pour l'oscar c'est trop bien trouvé 

Madame Malfoy : voici la suite Miss

Maggy : merci beaucoup o

Angel93 : mdrrrr et encore tu es encore loin d'avoir tout vu !! éhéh esprit complètement tordu et sadique, et oui c'est un don, on est tous comme ça dans la famille mdrr :p

Oliem : éhéh woé, j'avoue que j'ai bien trouvé mon expression sur ce coup là :p

SilverSun : mdrrr là tu fantasmes un peu trop ma grande XD oui j'ai très bien compris t'inquiète et heureusement qu'elle a de la répartie notre Gryffondor, sinon ça serait chiant et surtout elle serait mal barrée :p

Itialys : mdrrr merci, merci fait sa crâneuse Je suis extrêmement fière de mon travail c'est vrai :p

Luna : Aahh les dialogues ! C'est là que s'expose tout mon art XDDD

yu-chan : oserais tu me donner des ordres ? uu joue la méchante lol t'inquiète, apparemment vingt reviews c'est trop demandé. Mais tu sais, avec un cœur de glace faut se méfier, on sait jamais peut être qu'un jour je serais tenté de mettre mes menaces à exécution XD

LyliEvans : merci ma petite Lily ça me fait très plaisir !

Hope : oooooh OO la célèbre Lady Hope lit ma fic !!! est toute chamboulée je suis vraiment touchée c'est sincère. Quant au bémol, comme tu as dû le remarquer j'écris avec les couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard, j'ai un peu modifié le doré, j'espère que c'est mieux comme ça ?!

Quelqu'un : mdrrr !! mais bien suuuur que c'est interressant :p qu'est ce que tu crois ? que j'écris des trucs chiants ?! enfin…..je crois….

pitchoune9262 : oo tu n'aimes pas Malfoy et tu lis ma fic ? Y'a pas quelque chose qui cloche là ? lol

_Bon, visiblement vingt commentaires c'est au dessus de vos moyens ii je suis triste et c'est à cause de VOUS bande d'affreux va !!_

_Mais vous avez de la chance, je suis pas aussi méchante que j'en ai l'air, alors je vous livre tout de même le chapitre 14 en espèrent qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres._

**Bonne lecture**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_« Ma chère petite Lady,_

_Je suis ravie que le bal d'Halloween ce soit bien passé, j'ai bien rit en apprenant ce que ton charmant colocataire avait fait. Décidément il a de la suite dans les idées. Je te vois d'ici froncer les sourcils en lisant mes lignes mais tu devrais éviter de trop t'énerver ça n'est pas bon pour le teint et puis tu sais, le jeune Malfoy ne changera plus, il est comme ça il faudra bien te faire une raison._

_Lorsque tu m'as écrits tu semblais ennuyé d'avoir eu une aventure avec un garçon autre que celui que tu aimes, mais je vais te dire une bonne chose, tant qu'il ne s'est pas déclaré tu peux te considérer comme libre. _

_Oh non ne te fâche pas, mais je vais te dire mon poing de vue…_

_La vie est si courte Hermione, nous n'avons devant nous que peux de temps, de plus, si tu n'as pas repoussé ton amant c'est que tu n'y es pas insensible je me trompe ?! _

_Tu devrais y penser je t'assure tant que ça reste entre vous deux c'est certain qu'il vaut mieux éviter un scandale._

_Ayant appris la bonne nouvelle de ta liaison je t'ai fais parvenir un petit cadeau, j'espère que ça te plaira, j'ai choisi en pensant à toi et je suis persuadée que tu en feras bon usage._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

**_Nicola, Lady Powery. »_**

Hermione finit de parcourir la lettre et observa la boite noire entouré d'un ruban rouge d'un air intrigué.

Qu'est ce que Nicola avait bien pu lui envoyer ? et puis sa dernière phrase était bien énigmatique… « Je suis persuadée que tu en feras bon usage. »

Repliant le papier à lettre parfumé avec soin, la jeune fille défit le ruban rouge avec une certaine appréhension mêlée à de l'excitation, dépliant le papier de soie lui aussi noir, elle tomba sur une étoffe brillante rouge cerise.

La préfete saisit le haut du vêtement et le sortit de son écrin, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand…

C'était une superbe nuisette longue à bretelle qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, septique, Hermione regarda l'étiquette dans la doublure intérieure et fut estomaquée de lire que la tenue était en cent pour cent soie…Quelle folie !!!

La jolie Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur la boite, il y avait autre chose encore !!

Cinq minutes et une dizaine exclamations plus tard, Hermione fit le compte de tous les articles bien étalés sur son lit :

o Une nuisette longue rouge cerise

o Une nuisette courte à manches trois quart verte amande

o Un pyjama débardeur, pantalon couleur champagne

o Un second pyjama noir au débardeur tout en dentelle et au pantalon en voile transparent.

o Cinq ensembles de sous vêtements dont deux en soie et trois en dentelle

Tous les habits étaient en tissu précieux, soie et dentelle. Hermione n'en revenait pas !! Jamais elle n'avait eu d'aussi belles choses, Nicola était inconsciente d'acheter de pareilles merveilles, tout ça avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune, et bien entendu comme s'en était douté la jeune fille, son ancien professeur avait prit bien soin d'enlever tous les prix.

Dormir dans des vêtements de soie devait être un délice, mais la phrase de la fin de la lettre ne s'expliquait pas….vu que Hermione avait commis une erreur avec Malfoy qui jamais ne se reproduirait cependant, elle n'allait pas se priver de porter tout ça !!

Impatiente la belle Gryffondor enleva son uniforme et essaya les nuisettes, alors qu'elle mettait les bretelles sur ses épaules elle entendit une exclamation dans son dos.

- Wooa Hermione c'est quoi tout ça ?! Tu as dévalisé une boutique de lingerie où quoi ?!

C'était Ginny qui venait lui rendre visite accompagnée de Parvati et Lavande. Celles ci se précipitèrent vers le lit.

- Ah salut les filles. C'est un paquet que Nicola m'a envoyé avec sa lettre.

- Nicola ? Tu veux dire la célèbre Lady Powery ?! Tu l'as connais ?!!!! S'exclama Lavande folle d'excitation.

- Eeuh oui, on peut dire ça.

- Woaa qu'elle chance tu as !!! C'est vêtements sont fabuleux et c'est de la soie en plus !!!

Parvati prit la seconde nuisette et la passe sur sa joue.

- Rolala ce que c'est dooouux !

- Et c'est super confortable aussi !! Renchérit Hermione amusée par l'enthousiasme de ses camarades

- Ben allez qu'est ce que tu attends montre nous comment te vont les autres tenues !! Reprit Ginny.

Obéissante, Hermione essaya le reste sous les exclamation presque hystériques des trois filles qui touchaient le tissu soyeux avec admiration, c'est sur, elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu de tels présents même si elle était très gênée, très peu habituée au luxe, ses parents étaient de simples dentistes et se payer des habits de soie ne faisait pas partie du budget familial.

- Si Ron te voyais avec ça je crois qu'il serait plus rouge que la nuisette.

La phrase de Ginny fut suivit d'un éclat de rire générale en imaginant les joues et tout le visage du jeune Weasley virer au jour cerise qui ferait concurrence à sa chevelure flamboyante.

**oOoOo **

Il était dix huit heures passé lorsque Draco rentra dans ses appartements de préfet en chef, le jeune homme venait de finir un long entraînement de Quidditch, lessivé il n'aspirait qu'a un peu de calme et une bonne douche bien chaude avant d'aller dîner, c'est pour ça qu'il était directement rentré au lieux de rester avec Pansy, la jeune fille était bien gentille mais parfois elle était épuisante, déjà éreinté d'avoir volé deux heures sur son balais, le prince des Serpentard voulait la paix pour juste un petit moment histoire d'être à son avantage ce soir.

Et donc, quelle ne fut pas la surprise du vert et or en entrant chez lui de voir quatre filles danser et chanter dans la chambre de sa colocataire dont la porte était grande ouverte, quatre Gryffondor dans le même lieux, avait-il atterrit en Enfer sans le savoir ?

Curieux, le beau blond se faufila sans être vu jusqu'à la porte de son homologue et observa. Parvati et Lavande chantaient pendant que Ginny et Hermione virevoltaient bras dessus, bras dessous et ce qui étonna le plus le Serpentard, c'est que les deux filles chantaient juste, c'était du gospel entraînant et tapant dans leurs mains elles montraient le bon rythme aux deux danseuses.

Ce qui fit aussi tiquer The King of Slytherin, c'était la tenue de l'autre préfet en chef, une robe rouge cerise longue qui montrait ses jambes quand elle tournait au bras de la cadette Weasley et surtout…surtout le sublime dessin tatoué sur son omoplate gauche, une fleur éclose aux teintes violettes, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait, cependant lors des entraînements de danse, le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour détailler cette petite merveille dessiné sur la peau de velours de sa partenaire. Rien que de repenser à tous les détails qu'il avait pu effleurer de ses doigts et de ses lèvres lors de la nuit passée avec elle, Draco sentit le désir envers la jeune fille refaire surface et dire qu'il avait pensé naïvement qu'une seule nuit le guérirait d'elle….il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve la chaleur de ses bras, sentir ce joli corps frémir sous ses caresses !

Oui, il s'en faisait le serment !! Elle serait à lui même s'il lui fallait vendre son âme au Diable….ah mais il était bête….c'était déjà fait.

**oOoOo **

Lavande et Parvati avaient décidé de chanter des chanson du film Sister Act. Les quatre filles s'amusaient comme des folles et n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, aussi, elles sursautèrent toutes quand à la fin de leur prestation, elles entendirent des applaudissements venant de la porte de la chambre…

Malfoy était adossé au chambranle de la porte et frappait nonchalamment dans ses mains puis de sa voix traînante avec un sourire en coin il dit :

- Magnifique, absolument merveilleux mesdemoiselles.

La venue de King of Slytherin avait refroidit l'ambiance gryffondorienne d'un coup…baissant les yeux Lavande et Parvati passèrent devant le beau jeune homme pour sortir de la chambre tandis que Ginny les suivis en saluant Hermione.

- On se voit tout à l'heure Hermione.

- Oui, à plus.

Elles échangèrent un signe de main amicale et les trois camarades quittèrent l'appartement des préfets en chef.

Et voilà…la pauvre Hermione se retrouvait une fois de plus seule avec son exécrable homologue, ça ne l'aurait pas ennuyé s'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble…à présent, la jeune fille se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise et parvient à dire le plus impassiblement possible :

- Veux tu sortir de ma chambre Malfoy ?! J'aimerais bien me changer.

Mais Draco n'avait plus aucune envie de partir, l'idée d'une bonne douche chaude lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit d'autant plus qu'il voulait sa revanche pour la double claque qu'il avait reçue.

- Mais fais donc je t'en prie. Dit-il avec un sourire effronté.

- Sort d'abord !

Exigea la Gryffondor qui pâli en voyant son interlocuteur s'approcher d'elle.

- Allons ma toute belle, ne fait pas la prude, ça n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue.

Outrée par un tel comportement, sa main partie à nouveau en direction de la joue fragile du jeune homme mais ayant prévu le coup, il arrêta son geste en saisissant son poignet au vol et afficha un sourire goguenard :

- Tu as la main leste Granger, fait attention.

- Tu es méprisable !!!

- Tu l'as déjà dit il me semble. Fit-il remarquer posément.

- Lâââche moi !!!

Elle se débattait de son mieux mais le démon blond la tenait avec fermeté et plus elle bougeait pour il lui faisait mal. Draco la scruta attentivement.

- Et puis je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu voudrais te changer, cette tenue te va bien mieux que l'uniforme.

- C'est une tenue pour la nuit.

- Ah vraiment ?!

Hermione eut un violent sursaut quand elle sentit la main chaude de Malfoy caresser sa cuisse.

- Qu'est ce que….

- Mmh…de la soie….

Remarqua le jeune homme en connaisseur puis soudainement, toujours détenteurs de la main de la demoiselle il tira d'un coup sec et l'attirant plus près de lui il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Depuis quand une sang de bourbe porte t-elle des nuisettes de soie pour aller dormir ? Tes parents ont gagnés un héritage ?

La préfete frissonna violement et posant ses mains sur le torse de son agresseur tenta de s'écarter de lui, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs :

- Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy !! Maintenant lâche moi !

- Et pour qui tu portes de telles tenues ? Quelqu'un compte t-il te rendre visite cette nuit ?

- C'est….c'est un cadeau…

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa dans le cou du bout des lèvres, elle eut encore un frisson.

- Dommage que je ne connaisse pas cette généreuse personne, je l'aurais remercié.

- Comment ça…

- Par ce que pour l'instant, celui qui en profite le plus, c'est moi.

Horrifiée par ces paroles, elle fit un mouvement brusque et se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme.

- Sort d'ici !!! L'exhorta t-elle en pointant la porte du doigt.

- A votre guise. Renchérit le Serpentard en s'inclinant bien bas avant de disparaître dans la salle commune.

**oOoOo **

Hermione était longtemps resté à trembler seule dans sa chambre, cet abominable Serpentard lui donnait la chère de poule, alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux, lui au contraire ne semblait pas décidé à faire de même, remettant toujours ça sur le tapis…Jamais cet incident ne devait se reproduire !! JA…MAIS !!!

Le roi des Serpentard se tenait derrière sa collègue assise devant le miroir de sa chambre, Draco était venue la voir dans son espace privé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher car la jeune fille portait la somptueuse nuisette de soie longue couleur magenta qui épousait ses courbes avec une perfection diabolique, Merlin qu'elle était excitante dans cette tenue qui ne devait servir que pour la nuit. Superbe présent envoyé par sa protectrice la délicieuse Nicola Powery.

Hermione avait lâché ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son dos et ses épaule, son visiteur les poussa sur le coté pour dégager sa nuque, sa main froide parcouru la peau nu de son cou et de ses épaules la faisant frissonner, l'impudente poursuivit son parcours jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine. La préfete pu murmurer dans un souffle :

- Arrête ça s'il te plait…

Mais The King of Slytherin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Oh non, il se pencha sur sa clavicule et posa ses lèvres sur la fleur violette tatouée sur la peau fragile de sa colocataire avant de susurrer à son oreille d'une voix terriblement chaude :

- Tu ne disais pas ça la nuit dernière ma douce…

- La nuit dernière était une erreur.Répondit promptement sa jolie captive

- Et la nuit d'avant ? et celle d'encore avant ?!

Plus il remuait le couteau dans la plaie plus les joues d'Hermione prenaient feu, elle avoua alors piteusement à demi voix :

- J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs ces temps ci…

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi depuis leur « première fois » et depuis Draco n'avait cessé d'attiser le feu du désir en elle, lui transmettant toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour l'objet de sa convoitise, c'est à dire elle même. Le beau blond avait décidé de céder à ses envies et depuis qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu il ne saurait plus s'en passer le Serpentard en était sur et certain.

Tout en elle était un appel au plaisir sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte apparemment ; sa peau au touché de velours, ses cheveux souples, ses mains timides qui avaient prit de l'assurance lors de leurs ébats, et plus inavouables ; la façon dont elle soupirait sous le poids de son corps, celle qu'elle avait de caresser son dos, d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui…rien que d'y penser le vert et argent sentit sa virilité se réveiller.

Néanmoins, sa collègue demeurait toujours réticente au début quoi qu'une fois la lumière baissée la jeune fille oubliait tout bon sens dû à toute demoiselle bien élevée. Malgré son inexpérience flagrante en matière de sexe, Hermione s'était avéré être une amante douce et passionnée.

Draco avait eu d'autres aventures en parallèles mais il se rendit vite compte que ses autres conquêtes semblaient fades, Hermione avait un tempérament de feu, un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, même s'ils étaient intimes la nuit, lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis où en public elle était toujours méprisante et froide envers lui et le jeune homme ne se privait pas du plaisir de les insulter et de la rabaisser devant tout le monde, c'était son passe temps favori.

Comment deux comportements si contradictoires pouvaient-ils se côtoyer ? Ils ne le savaient pas vraiment ni l'un, ni l'autre mais le temps passant ils décidèrent d'éviter d'avoir ce genre de pensées trop complexe, tous deux garderaient le secret sur leur liaison interdite et la vie continuait à coté sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Tout ce qui aurait pu trahir leur condition était parfois les moments d'absence de la Gryffondor pendant les repas, plongée dans ses pensées elle ne prêtait plus attention à ses voisins de table. Draco lui, ne montrait comme à son habitude aucune émotion mais il savait au fond de lui même qu'il était devenu entièrement dépendant de sa maîtresse, chaque soir, il la retrouvait, il attendait ce moment de la journée avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Ensemble, ils avaient établis des règles très claires et les avaient acceptées dès le départ pour être sure que ça ne dérape pas. La plus importante était que personne appart eux deux, n'apprennent leur relation nocturne.

La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs bien rit se disant que si jamais ses amis apprenait la chose elle n'avait plus qu'a sauter de la tour d'Astronomie.

Draco de son coté apprenait à connaître sa colocataire sous un autre angle et ça lui arrivait même d'obéir aux injonctions de la demoiselle et savait même devenir aussi doux qu'un enfant qui dort, dans ces rares moments, Hermione aimait à passer ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, qui aurait pu croire alors que ce jeune homme était un mangemort est un être odieux et froid.

La jeune fille se dit qu'elle devait être la seule à le voir sous ce jour là.

**oOoOo **

Novembre était installé, avec ses matins glacés, son vent froid qui pénétrait jusqu'au cœur du château, le saule cogneur avait perdu toutes ses feuilles qui craquaient sous les pieds. Les écharpes et les gants étaient ressortis pour se protéger.

En ce dimanche après midi, tout le monde se gelait sur le stade de Quidditch pour le match Poufsouffle– Serdaigle.

Assise à coté d'Hermione, Ginny écrivait toujours ses lettres pour Harry, chaque fois que la jeune fille regardait un match de Quidditch, elle pensait à son aimé, à la façon prodigieuse qu'il avait de voler, il avait ça dans le sang, à ses yeux, c'était lui le meilleur.

Plongée dans ses mots, parfois Hermione et Ron apercevait un sourire naître sur son visage, aucun des deux alors n'osait la déranger dans ce moment privé avec Harry qui l'aidait à supporter son absence.

Un courant d'air parcouru les rangs serrés autour du stade et Hermione frissonna lui donnant la chère de poule, la préfete en chef resserra son écharpe autour de son coup.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

- Un peu.

Le jeune homme roux passa ses mains sur les bras frêles de sa camarade pour la frictionner vivement.

- Merci. Sourit la Gryffondor

- Ca va mieux ?

Devenir la maîtresse secrète de Draco Malfoy avait fait naître chez Hermione une plus grande assurance de ses émotions et dans ses actes. Aussi, elle se mit contre le torse de son ami et plaça ses deux bras autour d'elle sous le regard interloqué de celui ci, trop surpris par le geste de la jeune fille pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Ginny choisit précisément ce moment là pour relever le nez de ses parchemins et trouva son frère étroitement serré contre la jolie préfete, le visage plus rouge encore que ses cheveux, la cadette Weasley pouffa, ce qu'ils pouvaient être mignons tous les deux. Elle n'était pas jalouse, mais heureuse que son frère et son amie osent enfin exposer leur attirance mutuelle, ça n'était pas trop tôt après sept ans à se courir derrière, sur ce, elle se replongea dans sa lettre, il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte tout ça à son cher Harry !

**oOoOo **

Le match battait son plein, pour le moment s'était Serdaigle qui menait, Draco n'avait pas envie d'assister à ce match mais ses camarades avaient insisté, histoire de se moquer des perdants.

C'est pour ça que son regard d'acier c'était posé sur accident sur le couple gryffondorien que formait Hermione et Ron qui la tenait toujours étroitement contre lui.

« Il ne manque pas de culot celui là !! » Pensa le jeune homme.

Bien sur, ils n'étaient qu'amants, bien sur en dehors de leur salle commune ils n'avaient aucun lien, bien sur elle était libre mais ça le faisait enrager de voir quelqu'un d'autre poser ses sales pattes sur « sa » maîtresse surtout ce miteux de Weasmoche, elle avait beau être une sang impure, elle valait quand même un peu mieux que ce crève la faim.

Le jeune homme se promis d'éclaircir la situation avec sa colocataire au plus vite.

- Draco ? Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre, ça caille trop ici.

Le roi des Serpentard s'était levé sous les regards interrogatifs de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tu ne veux pas voir la fin du match ? Insista sa camarade.

- Inutile. Les Serdaigle sont dans une forme éblouissante, ils vont sûrement gagner.

Et avant que Pansy ait pu répondre, le démon blond était sortit des rangs pour retourner au château.

**oOoOo **

Lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir là, Hermione était de très bonne humeur, ça avait été un très beau match, pleins de rebondissements, ça remontait le moral de gagner un match ça c'est sur !

La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre et fit volte face en entendant une voix que trop connue l'interroger.

- Où étais tu ?

La brunette lui tourna le dos, alluma la lumière de la chambre et enleva son pull pour le poser sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau.

- Dans la tour de Gryffondor, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec mes amis.

Draco ne fut pas offusqué qu'elle ne lui prête pas plus d'attention, il était assit sur son lit et l'attendait les bras croisés, sans l'avoir vu entrer il avait sentit le parfum de vanille qui l'avait précédé.

- Tu t'es bien amusé au match ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui.

- Je vous ai vu, avec Weasmoche.

- Aah ça !

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrit, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Le jeune homme attendait visiblement qu'elle développe le sujet.

- J'avais froid, il m'a alors enveloppé de ses bras c'est tout.

- Une pensée fort charitable. Vraiment très chevaleresque.

- Je te serais grès de garder tes sarcasmes pour toi Malfoy, ce que je fais de mes journées n'est pas ton problème.

Un point pour elle, mais ça n'était pas sa faute s'il ne supportait qu'il la touche.

La jeune fille fut étonnée que son adversaire verbale n'ait rien à répondre, au lieu de cela, il se leva et vint embrasser sa nuque en l'ayant auparavant débarrassé des cheveux qui la cachait. Elle le laissa faire, les mains expertes du vert et argent descendirent sur les boutons de sa chemise d'écolière alors qu'elle s'adossait contre son torse. Draco défit lentement les boutons sans aucune impatience, il avait envie de prendre son temps ce soir.

Une fois libérée ouverte, il laissa glisser les manches sur les bras de son amante qui se tourna face à lui.

Leur nuit pouvait commencer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews : 

Hope : J'ai lu tes fics et je les ais beaucoup apprécié, j'ai aussi lu tes comm dans les fics des autres voilà tout En fait non, un lapse est passé mai je ne m'y suis pas attardé simplement.

Pitchoune9262 : lol woé non mais j'avais compris mais ma fic est basée sur lui et Hermione c'est pour ça que c'est un peu contradictoire ; mais continue de me lire surtout hein XD

Quelqu'un : lool meuh non c'est po louche j'ai voulu faire une histoire complexe lol pis comme j'ai dis à Hope-sama, un lapse de temps s'est écoulé mais je ne m'y suis pas attardée, et quand Malfoy veut quelque chose…il l'obtient toujours

Yu-chan : mdrrrrr ah oui en effet c'est très différent mdrr mais toute façon tu n'es pas la première à m'en faire hein j'ai déjà eu des menaces de mort pour mon autre fic mdr

Erinak : ah nan désolé, mon histoire ne sera pas une histoire romantique loin de là et surtout pas entre Draco et Hermione tu es prévenu, je préfère que tu le saches :x

SilverSun : mdrrr c'est bien d'avouer de toute façon tu ne peux rien me cacher mdrr :p eeh oui c'est ma faute puisque c'est MOA qui décide de l'histoire XD mdrr Lacus toute puissante

Itialys : merci merci :p fait sa crâneuse, pour changer mais c'est fait pour en même temps XD

Kate Johson : Je sais, je sais mdrrrr mes chevilles vont très bien merci XDDD

Oliem : Merci beaucoup, je publie dès que je peux, vu que je bosse now et que je fini tard j'écris lors de mon we.

Luna : mdrrrr certes, certes

Meg : Mon cher ange, je suis ravie et honorée que mon histoire te plaise à ce point cependant…tu te rendra vite compte que tout n'est pas aussi rose que tu sembles le croire :x

Madame Malfoy : mdr woé et le mot est faible, jcrois que c'est lui qui va sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie XD

Doun : mdrrr désolé mais ça n'est pas du tout ce que je prévois :p et bravo pour le jeu de mot

Augusta : S'il y en a des sentiments et pas sur du tout lol

Angel93 : mdrrr oui ma douce Angel tu es bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans le panneau toa hein :p et arrête avec tous ces « stp » uu

Lucedelune : Juste « presque » ? ii je suis blasée lol

Onariah : tu as bien deviné j'ai trouvé que ça collait à la situation. Ca te plu j'espère :x en tout cas je suis contente que tu m'ai laissé un message cette fois ci.

sasou5 : merci beaucoup :x

littlemischief : merci infiniment à toi, en fait j'ignorais complètement cette manœuvre et je te suis reconnaissante de ton conseil :x

Manitchi : et encore ! tu n'as rien vu jt'assure :p niark et merci pour cette longue review lol

HappyHermia : mdrrrr ben disons que lorsqu'un Malfoy veut quelque chose…il fait tout pour l'obtenir, je n'ai pas développé le passage entre le moment ou ils ont leur aventure et celui ou ils deviennent amant car il y aura bien plus intéressant tu verras.

Rachel : lol :x

themissmalefoy : Bien, a vos ordre CHEF ! XD

Rebecca-Black : éhéh :p

Tinn-Tamm : Rooohooo ben dit donc….heureusement que tu me le dis parce que j'avais même po percuté nn je suis impardonnable d'avoir fait une telle erreur !! Je vais corriger ça de suite ! En tout cas merci pour ce commentaire je suis enchantée de savoir que ma vision de Malfoy te plaise.

miss malfoy : Arigatou Gosai Masuu Miss o moi aussi j'ai lu tes fics et je les ais adorééé !

helomalfoy : éhéh et t'es pas au bout de tes surprises !!

Merci à vous tous pour tous vos encouragements, je suis flattée et honorée de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant. De mon coté je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour vous en mettre plein la vue et vous mettre des rêves pleins la tête alors surtout continuez de me lire comme vous le faite car rien ne me fait plus plaisir.

Tendrement, Bonne lecture à vous

Lacus Clyne

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ce jour de novembre, une pluie glacée tombait sans relâche depuis le matin et rendait les élèves maussades.

- Ce que c'est déprimant cette pluie.

- Et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

Les Gryffondor parlaient avec lassitude de ce temps pourri, l'entraînement du jour avait dû être annulé, la pluie qui tombait s'était transformée en tapis verglacé sur le terrain de Quidditch et rendait les décollages impossible, et puis même si rares étaient ceux qui l'avouaient ouvertement mais tout le monde était d'avis que c'était mieux de rester dans la salle commune bien au chaud plutôt que dehors à se transformer en glaçon sous une pluie battante.

Hermione, elle était tranquillement assise près de la cheminé occupée à finir son devoir de potions et de runes anciennes, parler de Quidditch ne l'avait jamais intéressée, il était plus important pour elle de s'avancer dans ses travaux plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà afin d'être prête pour les examens de fin d'année.

Certes elle aurait pu travailler au calme dans la salle commune préfectorale…mais la jeune fille préférait ne pas être seule trop longtemps avec son homologue cette semaine…celui ci était d'une humeur exécrable depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il devrai se passer de sa présence durant quelques jours pour cause d'indisposition, et dire qu'on prête aux filles des changements d'humeur durant leurs troubles mensuelles…là c'était chez lui que c'était applicable. Sa mauvaise humeur entachait tout le monde même les camarades de sa propre maison qui n'osaient plus lui adresser la parole. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle restaient près de lui en silence en espérant qu'il daigne parler où encore montrer qu'il était d'humeur plus joviale mais rien à faire, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi sombres et son visage demeurait fermé. Tout le monde savait que dans ces cas là, mieux valait s'écraser et ne pas chercher à l'approcher de trop près…mais bien sur personne ne connaissait la raison de cette humeur massacrante sauf évidemment la cause directe c'est à dire la préfete en chef de Gryffondor.

**oOoOo **

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour voir s'il pleuvait toujours, Hermione aperçut Ginny assise contre la vitre recouverte de buée que la cadette des Weasley avait dû nettoyer avec un mouchoir et observait l'extérieur d'un regard vide.

Elle devait encore penser à Harry…quittant son parchemin presque achevé, la brunette vint rejoindre son amie et demanda doucement :

- Ginny ? Ca va aller ?!

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa cadette et s'assit à coté d'elle sans espoir de réponse.

- La pluie est si triste…elle efface tout…

- Ginny…

- Nous, nous sommes bien au chaud ici mais est ce qu'il en est de même pour Harry ? Peut être est-il en train de grelotter sous cette pluie glacée…

- Tu ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de choses, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

De nouveau, sa camarade se terra dans son silence, la jeune fille sentit une boule de chagrin se coincer dans sa gorge, Ginny avait été si courageuse depuis le choix de Harry jusqu'à son départ et la voir dans cet état lui donnait beaucoup de peine. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était consciente que rien qu'elle puisse dire, ne parviendrait à alléger un temps soit peu la détresse de son amie.

- Je pensais être assez courageuse pour assumer son absence, je me suis dit cent fois qu'il allait bien, qu'il allait bientôt revenir…mais en fait….je….je suis morte de peur….

- Sa voix était devenue tremblante et des larmes silencieuses avaient dévalé ses joues pour s'écraser sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.

- Eeh !

Hermione prit la tête de sa cadette et la posa sur son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ca va aller, ça va aller…

- Il me manque trop, je vais mourir sans lui.

- Je sais…mais ne perd pas espoir, il va revenir, j'en suis sure.

La sorcière mettait toute sa persuasion dans ses mots, elle aussi s'efforçait d'y croire autant que possible mais l'absence totale de nouvelles était si angoissante, on y ignorait tout de la situation du jeune Potter, de l'endroit où il pouvait être...s'il allait bien.

**oOoOo **

Les deux Gryffondor restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieuses jusqu'à ce que toujours sans un mot, Ginny se leva.

- Ginny ? Ou vas tu ?

Mais aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la concernée, elle quitta la salle commune.

Ron rejoignit alors son amie.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle pense à Harry.

Le regard de Ron se voilà, cette simple phrase était assez complète et explicite.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle semble absente depuis quelques jours, c'est plus dure pour elle que pour nous.

- Oui.

Hermione se retenait de pleurer à son tour, sa voix trahissait déjà son émotion.

- Je vais la rattraper, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

- Très bien, moi je vais rester ici au cas où elle reviendrait, elle devra bien passer par ici si jamais elle veut rejoindre sa chambre.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Elle était essoufflée, la préfete avait cherché son amie partout, dans tous les endroits où elle aurait pu être…mais rien…puis…un éclair traversa son esprit…

Et si…

Sans plus se poser de questions, Hermione courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait eu raison, la jeune Weasley était debout sur la pelouse avec son air absent.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de son amie.

- Ginny ?

La pluie s'écrasait sur leurs épaules et très vite leurs vêtements avaient été trempés les faisant grelotter.

- Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes dehors par ce temps…

- Peut être que c'est ce que je cherche…

Hermione en resta interdite.

- Je pourrais peut être le retrouver de cette façon…

Ginny n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une main s'était abattue sur sa joue droite. La jolie rousse posa la sienne sur la surface de peau endolorie et rougit avec une expression de surprise et de choc sur son visage.

Hermione baissa son bras.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de prononcer telles horreurs ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?! Je sais que Harry te manque !!! Que tu es triste ! Mais à nous aussi il nous manque, nous aussi on s'inquiète pour lui !! Alors…alors…JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME S'IL ETAIT DEJA MORT !! TU N'EN PAS LE DROIT !!

Elle se calme et baissant la tête elle murmura :

- S'il t'entendais…c'est lui qui aurait mal au cœur…

Quant à Ginny…son visage était passé du choc, à une expression interloquée, puis surprise pour finir par de la colère, baissant à son tour la tête elle répondit après un long moment de silence :

- mais toi qu'est ce que tu en sais hein… ?

Relevant des yeux remplit de larmes et de colère vers son interlocutrice :

- QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS DE CE QUE JE RESSENS ? TU N'AS AUCUNE IDEE DU CALVAIRE QUE J'ENDURE !!! ALOR JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME FAIRE LA LECON !!!

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle partit en courant, mettant un terme à leur échange explosif, laissant une Hermione trempée jusqu'au os et déboussolée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait…la jeune fille regarda sa main rougit avec laquelle elle avait giflée son amie…elle resta là, pendant un moment qui lui sembla une éternité…

**oOoOo **

Fichu cours de « soins aux créatures magiques », c'était d'un ennui mortel en plus sous cette pluie incessante c'était vraiment de la torture ! Pire qu'un doloris c'était certain…Draco courait avec son parapluie pour rejoindre le château le plus vite possible mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière seule sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Pansy son prince s'arrêter

- Continuez sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais.

- Un problème ? Demanda Blaise à son tour.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose au vestiaire du stade.

Mais avant que ses camarades puissent répondre, le jeune homme était déjà loin.

Ses cheveux collaient sur son visage et ses vêtements accrochaient à sa peau la faisant violement trembler, elle était gelée jusqu'à la moelle mais Hermione s'en fichait bien, perdue dans ses pensées, son esprit et son corps s'étaient séparés…jusqu'à ce que…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille releva ses yeux ambrés, quelqu'un la protégeait de son parapluie noir.

Draco fut stupéfait lorsque les yeux de sa douce sang de bourbe rencontrèrent les siens, son beau regard ambré n'exprimait plus rien d'autre que le vide…puis il l'entendit murmurer :

- Harry…c'est toi…tu es revenu…

Draco allait rétorquer une phrase acide mais un fardeau lui tomba dans les bras, sous le coup de la surprise, le jeune homme lâcha son parapluie et saisit les frêles épaules de son homologue, son corps était en proie à de violents spasmes, sa tête cachée par ses cheveux trempée couchée sur le torse du prince des Serpentard. Il la secoua

- eeh Granger qu'est ce que tu nous fais ?!

Mais la concernée ne répondit pas, le beau blond prit alors conscience de toute l'ampleur de la situation…l'inquiétude le gagna il la secoua encore plus fort.

- Ehh !! Granger !! tu m'entends ?! Arrête tes conneries !!

Elle se serait écroulé s'il ne l'avait pas fermement maintenue…le préfet posa une main sur le front de la sorcière et la retira immédiatement.

- Mais tu es brûlante de fièvre !!!

**oOoOo **

Draco se pencha et d'une main il saisit son parapluie qu'il referma pour le ranger dans sa robe tandis que l'autre tenait fermement sa camarade. Puis, avec une grande facilité, il souleva Hermione de terre et rejoignit le château à grandes enjambées en faisant tout son possible pour refreiner les tremblements que lui causait la pluie glacée transperçant ses vêtements et sa peau.

Il entra en vitesse dans l'infirmerie.

- Hoouhoouh ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ?!

Madame Pomfresh sorti de son bureau et accouru vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Mr Malfoy qu'est-il arrivé ?!?!

- Je l'ai trouvé sous la pluie, elle était seule sur le terrain de Quidditch.

L'infirmière lui indiqua un lit où elle plaça une serviette chaude.

- Asseyez la. Ordonna t-elle.

Le jeune homme obéit docilement, il libéra Hermione de son étreinte et la posa sur le bord du lit, elle était toujours inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh posa à son tour sa main sur le front de la malade comme l'avait fait Draco auparavant.

- Merlin !!! Cette enfant a une fièvre de cheval !! Il faut vite lui enlever ces vêtements mouillés !!

Aidé de Draco, elle se dépêcha de dévêtir la jeune sorcière.

- Et maintenant ?! Demanda t-il

- Mettez lui ce pyjama pendant que je vais chercher de quoi la soigner.

Encore une fois, il obtempéra sans histoire, lui enfilant le pantalon et la chemise de pyjama avant de la coucher dans les draps chauds. Il s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main sur le visage pâle et moite de fièvre de sa maîtresse et parla à voix basse :

- Petite idiote, que cherchais tu à faire en restant sous la pluie ? tu voulais attraper la mort ?! Mais tu oublies que tu m'appartiens maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter comme ça.

Mais une image s'imposa alors dans son esprit et il revécu la scène.

« _Harry…c'est toi…tu es revenu… _

_Et ensuite elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras…_ »

Avait-elle comprit que ça n'était pas Harry qu'elle avait en face d'elle ?

« Maudit soit ce Saint Potter, il fallait toujours qu'il soit là même quand il n'était pas physiquement présent !! Le malheur et la mort les suivent à la trace !! et aujourd'hui…sa douce sang de bourbe était en danger et toujours à cause de lui !! »

Hermione avait une respiration irrégulière et faible.

- Vous devriez retourner en cours Mr Malfoy. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Intervint l'infirmière.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser mais il dû bien sortir sous l'œil sévère de Madame Pomfresh, lui aussi devait se changer rapidement et prendre une douche chaude au risque de tomber malade à son tour.

**oOoOo **

-Comment ?!?! Hermione est à l'infirmerie ??!!

- Puisque je vous le dit !!! Je l'ai vu quand j'y suis allé tout à l'heure ! Répondit Dean.

Ron avait crié sa phrase, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Elle allait pourtant bien tout à l'heure quand elle avait quitté la salle commune…Ginny quant à elle, était timidement sortit de son dortoir lorsque le cri de son frère l'avait alerté.

- Je viens avec toi.

Déclara t-elle sachant très bien que Ron courrait au chevet de son amie. Alors, ensemble, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh appliquait des compresses froides sur le front de la jeune malade.

- Comment va t-elle ?! S'enquit Ron torturé par l'inquiètude.

- Ah Mr et Miss Weasley. Et bien...elle a beaucoup de fièvre, je vous avoue que son état me préoccupe...il faut à tout prix que la fièvre tombe avant demain matin...mais elle est très faible, j'espère qu'elle trouvera la force de lutter contre le mal.

- Qu'allez vous faire alors ? Demanda Ginny à demi voix.

- M'assurer que son corps reste à une température stable c'est le plus important pour l'instant tout en espérant qu'elle passe la nuit.

Les deux Weasley tremblèrent à ces mots, Hermione risquait de ne jamais se réveiller…cette vérité les ébranlèrent et Ginny encore plus…tout était de sa faute…si elle ne s'était pas disputée avec elle…la rousse se mordit la lèvre, si Hermione ne survivait pas…jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait !!

- Comment est ce arrivé ?! Demanda à nouveau Ron la voix tremblante.

- Mr Malfoy a raconté qu'il l'avait trouvé dehors sur le terrain de Quidditch, sous la pluie.

- Malfoy ??!! Dirent le frère et la sœur en une parfaite synchronisation.

- C'est exact. C'est lui qui a amené Miss Granger

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent un instant, interloqués. C'était Malfoy qui avait ramené leur amie au chaud et au sec…toute cette histoire était décidément bien étrange…cependant ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur la question bien trop préoccupé par l'état dans lequel était la préfete en chef.

**oOoOo **

Il fallut bien que Ron et Ginny retourne à leur cours de l'après midi, mais le cœur n'y était pas, Draco non plus n'était pas concentré, il jouait à faire tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, ses yeux gris étaient toujours sombres, sa cour l'observait se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui occuper l'esprit à ce point pour qu'il en oublie de s'amuser au dépend des autres.

Le jeune homme ne pu même pas rendre visite à sa maîtresse dans la soirée car les Weasley était sans arrêt à son chevet…il pu cependant aller se renseigner sur l'état de la jeune fille auprès de Madame Pomfresh et il eu lui aussi un frisson lorsqu'elle lui annonça que cette nuit était cruciale pour la suite.

A contre cœur, il regagna sa chambre mais ne dormit pas pour autant…

Hermione s'en sortirait-elle ?!


	16. Chapter 16

Chrysalide

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et c'était Ron qui veillait la malade. Le jeune homme avait dû se montrer très persuasif pour convaincre sa sœur cadette d'aller manger et se reposer un peu car elle refusait de quitter son poste.

Il avait donc prit à son tour la place restée chaude sur la chaise près du lit, attentif à la respiration, à la chaleur de la main de la jeune fille qu'il gardait dans la sienne. Parfois, Madame Pomfresh venait changer les compresses ainsi que la bassine d'eau pour rafraîchir Hermione, elle avait bien voulu congédier les deux jeunes Gryffondor mais ils avaient l'air si inquiet de l'état de la préfete qu'elle en avait abandonnée l'idée.

- Comment va t'elle ?

La voix grave avait sortit Ron de sa léthargie, il se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix et une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux.

- Malfoy…Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- En personne. Je t'ai posé une question, comment va t'elle ?

Ron ne fut même pas surpris sur le coup de le voir ici…trop secoué par tout ce qui était arrivé…et puis surtout il pensait toujours au fait que c'était son ennemi qui avait ramené Hermione ici…sans lui…Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver…Le rouquin reporta son attention sur le lit où était couchée son amie.

- La fièvre ne baisse pas pour l'instant, son sommeil est parfois agité mais Madame Pomfresh a réussit à lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil depuis ça va mieux mais la température refuse de descendre…

- Je vois…dit-il simplement

Il scruta sa maîtresse toujours inconsciente dans ce lit d'hôpital…c'était horriblement déprimant…se réveillerait-elle ? Il l'espérait, Poudlard lui semblait triste et vide sans elle…le château avait perdu sa reine…puis, tournant son regard diaphane sur son interlocuteur, il vit que lui aussi était épuisé.

- Allez pousse toi de là c'est mon tour !

- Hein ?

- Si tu voyais ta tête mon pauvre Weasmoche, on dirait un cadavre. Granger va mourir de peur si elle te voit comme ça.

Ron jaillit de sa chaise.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Malfoy !!! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici d'abord !?!

- Chut pas si fort ! Tu es dans une infirmerie. Dit le jeune homme imperturbable.

Le rouquin comprenant son erreur d'avoir haussé le ton plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Je suis là pour assurer mes devoirs de préfet, les autres veulent des nouvelles et je dois connaître son état pour savoir si je devrais la remplacer voilà tout. Ne va rien t'imaginer.

Il se défendait bien, il aurait sourit si la situation n'était pas si tendue…quoi que personne ne lui avait rien demandé au sujet de son homologue…il fallait bien savoir si elle serait en état de poursuivre sa mission de préfet en chef.

Devant le regard incertain de Ron, Draco dû en rajouter une couche mais cette situation commençait clairement à l'agacer.

- Je ne veux pas de toi dans les patte alors va dormir un peu toi aussi je suis là pour veiller.

Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais l'infirmière intervint, pile au bon moment pensa Draco, faisant tourner la situation à son avantage.

- Mr Malfoy a raison, Mr Weasley. Ca fait trois heures que vous êtes ici, il est temps d'aller vous reposer vous aussi.

- Mais…

- Vous n'aiderez en rien Miss Granger si vous êtes dans le même état qu'elle.

Ron dû bien déclarer forfait et quitter l'infirmerie sous le regard vainqueur de King of Slytherin qui exultait.

**oOoOo **

Draco dû quitter sa colocataire tôt le matin pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit qui aurait pu comprendre la raison de sa présence auprès d'Hermione, il pu partir rassuré, la fièvre avait enfin baissée, elle avait passé la nuit, elle était donc sauvée, il pouvait partir se coucher rassuré.

Ginny et Ron furent tout aussi soulagé de la savoir hors de danger, mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, elle délirait parfois lors de ses accès de fièvre.

Au bout de deux autres jours, la préfete en chef de Gryffondor sortit enfin de son inconscience à la grande joie de Ron et Ginny, ils durent se retenir de la bombarder de question et la laisser encore se reposer, elle avait maintenant tous les symptômes d'une grosse grippe.

- Comment ? un transfert ?

- C'est exact, il y a une épidémie de grippe en ce moment et ne crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'amener Granger dans sa chambre, c'est plus intime et pourra se remettre d'autant mieux,

- Et on peut savoir comment t'es venu cette brillante idée Malfoy ? t'en ferais tu pour Hermione ?

Un débat animé avait lieux à l'infirmerie entre Draco, Ron, Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Macgonagall à propos d'Hermione. En effet, le prince des Serpentard avait proposé que sa colocataire retrouve ses appartements et retrouve sa chambre chaude et réconfortante.

A présent, Draco devait trouver une idée pour éluder la question de son interlocuteur impromptu…

- Pour une raison simple Weasley ! C'est qu'a trois, se partager toutes les obligations et devoirs de préfet est quasiment impossible ! Alors plus vite Granger sera sur pieds mieux ça sera.

La encore ça n'était pas entièrement un mensonge, mais savoir que sa maîtresse était dans sa chambre lui permettrait de mieux la surveiller et avoir le plaisir de sa compagnie à lui seul, décidant lui même quand Ginny et Ron pourrait aller lui rendre visite.

- Qu'en pensez vous Madame Pomfresh ? Renchérit la directrice.

- Ca n'est pas une mauvaise idée, maintenant qu'elle est revenue à elle et que ses jours ne sont plus en danger je peux la laisser retrouver sa chambre.

Draco sourit de satisfaction, décidément, la chance était avec lui ces jours ci, il vit l'infirmière se tourner vers lui :

- Mr Malfoy je vous donnerais des indications et des médicaments à donner à Miss Granger, vous en serez responsable.

- Bien professeur

Ce fut donc en ce froid après midi de novembre que bien serrée dans les bras de Draco, Hermione retrouva la douce ambiance de la salle commune et bientôt de sa chambre préfectorale qui lui avait tant manquée. Son homologue la déposa prudemment sur son lit et remontant les couvertures avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait prendre une potion de sommeil et déjà la jeune fille se sentait partir dans le monde des songes mais lorsqu'elle senti la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de son colocataire elle frissonna et attrapa un morceau de sa robe alors qu'il partait.

- Draco…

Le concerné se retourna surpris, la voix d'Hermione était faible, éteinte mais jamais oh grand jamais elle ne l'avait appelé par son prénom même durant leurs ébats, rare était ceux qui s'était permis de l'appeler « Draco » appart ses parents et Pansy…même Crabbe et Goyle l'appelait « Malfoy ». C'est avec une voix encore plus inaudible qu'elle poursuivit avant de s'endormir pour de bon :

- Merci…

La stupeur se lut sur le visage blême du jeune homme, et il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

**oOoOo **

Il fallut une semaine à Hermione pour retrouver des forces et être autorisé à retourner en cours, par chance, Ron et Ginny lui avait prit tous les cours, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à reprendre doucement le rythme.

- Malfoy, inutile de me suivre partout, je vais bien maintenant.

- On ne sait jamais, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seule le résultat n'a pas été très brillant.

Elle lui fit face avec un regard noir

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, je te remercie d'être venue me chercher et de m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie mais je suis maintenant assez grande pour m'occuper de moi.

Et avant que son interlocuteur n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait reprit son chemin et s'était éloigné à grandes enjambées. Pendant une semaine la jeune fille avait été dépendante de lui et il fallait qu'elle avoue qu'il avait été aux petits soins pour elle, au début Hermione avait trouvé ça mignon…mais ensuite…ça devenait étouffant déjà qu'elle avait un Ronald Weasley ultra protecteur alors un deuxième c'était vraiment trop exagéré…

- Pardonne moi Hermione je t'en prie !

- Mais te pardonner quoi Ginny ?!

Hermione était un peu perdue, son amie s'était écroulée à ses pieds lui demandant pardon.

- C'est de ma faute si tu as été en danger, si tu es tombée malade. Si cette fièvre t'avait emportée je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi…Si tu savais combien je suis désolé.

Hermione s'accroupit près de sa cadette et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ron m'a dit, que tu n'avais pas cessé de veiller sur moi quand j'étais inconsciente.

Ginny releva des yeux embués de larmes alors que son amie poursuivait doucement.

- C'est aussi à moi de te demander pardon Ginny, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi mais lorsque je t'ai entendu prononcer ces paroles mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais et sache que je ne t'en veux pas.

La rousse ne pu rien répondre, des flots de larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle tomba dans les bras de son aînée jusqu'à ce que son chagrin s'apaise de lui même.

**oOoOo **

C'était le début d'après midi en ce samedi ensoleillé, leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés partout comme d'habitude, Hermione était couchée sur le coté, sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant pendant que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles sur le torse d'albâtre de ce dernier. Draco lui, caressait l'épaule de la jeune fille rafraîchi par la sueur qui s'était déposé sur sa peau, passant doucement sa main qui allait et venait de son épaule jusqu'au coude de sa maîtresse.

Les deux préfets en chefs avait passé deux bonnes heures au lit dès leur retour du déjeuner, on pouvait dire que le jeune homme lui avait littéralement « sauté dessus », avec sa coupe dégradé, ses cheveux lisses qui cachaient parfois une partie de son visage et sa tenue d'écolière…le feu qui l'animait était devenu un vrai brasier et toute la matinée depuis le cours de potions où les deux classes étaient en commun il avait attendu impatiemment de se retrouver seul avec elle…

Le roi des Serpentard perdait toute maîtrise de lui même lorsqu'elle était près de lui, lorsque son parfum vanillé venait lui chatouiller le nez et éveillait encore son désir comme le vent qui éteignait les bougies mais allume le feu. A présent le beau blond passait le bout de ses doigts sur la fleur violette dessinée sur la clavicule gauche de la Gryffondor la faisant frissonner.

Après l'amour ils demeuraient toujours dans une douce torpeur, ne parlant presque jamais, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et de calmer leurs sens en ébullition. Le vert et argent allait s'endormir bercé par les caresses qu'il prodiguait à sa compagne et les battements régulier de son cœur lorsqu'elle le sortit de sa somnolence :

- Malfoy…murmura t'elle dans un souffle.

- Mmh ?! Demanda t-il à peine présent tant la frontière qui l'empêchait de s'endormir était mince

- Comment as tu été blessé la nuit où tu es rentré si tard ?!

Le jeune homme fut tout d'un coup parfaitement réveillé, pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ?! Et pourquoi maintenant ?! Il rouvrit les yeux et cessa de parcourir le haut de son bras de ses doigts. Ne sentant plus les caresses de son amant Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, de toute évidence la jeune fille tenait à avoir une réponse, il se força donc à lui en fournir une qui la satisferait :

- Je m'étais rendu à Près au Lard et en sortant des Trois Balais j'ai été suivi, il pensait que j'avais de l'argent sur moi et avant que je ne puisse réagir l'un des types avait sorti une arme. J'ai pas vu le coup venir.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle était contente qu'il ait répondu et comprenait mieux maintenant la blessure de ce fameux soir, profonde et net, un couteau sans doute…

Il faisait aussi beau qu'il faisait froid et la première neige ne devait sans doute plus tarder…mais en attendant, le ciel était dégagé et le soleil inondait le paysage.

L'incident entre la jeune fille et Ginny était à présent si loin, Hermione avait retrouvé toute sa forme et avec Ron et sa sœur, ils étaient tous trois inséparables, quant à Malfoy et bien…il était toujours égal à lui même, ravi surtout de retrouver son amante en pleine forme.

**oOoOo **

Novembre passait à une vitesse folle, le froid enveloppait tout le château et les alentours étaient recouverts de givre, et puis décembre arriva, il faudrait bientôt mettre au poing le bal de Noël qui aurait lieux dans quatre semaines.

Draco était en pleine réflexion, les circonstances auraient pu être idéales s'il avait cogité sur le cours de potions mais tout autre chose lui occupait l'esprit ; un mois que le prince avec une liaison avec sa jolie colocataire, il tenait à le fêter mais quoi faire ?

Et puis il se souvint….ce soir la lune serait pleine et la nuit promettait d'être claire, en hiver la voûte céleste offrait une grande pureté, on voyait les étoiles mieux qu'en été c'était l'idéal pour voler à balais. Un sourire sournois apparu sur ses lèvres.

Malheureusement pour lui…trop distrait qu'il était par son idée géniale…il avait mit une pincée de poudre de mandragore de trop dans sa mixture et avant que Zabini qui était son binôme n'ai pu l'en empêcher…le chaudron se mit à bouillonner et explosa répandant sur lui et Draco ainsi que les malheureux qui étaient près d'eux une espèce de fluide rosé ultra gluant qui ne sentait pas très bon…Ce n'est que la voix grave de son charmant professeur qui le sortit de ses pensées :

- Je suis étonnée Mr Malfoy, vous qui vous flattez d'être toujours excellent en potions…auriez vous quelconque autre préoccupations que mon cours ?

Draco fronça le nez pour tenter d'oublier l'immonde substance qui suintait sur ses vêtements, sa peau et ses cheveux et de ne pas répliquer à son professeur. Il pensa avec amertume qu'il n'avait jamais de chance avec elle, déjà la dernière fois il s'était fait calé et maintenant il se retrouvait imbibé de potion visqueuse, rien qui pouvait le mettre à son avantage. Le jeune homme dû faire un effort de plus pour s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé professeur, j'ai été distrais un instant…

- Mmh…pourtant dans les notes du professeur Rogue, il était dit que vous étiez très appliqué dans cette matière mais peut être voudriez vous partager votre « distraction » avec tout le monde ?

- J'ai perdu le fil de mes idées voilà tout, je m'en excuse…

Demander pardon lui brûlait la gorge, surtout qu'il avait perdu toute crédibilité aux yeux de la jeune femme en face de lui.

- -Très bien, je vous excuse pour cette fois, mais vous resterez ici après le cours afin de tout nettoyer.

- Mais…tenta le Serpentard en vain

- Jusqu'à ce que je juge que tout est impécable. Me suis je faite assez comprendre Mr Malfoy ?

- Oui…professeur…

Il baissa la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas apercevoir la lueur de colère dans ses yeux déjà sombres signifiant chez lui l'énervement.

Tout comme la dernière fois, la classe avait gloussé mais un simple regard derrière lui était parvenu à calmer la foule qui savait qu'elle risquait les foudres du Prince des Serpentard s'ils continuaient de rire de lui.

**oOoOo **

Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle après sa ronde, elle se remémora les mots de son homologue :

Minuit, dans la grande salle, je t'y attendrais alors ne soit pas en retard. Je n'aime pas attendre.

Que préparait-il encore ?!

La salle était plongée dans le noir mais la lumière blafarde de la lune passait par les grandes fenêtres de la pièce, la jeune fille scrutait les environs.

- Malfoy ? tu es là ?

Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

- Tu es en retard.

- Désolé, mais j'ai dû réprimander des premières années égarés dans les couloirs

La préfete pu enfin le distinguer plus nettement, le bassin appuyé contre une table dans un coin d'ombre, les bras croisés, tel un serpent qui se terre dans l'obscurité pour mieux attaquer…Hermione avala sa salive pour se rassurer. Même s'ils s'étaient « rapprochés » ces derniers jours, la jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de situation, surtout que les circonstances étaient étranges…lui demander de venir ici…seule…en pleine nuit…

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici ?! Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore ?

- Aurais tu peur ma douce ?! Demanda le prédateur.

Il faisait sombre certes mais la Gryffondor pu aisément déceler un sourire sur son visage qui s'entendait surtout dans sa voix. Elle ne répondit pas à la question et réédita la sienne :

- Alors ?

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'approcha de son interlocutrice qui resta statique en attendant qu'il daigne répondre.

- Comme tu le sais, ça fait un mois maintenant.

Hermione demeura impassible même si elle avait comprit à quoi il faisait allusion et attendit qu'il poursuivre.

- Je tenais donc à fêter ça

La concernée sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Notre premier anniversaire…

- Je trouve ça touchant pas toi ? Renchérit-il en imitant son sourire.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici en pleine nuit.

- Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux et que tu me laisses te guider.

- Quoi ?

- Ne discutes pas s'il te plait et fait ce que je te demande.

La jeune fille l'observa quelques instant sans rien dire puis se décida à obéir. Elle ferma les yeux, très intriguée par ce qui pouvait bien arriver ensuite.

**oOoOo **

Le prince des Serpentard vérifia qu'elle n'y voyait rien puis rassuré, il prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et ensemble ils quittèrent la grande salle. Draco était excité comme un enfant qui attend le soir de Noël avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux !! Elle ne s'en remettrait pas de cette nuit, il avait tout prévu pour que ça soit inoubliable !

Ca faisait un moment que les deux jeunes gens marchaient, la main du Serpentard toujours enlacée avec la sienne, ils devaient être dehors car le froid lui avait soudain piqué le visage et elle sentait l'herbe sous ses pieds.

- Malfoy mais où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Tu verras, nous sommes presque arrivés, et n'ouvre pas les yeux surtout !

En disant ça, il s'était retourné vers elle pour être encore une fois sure que ses yeux étaient clos.

- Au bout de cinq minutes supplémentaires, Draco s'arrêta enfin.

- Ca y est ? je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ?

- Oui, oui. Vas y.

Le regard ambré d'Hermione s'ouvrit sur le terrain de Quidditch, il faisait nuit mais avec le clair de lune, on voyait comme en plein jour, c'était une nuit superbe, le ciel était incrusté d'étoiles, mais le froid était mordant.

- Tien, met ça.

Son compagnon lui posa un mentaux sur les épaules.

- Merci. Mais tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'on fait là ?

- Je te propose de faire un tour.

- Un tour ?

- C'est une très belle nuit, tu as vu ce ciel ?! C'est idéal pour voler.

- Voler ?!?!

La jeune sorcière eut une sueur froide.

- Qui a t-il ? Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ?! Demanda The King of Slytherin un sourire conquerrant naissant sur ses lèvres rougies par le froid.

- Malfoy, tu sais que je ne suis pas douée en vol.

- Oui, il va donc falloir que tu t'accroches à moi.

Alliant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de la taille fine de son interlocutrice pour en faire sa captive et la pressa le plus possible contre lui, elle réprima un soupire de surprise.

- Comme ça.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » Allez grimpe !

La soulevant comme une plume, il la fit s'asseoir en amazone sur le manche de son balai de course et grimpa à son tour devant elle.

- A…Attends….et si je tombe ?!

- Mais non ! Fait moi un peu confiance, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Allez, tient toi bien, on décolle.

Hermione était tremblante, voir Harry faire des prouesses acrobatiques pendant les matchs et lors du tournoi des trois sorciers était une chose mais voler elle même en était une toute autre…elle eu un haut le cœur quand elle sentit l'engin prendre doucement de l'altitude et ses pieds quitter le sol.

La jeune fille accrocha ses bras autour de la taille de son camarade et cacha son visage contre son épaule alors que le balai montait plus haut la faisait frissonner, s'agrippant à Draco comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage en plein naufrage.

Le beau Serpentard lui jubilait, il la sentait trembler de peur et le serrer à l'en étouffer mais il fallait absolument qu'elle voit cette énorme lune qui brillait au dessus d'eux.

- Aller Granger, ouvre les yeux, où bien as tu perdu tout le courage des Gryffondor ? Regarde un peu ce magnifique spectacle qui s'offre à nous.

Avec du mal, la concernée se décida à ouvrir les yeux et ceux si s'ouvrirent sur un ciel plein d'étoile accompagnées d'une disque d'argent qui brillait comme une grosse perle. La jeune fille entendit son compagnon susurrer :

- Quelle beauté…

- C'est magnifique.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Alors ? tu regrettes toujours d'être là ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça !! S'insurgea Hermione.

- Non, mais tu ne voulais pas monter. L'avenir c'est ça Granger, c'est toi et moi.

La préfete ne répondit pas immédiatement, sur le coup, elle avait été stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de dire mais son regard se perdit dans la douce lueur blanche de la lune puis elle murmura doucement des mots qui sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Draco :

- Bon anniversaire Malfoy

- Bon anniversaire Granger. Répondit-il en souriant.

**oOoOo **

Hermine n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient resté à planer mais il fallait maintenant penser à rentrer, le froid engourdissait leurs membres et se réchauffer près d'un bon feu de cheminée la séduisait énormément. Alors, tout en douceur, Draco dirigea son balai vers la pelouse en contre bas mais, au dernier moment, le jeune homme en pro du vol, accentua la descente pour dessiner un superbe piqué qui fit crier de peur sa passagère. Puis il sauta sur le sol et se retourna vers la jeune fille…ses cheveux étaient décoiffés dans tous les sens et une main était posé sur son estomac, soudain perplexe il demanda :

- Ca va aller ?

- Ooh….mmh….je survivrais….aide moi à descendre avant que je ruine ta monture….

Comme s'il avait entendu…le balai se «cabra »comme un cheval et Hermione valsa dans les bras du Serpentard, plus pâle qu'une morte, elle sentait le bon repas qu'elle avait prit il y a quelques heures la tourmenter…Il l'avait fait exprès ça c'était sur !

- Tu as eu peur où bien c'est un prétexte pour que je te serre dans mes bras ? Demanda t-il avec son éternel sourire et le ton ironique de sa voix, Hermione sentit les épices lui monter au nez, elle se dégagea vite fait de son étreinte, les joues rougies par le froid et la colère.

- Oooh Toi !!!!

Il éclata franchement de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !!


	17. Chapter 17

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

Rebecca-Black : Eheh XDD Je sais :p

show must go on : bien vu mais c'est pas de là, que m'est venu l'idée principale, une fois quand suis rentrée du taff yavais une nuit comme celle ci, ça m'a inspiré.

sasou5 : merci beaucoup au moins c'est clair, net et précis :p

themissmalefoy : je sais je sais XDD mdrr je suis un génie tu peux le dire :p mais moi aussi j'adore tes fics :x

minizu : mdrrr tu verras ;-) je suis ravie que tu sois accro a ma fic lol en fait ça m'arrange XDD

Rachel : mdrrr merci lol ;

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf avec une autre devinette pour vous : il y a encore une allusion à un film que vous avez toutes vues je suis sure que vous trouverez :x

_Alors, bonne lecture_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The King of Slytherin ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, piqués par un rayon de soleil qui était passé entre ses rideaux tirés. Il sentit une présence à coté de lui et tournant la tête il vit sa maîtresse toujours endormie. Couchée sur le ventre ses bras enlaçaient les oreillers et le drap avait dénudé le haut de ses épaules et ses bras.

D'habitude, elle partait toujours avant le levé du jour, lorsqu'il se réveillait elle n'était plus là…Mais aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et la jeune fille était restée sans doute trop éreintée par leur folle étreinte de la nuit pour retourner jusqu'à sa chambre comme à la coutumée.

Draco ne l'avait jamais vu à la lumière du matin, bien sur elle avait déjà dormit dans ses bras avant mais elle n'était jamais resté jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à son réveil. Qu'elle était belle…il ne pu refreiner son envie et se pencha sur sa clavicule droite qui s'offrait à lui et l'embrassa de trois baisers chauds pour ne pas l'éveiller mais elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil et le jeune homme eu l'impression de voir la fleure sur son autre épaule s'ouvrir un peu plus…Le Serpentard se frotta les yeux et entendit soudain un bruit dans la salle commune…

Qui pouvait bien venir le faire chier un dimanche matin ?!

« Impossible d'être tranquille c'est pas vrai ça ! »

Il sortit du lit, repoussant le plus doucement possible les draps défaits pour laisser Hermione dormir, passa son peignoir de soie verte par dessus son seul habit matinal, son boxer et le refermant à la hâte il entra dans la salle commune.

Le roi ne fut nullement surpris d'y trouver Pansy la mine ravie en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour Draco, bien dormi ?!

- Pas assez. Qu'est ce que tu veux Pansy ?!

- Rien de précis, j'avais envie de te voir c'est tout.

- Me voir ?! Répéta t-il étonné. – Mais on se voit tous les jours !! C'est déjà largement suffisant à mon goût.

- Je sais bien mais j'étais levée de bonne heure et je me suis dit : « Tiens pourquoi je n'irais pas saluer mon roi »

- Tiens…tu t'es dis ça comme ça ? tout bêtement ?! Demanda Draco on ne peut plus suspicieux.

- Ah ! Tout bêtement ! Répondit la Serpentard d'un air candide.

- Et bien tu m'as vu alors tu peux partir maintenant.

- Que tu es amer…

Elle toisa son interlocuteur, son air ensommeillé, et surtout échevelé…ça ne collait pas…un Malfoy était toujours parfait, même au sot du lit. Pansy eut alors un sourire

- Tu es avec une fille ?!

- Et alors ?! C'est pas nouveau !

Il commençait à perdre patience et aurait bien aimé retourner dans la chaleur de son lit

- Oh toutes mes excuses ! J'ai dérange le Play Boy ! Bon et bien je te laisse à tes « occupations » !

- Woé, c'est ça, bonne idée !

La brune tourna les talons et lui accordant un dernier regard :

- Le match est à quinze heures n'oublie pas !

- Oui oui !! Dit-il avec un signe de main pour l'encourager à s'en aller au plus vite.

« Ppffffouu enfin seul !! » Soupira le jeune homme

**oOoOo **

Draco retourna dans sa chambre à pas lents et vit avec une petite déception que sa compagne était éveillée :

- Je croyais que tu dormais.

Pas du tout ennuyée par le fait qu'il oublie les politesses du matin elle répondit :

- Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que j'entende ton chien de garde aboyer.

- J'aurais peut être dû la faire taire.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Hermione le fixa intensément. Le roi haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent aux œillades incendiaires de sa maîtresse partit prendre une douche pendant que la jolie Gryffondor se prélassait encore dans le grand lit où elle avait fortuitement passé la nuit. Tout son corps sentait bon le parfum d'homme ainsi que les draps où leurs corps n'avaient fait qu'un d'une façon si outrageuse et scandaleuse. Elle respira profondément la douce odeur masculine sur sa peau, elle avait la douce impression d'être encore blotti tout contre lui, de dormir dans son corps. La jolie sorcière n'avait pas envie de prendre de douche, d'ôter le parfum de son amant de son corps…ces moments de paix étaient si rares et toujours éphémères, ces instants là ils étaient si complices, Hermione en avait prit l'habitude et le fait qu'une fois la porte de leur salle commune passée ils redeviennent adversaires ne la gênait désormais plus, cette situation lui semblait si naturelle, de plus Draco ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça

Quand celui ci ressortit, il portait sa chemise d'école ouverte et son pantalon noir. Aujourd'hui ils jouaient contre Gryffondor et le beau blond semblait un peu anxieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?! Demanda Hermione se coucha sur le coté pendant que Draco se plaçait à coté du lit pour boutonner sa chemise.

- M'ennuyer pour changer. Comme si je ne la voyais pas assez toute la journée.

Il soupira excédé, certes sa relation avec Pansy était on ne peut plus anodine, elle faisait parti de son monde, de son décor. Liaison tout à fait platonique même si tout le château pensait le contraire, même Hermione en semblait convaincue et lui n'avait rien fait pour démentir car de toute façon Poudlard recelait bien d'autres trésors plus délicieux que sa camarade de Serpentard. S'il l'épousait ça serait sûrement une noce blanche pour un moment.

Le voyant sombrer dans ses pensées, Hermione se redressa d'un seul coup et attrapa le pants de la chemise de son amant et le tirant en arrière, il tomba sur le lit brutalement et surpris il n'avait eu le temps que de crier « Eeehh !! » dans sa chute avant de trouver les mains de sa compagne sur son torse offert, la jeune fille calla son menton sur l'épaule du roi des Serpentard et le nargua en souriant :

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable.

Les mains d'Hermione caressaient sa poitrine, son ventre et s'attardèrent sur les flancs si sensibles du jeune homme. Il sentit sa peau frémir sous ces douces caresses et mourrait d'envie de lui montrer à quel point elle mettait le feu dans son esprit mais le serpentard dû se ressaisir, le match, il devait se lever et rejoindre les autres. Aussi, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur le lit, il se releva sans appel ni un regard vers sa belle tentatrice et referma sa chemise dos à elle.

- Il est tard, tu devrais t'en aller.

Nullement outrée de se faire jeter dehors de cette façon, la Gryffondor souleva les draps et se leva :

- Très bien, je m'en vais.

Passant le lourd peignoir qu'elle avait abandonné sur le sol la veille au soir elle dit juste :

- Bonne chance pour le match.

Avant de quitter la chambre de son amant sans un autre regard ni aucune autre attentions qui aurait trahi leurs liens charnels, voilà le moment de paix était terminé, tout aussi simplement qu'il avait débuté.

Hermione ne réagissait même plus lorsqu'il était désagréable, une fois le désir et la passion du moment passée, il redevenait égal à lui même…le roi des Serpentard, le grand Malfoy et lutter contre ça ne servait à rien.

**oOoOo **

Après s'être douchée et habillée tranquillement, Hermione descendit à la grande salle prendre un bon petit déjeuner, son estomac criait famine !! Il fallait dire que la nuit passé n'avait pas été de tout repos et elle ressentait encore quelques fatigue et courbatures dû à ses exercices nocturnes et rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour se remettre d'aplomb !?

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle pleine d'entrain en prenant place à sa table.

Elle fut saluée par Dean, Neville et Seamus.

- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? Interrogea Ginny.

- Comme un bébé.

- Tu étais si fatiguée que ça ? demanda Ron à son tour.

La préfete eut un petit sourire à la pensée de la « cause » de sa fatigue, relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard diaphane de la cause en question assit à la table en face de la sienne comme d'habitude, entouré par sa petite cour sauf que cette fois, son bras n'entourait pas l'épaule de sa voisine, cette chère Parkinson.

C'étant aperçut qu'on l'observait, il fit un discret clin d'œil coquin à son homologue qui sourit de plus belle avant de se reconcentrer sur ses amis.

- Oui, lessivée ! Les devoirs de préfet en chef sont très prenant tu sais Ron.

Alors là !! Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir trouvé une excuse aussi rapidement et quelle excuse !!

- J'imagine, mais tu comptes assister à notre match au moins ?

- Bien sur ! je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

- Surtout qu'on va les écraser ses prétentieux de Serpentard hein Ginny ?

Sa sœur assise à coté de Hermione acquiesça et tous trois purent profiter de leur bon petit déjeuner.

Comme le match était dans l'après midi, ils avaient encore du temps pour s'occuper, Hermione alla à la bibliothèque finir ses devoirs soit disant en « retard », Ron se lança dans une partie d'échec avec Dean et Ginny écrivit à Harry.

Draco lui, avait décidé de se détendre avant l'affrontement Serpentard-Gryffondor, il voulait être en forme et puis l'équipe s'était très bien entraîné hier donc inutile de se fatiguer le jour même. Et quel meilleur endroit pour se relaxer que sa salle commune préfectoral à lire un magazine de Quidditch devant un bon feu de cheminée.

« Donnez moi un verre de whisky pur feu et une jolie femme et je srai au Paradis » murmura t-il pour lui même, un sourire en coin sans oublier de poser ses pieds sur la table basse en fasse de lui.

- C'est qui la jolie femme ?

L'interrompit une voix qui le fit sursauter sur son canapé, il se retourna vivement et aperçut Hermione, ses livres et parchemins dans une main, l'autre campée sur sa hanche le scrutant d'un regard perçant.

Draco se remit dans sa position initiale après le choc de l'arriver de sa colocataire passée, il lui répondit d'une façon plus que glaciale.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étudiais à la bibliothèque.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de lui et s'assit à califourchon sur son camarade, une jambe de chaque coté de lui ayant au préalable posé ses affaires sur la table basse.

Etonné, le jeune homme releva la tête tandis que son fardeau passait ses bras autour de son cou.

- Comment sait tu que j'étais en études ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit pourtant.

- Ben…

Hermione sourit, The King of Slytherin ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'était on ne peut plus risible.

- T'intéresserais tu à ce que je fais par hasard ?

Une fois de plus, il éluda la question comme elle venait de le faire elle même et répondit :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne de question.

L'ambre rencontra le lapis lazuli, puis passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux platine de son compagnon, la jeune fille répondit à son tour :

- J'avais fini et je suis rentrée pour trouver de quoi m'occuper en attendant le match, tout simplement. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire pour nous le dimanche.

Il dû se satisfaire d'une réponse car il se replongea dans sa lecture. La Gryffondor se redressa pour se lever mais deux bras emprisonnèrent sa taille et elle baissa les yeux pour croiser à nouveau ceux de Malfoy.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit de partir.

- Je ne suis pas l'un de tes esclaves à qui tu peux donner des ordres Malfoy, alors je te prierais de me laisser m'en aller.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, le Serpentard aimait trop la sensation de son poids sur lui, pouvoir sentir le doux parfum de ses cheveux même si ça n'était que du shampoing pour bébé sans oublier la saveur vanillé de sa peau et de ses lèvres…ooh rien que d'y penser ça le rendait fou ! Draco remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette, elle l'avait posé avec ses livres sur la table qui dans sa position actuelle et toujours prisonnière de son étreinte était impossible à atteindre…quelle imprudente elle faisait vraiment…ce détail le fit sourire et il répondit effrontément :

- Et si je refuse ?

Hermione en demeura interdite…sa baguette…elle l'avait posé sur la table…mais quelle idiote…elle était maintenant prise au piège…

La jeune fille soupira de résignation.

- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…mais laisse moi au moins prendre un livre s'il te plait.

C'était inutile de penser échapper à son « geôlier », il avait de plus grande jambe qu'elle et il aurait vite fait de la rattraper si jamais elle cherchait à filer…

- Tu sais le prix à payer, Granger.

Dit le préfet en chef de Serpentard le sourire narquois aux lèvres…pour changer. La demoiselle dans ses bras soupira encore une fois et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres masculine qui lui faisait face et là, comme par magie, l'étau autour de sa taille s'ouvrit et elle pu « enfin » se lever.

**oOoOo **

Tout le monde avait prit place dans les gradins du stade près à encourager leurs équipes, un vent d'hiver glacé soufflait sur les élèves et faisait frissonner, Hermione resserra autant que possible son écharpe, son cache oreille et son manteaux, ce match promettait d'être pénible pour tout le monde, il faisait si froid ici dans les gradins, elle n'osait imaginer la température là haut, sur les balais…un nouveau frisson la parcouru rien que d'y penser…

Les deux équipes entrèrent au centre du terrain applaudit par les élèves assit et étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres pour ressentir un rien de chaleur humaine, le match allait pouvoir commencer…

**oOoOo **

L'eau était chaude il lui aurait semblait bouillante car le froid de l'hiver au dehors était mordant, le givre avait recouvert les vitres du château et ce bain était un délice après deux longues heures à grelotter dehors pendant le match de Quidditch, mais ça n'avait pas été vain puisqu'ils avaient gagné. Cette chaleur sur sa peau créant un doux frisson qui l'enivra.

S'enfonçant dans le bain, la mousse la recouvrant par endroit tel un drap immaculé.

Hermione ferma les yeux, appuyant auparavant sa nuque sur le marbre humide, la froide après midi assise dans les tribunes du stade Quidditch était définitivement oubliée. Ses mains parcourent son corps dans une gestuelle rempli de volupté, les douces senteurs des huiles, du bain douche et de l'encens troublèrent ses sens. La préfete en chef demeura quelques minutes dans un état de léthargie puis se redressa lentement pour passer son savon liquide sur ses bras et ses épaules. C'était sa mère qui le lui avait offert, il sentait si bon et rendait la peau terriblement douce, la jeune fille en fit couler dans le creux de sa main et le faisant mousser sur son corps dans une douce caresse la faisant à nouveau frissonner, elle sentit tout d'un coup deux mains autre que les siennes caresser ses bras en partant de sa nuque et de ses épaules pour doucement descendre sur ses poignets. Nul besoin de deviner à qui appartenait ses mains, son amant l'avait rejointe dans la baignoire et s'était silencieusement placé derrière elle étalant le gel parfumé à sa place. La Gryffondor poussa un soupir de bien être et fini par s'adosser contre le torse déjà brûlant de son tendre tortionnaire ne lui demandant même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

Draco s'était bien douté qu'elle serait dans la salle de bain, il faisait un froid de canard et rien de mieux qu'un bon bain chaud avant d'aller dormir ?! Il avait eu alors une grande envie de la retrouver et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus après se les être gelées deux heures sur son balai. La peau de sa compagne était brûlante et dégageait un parfum enivrant et le jeune homme avait terriblement envie de la croquer toute crut, à défaut de mieux, le vert et argent pencha la tête sur le coté et déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur les épaules et les bras d'Hermione. Celle ci brisa ce délicieux silence.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux.

Draco sourit amusé et reprit ses caresses sur les bras de la jeune fille.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises.

La concerné ne fut le moins du monde outrée par ce propos car elle l'avait simplement taquiné et connaissait d'avance sa réponse, cependant, elle se laissa glisser contre lui et sans un mot, se retourna sur le ventre et se colla à nouveau contre le beau jeune homme installé derrière elle. Hermione entoura son propre visage de ses mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux du roi des Serpentard. Intrigué par cette manœuvre et surtout par ce drôle d'air avec lequel sa compagne l'observait il sourit à nouveau amusé et demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Rien je regardais juste…

- Quoi ?!

- Tes yeux…

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?!

- Je n'en n'avais jamais vu de pareil…Ils sont à la fois…bleu, un bleu si incroyable et gris et aussi…cette pointe d'or qui entoure l'iris…Comment peut-on avoir des yeux pareils ?

La préfete était, si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait distinguer toutes les nuances de ce regard si clair mais aussi dur et froid, leurs nez se touchaient presque. Le jeune homme ne décrocha pas son sourire amusé et répéta d'un ton taquin la même phrase qu'avait prononcé son homologue quelques instants plutôt :

- Tu fais une fixette sur mes yeux ?! Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse.

Hermione sourit à son tour, Draco l'avait bien eu, il avait gagné la partie pour cette fois. Vaincue, elle se décolla de son amant et lui tournant le dos, lui offrit une vue imprenable quand elle se leva. L'onctueuse mousse qui la recouvrait jusqu'alors glissa le long de ses courbes et la jolie naïade sortit de l'eau avant de s'enrouler dans une grosse serviette. Souriant toujours par cette excitante vision le Serpentard demanda :

- Tu m'attends ?!

Comprenant le message qu'il voulait faire passer, la Gryffondor tout en séchant sans lui faire l'honneur de se tourner face à lui répondit :

- Non pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée.

Le beau blond savait qu'avec sa maîtresse il était inutile de négocier sur ce terrain s'était perdue d'avance, il avait bien dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle était plus forte que lui à ce petit jeu. Il ne répondit donc rien faisant savoir son acceptation contrainte et forcée de la situation. Certes lui aussi était épuisé après cette longue journée sans oublier le match en prime mais le jeune homme avait toujours aussi envie d'elle et même s'il avait été presque mort il aurait voulu la garder dans l'espace étroit de ses bras. La jolie brune le tira de son amère réflexion :

- Bonne nuit Malfoy.

- …Bonne nuit Granger.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione quitta la salle de bain pour retrouver la chaleur de son lit.

**oOoOo **

- Bien, nous voilà à nouveau réunis pour la réunion préfectorale mensuelle pour ce mois de Décembre. L'ordre du jour sera bien entendu le Bal de Noël et le départ des élèves dans leurs familles par le réveillon. L'un de vous a t-il des suggestions ?

Les quatre préfets se regardèrent, perplexes, cette fois ci, Malfoy avait retenue la leçon d'il y a quelques mois, il était attentif ce soir au risque que ça lui retombe sur le nez encore une fois.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre la même décoration que lors de la quatrième année Professeur ? Suggéra Quentin avec calme.

- Hermione et moi avons aussi eu une idée pour que les élèves s'accordent avec le décor de la salle Professeur.

- Et bien je vous écoute Miss Sudley.

- Nous avons pensé que les garçons porteraient des loups noirs et les filles des blancs. Reprit Hermione à la suite de sa camarade.

- Qu'en dites vous ?! Demanda Céline.

- Et bien je ne suis pas contre, c'est même une excellente idée pour le rapprochement des maisons. Qu'en pensez vous Messieurs ?

- Je trouve l'idée excellente. S'enquit le préfet en chef de Serdaigle.

- Moi aussi. Intervint pour la première fois Draco. Et pourquoi ne pas faire tomber les masques à minuit ? Ca pourrait être amusant.

- Parfait. Tout le monde est donc d'accord.

Macgonagall fit passer la feuille où elle avait mit le cachet de Poudlard aux quatre jeunes gens pour que ceux ci la signe. Quand ce fut fait, elle la récupéra pour la ranger dans le gros dossier qui s'avança de lui même sur la table.

Quant au jour du bal j'avais pensé le faire le vingt deux décembre au soir, le vingt trois sera utilisé pour faire les bagages et le départ en train jusqu'à la gare de Londres.

Une fois encore les quatre préfets en chef acquiescèrent.

- Quand sera la rentrée professeur ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le cinq janvier. Bien, avez vous des questions ?!

- Pour la répartition des tâches pour le bal…

- Miss Granger, vous et Mr Malfoy vous chargerez de la décoration de la salle Miss Sudley et Mr Branson de la musique et des entrées. Je vous demanderais seulement d'échanger les couples.

- Comment cela ? Dit Draco.

- Et bien, pour Halloween vous aviez Miss Granger pour cavalière…

Un rire collectif se fit entendre à l'énonciation de ces mots, en effet, personne n'avait oublié l'apparition remarquée du Serpentard au dernier bal, avec non pas une mais trois cavalières…La directrice se racla la gorge pour obtenir un minimum de tenue de la part de ses préfets.

- Je disais donc qu'au dernier bal c'était avec Miss Granger, cette fois ci c'est Miss Sudley qui vous accompagnera et Miss Granger ira avec Mr Branson.

The King of Slytherin était équerré, que ce beau gosse de bas étage aille au bal avec SA sang de bourbe…

« On aura tout vu…enfin…je préfère que ça soit lui plutôt que ce pouilleux de Weasley… »

La réunion dura encore une heure où ils durent régler différents problèmes internes au collège, puis tous les quatre rejoignirent leurs appartements respectifs.

- Et bien, bonne nuit. Dit Céline en faisait un signe de mains à ses deux autres homologue restés à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Bonne nuit, a demain. Salua Hermione.

Dès que la porte se soit refermé sur elle, Draco ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poser ses affaires…le prince des Serpentard avait une revanche à prendre et ne pas pouvoir la toucher de toute la journée était un vrai supplice alors qu'elle était si près de lui…et cette nuit…il comptait bien profiter d'elle au maximum…


	18. Chapter 18

Chrysalide

_Pour ce qui était la devinette du chapitre 17 je vous donne la solution, quand elle dit à Draco « je ne suis pas l'un de tes esclaves à qui tu peux donner des ordres Malfoy… » Ca faisait référence à Titanic lorsque Rose dit à Cal « Je ne suis pas l'un de vos contre-maître à qui vous donnez des ordres »_

_Pour ce chapitre ci, je m'adresse aux fans de manga si jamais il y en a parmi mes lecteurs, peut être que le début de ce chapitre vous rappellera quelque chose…Quoi qu'il en soit je vous donne rendez vous au chapitre 18 alors._

**Bonne lecture et merci de vos encouragements et de votre intérêt**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce matin là de mi-décembre, Hermione se retrouvait seule, Ron et Ginny était parti passer le week end à la maison histoire que la cadette Weasley se change les idées mais la préfete en chef de Gryffondor n'avait hélas pu les accompagner, ses devoirs l'obligeaient à rester au château et puis en l'absence d'Harry elle aurait été la seule à ne pas faire partie de la grande famille qu'était les Weasley, bref l'intruse et ça ne l'enchantait pas, elle préférait rester ici à travailler et s'avancer à la bibliothèque.

Après son petit déjeuner tardif, elle allait rejoindre son « antre » mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la voix de la Directrice :

- Miss Granger ? pourriez vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ? Demanda le professeur Macgonagall en venant à la rencontre de la jeune sorcière.

- Qui a t-il ? Interrogea à son tour Hermione.

**oOoOo **

- Comment ? Un mariage ?!

- Oui c'est ça un mariage. La photo nous servira comme publicité pour notre nouvelle collection.

- Et je dois servir de mannequin ?! Demanda Hermione en se montrant du doigt.

- Oui, vous serez « le » mannequin. Si vous acceptez bien sur.

- Hum, hum…mais je n'ai que dix sept ans c'est très jeune pour se marier.

- Mais non c'est parfait, un jeune couple. Une jeune mariée ravissante, un marié très séduisant, ça sra parfait ça fra rêver tout le monde.

- Hum…

La jeune fille était quelque peu septique…pourquoi venait-on lui demander ça à elle ?!

- Monsieur Branson n'est pas avec vous Miss Granger ?!

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la directrice.

- Il est partit.

- Quoi ?! Dirent encore Macgonagall et le directeur du magasin.

- Il est rentré chez lui pour les vacances je croyais que vous le saviez.

La Directrice fit une moue dépitée et perplexe, elle était dans le pétrin…

Un ange passa où chacun semblait vouloir trouver une solution au problème…qui allait pouvoir jouer le rôle du marié si Quentin était absent…

- Je vous en prie faites quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans cette situation délicate.

- Je sais bien Monsieur Stern mais que voulez vous que je fasse ?

Lorsque…« Toc, toc, toc »

- Excusez moi de vous déranger Professeur mais nous avons eu un problème….

Draco ne pu finir sa phrase car il se rendit compte qu'a présent tout le monde dans le bureau le dévisageait étrangement…ses yeux firent le tour des personnes présentes et il se dit que tout ça ne présageait rien de bon….

**oOoOo **

- Mais tu vas enfin me dire où on va ?!

- Eeuuh…

_« Macgonagall avait prit Hermione appart avant de partir pour Près au Lard :_

_Comment ? Ne rien dire à Malfoy ?_

_Oui Miss Granger, je n'aime pas ça plus que vous mais il vaut mieux le mettre sur le fait accomplit. Si on lui parle du problème il y a de forte chance qu'il refuse. Une fois sur place au moins nous savons qu'il n'aura plus le choix que de coopérer. _

_Je comprends…_

_C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire où plutôt dans la luxueuse calèche du Patron de « Mariage Magic » assise à coté de son homologue qui ignorait tout du lieux où on l'emmenait »._

**oOoOo **

- Comment ?!?! Mannequin pour une publicité ?!?!

Draco voulait s'échapper mais l'habilleur le retenait fermement par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Je refuse !! C'est hors de question !!! Vous m'avez amené ici par traîtrise !!!

- Mais vous allez devenir le mari de cette charmante demoiselle pendant quelques minutes, ça ne vous plait pas ? Vous devriez sauter de joie !!

Renchérit vivement l'homme en le maintenant toujours prisonnier.

- Oui ! Parce que ça n'va pas t'arriver deux fois !

Le Serpentard observa sa colocataire attentivement, c'est vrai qu'elle était très belle, il le savait…mais c'est le fait qu'on ne lui ait rien dit de cette mascarade qui l'agaçait, il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ait accepté.

- Et toi tu t'en moques ? Tu trouves pas ça ridicule ?! Pesta t-il

- Non au contraire ça m'amuses et c'est l'occasion où jamais d'essayer toutes les robes de mariées du magasin.

Ca c'était bien une réaction de fille…sa camarade devait sûrement rêver au prince charmant quand elle était gamine…et de ce qu'il savait d'elle…la Gryffondor était loin d'avoir ses moyens financiers.

Lui était Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard, sa fortune personnelle était considérable et il aurait exigé de son tailleur des tenues exceptionnelles avec les étoffes les plus nobles ; soie, cachemire et dentelle taillées en sur mesure bien entendu. Quoi que ce magasin semblait avoir un certain standing tout à fait à la hauteur de ses exigences Malfoyennes.

Le démon blond se décida donc à accepter et puis ils seraient payé…même s'il n'en n'avait nul besoin c'était un travail et ça vaudrait une large rémunération.

**oOoOo **

C'est ainsi que…cinq costumes et une demi heure plus tard…

- Ah non !! je refuse de porter ce machin lààà !!

- Du calme mon garçon ! N'oubliez pas que vous jouez le rôle du jeune marié !!

L'habilleur lui avait ordonné d'enfiler un habit noir très classe mais il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un pingouin là dedans…et pourtant ça lui allait diablement bien, la veste au col formant un « v » était de velours, la doublure en soie et le dessus ainsi que le pantalon était en cachemire, la chemise blanche elle aussi était de soie et lui conférait une légèreté exceptionnelle. A la poche de la veste était agrafée une rose blanche.

Ses cheveux platine ressortaient sur tout ce noir, ils étaient coiffés en arrière mais quelques mèches trop rebelles caressaient ses tempes, il était à croquer.

Lorsque le jeune homme dû rejoindre la salle qui servirait de décor à la photo, il ne cessait de trafiquer son col qui l'étranglait tout en maugréant :

- Qu'est ce que je me sens serré là dedans…

Il marchait le nez en l'air espérant se défaire de sa prison de tissu.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir et qu'il vit Hermione apparaître…dans sa robe de soie et de mousseline blanche…elle était exquise ; un long voile de tulle et de dentelle recouvrait son chignon qui était lâché deux longues mèches encadrant son visage d'ange délicatement maquillé, à ses oreilles et son cou pendait une parure de perles blanches, sa robe ; une merveille de soie brillante lui laissait les bras, les épaules et la gorge nue, sur l'étoffe précieuse, des broderies de fils d'or et d'argent faisait ressortir l'immaculé de la soie. Les mains de la future mariée étaient recouvertes de gants blancs en dentelle fine. Dans la gauche, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges contrastait avec le blanc de sa tenue.

En voyant sa maîtresse vêtue de cette façon…The King of Slytherin se sentit rougir et une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que tout le monde autour de la jeune fille s'exclamait:

- Ooh Miss Granger vous êtes superbe !!!

- Ah c'est tout à fait le genre de jeune fille que nous recherchions comme icône pour notre boutique !

L'habilleur et le photographe acquiescèrent avec le sourire.

- Et toi Malfoy, tu me trouves comment ?!

Demanda la future mariée à son époux qui n'avait toujours rien dit et se contentait de la fixer l'air absent. Sortant de sa contemplation Draco articula avec mal :

- J'me sens pas très bien. Il faut que je sorte…

Sur ce, il fit demi tour et disparu dans les toilettes pour hommes sous le regard interloqué de tout le monde. Hermione se demanda ce qui lui avait prit…son homologue n'était pas si facilement impressionnable d'habitude…

- On dirait que ça l'a chamboulé de voir la jeune demoiselle comme ça…Intervint le Directeur de la boutique sous le regard intrigué des autres.

**oOoOo **

Draco n'en revenait toujours pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait ses moyens de cette façon c'était atrocement déstabilisent…Penché au dessus du lavabo où l'eau coulait en abondance, il revoyait sans cesse l'image que lui avait offert sa camarade et amante, il s'y serait vraiment crut et pensa avec amertume :

« Et dire qu'un jour il y aura quelqu'un qui portera un habit comme le mien…et qui se tiendra aux cotés de Granger…sûrement ce vaut rien de Weasley. »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace et secoua vivement la tête comme si ces idées saugrenues pourraient s'en aller de cette façon toute aussi grotesque. Il ferma le robinet et sortit rejoindre son « épouse ».

**oOoOo **

- Jeune homme s'il vous plait, mettez vous plus près d'la mariée.

- Euh….oui…

Il fit quelques pas hésitants sur le coté pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille et vint si près d'elle que leurs épaules se frôlèrent la faisant sursauter. Hermione s'attendait au pire et elle n'eut pas trop longtemps à attendre…

- Mettez lui la main sur l'épaule, s'il vous plait.

Toujours avec hésitation, Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de la Gryffondor, ses doigts frôlant encore la peau nue de sa nuque au passage. Perplexe, elle tourna son regard sur la main posée sur son épaule.

A chaque instant, elle avait peur que leur liaison soit découverte…rien qu'a travers cette photo…

« C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise lui aussi » Pensa t-elle alors ignorant encore à quel point le Prince des Serpentard éprouvait pour elle un désir de possession exclusif et que l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour épouser quelqu'un d'autre et que ce renégat aurait tout à fait le droit de poser ses mains sur elle…et plus encore…le rendait fou. Ce qui l'ennuyait lui, c'était de devoir être si proche d'elle alors que tous deux devaient faire des efforts pour garder leurs liens secrets et maintenant, on leur demandait de poser ensemble pour une photo de mariage…quelle ironie…

- Attention, souriez, le petit oiseau va sortir !!

Sourire ? Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, jamais il n'avait sourit sincèrement et trop de choses se chamboulaient dans sa tête pour qu'il pense à faire un cheese à ce stupide photographe.

Hermione elle aussi pensait à un tas de choses mais contrairement à son homologue, elles étaient heureuses. Un doux sourire comblé apparut sur ses lèvres vermeilles

**!!! CLASH !!!**

**oOoOo **

Draco jubilait, pour deux heures de travail il avait gagné un petit pactole. Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la salle commune préfectorale, il aperçut sa colocataire assise sur le canapé de cuir, elle rêvassait, tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en prenant place près d'elle.

- La photo.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?!

- Non, c'est juste l'un des essais qu'ils ont fait pour voir la qualité, tu te souviens, il me l'on donné.

- Ah oui.

- Tu es presque mieux en photo que dans la réalité.

Une lueur de contrariété passa dans le regard orageux de Draco et répondit d'une voix narquoise avec son sourire en coin :

- Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous d'habitude.

- Hein ?

- Les photos révèlent la vérité c'est bien connue.

- Laisse moi rire.

Elle lâcha la photographie sur la table basse et prit sa baguette pour raviver le feu dans l'âtre. Le vert et argent sortit alors l'enveloppe de rémunération de sa poche.

- Au fait, tu as vu ce qu'on a reçu pour notre séance de pose ?

- Combien est ce qu'on touche ?

- Huit cent gallions.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent et elle se rapprocha du jeune homme blond qui tenait l'enveloppe.

- Il y a la moitié pour moi de toute façon. Dit-elle en retirant son dû

- Hein….quoi…

- Donc….voila ce qui te reviens mon cher.

The King of Slytherin fit une grimace boudeuse, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé sa grande bouche pour une fois ? Cette maudite Gryffondor lui avait ravit la moitié de sa récompense durement gagnée, s'il n'avait rien dit…il aurait pu tout garder, vraiment quel idiot…

**oOoOo **

Tout deux croyaient que leur week end serait à présent paisible…mais ils se trompaient lourdement…

En fin d'après midi, ils furent à nouveau convoqués dans le bureau de la Directrice.

- Comment ? la publicité a déjà été publiée ?

- Oui Miss Granger, vous savez ses choses vont très vite.

- Mais nous n'avons plus rien avoir la dedans maintenant Professeur.

Intervint Draco qui ne voyait vraiment pas où son interlocutrice voulait venir et avait bien envie de lui dire de ne pas tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.

- J'ai bien peur que si Mr Malfoy. Répondit la concernée l'œil sévère. En effet, l'un des sponsor de la boutique de marié à vu l'affiche et ils tiennent à vous accueillir tous les deux jusqu'à demain.

- Qui est ce sponsor Professeur ? Questionna Hermione.

- C'est le Grand Hôtel du Chemin de Traverse ; le Citrus.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'élargirent au maximum et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Le Citrus était l'Hôtel le plus coté et le plus luxueux du Chemin de Traverse, rien que la nuit devait coûter une fortune sans parler du restaurant…Draco lui ne montra aucune émotion comme d'habitude, il avait l'habitude de ce monde de joyaux scintillants et de luxe, il était tombé dedans quand il était petit et il avait déjà séjourné dans cet hôtel avec ses parents avant de rejoindre Malfoy House pour les grandes vacances.

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de son élève, Macgonagall prit les devants :

- Ils vous convient au restaurant et à passer la nuit dans l'une de leur suite pour vous récompenser sur succès prometteur de cette publicité, néanmoins…

- Néanmoins ?! Demanda Draco voyant toujours l'air «choqué » et surtout absent de sa camarade.

- Il y a eu un petit malentendu et les responsables du Citrus pensent que vous êtes vraiment de jeunes mariés, il faudra donc vous conduire comme tel jusqu'à demain matin.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se regardèrent, interloqués, cette fois le vert et argent était aussi choqué que sa condisciple…ils allaient devoir se faire passer pour un couple de jeunes mariés…se reprenant rapidement il dit :

- Nous acceptons bien sur avec joie !

- Parfait Mr Malfoy, une voiture vous attendra à l'entrée de Poudlard à dix sept heures.

**oOoOo **

- Tout ça est absurde !!!

- Calme toi voyons ! Tu me donnes la nausée à faire les cent pas comme ça.

Draco était confortablement installé sur le canapé tandis que la jolie brune elle tournait en rond dans la salle commune comme un lion en cage.

- Et toi ça ne te fait rien ?! Qu'on risque de découvrir notre…liaison tu ne t'en inquiète pas ?

Le prince des Serpentard soupira bruyamment.

- Draco !!

L'interpelle releva ses yeux sur sa camarade, ça n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, elle voulait qu'il percute, qu'il comprenne que c'était sérieux. Le jeune homme encra son regard diaphane si imperturbable dans celui de la Gryffondor, l'entendre prononcer son prénom de sa bouche lui donnait curieusement la cher de poule et il se décida enfin à répondre à ses inquiétudes :

- Bien sur que non que personne ne découvrira rien pas la peine d'en faire une histoire.

- Et si on leur disait à ces gens que c'est une méprise !?

- Allons Granger, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. Ironisa t-il. Ca serait fort déplacé de leur dire qu'ils se sont trompés et puis Merlin, je suis sur que tu n'auras jamais plus l'occasion de mettre les pieds au Citrus surtout pas en épousant ce piteux de Weasley. Même avec toute une vie de salaire il ne parviendrait même pas à t'offrir une nuit dans cet hôtel.

Durant tout le discours de Malfoy, les joues de la pauvre Hermione prenaient à chaque fois un peu plus de couleurs…épouser Ron ? Mais où Diable était-il allé chercher une idée pareille ?!

La Gryffondor marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible mais Draco l'interrompit d'un ton supérieur, le sourire aux lèvres

- Pense y ma douce, cette occasion ne se représentera pas, tu va dîner dans un grand restaurant et dormir dans une suite de luxe.

La préfete y réfléchir pendant un moment…se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et faisant toujours les cent pas au grand damne de son homologue.

- Si Ron savait ça…

Quand elle passa près de lui, le démon blond en profita pour saisir son poignet et l'attirer à lui. Surprise, la jeune fille se retrouva sur ses genoux, d'une main il tenait ses mains prisonnières et de l'autre sa taille, il susurra à son oreille.

- Il n'en saura rien, sauf si tu le lui dis. Puis changeant brutalement de sujet…On s'embrasse ?

Hermione en resta interdite, il ne manquait pas de culot de parler de ça à un moment pareil !

- Malfoy soit sérieux !! S'insurgea la captive en posant ses mains sur le torse de son adversaire pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

- Mais je le suis on ne peux plus Granger. Lui sourit-il sur de lui et comme pour prouver ses dires, il captura ses lèvres pour la faire plier sous sa volonté. Se détachant de lui après avoir mit fin à leur échange elle dit avec sarcasme :

- Et ta chère Pansy ? Elle ne sera pas enchantée de savoir qu'on va partir en escapade tous les deux.

Le jeune homme la toisa avec distance.

- Pansy n'est pas ton affaire, et elle n'a pas à se mêler de mes affaires, je suis assez clair ?

- Mmh, oui très clair.

- Parfait. Maintenant… Il resserra sa poigne autour d'elle si tu t'occupais un peu de moi ? Nous avons le temps avant dix sept heures.

Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf » il l'avait faite basculer en dessous de lui sur le canapé, alors que l'une de ses mains remontait sur sa cuisse relevant sa jupe par la même occasion, ses lèvres déposaient des baisers brûlants sur la gorge de sa prisonnière qui tenta de se défendre avec grande faiblesse :

- Oooh noon Malfoy, pas maintenant…

Mais il ne cessa pas ses caresses pour autant, il la savait déjà sienne, consentante et soumise à son propre désir. Leurs uniformes d'écoliers ne résistèrent pas longtemps à ses mains expertes…


	19. Chapter 19

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

Flower : merci beaucoup, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois accroc à mon histoire lol XD mais désolé de te décevoir « l'amour » avec un grand « A » n'est pas prévu au programme de cette histoire, ça n'est pas du tout dans l'attitude d'Hermione et surtout pas de Draco. Mais surtout continue à me lire et à me laisser des commentaires j'adore ça XD moi aussi je suis accroc à vous tous :x

Katy : mdr merci c'est vrai que lorsque j'ai eu l'idée j'ai bien déliré :p et le résultat m'a convaincu et je vois que toi aussi ;-)

Ombre et Lumière : Ma douce Ombre, je te trouve bien cruelle avec ce cher Draco, le traiter de bête m'enfin voyons lol et surtout remercie bien ta sœur pour moi, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice qui apprécie mon travail.

Bien à toi. Lacus :x

Rachel : éhéh ! Si cette phrase t'a plu attend un peu de lire le début de ce chapitre tu vas bien rire XD

Coralie : Merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements et surtout n'oublie pas qu'en échange de bisous à volonté tu peux faire autant de pub que tu veux :p lool

**Themissmalefoy** : lool toutes les liaisons interdites ne se découvrent pas tu sais mais je vais vous laisser encore un peu mariner avant de tout dévoiler éhéh !

Lolaaa : Merci ma ptite Lola, je souhaite que ce chapitre 19 te plaise car moi me suis bien amusée à l'écrire XD

**InsolementJu** : ma chère Ju, merci beaucoup et tu verras que j'ai encore beaucoup d'humour en réserve, suffit de lire le début du chapitre pour comprendre :p loolol

Affectueusement,

Lacus

**Sweetsueno** : mdrr la plus perverse de nous deux jcrois surtout que c'est moi lol enfin bref je m'égare là ; Bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Mmh… » Hermione ouvrit de petits yeux fatigués après s'être laissée entraînée par la passion que son amant lui avait prodigué. Couchée tout contre lui sur le large canapé, la jeune fille leva le bras pour chercher sa montre à tâtons qu'elle avait déposé auparavant sur la petite table à revue collée à l'accoudoir, elle la trouva enfin et tenta de lire l'heure en décollant ses paupières lourdes de sommeil et poussa un cri paniqué en voyant inscrit sur le petit cadran : Seize heure quarante cinq. Merlin ils n'avaient plus que quinze minutes pour se lever, s'habiller, se recoiffer et retrouver Macgonagall !! C'était une catastrophe !!

La Gryffondor se redressa.

- Malfoy !! Lève toi vite !! On est en retard !!

- Ouais…Répondit le concerné encore endormi et non conscient de ce qui se passait.

Hermione passa sur lui pour mettre pieds à terre et l'écrasa au passage.

- Aaarrggg !!!!

- Désolé…

Cette fois, Draco était bel et bien réveillé et pas de la plus douce manière qui soit…

- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Ragea t-il en passant une main devant ses yeux et dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Dépêche toi de te lever !! On est à la boouure !!!

- Pourquoi quelle heure il est ?! Demanda t-il encore à moitié dans cirage.

- Cinq heures moins dix !!!

- Hein ?! Purée tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?!

Cria le jeune homme en se leva à son tour pour enfiler son boxer qui traînait par là.

- Mais ça fait cinq minutes que je te le dis !! Si tu ne dormais pas comme une bûche !!

L'incrimina sa camarade en passant sa jupe à la vitesse grand « V ».

- J'avais besoin de récupérer, tu m'as épuisé ! Se défendit l'accusé avec un sourire sarcastique et entendu.

- C'est toi qui a commencé jte signale alors ne me jette pas la pierre car tu es très mal placé pour me faire des reproches !!

Draco la saisit par derrière, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, chuchotant dans le creux de son cou d'une voix rieuse mais néanmoins sincère :

- Mais tu as été merveilleuse ma chérie.

- Ooh, arrête ça tu veux !!

La préfete se libéra, trop pressée pour continuer ce petit manége et fila à la salle de bain se donner un petit coup de peigne alors que son colocataire blasé tentait de refaire le nœud de sa cravate.

A Dix sept heures ils purent enfin sortir de leur salle commune…mais il fallait encore rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose aux portes de Poudlard, Hermione jurait contre son homologue, jamais elle n'avait été en retard de toute sa scolarité, elle savait bien que traîner avec Malfoy lui ferait des ennuis.

- On a encore le temps avant dix sept heures hein. Maugréa t-elle en imitant la voix de Draco et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

- Oh ça va hein !! Toi aussi tu aurais pu te réveiller avant !!

- Han !! ça c'est la meilleure !! C'est de ma faute maintenant ?!

- Tu ferais mieux d'économiser ta salive et d'avancer plus vite.

En effet, Draco lui n'avait bien sur aucun mal à faire de grandes enjambées, il était taillé pour ça, mais Hermione avait du mal à le suivre avec ses petites jambes et il lui fallait presque courir pour arriver à la hauteur de son compagnon. Ils aperçurent enfin Macgonagall les attendant impatiemment à la grille principale.

- Huit minutes de retard…je peux savoir ce qui vous faisiez tous les deux ?! Accusa la directrice l'œil sévère et la voix sèche.

Hermione rougit en repensant à la cause de leur retard mais heureusement Draco plein d'assurance sauva la face.

- Un imprévu, nous sommes désolé professeur ça ne se reproduira plus.

Le professeur de métamorphose les scruta tous deux et finit par dire :

- Bon, allez y nous avons assez prit de retard et une fois là bas, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes sensés être de jeunes mariés, alors s'il vous plait ne nous faites pas honte avec vos disputes idiotes.

« Si elle savait » pensa Draco en souriant mais il sentit que sa camarade lui donnait un coup de coude.

- Tout ira bien professeur. Assura t-il.

**oOoOo **

- Voici votre suite Mr et Madame Malfoy.

Draco qui avait prit Hermione dans ses bras pour lui faire franchir le seuil de la suite eut un gros frisson en entendant cette phrase : « Monsieur et Madame Malfoy » Comme si Hermione était sienne, pour toujours « aah si seulement elle n'était pas ce qu'elle est… »

Le garçon d'étage déposa les bagages du couple dans le dressing et les gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

- Passez une bonne nuit. Dit-il aux tourtereaux.

Le Serpentard sourit mais il fut sortit de sa rêverie par sa collègue qui se débattait dans ses bras.

- C'est bon il est partit Malfoy alors repose moi maintenant !!

- Ne t'énerve pas et profite du séjour.

Il la déposa sur le sol et les mains dans les poches il arpenta la suite composée d'un petit salon très coquet, d'une luxueuse chambre au grand lit double et d'une salle de bain de marbre blancs avec jacuzzi. Tout ça était on ne peux plus banal pour lui mais bien entendu il n'avait jamais logé dans cette suite qui était la « nuptiale » Le jeune homme se tourna vers la chambre où son « épouse » rangeait ses affaires, une idée très tentante lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Hermione sortit quelques affaires de son sac et surtout sa robe pour ce soir, et l'accrocha avec soin sur un cintre pour ne pas la froisser lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa fine silhouette la faisant sursauter.

- Malfoy…qu'est ce que tu…

- Que diriez vous de me tenir compagnie dans le jacuzzi Madame Malfoy ?

Murmura t-il encore à son oreille d'un ton suave avant d'embrasser sa gorge et sa nuque de chaux baisers. La concernée frémit à l'enivrant contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau à l'appellation de « Madame Malfoy » la Gryffondor n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite de l'impact mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède toujours aux caprices de son compagnon.

- Mais on vient à peine de se lever…

- Peut être mais on a pas eu le temps de se doucher et un bain nous fera du bien avant le dîner de ce soir. Alors… ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi prévenant quand on est seuls ce n'est que devant les autres qu'on est sensés être mariés.

- Mais c'est un tel plaisir pour moi que de prendre soin de ma chère épouse. Allez laisse toi tenter.

Hermione soupira de lassitude, si elle disait non il ne la laisserait pas tranquille…

- Bon d'accord, laisse moi juste finir de ranger mes affaires.

- Parfait. Je vais faire couler l'eau pendant ce temps.

C'est ainsi que, dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille abandonna son peignoir et vint rejoindre son « mari » dans l'immense baignoire de marbre, l'eau était très chaude et il lui fallu un instant pour s'y habituer.

- Et bien, tu en mets du temps.

Conclu le jeune homme déjà confortablement installé, un coude posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, sa main soutenant sa joue il l'observait amusé. Lui adorait l'eau très chaude.

- L'eau est bouillante Malfoy, tu veux m'assommer où quoi ? Ou bien m'ébouillanter comme un homard.

- Allons, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là ma pêche sucrée ?! Répondit le concerné le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ma pêche sucrée » ?! Demanda la Gryffondor interloquée en s'asseyant enfin dans l'eau à l'opposé de son homologue.

- Quoi ? tu n'aimes pas ? moi je trouve que ça te va très bien.

- Arrêtes tes mots doux ça ne te va pas du tout. Nous ne sommes **pas** mariés alors c'est inutile de faire autant d'efforts.

Le jeune Malfoy fit la moue, décidément cette fille n'était jamais contente…il aurait tout aussi bien pu arrêter avec ses surnoms ridicules et c'est vrai que ça n'était pas du tout son genre mais…il adorait par dessus la faire enrager et puis il avait besoin d'entraînement pour être un parfait époux devant les autres. En levant les yeux, il vit bien que sa colocataire était contrariée, le jeune homme s'approcha donc et s'allongea contre elle, le dos sur sa poitrine.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?

- Ca se voit non ?! Je me mets à mon aise. Répondit-il un sourire en coin.

- Ppfff…Hermione poussa un profond soupir d'ennui mais elle ne le repoussa pas pour autant, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !!

**oOoOo **

Draco se regarda une dernière fois dans le grand miroir du dressing, il sourit, satisfait du reflet que lui montrait la glace en face de lui. Contrairement à son habitude il ne portait ni un habit noir ni un vert mais un beau bleu saphir qui rendait son regard éclatant et sa tête blonde encore plus voyante que la normale. Le serpentard observa le cadran de sa montre à gousset, il était bientôt vingt heures et sa chère épouse n'était toujours pas sortit de leur chambre où elle s'était enfermée depuis qu'elle était sortit du bain. Il commença à s'impatienter et cria assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende :

- Granger qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! Dépêche toi où tu vas nous mettre en retard.

- J'arrive ! Répondit tout aussi fort la voix de la jeune fille derrière la porte.

En fait Hermione était mortifiée de devoir sortir de là dans une tenue aussi indécente ; c'était une robe verte vraiment trop serrée à son goût avec une fente sur le coté gauche qui remonte jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Sans parler du décolleté à bretelles qui rendait sa poitrine plus généreuse qu'il ne devrait…elle se sentait rougir et aurait volontiers annulé ce dîner si la voix agacée de son « époux » ne l'appelait pas à nouveau, elle dû bien faire un effort et sortir.

The King of Slytherin resta la bouche grande ouverte quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hermione, il revit alors la jeune lady du bal de charité dans sa jolie robe de soie dorée. Reprenant ses esprits tant bien que mal, le jeune Malfoy offrit son bras à la ravissante Gryffondor….non…à la ravissante jeune fille debout devant lui.

- Si Madame Malfoy veut bien se donner la peine. Nous sommes attendus. Susurra t-il de sa voix la plus vibrante.

- Je ne peux pas descendre comme ça…

Voyant la gêne sur le visage de sa compagne Draco s'approcha d'elle et dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point cette robe de le mettait dans tous ses états. Il lui pinça gentiment les joues.

- Tu es parfaite, je t'assure, un aussi joli corps comme le tien ne doit pas avoir honte de porter une telle tenue qui te met d'ailleurs parfaitement en valeur. Alors nous allons maintenant descendre tous les deux car un excellent dîner nous attend.

Hermione finit par sourire et pinça ses joues avant d'accepter le bras que lui offrait son cavalier.

Ensemble ils descendirent jusque dans le grand hall de l'hôtel mais au moment où Draco allait se diriger vers le restaurant il se stoppa net et plaqua sa compagne contre la colonne dans l'angle des ascenseurs.

- Mais enfin Malfoy tu es malade qu'est ce qui te prend ?!!

Le concerné mit une main sur la bouche d'Hermione et chuchota très bas :

- Chut, parle moins forte.

Sur ce, il enleva doucement sa main des lèvres tremblantes de la Gryffondor

- Vas tu me dire ce qui se passe ?! murmura t'elle pour que personne appart lui ne l'entende.

- Mon père est ici…

- Quoi ?! Mais que vient-il faire ?!

- Je l'ignore…mais il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'il nous voit…

La jeune fille se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son homologue et aperçut Lucius toujours vêtu de noir avec sa canne à tête de serpent et il n'était pas seul…accompagné d'une femme, une voluptueuse brune qui faisait la même taille que lui, habillée d'un tailleur jupe sombre, ses longs cheveux lisses lâchés sur ses épaules.

- Qui est cette femme ? Interrogea t-elle en la désignant du regard

Une chose était sure, ça n'était pas Narcissa…à moins qu'elle est prit du polynectar ce dont la préfete en chef doutait fortement. Draco eut un frisson quand il remarqua la silhouette aux cotée de son père, cette jeune femme il la connaissait bien…c'était la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec Bellatrix.

La beauté brune avait un sacré toupet, lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa marque lors des grandes vacances, elle avait osé demander au Maître de la lui faire sur l'omoplate au lieu de l'avant bras, toute l'assistance avait été mortifiée par sa demande craignant la réaction de Voldemort. Mais à la surprise générale, celui ci avait accepté sa requête et la tête de mort à langue de serpent apparue sur la fine peau de son dos.

Elle était toute puissante, intouchable et aussi belle que redoutable, avec sa camarade Bellatrix elle avait fait de nombreux carnages.

- Draco ?!

- Hein ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?!

- Rien…

Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude, son regard c'était assombrit et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vient, il vaut mieux remonter dans la suite avant qu'ils ne nous voient.

Malheureusement pour eux, la réceptionniste les aperçus et les interpella ce qui eu pour effet que faire se retourner Lucius et la mystérieuse jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

**oOoOo **

Ils étaient piégés…impossible de partir maintenant…qu'allait dire son père en le voyant en compagnie d'une Gryffondor et une sang de bourbe en plus….Le Serpentard eut une sueur froide alors que son paternel s'approchait de plus en plus.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ooh père ! Je ne vous avez pas vu.

Mentit le jeune homme en essayant de réduire son rythme cardiaque mais Lucius le dévisagea avec tant de froideur qu'il finit par répondre.

- C'est une longue histoire…disons que j'ai gagné un repas et une nuit dans cet hôtel…

Malfoy père tiqua au mot « gagner » mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose sa charmante compagne qui était resté en retrait vint se placer près de lui.

- Draco. Salua t-elle sans vraiment de chaleur dans sa voix.

- Kally. Répondit celui ci froidement.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu.

Le jeune homme décida que lui rétorquer que ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps à son goût ne serait pas vraiment bien accueillit se contenta d'acquiescer.

Hermione qui avait suivit toute la scène presque cachée derrière sa colonne avait frissonné en écoutant cette rencontre on ne peut plus glaciale, le ton que les différents protagonistes avait employé n'était pas très chaleureux. La Gryffondor aurait pu rester là mais Kally se pencha sur le coté et reprit d'une voix mielleuse.

- Oh mais tu n'es pas seul ?

Draco sursauta, Hermione il l'avait oublié, une cage d'acier l'empêchait presque de respirer alors que Lucius observa à son tour la jeune fille derrière son fils.

- Mais c'est…

Le Serpentard avala sa salive avec peine.

- Miss Flamant ?!

Les deux préfets en restèrent interdis…il ne l'avait pas reconnue…bien sur dans cette robe élégante, coiffée, maquillée et parée de jolies bijoux elle ressemblait beaucoup à la lady du bal. De plus, Lucius ignorait le changement de look de Hermione, c'était une bonne chose pour eux seulement…s'ils continuaient à être muets encore longtemps, les deux sangs purs en face d'eux allaient avoir de sérieux soupçons…

- Oui, elle m'accompagne, nous allions dîner.

Répondit son fils unique avec le plus d'assurance que cette situation lui permettait tout en saisissant la main tremblante de sa colocataire pour la ramener près de lui.

- Je vois. Miss Flamant je suis ravi d'avoir l'honneur de vous revoir. Accompagnant ses mots, il baisa les doigts fragiles de la jeune fille. Kally et moi y allions aussi.

- Peut être ces deux jeunes gens voudraient-ils nous accompagner Lucius. Renchérit la belle brune avec un sourire qui cachait quelque chose ce qui fit fulminer Draco.

- Pourquoi pas. Qu'en pensez vous Miss ?

La Gryffondor était sure qu'elle allait mourir de peur à moins que ça ne soit son cœur qui explose où encore un Avada Kedavra que lui lancerait l'un de ces deux là quand ils sauraient qui elle était vraiment…mais la jeune fille sentit la main de son cavalier serrer la sienne, elle se souvint alors qu'elle était chez Gryffondor et d'une voix faussement assurée répondit :

- Je…oui, avec plaisir.

- A la bonne heure ! S'enquit Lucius en offrant son bras à Kally. Alors allons y.

Sans rien ajouter, les deux couples se rendirent au restaurant.

**oOoOo **

Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée que les deux préfets purent regagner leur suite, le repas avait été long et tendu pour tous les deux, devant sans cesse être vigilant à leurs moindres faits et gestes et surtout à leurs mots. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Draco s'adossa à celle ci et poussa un profond soupire.

- J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais !

- Et moi j'ai bien cru mourir de peur en les voyant arriver.

- Et moi donc…

The King of Slytherin estima qu'il avait grand besoin d'un remontant…il se dirigea vers le mini bar de la suite et en sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu ainsi qu'un verre. Hermione le regarda faire et sourit et dit d'un ton sarcastique

- Tu ne devrais pas boire mon cœur, tu sais comment tu es quand tu es ivre.

Le concerné fusilla son « épouse » du regard et se versa un verre.

- Je fais ce que je veux encore ! Et ça n'est sûrement pas toi qui va me dicter ma conduite.

Sur ses mots, il avala d'une traite le liquide ambré, la sorcière se rembruma.

- C'est inutile de t'en prendre à moi pour ce qui s'est passé, je n'y suis pour rien !

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec le verre dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre à présent indisposé à reprendre une conversation. Cette soirée mouvementée l'avait épuisé. Son homologue soupira.

- Bon, comme tu voudras ! Reste là à bouder. Moi je vais me coucher.

Là encore, aucune réponse, elle partit vers la chambre nuptiale et ferma la porte derrière elle laissant son mari seul avec sa bouteille.

Lorsque vers minuit il en avait assez de rester assit, le préfet en chef se décida à se lever pour aller rejoindre sa charmante épouse. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, elle dormait déjà, vêtue de son pyjama de soie noir enroulé comme un chat dans les draps. A cette vision plus que plaisante, le démon blond en oublia toute son amertume accumulée durant la soirée et se mettant lui aussi en tenue, se glissa à son tour dans le lit chauffé par sa compagne. Celle ci dû sentir que « quelqu'un » entrait dans le lit car elle se tourna vers « l'intrus » en question et vint se coller contre lui posant sa tête sur son torse.

**oOoOo **

- Alors cette nuit de noce ?

S'exclama le directeur du palace londonien avec enthousiasme en croisant les deux jeunes gens avant leur départ. C'est vrai que c'est deux là semblaient très jeunes, la vingtaine, peut être moins…alors la nuit n'avait pas dû être très calme…

Le jeune marié avait passé son bras autour du cou de son épouse et il reposait maintenant sur son épaule alors qu'elle enlaçait sensuellement ses doigts avec ceux de son mari. Cependant…à son grand étonnement…les deux «amoureux » répondirent le plus naturellement du monde :

- Aaah c'était merveilleux ! On s'est endormis comme deux ptits chatons. Hein ma chérie ?

- Oh mais oui mon gros minet.

L'homme en resta consterné…ils passaient la nuit dans la luxueuse suite nuptiale d'un palace et ils se contentaient de…dormir…il avait espéré quelque chose de plus…croustillant…enfin…ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout.

« Ah c'est jeunes » pensa t-il.

Après avoir été salué par le directeur, le couple pu rejoindre Poudlard dimanche dans le début d'après midi. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps avant le retour de Ron et Ginny. Hermione eu juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant que les deux Weasley viennent la saluer dans la salle commune préfectorale.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras et Ron l'embrassa sur la joue les faisant rosir.

- Tu as passé un bon week end ? Demanda la cadette Weasley.

- Pas trop mal. Et pour vous ?

Elle avait volontairement éludée la question mais malheureusement la photo d'essaie pour la publicité de mariage était restée sur la table basse et avant que la préfete n'ait pu s'en emparer, Ron s'était déjà penché pour la prendre, ses yeux s'agrandirent alors de surprise, sous le choc. Hermione, son Hermione en mariée aux cotés de leur ennemi de toujours…Malfoy…Le rouquin pâlit ce qui inquiéta sa sœur et mit la principale concernée mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette photographie ? Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Oooh. S'exclama Ginny qui s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour voir la photo.

- C'est une longue histoire…

La jeune fille leur raconta alors l'histoire de la photo sans pour autant préciser la nuit au Citrus, ses deux amis suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Quelle chance tu as d'avoir pu porter une aussi jolie robe !! N'est ce pas Ron ? Assura Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à son frère aîné qui sursauta avant de rougir.

- Eeuh…oui…

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Hermione sourit avant de dire :

- Ne fait pas attention au jeune homme et dit moi comment tu trouves la mariée.

- Belle. Répondit Ron en souriant de la plaisanterie

Le brin de tension était retombé mais ce soir là, Ron eu du mal à fermer l'œil.


	20. Chapter 20

Chrysalide

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Woé comment que vous êtes eeh :p je n'ai jamais fait d'allusion en ce qui concernait une liaison entre Lucius et Kally et pourtant…votre imagination fertile va imaginer ce qui n'existe pas ! Calmez vous donc, Malfoy père n'est pas infidèle, vous croyez vraiment qu'en tant que Mangemort il s'afficherait aussi ouvertement avec sa soit disant maîtresse ? allons donc XD_

**Flower :** Trop court ? oo ben je sais pas ce qu'il te faut hein…je peux pas faire plus longs désolé, douze pages word c'est déjà beaucoup par rapport à d'autres…Quant à l'amour…on verra si tu penses la même chose par la suite XD niark niark

**Rachel :** merci merci que de flatterie lol :p

**InsolementJu :** merci beaucoup ma ptite Ju je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. ;x

**Coralie :** loool c'est très gentil ça o

**Rebecca Black :** éhéh !! suspens XD

**Ombre et Lumière :** woé du calme ; tu me fais peur là…j'ai de sueurs froides rien qu'en lisant ton comm ; Et non Lucius n'a pas de maîtresse pas la peine de t'énerver

**Drago-hermione :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour tes encouragements.

_Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous annonce une grande nouvelle aujourd'hui…ce chapitre est celui que vous attendiez avec impatience et je vous ai réservée une petite surprise dont vous me direz des nouvelles j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et vous donnera des frissons lol_

_J'ai beaucoup bossé ce chapitre pour qu'il soit au top et je souhaite que vous soyez aussi satisfaits que moi._

**Alors je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ma chère petite Lady,_

_Merci pour ta dernière lettre qui m'a faite beaucoup rire, alors comme ça tu as passé la nuit au Citrus avec ce cher Draco ?! Quelle surprise la vie nous réserve parfois n'est ce pas ?! _

_Enfin, je ne t'écris pas pour ça, mais tu m'as aussi dit que le bal de Noël aurait bientôt lieux c'est pourquoi, je t'envois une robe que j'ai acheté récemment à Londres, dès que je l'ai vu en vitrine j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était faite pour ma chère Hermione, c'est mon cadeau de noël un peu en avance pardonne moi mais je n'ai pu résister à te l'acheter j'espère qu'elle te plaira et s'il te plait essaye de m'avoir une photo avec ton cavalier je meurs d'impatience de te voir dans ta tenue de soirée._

_A très bientôt ma petite préfete en chef, prend bien soin de toi_

_Tendrement, Nicola._

Une fois de plus, Hermione ouvrit le gros paquet qui avait suivit la lettre de lady Powery et fut estomaquée par la tenue en question qu'elle sortie précautionneusement de son emballage de papier de soie.

« Elle est complètement folle d'acheter de telle robe ! » Pensa t-elle ébahit repensant par la même occasion aux somptueux pyjama et nuisette que sa protectrice lui avait envoyé quelque mois auparavant. Cette robe de princesse avait dû coûter tout aussi cher si ce n'était plus encore…elle n'oserait jamais porter une telle toilette de peur de l'abîmer ou de la froisser.

La Gryffondor la rangea bien dans son armoire, sur un cintre et en faisant bien attention à ne pas la froisser, mais la surprise n'était pas fini…près du papier de soie ouvert elle trouva une bourse de velours qu'elle n'avait pas vue cachée dans les plis du paquet.

- Tiens….qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore…

Intriguée, elle saisit la bourse et l'ouvrit pour découvrir des objets brillants à l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle retourna la poche et la secoua sur son lit, des bijoux en argent en tombèrent.

- Woaaa !!

Hermione saisit l'un d'eux, c'était des épingles à cheveux en forme en fleurs en argent, incrustés d'une perle en son centre sans oublier le collier et les boucles d'oreilles elles aussi en perles. Le teint de la Gryffondor prit une teinte pourpre comme pour faire concurrence à l'écharpe qui était posée sur sa chaise.

Soit elle se faisait des idées…soit… Nicola était une grande dépensière…jamais ses parents ne pourraient se permettre de telles folies ! Et la jeune Lady utilisait son argent comme il lui plaisait, à sa guise comme si elle en avait trop…

**oOoOo **

Noël était bientôt là, et ce soir c'était le bal tant attendu par tous les élèves. L'ambiance était festive et tout le monde n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler, mais il fallait faire un effort, les cours finissaient à seize heures pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de se préparer. Le lendemain les élèves rentreraient chez eux pour passer les fêtes en famille cependant, une seule personne était triste et ne prenait pas part à l'enthousiasme général…

Ginny était déprimée, ses yeux avaient perdues leur éclat, pour elle c'était impossible de passer un bon Noël alors que Harry, son Harry risquait sa vie dehors…une grosse boule de chagrin s'était formée dans sa gorge et depuis la fin des cours elle n'avait pas quittée son lit.

**oOoOo **

Alertée de son état par Lavande et Parvati, Hermione s'était empressée d'abandonner ses préparatifs et était partie retrouver la cadette des Weasley.

- Allons Ginny. Arrête de pleurer je t'en prie. C'est jour de fête.

La jolie rousse s'était blotti dans les bras de son amie et parvint d'une voix enrouée par chagrin.

- Je ne peux pas fêter Noël et me dire que Harry est je ne sais où et peut être en danger…

Ca, la préfete en chef le comprenait très bien, Ginny n'avait pas tort mais elle ne voulait pas enfoncer son amie dans la tristesse. La jeune fille releva la tête de la rouquine et sourit pour la rassurer :

- Tu crois que Harry voudrait te voir dans cet état ?! Il voudrait que tu te changes les idées, que tu t'amuses. Je suis sure qu'il va bien et qu'il pense très fort à toi en ce jour de Noël alors fait en autant. Ron et moi seront là. Je sais que c'est dur mais essaye de te dominer je t'en prie ma chérie. Ton petit ami n'apprécierait pas de te voir pleurer à cause de lui

- Oui…tu as raison…mais je ne pourrais pas m'amuser.

- Ca ne fait rien, mais vient au moins avec nous ça t'occuperas l'esprit. Il ne faut pas que tu penses trop ça n'est pas bon.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça.

Répliqua Ginny en retrouvant un semblant de sourire, saisissant le jeu de mot Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle avait réussit à remonter quelque peu le moral de son amie mais pour combien de temps ?!

**oOoOo **

Ca y est, il était vingt heures trente !! Tout le monde était posté devant la porte de la Grande Salle, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours et les visages cachés derrière des loups blancs et noirs et attendait patiemment l'arrivée des quatre préfets en chef qui devaient ouvrir le bal. Comme Hermione avait eu Draco comme « cavalier » lors du Bal d'Halloween, cette fois c'était avec Quentin Branson qu'elle entamerait la première danse de la soirée.

Celui ci l'attendait en bas des escaliers vêtu de son habit de soirée, d'un beau brun foncé qui irait très bien avec la chevelure et les yeux de sa cavalière. Lorsque la cavalière en question apparu en haut des marches, il releva les yeux et pu apercevoir d'abord ses petits pieds dans de fins escarpins argentés puis la sublime robe blanche comme celle des femmes du dix neuvième siècle, les manches bouffantes retombant sur ses bras laissant ses épaules nues, sur toute la robe était brodée des strass aux effets diamants. Quant aux cheveux d'Hermione ils étaient tressés et coiffés d'une façon compliqués où étaient disposés plusieurs fleurs en argent.

- Voici la reine de cette soirée. Dit Quentin en offrant son bras à sa cavalière

- Tu exagères…Rougit la Gryffondor

- Non, je t'assure. Tu ressembles à un ange tout droit descendu du ciel.

Non loin de là, un certain Serpentard observait la scène avec une moue de dégoût, pour qui il se prenait ce misérable individu de draguer aussi ouvertement SA sang de bourbe ?! Le beau blond avait des envies de meurtre…

« Un ange ! j't'en ficherais moi des anges !! » Vociféra t-il pour lui même

« S'il s'avise de poser ses sales pattes sur elle….je le tue… »

Certes sa colocataire était époustouflante dans cette robe qui le faisant une fois de plus repenser à cette inoubliable soirée du bal de charité avant la rentrée. Dans ces toilettes là même une sang de bourbe comme elle passait pour une grande dame, tout à l'image de sa charmante éducatrice qui n'était autre que Nicola Powery, il faudrait qu'il pense un jour à lui demander comment elle avait pu connaître la Lady la plus demandée de Londres.

Quant à lui, il ouvrirait le bal avec Céline, celle ci était presque aussi belle qu'Hermione même si pour le roi des Serpentard le choix était fait depuis longtemps, sa maîtresse était époustouflante ce soir et il faudrait qu'il garde un œil discret sur elle au cours de la soirée, son désir pour la jeune fille était déjà bien présent et il détestait voir les regards que certains garçons portaient sur elle, ils la salissaient avec leurs yeux remplis de luxure, un corps comme ce corps ne pouvait être que pour lui, le roi des Serpentard, personne d'autre n'en était digne et il comptait bien garder ce droit !

**oOoOo **

Enfin les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et tout le monde put entrer à la suite des préfets en chef et des préfets et de leurs cavalières.

Draco reconnu Espérance et ses musiciens, la jeune femme avait promis au bal d'Halloween de revenir chanter pour leur bal de Noël et elle avait tenue parole pour le plus grand plaisir de tous. La chanteuse portait un pull en mohair blanc un peu transparent qui montrait un débardeur immaculé, le haut dénudait le haut de ses épaules, et le bas était une jupe courte couleur argent, ses cheveux étaient gaufrés. Elle était vraiment charmante, dès que tout le monde fut en place, les quatre préfets en chef au centre de la piste, Espérance démarra sa chanson. Une chanson japonaise apparemment, uniquement suivit par un piano noir à coté d'elle, juste sa voix douce et le piano, quel doux mélange.

_Remember the Kiss…_

_Uta wo utaou dareka no tame ni_

_Inori wo komete utau kuchibiru_

_Ii arasoi ni tsukareta kuchi ga_

_Saigo no KISU wo wasureru mae ni_

_Kanashii toki ureshii toki itsumo utatte kita_

_Sekaijuu ni hibiki wataru ironna uta ga_

_Remember the kiss kono kuchibiru wa ai wo utau tame ni_

_Remember the kiss kono kuchibiru wa ai wo utau tame ni_

Draco et Hermione prirent chacun la main de la partenaire respectif et commencèrent leur évolution souple sous les yeux émerveillés des spectateurs.

Quentin quant à lui était enivré par le parfum et la beauté de sa cavalière, il avait beaucoup de chance de tenir dans ses bras une si jolie fille. Qui aurait cru il y a sept ans en arrière que cette banale brunette aux cheveux trop ébouriffés et aux dents trop avancés pourrait un jour se métamorphoser à ce point ? Dans cette robe elle était divine, sans doute l'une des plus jolies filles de la soirée et lui avait l'immense privilège d'être son cavalier, avec une déesse ) son bras il ne pouvait que passer une bonne soirée.

Au deuxième couplet, les autres danseurs purent se mêler aux préfets en chef et la fête pu vraiment démarrer. Hermione n'avait vu son amant qu'un court instant parmi la foule, il était toujours entouré par sa petite cour ou bien au bras de Céline Sudley, la Gryffondor fut prise d'un fou rire quand elle vit la tête de Pansy Parkinson, elle était verte de rage et le roi des Serpentard ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation, tenant sa cavalière par la taille où les épaules. Hermione n'était pas jalouse elle, pourtant la brunette aurait eu toute les raisons du monde mais elle ne ressentait rien pour Draco si ce n'était de l'attirance physique, ce démon pouvait bien faire ce qui lui plaisait ça ne la regarda pas au lorsque c'était au dehors de leur liaison.

La préfete en chef s'excusa auprès de celui de Serdaigle et se rendit aux cotés de Ginny, son frère était déjà assit et ils parlaient. Hermione fit signe à son ami qu'elle prenait le relais.

- Alors Ginny qu'est ce que tu penses de la soirée ?!

- Superbe Hermione, bravo pour la déco !

- Merci ! Tu devrais danser un peu non ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie…

La Gryffondor passa sa main dans les cheveux de feu de son amie, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose hélas…soudain une voix les sortis de leurs pensées.

_Et voici un quart d'heure spécial réservé aux amoureux alors Messieurs invitez celle qui fait battre votre cœur._

C'était la chaude voix d'Espérance qui entama une douce balade : « Wild Horses » de « The Sundays ». Ron s'approcha alors des deux jeunes filles

- Hermione ?!

La concerné releva la tête et sourit

- M'accorderais tu cette danse ?!

- Vas y…

Dit Ginny alors que son amie la regardait avec hésitation. La jolie brune prit alors la main que lui tendait le jeune Weasley et ensemble ils allèrent danser, sa robe blanche virevoltant à chacun de ses pas, heureusement grâce au jupon la précieuse étoffe ne touchait pas le sol.

**oOoOo **

Céline dansait avec Quentin, Draco avec Pansy et Hermione avec Ron, la jeune fille était si bien dans les bras de son ami, c'était vraiment différent comme sensations que lorsque Draco la tenait, quand il la prenait contre lui, elle voulait toujours fuir sans pour autant y parvenir mais avec Ron c'étai chaud, c'était doux. Le jeune homme était un modèle de douceur. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise et parfois maladroit mais avec une telle délicatesse, à coté de lui The King of Slytherin était un véritable ours. Il ni avait pas de doute dans le cœur de la rouge et or, c'était bien Ron qu'elle aimait et elle aurait voulu que ce slow dure toute la soirée, elle aurait voulu ne danser qu'avec lui.

Le rouquin lui aussi était bien, retenant sa si jolie Hermione, sa main posa sur son dos où il avait aperçu après un rapide coup d'œil le joli tatouage sur sa clavicule gauche, il le caressait du bout des doigts faisant frissonner sa partenaire. Ron n'avait plus envie de la lâcher.

- Tu t'es faite tatouer ?! Dit-il étonné, ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à la jeune fille.

- Oui ! C'est joli hein ? C'est Nicola qui m'en a fait la surprise.

Voyant l'air presque absent et perplexe de son cavalier elle s'empressa d'ajouter avec une mine boudeuse :

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Oh ! Si, si, je trouve ça très joli…

Réussit-il à marmonner alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge vif. Son amie lui sourit amusé par la couleur que prenait son visage ce qui ne fut que le faire rougir d'avantage, son sourire il en devenait fou et ce moment là, ce sourire n'était que pour lui.

Draco voyait rouge lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ! Cet immonde Weasmoche osait porter ses mains sur elle !!! Il allait falloir qu'il ai une petite explication avec Hermione dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

**oOoOo **

Ginny était toujours assise sur sa chaise à l'écart des autres danseurs trop occupés à rester coller les uns contre les autres durant les slows pour se soucier d'elle.

Une autre chanson avait commencé, la salle était silencieuse, les grandes lumières s'étaient éteintes ne laissant qu'une ambiance tamisée et intime. Aucun autre instrument appart la voix de la chanteuse ne résonnait à présent dans la salle de bal.

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_

L'accompagnement instrumental s'en suivit alors, juste une simple guitare alors que la voix était toujours aussi douce...

_...Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm_

La jolie rousse avait la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées elle ne pu voir une personne très élégante dans son habit de soirée noir se faufiler parmi les danseurs et venir jusqu'à elle…

Ce qu'elle vit par contre, c'était une main tendue dans sa direction, Ginny releva alors les yeux vers le bras, puis le corps et enfin le visage de l'inconnu qui semblait vouloir l'inviter pour lui dire gentiment qu'elle ne tenait pas à danser mais la jeune fille fut stoppée net dans son élan en apercevant deux yeux verts empli de douceur qu'elle ne pouvait que reconnaître…

- Harry…

Murmura t'elle d'une voix si basse et tremblante que personne appart son interlocuteur ne pu l'entendre. C'était bien Harry, il se tenait là debout devant elle dans son habit noir, le visage caché par le masque de sorte que personne appart elle ne connaisse son identité...

- Si c'est un rêve je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller…

Le jeune homme en face d'elle prit enfin la parole :

- C'est une grande soirée, je ne voulais pas la manquer.

Ginny sourit, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse mais Harry la stoppa dans sa joie

- C'est ce soir, ça ne veut pas dire que…

- Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris.

S'empressa t-elle de dire pour que les choses soient claires. Il sourit alors et reprit :

- Vous dansez Mademoiselle ?!

Ginny prit alors la main qu'on lui tendait et ensemble ils rejoignirent leurs amis sur la piste.

Retrouver Harry, pouvoir se serrer contre lui, sentir l'odeur de sa peau, ses bras autour d'elle la rendait folle de bonheur, elle oubliait tout le reste, peu importe…Harry était venu c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis.

La voix d'Espérance s'élevait dans la salle et ces notes magiques berçaient les élèves dans une douce mélodie :

_Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need _

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

Un solo de saxophone se fit entendre alors que tout le monde dansait étroitement enlacé. Ron vit sa petite sœur chérie danser avec un inconnu :

- Eh mais c'est qui ce type qui danse avec Ginny ?!

Hermione fut aussi étonnée que son compagnon mais elle le réprimanda bien vite.

- Ronald, c'est ici que ça se passe !

Ginny était bien assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle même._  
_

_I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love_

Le temps que dura les slows Ginny et Harry ne se quittèrent pas, profitant de chaque moment ensemble. Hermione qui n'était pas stupide avait compris qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme qui faisait danser son amie mais n'avait rien dit pas même à Ron, car lui et la discrétion ça faisait deux et en moins de quelques secondes tout le château aurait su que Harry Potter était là. Il était hors de question de gâcher ces moments magique que les deux amoureux pouvaient passer ensemble.

**oOoOo**

Le bal prit fin à minuit et tout le monde rejoignit sa chambre dans le calme, Harry était reparti comme il était venu, comme dans un rêve. Ginny alla se coucher elle aussi, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et la tête pleine de rêves. Ce soir, elle avait eu son plus beau cadeau.


	21. Chapter 21

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews : 

**InsolementJu** : lol, chipoteuse en plus vv lol et pis je sais que c'est mignon c'était fait essprés XD

**Rachel :** ui heureuse que tu partages mes idées lol

**Coralie :** merciiiiiiiiiiiii aaaah je suis bien contente que ma petite surprise t'ai plus tien o

**drago-hermione** : oooh ça pour le « made in Malfoy » je peux te certifier ma chère que tu seras amplement servit !

**Rebecca Black :** éhéh eh ui toutes les jeunes filles rêvent de ressembler à une princesse !

**Milly :** ah parce que….tu trouves qu'ils sont pas assez proches toa ? Je sais po qu'est ce qu'il te faut lool

**sweetsueno** : lol merci beaucoup ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu apprécie autant cette fic et c'est vrai qu'avoir une bienfaitrice arf…ça aide c'est certain XD

**themissmalefoy** : Merciiiiiii oet attend de lire celui ci éhéh

_Bonne lecture à vous qui suivez cette histoire avec autant d'attachement, vos encouragements me font énormément plaisir et j'espère que la suite plus que houleuse vous séduira tout autant._

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin le roi des Serpentard se réveilla relativement tôt, il n'était pas loin de dix heures et sa nuit avait été un peu… « agitée » alors qu'il n'avait cessé de rêver à une ensorcelante beauté brune, en effet son homologue féminin n'était pas venu le rejoindre hier soir après le bal, sans doute trop fatiguée d'avoir dansé toute la soirée, le jeune homme n'avait plus l'habitude de ces privations nocturnes et sans sa « dose » quotidienne il faisait tout de suite des rêves qui aurait pu faire rougir la pire des catins…Il décida alors que cette situation n'était pas acceptable !! Draco bondit alors hors de son lit et se dirigea à grandes enjambées dans la chambre de sa collègue de Gryffondor.

**oOoOo **

La jolie préfete en chef dormait encore, quand elle s'était couchée la veille, ses pieds lui faisaient mal et elle était cassée d'avoir tant dansé, mais ce fut une si belle soirée, dans sa robe de princesse et au bras de Quentin puis celui de Ron elle avait la douce impression d'avoir rêvé. Epuisée elle s'était démaquillée, déshabillée, enlevée les fleurs d'argent dans sa coiffure mais avait gardé le collier et les boucles d'oreilles trop distraite par sa fatigue et s'était couchée pour s'endormir aussitôt sans penser que de l'autre coté du mur un certain Serpentard pouvait l'attendre…pour une fois qu'elle ne le rejoignait pas, sa Majesté n'allait pas en faire un drame, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, Hermione sentit alors un petit courant d'air qui ne dura que quelques secondes, sans chercher plus loin la jeune fille allait repartir dans ses rêves mais quelque chose la sortit à peine de sa torpeur…

Draco s'était glissé dans son lit, d'où le petit courant d'air lorsqu'il avait soulevé les draps…et passait doucement le bout de sa langue sur le cou de la belle endormie alors que l'une de ses mains s'était outrancièrement glissée sous le haut de soie de son pyjama pour caresser son ventre avant d'explorer bien plus bas…

Hermione croyait encore rêver, le désir naissait lentement en elle réveillant ses sens et son corps alors que son esprit était toujours aux pays des songes. Son doux tortionnaire connaissait par cœur chaque endroit de son corps qui demandait encore et toujours plus, les mains brûlantes lui procuraient déjà du plaisir et elle gémit doucement se tournant face à vert et argent couché à coté d'elle. Le roi déposa un baiser de tendresse sur ses lèvres puis un autre et encore un autre lui communiquant ainsi son désir et son envie de plus en plus pressante. Il la voulait elle et tout de suite !!

La brunette ouvrit enfin les yeux et en vit deux autres de la couleur de l'orage qui la regardait alors que ses mains continuaient d'explorer ce territoire si doux et tendre.

- Malfoy…qu'est ce que tu fais là de si bon matin ?! Demanda t-elle d'une voix encore éteinte.

Le roi des Serpentard ne répondit rien, mais décida que les gestes vaudraient bien les mots, il la coucha doucement sur le dos et se plaça au dessus pour s'allonger totalement sur elle, sentir ce poids sur son corps, le parfum si masculin de sa peau auquel elle ne pouvait résister la firent soupirer d'envie alors que son compagnon embrassait son cou de ses lèvres assoiffées et brûlantes de désir, la Gryffondor comprit alors où son homologue voulait en venir, la jeune fille était encore dans les vapeurs du sommeil aussi décida t-elle de se laisser entièrement faire, guidé par son amant.

Il avait gagné, Draco l'avait tout entière, à sa merci, elle ne se défendrait pas, décidément c'était vraiment un génie d'aller la visiter le matin, elle dormait encore à moitié et n'avait pas encore la force et le courage dû à sa maison, soumise, la jeune fille se laissait emporter par les vagues de plaisir que le jeune homme lui infligeait. Couché sur elle, ses mains s'activaient lui ôtant son haut ainsi que le pantalon de soie.

A présent entièrement nue en dessous de lui, la jolie sorcière pouvait sentir toute la soif que le beau Serpentard avait d'elle, les mains expertes la cajolaient, la faisaient frémir de plaisir, ses soupirs se mêlaient à ceux de son compagnon. Il entra en elle avec une facilité déconcertante, la jeune fille était déjà toute prête à l'accueillir dans son paradis secret. Les mains de Draco quittèrent un bref instant ce corps si souple collé au sien, l'une d'elle se plaça sur la nuque de son amante, serrant une poignée de cheveux entre ses doigts alors que l'autre parti caresser l'une des jambes de sa compagne pour qu'elle les collent contre son bassin qui s'activait doucement en un voluptueux va et vient, la jeune fille obéit à l'injonction silencieuse de son bourreau, croisant ses jambes autour de lui pour l'aider à approfondir d'avantage leur échange.

Ce geste le rendit fou, il accéléra soudainement donnant un coup de rein sec qui la fit gémir plus fort dans le creux de son cou. Hermione voulait gémir, crier mais Draco l'en empêchait, ne quittant presque jamais sa bouche, la dévorant de baiser ardent, empli de folie et de passion puis ses lèvres descendaient sur son menton, sa gorge lorsque la tête de la sorcière partait en arrière sous les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient sur elle, mordillaient ses épaules pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau en accélérant toujours plus.

La Gryffondor gémissait dans la bouche de son amant qui en faisait autant, le plaisir était intense, les doigts du Serpentard serraient le plus possible les cheveux de sa captive et ses doigts pinçaient la peau délicate de sa nuque, mais elle s'en fichait le plaisir était trop fort, la sorcière avait du mal à retenir ses cris, se mordant la lèvre dès que son compagnon les lâchaient ne serait ce qu'un bref instant, les gémissement rauques de son partenaire la rendait encore plus folle, elle avait perdue la raison, c'était toujours le cas entre ses bras, l'odeur de sa peau l'enivrait, la jouissance était proche, les mains d'Hermione parcourait le dos du roi des Serpentard, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses fermes, ses ongles griffaient sans gravité son dos pour s'accrocher aux épaules carrées de Draco comme à une bouée de sauvetage, que c'était bon…la jeune fille parvint à bredouiller :

- Je…je vais….

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, les gémissement de son amant étaient de plus en plus forts et lui aussi sentait le dénouement arriver, le beau blond donna un dernier coup sec et Hermione poussa un long gémissement de jouissance, son corps se cambra comme un arc un bref instant avant de retrouver sa souplesse. Le jeune homme poursuivit son mouvement effréné encore un court moment avant de parvenir lui aussi à l'extase.

Le vert et argent s'écroula alors sur son amante, sa main toujours calée sur sa nuque, plongeant son visage aux joues rougies par l'effort dans le cou de sa compagne. Ils reprenaient leur souffle sans échanger un mot, c'est ainsi entre eux.

**oOoOo **

Après quinze bonnes minutes, Draco se coucha à coté d'elle sur le dos, satisfait, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait mais le jeune homme n'en n'avait pas finit avec sa victime favorite, son comportement au bal de la veille l'avait agacé, déjà qu'elle avait dû ouvrir le bal avec ce bellâtre de Branson…bien sur elle n'avait pas eu le choix vu qu'ils étaient tous deux préfets en chef et ni là le choix n'était pas permis mais il avait fallu en plus qu'elle passe entre les mains de ce misérable de Weasley. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur « sa » maîtresse l'avait équerrée et The King of Slytherin comptait bien le faire savoir à sa compagne.

Hermione dû bien écouter sa plaidoirie avec patience, elle fut éberluée d'entendre Malfoy lui faire une crise de jalousie ! On aura tout entendu mais il valait mieux attendre que la tempête passe avant de s'exprimer à son tour sur le sujet car avant sa Grande Altesse Malfoy n'écouterait rien, la brunette commençait à le connaître après sept ans de crasse et de coups bas…

Cinq minutes et une dizaine d'injures plus tard, la Gryffondor pu enfin s'exprimer et ce fut plus fort qu'elle il fallait qu'elle le provoque, l'air de rien comme si elle lui annonçait la pluie et le beau temps la jeune fille répondit :

- Tu t'imaginais que tu étais le premier ?! Si c'est le cas tu es encore plus prétentieux que je ne le croyais Malfoy !

S'il y avait bien une chose sur lequel son collègue était tatillon c'était bien ça, s'était un partenaire sexuel exceptionnel, il pouvait s'en venter car c'était la vérité mais le fait qu'elle lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas le premier homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit devrait provoquer son petit effet même si c'était un mensonge énorme…la Gryffondor se dit qu'il ne la croirait pas bien sur vu qu'en tant qu'expert du sexe Draco avait très bien compris la première fois qu'elle était encore vierge toute fois, on pouvait avoir du plaisir même sans que l'acte sexuel n'aille jusqu'au bout et ça aussi, il le savait.

Mais alors que la préfete écartait les draps afin de se lever, Draco eut un moment d'absence comme pour que la phrase que venait de prononcer sa maîtresse soit bien assimilée…puis le jeune homme se leva à son tour et venant derrière elle il la saisit par les bras la soulevant presque du sol pour la retourner face à lui avant même qu'elle n'ai pu refermer son peignoir. Sa poigne était puissante et il serrait son emprise autour des bras de sa prisonnière.

Hermione leva son visage interloquée et surprise par ce revirement, elle pu voir les yeux diaphanes de Draco se foncer signe, elle le savait qu'il était furieux et que sa colère était imminente. Mais la Gryffondor ne comprenait pas la cause de cette rage.

- Mais…qu'est ce qui te prend ??!!!!

- Qui d'autre que moi à vu cette fleur et ce papillon hein ??!!

Il la secoua sans ménagement, ses mains resserrant encore leur emprise sur les bras d'Hermione qui grimaça de douleur.

- Mais… lâche moi….tu m'fais maaal !!

- Réponds !!! Gronda t-il sans prêter attention aux supplications de sa compagne. Qui ?! Weasley c'est ça ?! Il t'a touché ?! Dit le allez !! Je veux l'entendre dire, de ta bouche !

Le roi des Serpentard avait définitivement perdu la raison, ses yeux étaient si sombres…un début de peur s'immisça dans le cœur d'Hermione. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? et qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire que ça ne soit pas lui le premier ? Comme s'il s'était gêné pour avoir d'autres aventures lui…C'était absurde ! Les règles du jeu avaient été établies depuis le début.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas elle pu se dégager violement de lui et ramena son peignoir sur ses épaules et le souffle court elle rétorqua :

- T'es vraiment pas bien !!! tu le sais ça Malfoy ?!

Et sans attendre une autre attaque de son adversaire, Hermione referma son peignoir et quitta en vitesse sa chambre pour filer s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**oOoOo **

Draco demeura statique, son cerveau merveilleusement analytique reprit la scène depuis le début…Que lui avait-il prit ?! Il le savait au fond de lui…

Le jeune homme ressentait pour sa maîtresse un désir exclusif, elle devait être à lui et à personne d'autre !! Le fait qu'elle ce soit donné à un autre avant lui le rendait fou de rage, quand il avait vu cette fleur et ce papillon bleu la première fois…le désir qu'il avait pour son ennemi avait encore grandit au delà du possible. Juste de savoir qu'il y avait sur son corps un dessin caché avait consumé son imagination et plusieurs fois il s'était surpris à la regarder sous toutes les coutures pour tenter de deviner où ils pouvaient bien être placés…

Draco avait surpris une conversation au détour d'un couloir entre Hermione et la cadette des Weasley :

_- Non ! Tu t'es fais tatouer ?!_

_- Oui ! c'était douloureux un moment mais maintenant, je trouve ça super joli !_

_- Mais…je ne les ai jamais vu…où sont-ils ??!_

_La gryffondor n'en avait pas dit plus mais puisqu'ils ne dépassaient pas de ses vêtements c'était qu'ils étaient ailleurs…là où peu d'élus pourraient poser les yeux. Le roi des Serpentard avait eu l'honneur de les admirer sous tous les angles, et quels dessins adorables, ça le faisait fondre. Encore une brillante idée de cette chère Nicola…_

Mais voilà…il n'avait pas été l'unique chanceux à pouvoir caresser et admirer ses tatouages…!! Si jamais il apprenait qui s'était…cet immonde bâtard pouvait s'estimer comme mort ! Lui seul avait le droit de poser ses mains sur elle !!

Non, il ne l'aimait pas ça il en était certain, mais le désir pour elle le brûlait, le consumait, quoi qu'ils fassent…le jeune homme avait toujours aussi faim d'elle. Cette passion le tuerait à coup sur mais il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher, cette torture était si douce oh oui si douce…Il pourrait bien épouser qui bon lui semblait, une sang pure, une jeune femme respectable qui lui donnerait l'héritier qui reprendrait son glorieux nom mais comme le disait la chanson :

« Une pour le jour et l'autre pour la nuit »,

« L'une pour l'amour et l'autre pour la vie »

« L'une pour le ciel, et l'autre pour l'Enfer »

« L'une pour le miel et l'autre pour l'amer »

Oui, c'était ça, c'était bien ça qu'il voulait et ce dont il avait besoin, Hermione était et resterait toujours son ange de la nuit et jamais il n'abandonnerait le fruit de ce désir si ardent, il ferait tout pour ça. L'avoir auprès de lui était devenu vitale, sans la Gryffondor c'était sur qu'il crèverait d'ennui dans sa future vie bien rangée.

**oOoOo **

Suite à leur… « altercation », Hermione avait prit beaucoup de soin à éviter le Serpentard au maximum, elle ne l'apercevait maintenant plus que durant les cours communs avec les Serpentard et lors des repas et là encore elle se mettait dos à leur table pour ne pas le voir.

La jeune fille ne le retrouvait plus dans la salle commune une fois sa ronde finit ni dans sa chambre après ses devoirs. Il était devenu dément l'autre nuit et ça lui avait vraiment fait peur…quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?!

Draco avait agit comme si elle était « sa » propriété…et puis quoi encore ?! Son nom n'est pas inscrit sur mon front et nul par d'autre d'ailleurs quoi que parfois depuis leur dispute et son abstinence forcée, la Gryffondor pouvait sentir le feu de ses doigts sur sa peau, certains endroits de son corps que son amant savait particulièrement hétérogène.

Hermione se dit que tout ça avait bien assez duré…celui qu'elle aimait c'était Ron et personne d'autre…Malfoy n'était que son amant, ce qu'elle ressentait pour le roi des Serpentard c'était du désir, à lui seul, il représentait le tentation et le pêché dans toute sa splendeur. La jolie sorcière ne s'était jamais faite d'illusion quand aux intentions de son tendre tortionnaire et à présent il fallait y mettre un terme pour de bon, ça calmerait ses nerfs et surtout sa conscience…Au file que ses aventures nocturnes s'intensifiaient, la brune était toujours torturée entre son amour et l'objet de son désir. Elle était monstrueuse de faire ça alors que ses sentiments pour son ami étaient si forts mais à présent…elle savait ses mains, les contours de sa bouche, le cambré de ses reins lorsqu'ils avaient dansés, tout ça par cœur il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour les revoir. Ce petit jeu pervers et mal sain devait cesser et maintenant !

C'était décidé elle lui parlerait et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

**oOoOo **

Très surpris de cette invitation qu'Hermione lui avait lancée, il l'avait donc retrouvé dans une salle de classe vide pendant le déjeuner. The King of Slytherin s'appuya contre un pupitre devant elle.

- Alors Granger, qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

- J'avais à te parler et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Ah je vois.

Draco se redressa et passa ses doigts sur la ligne du corps de la jeune fille et murmura :

- Deux jours et tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

Cependant, le jeune homme fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle écarta sa main sans ménagement.

- Non Malfoy, tu te méprends, je veux « te parler » c'est tout.

Excédé il s'appuya de nouveau sur l'une des tables et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en la fixant :

- Très bien alors je suis tout ouïe

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire du tout et elle devrait subit la colère de son ex amant.

- J'ai bien réfléchis Malfoy et…suite à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…je crois qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter tout ça.

Draco ne dit rien sur le coup du choc que la Gryffondor venait de lui infliger.

- Pardon… ?! Je ne crois pas avoir bien saisit ce que tu viens de me dire là Granger.

- Je crois que si. C'est bel et bien terminé, tout ça doit cesser. Maintenant !

Le Serpentard se tint droit et s'approcha d'elle avec un regard insondable :

- On ne plaque pas un Malfoy, sang de bourbe ! Je t'interdis de faire ça tu entends ?!

- Toi et moi, c'était sympa mais, il est temps de passer à autre chose maintenant. Renchérit Hermione sur sa lancée ignorant l'avertissement de son interlocuteur

Il empoigna ses épaules avec la même force que la dernière fois ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Non ! Ca ne me convient pas du tout ! Tu vas rester tu entends ?!

Ca aurait sans doute dégénéré sur le professeur Macgonagall n'était pas passé par là et n'avait pas ouvert la porte alertée par le ton qu'avait prit Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

Puis tournant son regard sévère vers le Serpentard elle ajouta :

- Y aurait-il un problème Mr Malfoy ?

- Non…aucun problème professeur…

Dit-il en relâchant sa proie encore tremblante, puis il sortit ayant au préalable adressé un regard à faire froid dans le dos à Hermione.

**oOoOo **

Encore sur le coup de l'émotion, Hermione se rendit à la grande salle pour retrouver Ron et Ginny qui mangeaient déjà.

- Ca ne va pas Hermione ?! S'enquit Ron remarquant la mine extrêmement pâle de la préfete

- Si, si Ron, tout va bien.

La rassura t-elle en souriant tout en tentant de se rassurer elle même, la jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru que la réaction de Malfoy pouvait être aussi violente…mais elle se ressaisit…elle avait fait le bon choix, c'était la seule chose à faire elle en était sure et certaine. Demain il l'aurait déjà oublié et passerait à une autre aventure.

Draco n'alla pas déjeuner, il ne voulait voir personne, son état de fureur était tel qu'il aurait pu tuer qui conque serait venu l'ennuyer. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose…la salle commune des préfets en chef y passa, les tableaux, les vases, le mobilier léger vola dans la pièce !

Mais pour qui se prenait cette sale petite marchande d'illusions ??!! Elle s'amusait à le provoquer depuis la rentrée avec ses tenus et son allure, sa façon de bouger les hanches quand elle marchait. Cette maudite, créature avait su allumer le feu et maintenant elle voulait l'éteindre comme si de rien n'était. Elle l'avait savamment rendu fou et maintenant….MAINTENANT !!! Elle lui disait que c'était fini !!!

Mais « ça » c'était hors de question !! foie de Malfoy elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte ! Il allait le lui faire payer cette humiliation au centuple et quand il en aurait fini elle le supplierait de la reprendre.

Et si elle ne pouvait pas être à lui et bien….elle ne serait à personne !!!

Il éloignerait tout ceux qui compte pour elle et il ne resterait plus que lui et là si elle savait reconnaître son erreur et qu'elle lui demandait pardon alors il consentirait « peut être » à oublier !! Mais pas avant oh il voulait la voir souffrir et il s'y emploierait entièrement.

**oOoOo **

Cette après midi là, comme prévu, les élèves rentrèrent chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Dans le train qui les ramenaient à King Cross, Hermione pu rester avec ses amis, la présence des préfets en chef dans leur compartiment n'était obligatoire qu'a l'aller. Heureusement car la brunette n'aurait sûrement pas été capable d'affronter le regard de son homologue Serpentard pendant tout le trajet qui la ramenait à Londres même si Céline et Quentin aurait certainement été présents…

Hermione décida de se détendre et d'oublier tout ça, hors de question que Malfoy lui gâche ses vacances !


	22. Chapter 22

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews ;

_Mes chers lectrices et lecteurs (en minorité désolé) merci pour votre soutien et la passion que vous mettez dans cette fic qui est la mienne (oui ça on le savait deja XD) Ce chapitre ci est un tournant entre le début et la suite à venir de l'histoire j'y fais apparaître un grand moment d'émotion en souhaitant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'a moi._

**Bonne lecture**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le quai de la gare de King Cross commençait à apparaître en vue des élèves qui avaient revêtu leurs habits de ville, le froid était tout aussi mordant qu'a Poudlard et tout le monde s'était enveloppé d'écharpes, de bonnets et de gros manteaux pour se protéger de la morsure du froid.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, une foule de parents sorciers attendaient leurs bambins avec impatience, depuis quatre mois ils avaient hâte de retrouver leur progéniture.

Ron et Ginny saluèrent Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre toute la tribu Weasley qui attendait un peu plus loin.

- Au revoir Hermione, passe de bonnes fêtes.

- Oui, vous aussi. Répondit la préfete en embrassant Ginny

- Et n'hésite pas à venir passer quelques jours à la maison.

Reprit Ron ses mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son jean pour lui procurer un peu de chaleur.

- C'est promis, et puis de toute façon on s'écrit !

Les deux roux acquiescèrent et lorsque Ginny se tourna vers sa mère qui les appelait, Hermione se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami, prenant appui avec sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui fut trop surpris pour réagir lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui et parti rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendait sûrement de l'autre coté du mur.

- Ron !! Ron !!! Eehhh ! mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?!

Ginny se pencha pour voir le visage prendre toutes les teintes de l'arc en ciel où le rouge dominait. Son frère semblait avoir prit un violent coup de soleil mais en plein cœur de l'hiver, c'était très peu probable…elle en déduit alors en souriant que son amie n'était pas étrangère à ce soudain « blocage » musculaire…

**oOoOo **

- Papa !! Maman !!!

Sa male derrière elle, Hermione courrait sur le quai où elle avait reconnu ses parents. Elle les embrassa fort, ils lui avaient terriblement manqués même après sept années à passer loin de la maison s'était toujours si bon de retrouver son « chez soit ». Comme toujours, la préfete raconta son premier semestre, les deux bals très réussi, les sorties, le nouveau professeur de potions et de D.C.F.M et bien sur…la cohabitation houleuse avec Malfoy mais elle oublia volontairement de mentionner leur aventure.

Le lendemain après midi, lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, la Gryffondor fut sidérée de voir une voiture l'attendre en bas de chez elle…

La veille au soir, elle avait écrit à Nicola pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui rendre visite le lendemain et bien sur la jeune lady lui avait répondu que ça serait avec un grand plaisir et une joie immense qu'elle recevrait sa petite protégée le lendemain après midi et qu'elle mourrait d'impatience de connaître tous les détails de sa première partie d'année. La préfete ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'on vienne la chercher chez elle…mais bon pourquoi pas ça lui éviterait de prendre le magico bus.

**oOoOo **

- Entrez donc Miss, Lady Powery vous attend au salon.

Hermione pénétra une nouvelle fois depuis quatre mois dans le luxueux vestibule de son hôtesse, l'odeur de bois vernis lui avait manqué et c'est avec rêverie qu'elle laissa Madeline lui ôter son manteau d'hiver et la conduire auprès de Nicola.

- Ma petite Lady enfin !! Je commençais à m'impatienter de t'attendre arriver !

Elles s'enlacèrent et se firent la bise, Hermione avait les joues rougies par le vent glacé qui avait frappé son visage dès qu'elle avait mit le pied dehors.

- Merlin ma chérie, tu es encore plus jolie que lorsque nous nous sommes quittées !

- Pas autant que toi. Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Lady Powery l'invita à s'asseoir pour prendre un bon thé bien chaud.

- Je serais bien venue te chercher hier à la gare mais j'ai préféré te laisser retrouver tes parents.

- C'est gentil, tu m'as manquées tu sais j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !!

Et c'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'Hermione commença son récit comme la veille avec ses parents mais cette fois, elle raconta absolument tout à Nicola, sa cohabitation avec Draco mais aussi leur liaison, le poids du secret qu'elle avait dû garder tout au long de ces derniers mois et qu'aujourd'hui elle avait laissé échapper.

- Je comprends, ça n'a pas dû être évidant pour toi de cacher ça à tes amis. Compati Nicola en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- J'ai honte tu sais…j'aime Ron et…enfin…je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter de cette façon…

- Je te trouve bien dure avec toi même. Tu sais, si les choses étaient soit toutes blanches ou soit toutes noires ça serait très simple mais les sentiments et les envies des Hommes sont bien compliqués.

- Oui…mais…

- Et puis, toi et le jeune Weasley n'avaient encore aucun engagement l'un envers l'autre, tu ne vas quand même pas l'attendre toute ta vie.

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, tout simplement parce qu'elle s'avait que son professeur avait raison. Certes elle et Ron s'étaient rapprochés cette année mais rien n'était encore fait entre eux.

- Tant que tu n'es pas engagé avec lui tu es libre de tes actes, du moins c'est mon avis et puis je pense aussi que cette liaison n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

- Quoi ?!

La Gryffondor se serait lancé dans une argumentation solide sur les dangers qu'un tel secret mais Nicola l'interrompit sans cérémonie.

- Je veux dire par là que tu as mûri, ça t'a fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses, tu as évoluée et surtout prit de l'assurance et ça c'est très bien !

- Mais enfin Nicola ! C'est Malfoy ! Il…je t'ai raconté comment il avait réagit ! S'emporta la jeune fille.

Mais c'est avec un calme olympien que son interlocutrice lui répondit.

- Ne soit pas trop dure avec Draco, petite Lady.

Alors là, la concernée fit de grands yeux ronds…c'était le monde à l'envers ! C'est à elle qu'on donnait le rôle de la méchante et pour défendre Malfoy en plus !

- Mais, mais, mais….. !! Se défendit-elle

- Chacun à sa croix à porter Hermione, même Draco.

- Une croix à porter ?! Celui de dépenser son argent à tort et à travers et de se payer du bon temps peut être ?!

Répondit la rouge et or avec sarcasme mais elle se calma aussitôt en voyant le regard de reproche et de sévérité que lui lançait la jeune lady assise près d'elle. Hermione rougit, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin, jamais Nicola ne l'avait regardé de cette façon, elle eut honte.

- Je…pardon…

- Tu parles sans le connaître, mais je t'assure que ça n'est pas toujours rose, même pour lui.

La brunette décida d'écouter son professeur jusqu'au bout même si le fait de l'entendre plaider la cause de son ennemi ne l'enchantait pas…

- Prenons un exemple veux tu, ton ami, le jeune Potter…

Comment pouvait-on comparer Harry à Draco ? C'était impossible…c'était comme tenter de trouver des points communs entre un ange et un démon. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes comme disait le dicton…

- Son destin est à jamais lié à celui de Lord Voldemort, depuis leur premier affrontement cette nuit là et Harry ne pourra jamais rien contre ça. Il est destiné à se battre, à être courageux. Le poids du monde sorcier pèse sur ses épaules et il le sait.

Tout ça Hermione en était conscience bien entendu, elle l'avait comprit il y a longtemps mais ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore, c'était où Nicola voulait en venir…

- Draco lui, est un Malfoy, c'est une illustre famille, l'une des plus influentes de Grande Bretagne. Etant fils unique, Draco devra un jour succéder à son père dans ses affaires mais ça c'est le beau coté de la médaille. Comme tu le sais, les Malfoy sont fortement pour les points de vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres et donc après Lucius, viendra le tour de son héritier de prendre la relève.

La préfete écoutait avec attention et commençait à comprendre.

- Qu'il le veuille où non, un jour Draco devra se faire tatouer la marque des Ténèbres comme son père avant lui. C'est une question d'honneur et de principe, il n'a pas d'autre choix, c'est ça où la mort et il en est pleinement conscient. Tu comprends, petite lady ?

L'interrogée ne répondit pas, elle n'avait jamais pensé à Malfoy de cette façon là, il était prit au piège par son entourage, par sa famille et surtout prisonnier du poids du nom qu'il portait profondément encré dans son esprit, c'était ainsi et ça le jeune homme n'avait pas eu droit d'en décider…tout comme Harry…

- Oui….je comprends…Répondit-elle enfin la voix tremblante.

Nicola sourit tristement, Hermione était intelligente ; ça elle n'en avait jamais douté mais elle était satisfaite de lui avoir ouvert les yeux mais cette explication fructueuse ne changerait pas entièrement l'avis qu'avait sa protégée de son ancien amant ni le comportement qu'il avait eu envers la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait mit fin à leur liaison interdite.

**oOoOo **

Le réveillon de Noël se passa en famille avec le repas traditionnel ; dinde, sablés et autres douceurs et la veille du Nouvel an, Hermione finissait ses bagages pour passer la fin d'année chez les Weasley.

- Vous êtes sur que ça ne vous ennuie pas que je vous laisse ?

- Mais non, va t'amuser avec tes amis, de toute façon on se revoit avant que tu ne retourne au collège.

Hermione embrassa ses parents et quitta la maison. Elle avait un peu appréhendé de demander la permission à ses parents de passer Nouvel an chez Ron et Ginny, elle passait déjà si peu de temps à la maison…

La préfete arriva au Terrier en début d'après midi avec son sac de voyage en main.

- Hermione, ne reste pas dehors ! Entre ma chérie, je vais te préparer un thé bien chaud !

Molly Weasley, éternelle maman poule mais rien de surprenant avec sept enfants…

- Laissez moi vous aider.

- Ooh ! non, non, non ! Assied toi je m'occupe de tout !

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit monter le sac de voyage de la jeune fille à l'étage pendant que l'eau chauffait tranquillement. La Gryffondor en profita pour poser son regard autour d'elle, la maison était bien calme…

- Ron et Ginny ne sont pas là ?

- Ils jouent au Quidditch dans le jardin avec leurs frères.

- Fred et Georges son là ?! S'enquit Hermione

- Ils devraient rentrer pour demain soir, les affaires sont bonnes en cette fin d'année.

Lorsque Ron et Ginny rentrèrent dix minutes plus tard trop transi de froid pour poursuivre leur partie, Hermione, les deux mains posées sur sa tasse brûlante entamait son cinquième biscuit de Noël.

- Elle était hors jeu j'te dis !

- Certainement pas !! Elle est bien rentré je l'ai vu !! j'ai gagné je te dis !!

- Ca c'est parcque tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur !

- De quoi ?! Répète un peu si tu l'oses !!!

- Oooh Hermione tu es déjà là !

S'écria Ginny détournant la conversation à son avantage. Ron tourna alors son regard sur son amie et lui sourit en guise de bonjour avant qu'il ne s'asseoit lui et Ginny à table.

- Tu es arrivé quand ?

- Il y a à peine une demie heure.

Le jeune rouquin avança sa main dans la boite à biscuits mais sa mère lui infligea une tape avec sa baguette la lui faisant retiré comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Aïeuh !

- Espèce de mal élevé ça n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué !

Alors que Ginny riait sous cape, sa mère leur adressa tour à tour un regard furibond.

- Filez vous laver tous les deux et après vous pourrez goutter !

Hermione eut un rire franc pendant que les deux accusés se levèrent d'un air penaud et montèrent pour se décrasser. Dans les escaliers on entendit encore quelques mots prononcés à voix basse.

- Elle était quand même hors jeu…

- Oh ça va Ginny… !!

La préfete rit de plus belle. Que c'était bon de se retrouver avec ses amis sans responsabilité et sans secret trop lourd à porter.

**oOoOo **

Ce soir c'était le nouvel An et pendant que tout le monde préparait la soirée au Terrier, Hermione et Ron devaient retrouver leur ami Neville Londubat. Ginny avait préféré ne pas les accompagner, même si depuis la venue surprise de Harry au bal de Noël, la jolie rousse allait mieux mais elle était toujours un peu fragile mentalement et inutile de commencer à déprimer le soir de la nouvelle année.

Ca faisait deux heures à présent qu'Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient à Sainte Mangouste, ils avaient accompagné leur ami voir ses parents. Le jeune homme était allé leur dire au revoir, Ron et Hermione attendaient donc dans le couloir qu'il revienne, c'est alors qu'au détour du couloir, la préfete reconnue une silhouette qui ne lui était pas étrangère, la personne saluait un médicomage avant que celui ci ne disparaisse.

- Miss Cassandre ?

La personne qu'Hermione avait interpellé se tourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé et de l'étonnement se lu sur son visage lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

- Ah mais vous êtes…des élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione et Ron rejoignirent la chanteuse.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Interrogea Espérance

- Nous avons accompagné un ami, il est venu rendre visite à ses parents.

- Je vois…

- Et vous ?

Osa demander Ron d'une voix timide, sa compagne le dévisagea durement pour lui faire comprendre que sa question était déplacée mais au grand étonnement des deux jeunes gens, la demoiselle répondit à voix basse.

- Mon fiancé est ici lui aussi…il a été victime d'une attaque de détraqueurs…Les médecins disent que ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il a besoin de calme et de repos sans oublier les soins appropriés, il serait imprudent de le laisser seul.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit, ni Ron ni Hermione ne savaient quoi dire.

- Je suis sure qu'il s'en remettra vite ! S'exclama soudain Hermione faisait sursauter la chanteuse. Celle ci finit par sourire.

- Je l'espère moi aussi. Je fais de mon mieux pour venir lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible mais avec les concerts et représentations ça n'est pas facile…

- Pourquoi ne pas annuler ? Demanda encore le rouquin

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, mes fans compte sur moi, je n'ai pas le droit de les décevoir. Quand je suis sur scène…je me dois entièrement à mon public…c'est pour ça que lorsque je viens le voir, je ne chante que pour lui.

Un sourire mélancolique éclaira un instant ses traits fins sous le regard étonné des deux Gryffondor.

- Bon et bien, il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Prenez soin de vous surtout.

- Vous aussi.

Après un signe de main, Espérance disparut à son tour laissant les deux Gryffondor songeurs…la jeune femme était bien courageuse, elle se devait avant tout à la scène et sa vie privée passait ensuite et Hermione se demanda alors si malgré tout le courage de sa maison elle serait capable de rester forte face à ce genre d'épreuves…il suffisait qu'elle voit l'état d'inquiétude de Ginny pour deviner quelle sensation de détresse la cadette Weasley pouvait ressentir, elle et Espérance…

Ron fut très surpris lorsque son amie lui prit le bras, il rougit immédiatement et baissa la tête vers la petite puce à ses cotés.

- Hermione ?

- Allons retrouver Neville et partons…cet endroit me donne la chère de poule…

- Eeuh…oui…

Le rouquin ne posa pas d'avantage de questions à sa camarade, depuis le début des vacances de Noël, la préfete avait parfois des moments d'absence où elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées et alors s'était inutile de chercher à lui parler c'était peine perdue…à quoi pensait-elle donc ? Ron aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

**oOoOo **

La soirée du Nouvel An se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, toute la famille Weasley était au grand complet et ce fut avec animation que tout le monde se retrouva autour de la table pleine de bonne choses, Fred et George s'amusaient à expérimenter leurs inventions les plus loufoques faisant rire toute l'assistance et crier d'indignation Madame Weasley. Les jumeaux avaient par mégarde bien entendu fait exploser un pétard magique qui répandit sur le divan du salon une substance jaunâtre à l'odeur pas vraiment agréable et c'est à ce moment là évidemment que Ron décida de trébucher et de tomber à plat ventre dans la mixture qui souilla son beau vêtement de fête.

Hermione avait mal au ventre à force de rire et des larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux. Les soucis et dangers de la guerre semblaient si loin et peu importants en cette nuit de fête.

A bientôt minuit Monsieur Weasley se leva de table sous le regard intrigué de tout le monde.

- Papa ? Où tu vas ? Demanda Ginny

En effet le patriarche s'était approché de la porte et rassura sa fille.

- Je veux juste faire entrer un invité très spécial qui nous fait l'honneur d'être avec nous ce soir.

Il y eu un « hein » général, qui pouvait bien venir ici en pleine nuit ? Toute la tribu se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine qu'Arthur Weasley ouvrit lentement faisant apparaître une silhouette sombre dans la nuit noire.

Tout le monde se demandait qui cela pouvait être car il faisait trop sombre dehors pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

- Entre donc. Dit le maître des lieux.

C'est alors sous le regard interloqué des occupants de la cuisine que l'inconnu mit les pieds à l'intérieur de la maison.

Un silence de stupeur et de surprise suivit l'entrée de l'étranger lorsque dans une synchronisation parfaite, tout le monde se leva et entoura le visiteur.

- Harry !!! Quelle joie de te revoir !!

- C'est vrai ça, on se demandait où tu avais bien pu disparaître !

Tout le monde avait entouré Harry en cercle très resserré pour lui serrer la main, le saluer et le féliciter, décidément, Mr Weasley avait le don de la mise en scène. Son épouse se tourna alors vers lui.

- Arthur tu exagères, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Si je te l'avais dit ça n'aurait plus été une surprise.

Il traversa le cercle qui entourait le jeune Potter et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

- Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser dehors par un soir de nouvel an. Alors j'ai demandé au autre membre de l'Ordre d'autoriser sa venue parmi nous, j'ai dû longuement insister mais ils ont finalement tous accepté.

- Et bien, pour une surprise c'est une surprise. Mais ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte mon chéri installe toi allez !! Le pressa Molly.

- Merci Madame Weasley. Répondit le principal concerné qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.

Tout le monde se remettait peu à peu du choc mais avant qu'il ne se soit assit, le jeune homme croisa le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron lui tendit la main en souriant, trahissant son émotion.

- Bienvenu chez toi vieux.

Harry serra cette main chaude à la forte poigne.

- Merci, je suis très content d'être là.

Le rouquin lâcha la main de son camarade et Hermione le serra fort contre elle.

- Harry, comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Tu nous a tant manqué tu sais. Dit la Gryffondor la voix tremblante.

- Vous aussi, c'est si bon de vous revoir tous. Répondit le captif en répondant à son étreinte.

Après une bonne minute Hermione se décida de le lâcher enfin, il avait quand même besoin de respirer, la jeune fille essuya ses yeux humides et elle et Ron se tournèrent vers Ginny toujours un peu en retrait. La jolie rousse n'avait pas prononcé un mot et n'avait pas participé à cette touchante effusion. Elle restait là, souriant avec nostalgie, elle avait peur…peur que ça ne soit qu'une illusion, qu'une fois qu'elle rouvrirait les yeux il aurait disparu mais l'illusion en question s'approcha d'elle et le temps que la jeune fille cligne des paupières, il était en face d'elle si bien que la Gryffondor pu détailler toutes les superbes nuances de vert qui faisaient la beauté des yeux de son aimé.

- Bonsoir Ginny. Dit le jeune homme en brisant enfin le silence gênant qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle ne répondit rien, une énorme boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et la jeune fille aurait été incapable de dire un seul mot. Hermione et Ron la regardaient avec inquiétude, ça n'était pas du genre de la cadette Weasley d'être muette…

- Harry… parvint-elle à articuler avec difficulté alors que son interlocuteur vit ses yeux commencer à briller de larmes. …HARRYYY !!!

Son nom était sortit de ses lèvres comme une délivrance, elle se jeta à son cou, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, toute cette peine et cette inquiétude qu'elle avait su tant bien que mal à enfermer en elle sortait enfin dans ce flot d'eau salée. C'était si bon de le sentir contre elle, s'était Harry, il était là et peut importe combien de temps il resterait cette fois, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher pour se persuader que ça n'était pas l'un de ses nombreux rêves.

Harry lui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction de la part de la cadette Weasley, d'abord surpris par son geste…il avait faillit tomber à la renverse il n'avait pas osé la toucher mais doucement, il avait posé ses mains sur son dos et l'avait serré fort contre lui. Ooh comme ce doux contact lui avait cruellement manqué durant ses mois d'errance…il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait si dur sans ses amis à ses cotés mais ce soir tout ça semblait si dérisoire et inutile. Le jeune homme respira profondément le parfum des cheveux de sa douce, c'était sûrement sa plus belle nuit depuis bien longtemps.

Mais cette douce soirée de retrouvailles ne symbolisait-elle pas plutôt le calme avant la tempête ?


	23. Chapter 23

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews : 

_Alors comme ça…vous avez pleurées ? Eh bien j'en suis bien contente XDDD mdr oui j'ai un cœur de glace c'est po faux mais c'est tout à fait l'effet que je cherchais et les émotions que je voulais faire passer vous on bien été transmise et j'en suis plus que ravie._

**Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 23**

_Votre fidèle servante,_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était tard, aussi tout le monde décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller dormir et ce fut avec plaisir que Ron retrouva son camarade de chambre. Le jeune homme lui prêta de quoi dormir car Harry était venu sans affaire sa visite aurait alors été trop visible si on l'avait aperçu avec un sac de voyage. Le rouquin ne l'interrogea pas sur sa « quête » car ni lui ni Harry n'avait envie d'aborder ce sujet en ce soir de fête, il serait bien temps de s'inquiéter demain.

Hermione observait Ginny du coin de l'œil depuis bientôt cinq minutes et s'était vite rendu compte du sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de la cadette Weasley, alors qu'elle enfilait son pyjama, la préfete en chef avaient vu les yeux de son amie briller et elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui provenait cette joie.

- Ca fait du bien. Déclara la jeune fille à l'adresse de la jolie rousse.

- Pardon ?!

- Je disais que ça faisait du bien…de te voir sourire. Je ne crois pas t'avoir vu si heureuse depuis la rentrée.

Ginny rougit et détourna les yeux de sa camarade qui savait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait grâce à son don d'observation et de déduction.

- Tu as raison, Harry est là j'ai encore du mal à m'en rendre compte.

- Je m'en doute bien.

- Je suis si heureuse.

Toute la maisonnée se coucha et s'endormit sans mal. Mais à deux heures du matin, Ginny se réveilla en sursaut…elle venait de faire un affreux cauchemar concernant Harry et la jeune fille se sentait à présent très angoissée. En silence, elle se leva et alluma la bougie parfumée sur sa table de nuit avant de vérifier sur sa camarade de chambre dormait. La pâle lumière de la bougie éclaira le joli minois endormi d'Hermione, rassurée, Ginny descendit le plus discrètement possible les escaliers de bois. Rien de mieux qu'un chocolat chaud pour dissiper les mauvais rêves mais en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle aperçut une silhouette à la fenêtre du salon, levant sa bougie elle reconnue vite…

- Harry. L'interpellé se tourna face à son interlocutrice d'un air surpris.

- Ginny ? qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

- Je suppose que je pourrais te poser la même question. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui resserrant son peignoir d'une main et tenant la bougie dans l'autre.

- Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir. Répondit le jeune homme en regardant sa camarade lui demandant à son tour une explication.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Dit-elle simplement.

- Je vois…tu devrais vite te remettre au lit avant d'attraper froid. J'espère que ça n'est pas à cause de moi que tu es descendu ? Si j'ai fais du bruit je m'en excuse.

- Non, non. Pas du tout, j'étais venu me faire du chocolat chaud, si ça te dit…

- Ma fois, pourquoi pas. Répondit le jeune Potter en haussant les épaules.

Il suivit la jolie rousse dans la cuisine où il s'assit pendant qu'elle s'activait autour de lui après avoir déposée la bougie sur la table. Harry pencha son visage au dessus de la flamme.

- Ca sent bon.

- C'est Hermione qui me l'a offerte.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire et Ginny lui servit une tasse fumante et s'assit à son tour. Les deux Gryffondor discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure et lorsque les yeux de la cadette Weasley commencèrent à piquer, Harry décréta qu'il était grand temps de retourner se coucher.

- Et bien, bonne nuit. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

- Tu ne montes pas ?

- Non, je ne veux pas risquer de réveiller Ron, je vais rester sur le canapé.

Il lui tournait le dos mais il sentit tout d'un coup qu'on retenait le bas de sa chemise. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son aimée qui avait baissé les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard vert et interrogateur du jeune Potter.

Ginny rougit avant de dire :

- Je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda t'elle dans un murmure

- Quoi ?! S'étonna Harry plus que surpris.

La cadette Weasley leva sur lui des yeux embués.

- S'il te plait. J'ai peur,….j'ai peur de refaire un mauvais rêve…je t'en prie…

Harry rougit à son tour en comprenant dans quelle situation ils allaient se retrouver tous les deux…mais la voix de Ginny avait tremblé et il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire non. La jeune fille devant le silence du brun lâcha sa chemise, plus que honteuse de sa requête…certes elle avait toujours su y faire avec les garçons mais Harry c'était différent, il l'impressionnait un peu et face à lui elle se sentait un peu perdue et désarmée.

- Aller, vient.

La jolie rousse releva la tête et vit Harry couché sur le large sofa et semblait l'attendre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait bougé.

C'est ainsi que, lorsque Madame Weasley descendit au matin, elle trouva sa fille cadette callée dans le fond du canapé bien étroitement serrée dans les bras du jeune Potter, tous les deux profondément endormis. Dans d'autres circonstances, Molly aurait poussé un cri indigné qui aurai éveillés les deux jeunes gens en sursaut ainsi que toute la maison d'ailleurs…mais ces deux là étaient si mignons enlacés de cette façon comme deux enfants qu'elle décida de les laisser dormir jusqu'à ce que les autres daigne se lever.

**oOoOo **

Draco poussa un profond soupire d'ennui, le manoir familial n'en était plus vraiment un puisque c'était à présent le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le jeune homme ne croise un Mangemort sans oublier que….

- Tient, bonjour Draco.

Kally était là elle aussi mais jusqu'à présent, le Serpentard s'était toujours bien débrouillé pour éviter la favorite de son maître. Cette fille lui filait la chaire de poule et avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise lorsqu'il croisait son regard à la lueur étrange cependant cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Le jeune Malfoy s'arrêta donc et laissa la sculpturale brune venir à lui.

- Kally…se contenta t-il de dire

- Enfin je te croise, je suis chez toi depuis le début mais je ne t'avais jamais aperçut. Je commençais à croire que tu m'évitais…

Renchérit la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard qui aurait pu stopper un train lancé à pleine vitesse. L'arrogance de Draco fondit alors comme neige au soleil et il eut une sueur froide qui dévala sa colonne vertébrale.

- Mais quelle idée voyons, j'étais occupé c'est tout et toi aussi. Favorite du Maître, tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer.

- Certes mais en tant qu'hôte c'est toi qui aurait dû chercher à me saluer au lieu de me laisser te courir après.

Le blond ne répondit rien sur le sujet, elle avait raison mais lui n'avait aucune envie de la voir et encore moins de lui parler…

Kally s'adossa au mur le plus proche.

- Mais dis moi…cette jeune demoiselle qui t'accompagnait l'autre jour à l'hôtel. Qui est-elle ? Je ne crois pas la connaître.

- C'est la protégée de Lady Powery

- Oh vraiment ? comme c'est intéressant, pourtant lors du bal du Nouvel an elle n'en a pas dit un mot.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses tu à elle tout d'un coup ? Incrimina Draco

Son interlocutrice baissa la tête dans un sourire et releva son regard vert sur lui.

- Mais….parce que cette demoiselle à eu le mérite d'attirer ton attention, elle ne peut donc être qu'intéressante non ?

Ca n'était pas faux…Hermione méritait en effet qu'on s'intéresse à elle mais le fait que ça soit Kally ne présageait rien de bon…mais alors rien du tout mais The King of Slytherin se devait de rester maître du jeux car son adversaire du jour était redoutable sous ses airs de douce jeune femme se cachait une vipère encore plus venimeuse que le serpent de Voldemort, une superbe rose aux épines acérées pensa Draco avec amertume.

- C'est une fille quelconque, je savais que je ferais effet avec elle à mon bras. Dit-il d'un air supérieur qui n'échappa pas à sa camarade.

Ils auraient pu discuter longtemps si Narcissa n'était pas apparu au bout du vestibule et appelait son fils.

- Draco ?!

- Je suis là mère. Répondit-il respectueusement.

- Mon chéri ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche partout, ton père a à te parler avant ton départ pour la gare. Reprit la belle blonde après avoir posé l'une de ses mains blanches sur l'épaule de son fils unique.

- Bien je vais y aller.

- Ne traîne pas, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

Le jeune homme en bon aristocrate, baisa la main de sa mère et se contenta de faire un signe de tête à Kally resté silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de la maîtresse de maison.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est l'heure du thé, que diriez vous de vous joindre à moi ? Demanda poliment Narcissa à la camarade de jeux de sa sœur.

- Pourquoi pas j'avoue que j'ai le gosier sec.

Les deux femmes se rendirent donc au grand salon.

**oOoOo **

Les vacances de Noël étaient passées à une vitesse ahurissante et il était maintenant temps de retourner au Collège et de commencer à préparer les examens qui auraient lieux en juin.

Lorsqu'il pensait à ça, Ron sentait une bouffée de désespoir l'envahir. Dire que Hermione elle avait commencé ses révisions dès la rentrée de septembre c'était déprimant.

Ginny quant à elle, était sur un petit nuage depuis la semaine passée où elle s'était réveillée bien au chaud dans les bras de Harry, quel doux réveil ! La jeune fille rêvait à présent aux prochaines fois espérant qu'un jour elle pourrait se réveiller chaque jour de sa vie auprès de lui, la cadette des Weasley était depuis sur un petit nuage et ne semblait pas prête d'en descendre et s'était bien trop agréable de la voir comme ça que personne ne chercherait à la faire redescendre sur Terre. Hermione préférait la voir à rêvasser sans cesse plutôt que voir son amie triste et pleurer et puis Merlin sait combien de temps cette euphorie allait durer…

D'un pas lent, la préfete en chef de Gryffondor se décida à rejoindre ses collègues dans le wagon qui leur était réservé…lorsqu'elle y pénétra, Céline était déjà là, la jeune fille poussa un soupire de soulagement silencieux, Malfoy n'était pas encore là et elle pourrait bavarder de ses vacances avec Céline avant l'arrivée des hommes du compartiment.

- Bonjour Hermione, tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

- Le rêve, et toi ? Dit-elle en prenant place à coté de sa camarade.

- Excellente merci j'ai passé les fêtes en famille tout le monde était là et ça faisait un bail.

Elles papotaient depuis un moment déjà lorsque Quentin Branson entra à son tour dans le compartiment et salua les deux demoiselles avec un sourire. Draco lui n'arriva que bien après juste avant le départ du train. Le jeune homme posa son sac et s'assit sans prendre la peine de saluer ses trois homologues. Ils le connaissait assez pour savoir que lorsqu'il ne parlait pas s'était que le prince était contrarié et donc mieux valait ne pas lui poser de questions.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs appartements, Draco sembla enfin sortir de ses réflexions, il n'avait certes pas oublié sa colocataire pendant les vacances mais le démon blond n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution au problème « Hermione » comment pourrait-il s'y prendre pour avoir sa revanche ? Il lui restait un mois avant les vacances de février, c'était un délai très court de toute il pouvait toujours lui rendre la vie impossible avec ses « amis » oui c'était déjà un bon début : faire de sa vie un Enfer.

**oOoOo **

Les cours avaient reprit et malheureusement pour Hermione, Malfoy était encore plus infecte qu'avant, c'était sa « vengeance » d'avoir été plaqué par une sang impur mais heureusement, la préfete avait Ron et Ginny sans oublier ses autres amis Gryffondor et lorsque son ex amant amené exprès ses camarades Serpentard dans la salle commune préfectorale, et bien la jeune fille allait trouver la paix dans celle des Gryffondor où elle passait d'agréables soirées, soit à étudier soit à bavarder avec Ginny.

Mais un jour qu'elle rentrait un peu tard…la préfete tomba sur Malfoy et Zabini tous deux assis confortablement dans le large canapé avec à leurs pieds, quatre filles qui devaient être elles aussi de leur maison. Hermione décida de ne faire comme si de rien n'était et passa dans la salle pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'opposée de l'entrée.

- Tiens, tiens mais qui voila ! S'exclama Zabini faisant relever le nez des filles.

L'interpellée poursuivit son chemin s'en se préoccuper des acclamations du jeune homme.

- Et bien Malfoy, elle à l'air drôlement farouche la jolie fleur de Gryffondor, à croire que ses jolies tenues aguicheuses ne sont faites que pour faire jolie.

Les quatre filles rirent à la moquerie et Malfoy enchaîna en voyant le manque de réaction de sa colocataire.

- Et bien sang de bourbe ? Tu ne te défends pas ? Ca n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te laisser faire.

A ces mots, Hermione fit volte face et fixa durement les deux jeunes gens toujours assis. Zabini qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'une de ses fans se leva et s'avança en direction de la Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougée, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder.

- Alors ma chère, aurais tu perdue ta langue ? Dit-il en souriant

Hermione repoussa violement sa main et maugréa.

- Ne me touche pas !!

-Oula ! Le chaton se rebiffe ! S'exclama le beau métisse en souriant Dit Malfoy, que dirais tu que la demoiselle se joigne à nous hein ? Interrogea le Serpentard en se tournant vers son compère.

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre car sa colocataire le fit à sa place d'un ton acide.

- Je ne suis pas une poupée que l'on peut manipuler Zabini ! Alors va te faire voir toi et ton arrogant Monsieur Malfoy.

Sur ce, elle partit et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Quel caractère ! Constata Blaise en revenant s'asseoir à coté de son « ami »

- Et encore, ça c'est rien jt'assure ! Déclara Draco avant de boire une gorgée de whisky pur feu

L'une des filles, une pulpeuse demoiselle aux cheveux châtain clair se pencha entre les jambes de Blaise et laissa glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour se redresser vers son visage.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on saura s'occuper de vous bien mieux que cette insignifiante sang de bourbe.

- Je l'espère bien ma belle. Répondit Blaise en se penchant sur elle pour attraper son menton entre ses doigts.

**oOoOo **

Janvier passait vite entre les cours, les matchs de Quidditch et les sorties à Près Au Lard. Les Gryffondor avaient cette année encore de bonnes chances d'arriver vainqueur pour la coupe des maisons mais janvier avait beau s'écouler comme des minutes, il faisait toujours aussi froid et les courants d'airs s'infiltraient entre les pierres froides et les fenêtres du château et bien sur, vers la mi-janvier, une épidémie de rhume et de grippe apparut à Poudlard et beaucoup d'élèves durent passer un petit séjour à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh était débordée.

Hermione qui était tombée gravement malade avant Noël avait prit garde à se prémunir contre les microbes ! Elle restait toujours au chaud et pendant les matchs de Gryffondor s'emmitouflait dans ses vêtements les plus chauds sans oublier le fait de se laver les mains chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en contact avec un malade.

Mais depuis la rupture avec son homologue, la jolie brune restait le plus près possible de Ron, l'éclat qui était passé dans les yeux de Malfoy lors de leur dispute lui avait fait froid dans le dos et elle redoutait maintenant de ce qu'il pourrait faire, jusqu'à présent depuis le retour des vacances de Noël il avait été infecte avec elle, comme d'habitude quoi sauf que là c'était pire si s'était toute fois possible…mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant, elle ne doutait pas d'avoir prit la décision la plus sage depuis la rentrée, elle avait joué avec le feu en fréquentant aussi intimement The King of Slytherin, c'était le genre de garçon qui vous attirait immanquablement des ennuis et la présence de ses amis Gryffondor et surtout Ron et Ginny lui apportait sécurité et réconfort. De plus, les vacances de février lui apporteraient du répit, les Weasley l'avaient invité pour une semaine c'est sur que ça lui ferait du bien.

**oOoOo **

Un jour où Hermione avait dû rester à la bibliothèque pour réviser un cours de runes anciennes pour un gros contrôle, il y avait eu ce même jour un match important Gryffondor contre Serpentard mais la jeune fille n'avait pas pu y assister malgré les supplications de Ron et Ginny il fallait absolument qu'elle révise, c'était un cours complexe et puis la sorcière était sure que son équipe allait gagner mais lorsqu'au soir elle descendit manger…

- Ron n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est resté dans sa chambre il est un peu déprimé…Expliqua sa sœur.

La préfete prit place, atterrée.

- Ca veut donc dire que…

- Oui ! Nous avons perdus, pour une fois les Serpentard peuvent faire la fête.

- Je suis désolé Ginny.

- Bah ça n'est rien on est toujours les premiers pour le moment il faut juste veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Hermione ne resta pas longtemps dans la grande salle, elle était inquiète pour Ron, rater un repas ne ressemblait pas au jeune Weasley…il devait vraiment être au plus mal !

Etant préfete en chef, elle n'eut aucun mal à se rendre au chevet de son ami.

- Ron ?

- Pourquoi es tu là ? Demanda l'appelé froidement

- Je m'inquiétais comme tu n'es pas descendu….

- C'est Ginny qui a vendu la mêche ? L'interrompit Ron

- En effet. S'il te plait Ron descend avec moi ça n'est pas si grave si nous avons perdu.

- Arrête de te sentir coupable ça me fait me sentir encore plus mal !! Dit-il en se dressant sur son lit.

- Mais alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?! Demanda Hermione en se penchant un peu.

- Et bien….une jeune fille qui sait vivre me donnerait un baiser voila tout.

Le jeune homme avait provoqué son ami, il savait bien qu'elle ne le ferait pas et de toute façon il était bien trop timide pour faire le pas décisif qui changerait tout entre eux mais alors que Ron avait tourné sa tête vers sa camarade, celle s'était penchée d'avantage, les yeux fermés et avait avancé ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme toujours droit sur son lit.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le plus timide des Weasley, il sentait les lèvres chaudes d'Hermione sur les siennes, elle s'était simplement penchée et ses yeux étaient fermés, c'était un baiser pur, bouche contre bouche mais ce baiser le chamboula même lorsque la jolie Gryffondor s'écarta de lui pour murmurer :

- Je t'ai montré mon savoir vivre, c'est à ton tour. Vient manger.

La sorcière quitta la chambre laissant un Ron sous le choc ! Elle l'avait embrassé…elle avait osé ! Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose….elle la parfaite Gryffondor studieuse et sérieuse Hermione Granger.

Si Harry savait ça…


	24. Chapter 24

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews :

_A partir de maintenant le calme est terminé ça va être très agité pour nos amis._

_Merci à tous de lire cette fic et de me suivre aussi fidèlement. Je vous adore :x _

**Bonne lecture**

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien, avant la fin de ce dernier cours je vais vous remettre un dossier d'annales pour vos ASPIC, vous saurez de cette façon quels genres de choses vos professeurs sont en droit de vous demander. Je vous demanderais de l'étudier chez vous pour la rentrée.

Jessica Hampton sortit un tas de copies du tiroir de son bureau.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy voulez vous bien les distribuer je vous prie. Demanda t-elle.

Les deux préfets en chef se levèrent et arpentèrent la classe distribuant les copies aux autres élèves. Mais lorsque Hermione passa près de Crabbe et Goyle, elle trébucha et faillit tomber avec le tas de feuilles qu'elle avait laissé tomber si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se rattraper sur le pupitre de derrière. Goyle avait tendu sa jambe par « inadvertance » faisant un croche pieds à la jeune fille. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers la Gryffondor et les Serpentard ricanaient.

- Et bien miss Granger, que vous arrive t-il ?

- Rien, rien ! Tout va bien professeur. Se justifia Hermione un peu gênée en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les feuilles.

La préfete lança un regard noir aux deux gorilles toujours en train de rire, non mais quels idiots ces deux là !! Elle ne manquerait pas de leur enlever des points ça c'était sur !!

De toute façon, depuis qu'elle ne voyait plus Malfoy, le climat s'était dégradé, c'était toujours tendu quand Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient dans la même pièce et à présent, Draco ne faisait plus rien pour empêcher sa petite cour de s'amuser avec Weasley and Co, ils n'étaient plus rien sans Potter.

Le prince des Serpentard devait se contenter de ça car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer un bon vieux doloris au sein même de l'école ça n'était pas très discret. Cependant, Draco avait apprit que son ex amante passerait une semaine chez les Weasley, il irait sûrement leur rendre une petite « visite »…A cette pensée le jeune homme eut un sourire de machiavélisme.

Le mois qui séparait les fêtes de Noël et les vacances de février passa lui aussi très vite. Hermione ne cessait de s'activer, ses responsabilités de préfet en chef lui prenaient du temps sans oublier les études. La jeune fille était sur un petit nuage depuis le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Ron et chaque fois qu'Hermione y repensait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait osé faire ça ! La relation que la Gryffondor avait avec le jeune Weasley était étrange, rien n'était clairement défini entre eux et pourtant elle pouvait sentir les sentiments qui émanaient du jeune homme et d'elle même mais elle en oubliait pas moins Malfoy, la sorcière ressentait parfois une cruelle sensation de manque qui la rongeait toute entière mais c'était certainement normal…le plus dur à supporter, c'était les coups bas, les insultes et les mesquineries, même si elle en avait prit l'habitude depuis sept ans…c'était pire qu'avant mais jamais oh grand jamais elle ne reviendrais sur sa décision de terminer leur relation !!

« Cette semaine de vacances me fera le plus grand bien, j'en peux plus »

**oOoOo **

.Cette fois ci, Nicola vint chercher sa protégée à la gare, elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux et la jeune lady la ramena chez elle.

- Comment s'est passé ce mois ?

- C'est pire qu'avant ! Malfoy est infecte et l'autre jour j'ai faillis m'étaler en plein cours devant toute la classe.

- Merlin ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Ce gros débile de Goyle m'a fait un croche pieds !

Nicola sourit en imaginant la scène mais la jeune femme s'efforça d'être discrète, rire n'aurait pas été très gentil pour Hermione. La Gryffondor lui parla aussi du baiser entre elle et Ron, Nicola était contente pour sa protégée mais elle appréhendait un peu la réaction de Draco si jamais il l'apprenait. La possessivité du jeune homme était surprenante et surtout excessive, avec l'imagination qu'elle lui connaissait elle craignait le pire pour Hermione….et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité…

**oOoOo **

- Quoi ?! Demanda t-il scandalisé par sa requête.

- Tu as parfaitement compris. Je sais que tu as une liaison avec elle.

- Co…comment…Mais sa camarade l'interrompit

- Je ne suis pas stupide, dès que je vous ai vu au Citrus je l'ai compris, ta façon de la regarder, de la tenir serrée contre toi. Ton père n'a peut être rien remarqué mais on ne me la fait pas à moi.

Les yeux du jeune Malfoy s'assombrirent signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à laisser sortir sa colère mais Kally le calma net avec sa phrase suivante.

- Puisque tu es si proche d'elle, tu n'auras aucun mal à la convaincre de te suivre.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu ne peux plus te permettre d'échouer, notre Maître la veut ici dans deux jours au plus tard.

- Que compte il faire d'elle ?! Demanda le Serpentard suspicieux

- Cela n'est pas ton problème Draco, contente toi de faire ce qu'on te demande. Si tu refuses, je préviendrais le Seigneur que tu entretiens une relation plus qu'interdite avec cette sale sang de bourbe, et à mon avis ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie. Ton père non plus d'ailleurs. Si ça n'est pas le Lord qui la mettra à mort ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle en souriant.

Draco serra les dents et marmonna avec mépris.

- Sale petite garce…

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu es ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Un traître, à ta famille, à tes convictions et à ton sang, tu pourrais aussi être torturé et tué pour ce que tu as fait. Alors un bon conseil ; obéit sans histoire où ton petit secret n'en sera plus un très longtemps.

Le prince des Serpentard fulminait et ses yeux couleur orage lançaient des éclairs, elle était encore plus perfide que Voldemort lui même…et il grinça des dents savant pertinemment qu'il était pris au piège, s'il livrait Hermione, Merlin seul savait ce que les Mangemorts lui feraient subir mais s'il refusait…alors c'est lui qui risquait gros…il n'avait pas le choix…

- De quels droits te permets tu de te mêler de mes affaires ?! Marmonna t-il d'une voix sourde de colère.

- Des droits ? Sache que moi j'en suis pas comme toi Draco. Elle sourit victorieusement Notre société est régit par des règles strictes et clairement établies depuis le départ, et tu les as toute enfreintes pour…cette fille.

Le concerné ne pu que rester muet, il savait que Kally avait raison…c'était un traître pour les deux camps mais la tentation avait été trop forte, en peu de temps, sa colocataire était devenu son Univers, sa drogue et la simple idée de devoir se passer de ses nuits avec elle, de la chaleur de ses bras autour de son cou et de l'odeur de sa peau bien collée contre lui le faisait se sentir vide.

Etant enfant tout avait été si facile, mais plus il grandissait plus les barreaux de sa cage dorée se rapprochaient de lui se sentant pris en otage par ses proches qui le surveillaient constamment, il n'avait jamais eu droit à un écart, à un seul faux pas, devant sans cesse rester sage. La Gryffondor était sa bouffée d'air frais, son sauf-conduit pour une liberté imaginaire mais si tentante.

- C'est bon…Finit-il par dire dans un soupire de lassitude mêlée à de la résignation.

Draco fit demi tour et allait partir lorsque Kally l'interpella une dernière fois :

- Oh Draco…

Le jeune homme fit volte face et regarda la jeune femme d'un air sombre.

- Tu fais un bien piètre Mangemort, sans aucun talent pour le combat. Ne le déçoit pas cette fois.

Le vert et argent partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, son havre de paix, là où personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer. En plongeant sur son lit il se demanda comment tout cela avait pu déraper…

Il était à Malfoy House depuis quelques jours et c'était en rentrant du Chemin de Travers que Kally avait demandé à lui parler seul à seul et lui avait dit qu'elle savait pour lui et sa colocataire….le démon blond était maintenant la victime d'un odieux chantage, le chasseur était devenu la proie mais des deux celle qui était le plus en danger c'était bien son homologue…Il devrait la livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans deux jours au risque de quoi, Kally dévoilerait son jardin secret et il risquait de ne pas survivre à cette révélation fracassante.

Draco réfléchit pendant deux bonnes heures mais aucune solution plausible ne vint illuminer son cerveau, à chaque fois, il était immanquablement piégé mai au fond…cette situation pourrait lui être bénéfique qui sait ? Si Granger était ici chez lui, sur son terrain entourée de mangemort, elle n'aurait plus que lui sur qui compter et là, cette sang de bourbe comprendrait enfin qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de lui !!

Ca y était ! Il la tenait sa revanche !! Il deviendrait tout pour elle et le supplierait de l'aider à sortir d'ici ! Et « peut être » accepterait-il en échange de certains « privilège »

The King of Slytherin exultait, il exécuterait son plan au plus vite, le temps lui manquait un peu mais Draco ne manquait pas ressources…

**oOoOo **

La rentrée était dans deux jours et aujourd'hui c'était sorti au Chemin de Traverse avec Ron et Ginny, la jeune fille voulait trouver de nouveaux livres chez Fleury et Bottqu'elle pourrait dévorer pendant son temps libre.

- Des livres ? tu n'en as pas encore assez ? S'insurgea Ron

- Sache mon cher Ronald que je ne me lasse jamais de lire mais j'ai déjà lu et relu tous ceux que j'avais à la maison.

- Du calme vous deux ! On a qu'a se retrouver à la boutique de Fred et George d'accord ? Proposa Ginny pour calmer le jeu histoire de ne pas déclancher une nouvelle dispute.

- Excellente idée ! faisons ça. Renchérit la préfete

Ils se séparèrent donc et Hermione prit le chemin de la librairie, pour s'y rendre, il fallait passer devant un espace étroit entre deux bâtiments, ce qu'on pourrait communément appeler « ruelle ». C'était sombre et un vent glacé en sortait, malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'Hermione passa deux bras s'emparèrent d'elle et une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier avant de se faire happer par les ténèbres de la ruelle sombre. La sorcière ne vit pas son kidnappeur qui la tenait fermement, son bras entourant toujours sa taille il était derrière elle et avant que la malheureuse n'ait pensé à se retourner pour voir le visage de l'étranger, elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre le mot « impero » murmuré très bas et puis ensuite…plus rien, le néant.

Le corps frêle de la Gryffondor qu'il connaissait si bien devint lourd entre les bras de Draco, grâce à l'imperium, le jeune homme était certain que sa captive ne se débattrait pas, il avait ensuite suffit d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque pour qu'elle s'évanouisse. Penchée en avant, les cheveux d'Hermione voilaient son visage en un épais rideau brun. Le prince des Serpentard souleva sa Dame avec une grande facilité et telle une mariée funeste, sa tête reposait maintenant contre l'épaule du jeune homme tandis que l'une de ses mains se balançait dans le vide l'autre reposait sur sa cuisse. Dans un « plop » discret le ravisseur disparut en tenant sa victime étroitement serrée contre lui.

**oOoOo **

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?!

- C'est vrai que ça commence à être long….

Ginny et Ron commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter…d'habitude Hermione avait vite fait de parcourir les rayons pour faire son choix.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle fait.

Intervint à nouveau la cadette Weasley en sautant de son tabouret mais son frère aîné l'attrapa par le coude.

- Ah non par question ! je ne tiens pas à ce que toi aussi tu disparaisses ! je t'accompagne ! Décréta le jeune homme.

- Bon…comme tu veux.

Les deux Gryffondor se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott, Ron attendait la jeune fille dehors pendant que Ginny allait se renseigner. Elle ressorti quelques instant après alors que son frère était adossé contre le mur de la boutique.

- Ron ! C'est terrible !! Dit-elle éssouflée.

- Quoi ? Que se passe t-il enfin ? Où est Hermione ?!

- Elle…elle a….

Le jeune homme saisit sa sœur par les épaules et la secoua.

- Ginny enfin calme toi et reprend tes esprits et par pitié dit moi ce qui se passe !!

La concernée respira profondément pour se calmer et récita d'un ton monocorde pour dissimuler sa panique.

- Hermione…n'est jamais arrivé chez Fleury et Bott, la gérante m'a assuré qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçue !

- Quoi ?! mais c'est insensé, elle n'a tout de même pas pu s'évaporer !

Surtout que Ginny et Ron avait quitté leur amie à quelques mètres, Hermione n'avait donc pas pu aller bien loin…le temps qu'ils se séparent et que la jeune fille atteigne la librairie, elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire alors….qu'était-il arrivé ?

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Ginny et la fit frissonner.

- Ron.. et si Hermione avait été enlevée ? Proposa t-elle

La sorcière avait maintenant toute l'attention de son frère.

- Enlevée ?

- Tu vois une autre explication toi ?! Hermione n'est pas du genre à disparaître comme ça, elle sait qu'on s'inquiéterait !

- Tu crois que…

La Gryffondor acquiesça gravement.

- Hum…c'est « eux » à tous les coups ! Ils veulent se servir d'elle pour attirer Harry et l'Ordre.

- Merlin….mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il faut vite rentrer et alerter tout le monde, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Les deux Weasley rentrèrent au Terrier et très vite l'Ordre du Phénix fut mit au courant de l'incident.

**oOoOo **

Voldemort était confortablement assit dans son fauteuil préféré dans le grand salon de Malfoy House, ses doigts squelettiques tapotaient nerveusement sur les accoudoirs, il attendait ses fidèles Mangemort qui s'en revenaient de mission dans peu de temps. Le Lord avait apprit que l'Ordre du Phénix devait se réunir dans Près au Lard, aussi, avait il ordonné à ses subordonnés de s'y rendre. Cependant, ils mettaient du temps à revenir et la patience du Lord commençait à s'émousser, il eut un rictus d'énervement quand une voix suave lui fit baisser les yeux vers sa provenance :

- Ne vous énervez pas Maître, je suis certaine qu'ils seront là dans peu de temps.

Kally était assise sur un tapis moelleux aux pieds de son Maître, sa jolie tête brune reposait sur les genoux du Lord ainsi que l'une de ses mains. Voldemort ne se donna pas la peine de répondre mais passa automatiquement ses longs doigts dans la chevelure ondoyante de sa favorite.

Elle portait aujourd'hui un délicieux tailleur rouge vif à la mode moldue, quoi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait une sainte horreur des sang de bourbes, ces vêtements là lui allaient à la perfection et ça lui déplairait d'avantage si ce si joli corps était caché sous une cape de sorcier. C'est vrai que Kally ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, la seule chose qu'elle faisait dans les règles était la cape noire des Mangemort qu'elle revêtait lorsqu'elle sortait « s'amuser » avec Bellatrix. C'était une jeune femme qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ses remarques étaient toujours pertinentes et ses idées délicieusement diaboliques.

Ca n'était pas pour rien que le Lord l'avait envoyé avec Lucius en mission qu'il s'amusait à appeler « diplomatique » au Citrus avant les vacances de Noël, la sorcière malgré son jeune âge savait être discrète et faire preuve de subtilité et sa présence était un atout charme. Il aurait pu choisir sa compagne de jeu mais Bellatrix était trop impulsive, elle était plus faite pour les batailles que pour l'infiltration.

- Tien, Nagini..

Voldemort rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son fidèle serpent se glisser jusqu'à eux. Le reptile rampa jusqu'à la main blanche que Kally lui tendait et son corps froid se hissa avec souplesse le long de son bras jusqu'à entourer son cou d'oiseau.

La jeune femme caressa la peau froide de l'animal et demanda du ton suave de sa voix :

- La chasse a t-elle été bonne ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendit Naguini répondre à la question et il sourit à la mesure possible pour lui. Certes Kally ne comprenait pas le Fourchelangue mais ses liens avec le serpent étaient on pouvait le dire amicale. La jeune sorcière poursuivit donc cet étrange échange.

- Savez vous, que nous avons ici une invitée de marque. Ca vous ferait plaisir j'en suis sure d'aller lui rendre une petite visite.

La langue de l'animal bougea une fois de plus et Kally leva les yeux vers son maître.

- Pouvez nous y aller Seigneur ?

- Fait à ta guise et veille à bien refermer derrière toi. Dit-il simplement.

- Bien sur.

Puis se levant, Nagini glissa le long de son corps pour rejoindre le sol et engagea le chemin qui les mènerait aux cachots.

**oOoOo **

Hermione s'était réveillée couchée sur une surface froide et humide…des pavés…en ouvrant les yeux elle avait vite compris qu'elle était dans un cachot, une porte en bois solidement verrouillée, la pièce était exigu, sans fenêtre. Il pesait sur les épaules de la Gryffondor une atmosphère lourde, inquiétante…où était-elle donc tombée ?!

- Enfin réveillée. Susurra une voix proche d'elle qui la fit sursauter, en relevant la tête elle aperçut…

- Vous….vous êtes…la fille qu'on a croisée au Citrus…

La visiteuse sourit.

- Ravie que tu te souviennes de moi sang de bourbe. Rassure toi, moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié.

- Qui êtes vous ?! Demanda la prisonnière avec un regard noir.

- Mon nom est Kally, fidèle servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et toi tu es Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de sa promotion et excellente amie du grand Harry Potter.

La concernée ne répondit pas, cette fille lui filait la chaire de poule, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite.

- On est où ?

- Ooh Tu l'ignore donc !

S'exclama la beauté brune en face d'elle, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres qui n'engageait rien de bon pour elle…La préfete ne dit rien de plus attendant sa réponse.

- Sache ma petite que tu es ici au quartier général de Lord Voldemort, à Malfoy House.

A ces mots, Hermione tressaillit. Alors elle était dans le manoir Malfoy…c'était lui qui l'avait amené ici sans aucun doute.

- Malfoy…murmura t'elle

- Eh oui ma chère, c'est ce cher Draco qui t'a mené jusqu'à nous, il a fait exactement ce que nous attendions de lui. De toute façon, cet écervelé n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas y rester. Renchérit Kally dans un petit rire lugubre.

La jeune fille allait répliquer mais elle senti quelque chose de froid frôler ses jambes, dans la quasi obscurité de sa cellule elle ne pu que discerner une forme longue qui rampait sur la peau nue de ses jambes. Un cri de frayeur s'échappa involontairement de ses lèvres, sa visiteuse éclata alors de rire.

- Ah je ne t'ai pas présenté Nagini ! Mais où sont donc passé mes bonnes manières. Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement vers son « invitée »

Le serpent revint se loger dans le creux du coup de la jeune femme. Hermione elle, tremblait comme une feuille, elle avait une sainte horreur de ses bestioles.

- C'est une vipère noire. Expliqua la sorcière en se penchant sur la prisonnière Sa morsure est mortelle.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, le reptile passa du cou de Kally sur les genoux repliés d'Hermione, caressant le menton de l'adolescente avec son corps froid, la captive leva la tête histoire de minimiser au maximum ce désagréable contact. L'animal passa ensuite contre sa joue, comme une caresse de mort elle vint siffler à son oreille la faisant frémir à nouveau.

Kally s'amusait comme une folle, elle s'accroupit en face de son interlocutrice.

- Son venin est foudroyant, une fois mordue, le poison se répandrait dans ton sang au travers de tes veines.

Elle emprisonna son menton entre ses doigts et la força à relever la tête tandis que l'index de son autre main parcourait tour à tour le front et le sein gauche d'Hermione.

- Je me demande lequel de ton système nerveux où de ton petit cœur lâcherait en premier. Hein, sang de bourbe ?! Murmura t-elle enfin.

La prisonnière avait le souffle court, une peur sourde s'était emparé d'elle, ici, dans ce cachot humide, personne ne viendrait à son secours, elle était une poupée entre les mains glacées de sa geôlière en plus, le serpent glissait toujours près d'elle, elle pouvait le sentir la frôler par moment.

Sa visiteuse lui sourit d'un air maternelle et se releva et en s'éloignant elle posa une question qui ne demandait pas de réponse :

- Je me demande ce que Draco a bien pu te trouver…tu es on ne peut plus banale. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il a pu souiller son nom et son sang avec une créature sans valeur et sans intérêt telle que toi.

Puis se tournant une dernière fois vers son interlocutrice elle fini :

- Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on te garde en vie, même ce cachot humide est bien trop luxueux pour ta misérable existence. Une fois que ce cher Potter aura mis les pieds ici j'en connais plusieurs qui seront ravis d'en finir avec toi.

Sans rien ajouter de plus elle sortit suivit de son fidèle serpent et la Gryffondor entendit le déclic de la porte se refermer.


	25. Chapter 25

Chrysalide

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite bonne lecture**

**_Lacus Clyne_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra dans la cellule où Hermione était retenue, la malheureuse était assise à même le sol, sur les dalles froides et humides, ses jambes repliées contre elle pour lui donner le minimum de chaleur, ses bras étaient relevés au dessus de sa tête, des fers entourant ses fragiles poignets. C'était une position atrocement inconfortable, elle ne pouvait ni se lever, ni même se coucher, elle devait dormir assise, une ingénieuse idée de Kally sans doute pensa le Lord. La jeune captive avait la tête baissée et l'obscurité du cachot cachait son visage.

Malfoy House recelait d'endroits vraiment très utiles, qui d'autre appart son fidèle mangemort possédait des cachots dans sa demeure ?! Cette pensée fit sourire Voldemort de contentement et s'approcha de la prisonnière.

Hermione avait été réveillée par le grincement de la porte, quelqu'un venait…mais elle décida de faire toujours semblant de dormir, peut être que le visiteur repartirait et la laisserait tranquille, elle avait froid, elle avait faim et son corps était courbaturé de partout dans cette posture inconfortable. Puis, après un moment à son grand regret un petit courant d'air parvint jusqu'à elle, lui faisant comprendre que son « invité » s'approchait d'elle mais la jeune fille ne releva pas la tête pour autant jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qui lui donnait inconsciemment la cher de poule la lui fit relever :

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas sang de bourbe alors inutile de faire semblant.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor rencontrèrent ceux du Maître de tous les mangemort et elle sursauta de frayeur, c'était un regard plus glacé encore que le givre qui recouvrait les fenêtres, des yeux étroits avec pour iris un trait rouge, comme ceux des reptiles tout comme son visage d'ailleurs et l'aura magique qui émanait de sa personne donnait froid dans le dos. La voix qui avait interpellé la préfete était inhumaine, elle ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne dis rien, aurais tu peur ? Ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire goguenard.

- Pourquoi suis je ici ?! Demanda t-elle froidement ayant retrouvé son courage gryffondorien.

- Pourquoi ? Pour une fille aussi intelligente que toi cette question est une ineptie.

Hermione tourna la tête, froissée et incapable de soutenir le regard de l'homme debout en face d'elle, quand il la regardait elle avait l'horrible sensation qu'il lisait en elle, transperçant son âme c'était désagréable.

- J'aurais cru que vos esclaves testeraient le doloris sur moi. Reprit-elle avec ardeur.

Voldemort sourit à nouveau, cette sang de bourbe avait du cran, presque autant que Potter lui même, si elle n'était pas aussi dépourvu d'intérêt pour lui, elle aurait fait un adversaire remarquable.

- Non. Répondit-il enfin j'ai d'autre projet pour toi. Pour le moment du moins.

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur lui, lui demandant silencieusement des réponses qu'il ne lui apporterait sûrement pas…

- Je ne vais pas t'abîmer, tu es un « invité » de marque.

Hermione était stupéfaite, et son expression d'étonnement se lisait sur son visage, elle n'aurait jamais cru que son interlocuteur répondrait à ses interrogations. Mais la captive répondit avec sarcasme :

- Là d'où je viens les invités ne sont pas enchaînés au mur dans un cachot humide et peuvent partir quand ils le désirent.

La Gryffondor se trouva tout de même bien téméraire…elle ne s'adressait pas à n'importe qui…un simple mot de lui et elle était déjà morte…Malfoy avait sans doute laissé un peu de lui en elle…

Voldemort lui, s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, certes il ne considérait jamais comme son égal, à ses yeux c'était une vermine, un insecte qu'il faudrait exterminer le plus rapidement possible mais son courage lui faisait honneur il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Je n'ai pas été très courtois avec toi sang de bourbe, mais je ne pouvais pas te permettre de te laisser déambuler dans le manoir à ta guise.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Quand Potter et sa petite bande saura que tu es ici, il accourra pour venir te chercher

Le visage de la prisonnière prit une expression horrifiée, elle serait l'appât et Harry serait le gibier…quelle horreur !! Mais elle repensa au pacte qu'ils avaient fait Harry, Ron et elle avant de se quitter en sixième année…

_« Si l'un d'entre nous se fait prendre, les autres devront tenir leur promesse de ne pas chercher à aller le délivrer car ça sera un moyen de nous attirer dans leur Q.G._

_J'accepte._

_Moi aussi._

_Ils scellèrent leur pacte à la façon moldu, croisant leurs doigts. »_

Dans un sourire elle répondit :

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, il ne viendra pas. Votre plan de vous servir de moi est un échec, vous avez perdu votre temps.

Ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de sourire.

- Je crois que, au contraire c'est brillant, et tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'il vienne crois moi. Renchérit-il avec un ton à glacer le sang

Puis laissant la Gryffondor à sa stupéfaction Voldemort regagna la porte de la cellule et tourna une dernière fois son regard reptilien sur la prisonnière :

- Je te ferais reléguer dans un endroit Et…si tu tiens tant que ça a connaître le plaisir de la caresse d'un doloris, ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Une fois de plus Hermione fut horrifiée par ses paroles froides et sans émotion, elle regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitter le cachot, la laissant seule, c'était sa première rencontre avec lui…

**oOoOo **

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Hermione avait disparut et à présent, l'Ordre du Phénix en entier était au courant.

- Il faut aller la chercher ! S'exclama Madame Weasley. La pauvre petite doit mourir de peur.

- Mais on ne peut pas aller là bas ! C'est un piége, ils veulent attirer Harry. Reprit Lupin toujours aussi posé quoiqu'une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux fatigués

C'était une évidence, tout le monde le savait, une atmosphère lourde de silence et d'angoisse tomba alors dans la cuisine du Terrier. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

De leur coté, Ron et Ginny étaient prostrés, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été plus vigilants ? Le jeune homme se souvenait encore de son pact avec ses deux amis…ils avaient promis de ne pas chercher à retrouver l'un des leurs s'il venait à disparaître mais…Ron tenait tant à Hermione comment pouvait-il imaginer la laisser seule là bas ? entourée de Mangemorts sans savoir si elle allait bien ? s'était impossible ! Et l'Ordre qui ne prenait aucune décision !! ce que ça pouvait être agaçant !! Le jeune Weasley se leva et fit les cent pas dans le petit carré de sa chambre.

- Ron arrête de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ça rime à rien !

- Je peux pas me calmer ! comment tu peux rester assise toi ?! Cracha t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Mais arrête un peu ! je suis tout aussi inquiète que toi ! mais trouer le plancher ne nous donnera pas de solution !!!

Renchérit Ginny en élevant la voix, son aîné la rendait encore plus anxieuse à tourner de cette façon.

- Je vais aller la chercher ! Décréta celui ci après un moment de lourd silence.

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin Ron tu as perdu l'esprit !!

- Je ne peux plus rester là sans rien faire je vais devenir fou !!!

Il s'arracha une poigné de cheveux roux dans sa rage.

- On ne sait même pas où elle est, comment veux tu la chercher !

- Alors réunissons l'AD et partons à sa recherche !!!

- Ca va prendre un temps fou !! se défendit Ginny

Ron fusilla sa sœur cadette du regard et décréta en conclusion.

- Très bien, fait ce que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais !!

Il allait transplaner lorsqu'il sentit la main de Ginny agripper son bras. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'embarquer seul dans cette folie, il était très capable de faire de grosses bêtises !

Tous deux disparurent dans un « plop » discret.

**oOoOo **

A la nuit tombée, les mangemorts rentrèrent enfin de mission, les membres de l'Ordre contre lesquels ils étaient en « duel » s'étaient soudainement évaporés…où plutôt ils avaient transplané avant même que leurs adversaires n'aient pu prononcer « polynectar » les laissant stupéfaits…D'habitude l'Ordre du Phenix ne quittait pas une bataille…il avait dû se passer quelque chose chez eux…

C'était Bellatrix qui était rentrée la première, la jeune femme avait vite apprit que le manoir accueillait un précieux otage appartenant au camp adverse. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour que son imagination particulièrement cruelle trouve une idée pour distraire ses camarades déçus et fatigués de cet échange houleux avec l'Ordre.

- Ah ma chère Kally, quel dommage que tu ne sois pas venu avec nous. On s'est bien amusés enfin au début du moins…

- J'ai appris que les membres de l'Ordre avaient transplané avait la fin du combat ?

- Oui en effet ! Se vanta Bellatrix un verre de Whisky pur feu en main. Je vois que ce cher Macnair n'a pas su tenir sa langue…Reprit-elle en faisant une grimace avant d'avaler une gorge du liquide ambré.

Kally sourit, sa camarade de jeu était très expansive et surtout lunatique, un vrai bâton de dynamite, encore fallait-il savoir comment la manier au risque qu'elle vous explose entre les doigts.

Bellatrix n'avait pas peur des hommes, c'était plutôt l'inverse…les autres mangemorts savaient pertinemment que cette femme était capable de tout lorsqu'elle était en colère. Le seul qu'elle respectait c'était bien sur son maître ; Voldemort et aussi Kally mais elles étaient comme on peut dire « amies » et s'entendaient bien, il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre elles.

Le sujet dériva alors sur Hermione, Bellatrix savait que l'une des amie de Harry Potter était détenue ici et à l'entente de ce nom, les yeux de Kally s'assombrirent, elle écoutait avec attention toutes les insultes et horreurs que sa camarade aimerait faire subir à la jeune captive et comprit bien vite que Bellatrix était déjà allé rendre visite à la Gryffondor.

D'une voix froide elle demanda à son interlocutrice.

- Où est-elle ?

Bellatrix qui n'avait même pas prêté attention au ton de voix de sa camarade répondit avec le plus grand naturel :

- Je l'ai donné aux autres, après le cuisant échec que nous venons de subir ils avaient besoin d'un petit réconfort.

Bellatrix eut un rictus machiavélique et termina sa phrase par un ricanement, elle mieux que quiconque connaissait les moyens de briser une misérable petite sang de bourbe. Kally, elle, eut un frisson qui ne présageait rien de bon…qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Draco s'il apprenait ça ? Ce qui allait immanquablement arriver puisque c'était ici chez lui…

**oOoOo **

- Amène la par ici !

La pauvre Hermione tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme qui la maintenait fermement mais c'était peine perdue, elle était à bout de force…la malheureuse fut poussée dans les bras d'un autre mangemort qui ricana en la tenant par les épaules.

- Alors, qui veut commencer ?!

- Une traînée de sang de bourbe, bientôt on en aura à la pelle !!

La Gryffondor criait, se débattait mais deux hommes fortement charpentés la saisirent par les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger lorsque le premier s'approcha avec le tison de l'immense cheminé qui ornait le salon.

- Tenez la bien surtout, on va s'amuser.

Il vint si près d'elle qu'elle pu lui donner un coup de pieds bien placé, ses bras étaient peut être entravés mais ses jambes étaient libres elles. L'homme furieux la gifla avec une telle force que son corps épuisé parti en arrière et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle ne soit assommée alors que tous les autres riaient et que l'un de ses tortionnaires libérait son épaule pour que son comparse y dépose le tison.

Hermione sentit la chaleur de l'arme chauffé à blanc puis….plus rien…appart un cri…l'homme en face d'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Etonnée, la captive releva sa tête endolorie et son regard croisa un bref instant le ciel orageux dans les yeux de Draco sa baguette pointée sur les deux gorilles qui la maintenait prisonnière.

- Sac à vin !! Je vous jure que si vous ne la lâchez pas immédiatement vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour revoir la lumière du jour !!

Vociféra t-il fou de rage, il aurait voulu tous les tuer lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans son salon et qu'il avait découvert cet horrible spectacle, son ancienne maîtresse en proie à tous ces immondes porcs sans cervelle.

Surpris et soudain prit de panique devant la baguette levée sur eux et la puissance qui émanait de leur prince, ils lâchèrent leur prise qui s'écroula à leurs pieds. Le jeune maître des lieux prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et quitta le salon sans rien ajouter laissant l'assistance éberluée et surprise.

Hermione était complètement sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle savait qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la tenait fermement contre lui mais qui était ce ? elle n'avait pas la force de relever la tête pour voir le visage de son sauveur, sa joue était collée contre le torse de l'homme, elle entendait son cœur battre à un rythme fou et son parfum muscadé lui chatouiller le nez…elle connaissait ce parfum par cœur pour l'avoir eu sur sa peau pendant ses longues nuits de passion avec…Draco…oui…c'était lui…c'était lui qui l'avait arraché aux mains de ces monstres…il l'avait sauvé…pourquoi ?!

**oOoOo **

Le jeune héritier Malfoy ouvrit la porte de la chambre réservé à la Gryffondor et la déposa sur le lit tel une poupée de porcelaine. Merlin que lui avaient-ils fait ? Sa lèvre était fendue et enflée, sa joue avec une marque rouge où un énorme bleu se formait déjà, Draco eut l'impression que le joli minois de son homologue avait doublé de volume.

- Malfoy…murmura celle ci d'une voix éteinte.

- Tait toi. Ordonna t-il sèchement. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Ca n'était certes pas sa faute mais le Serpentard était toujours énervé et entendre sa camarade lui poser des questions génantes ne lui plaisait pas d'avantage surtout qu'il allait devoir répondre de son acte devant son père.

Pour le moment, le plus urgent était de faire diminuer la bosse sur la joue de la jeune sorcière. Draco s'empressa d'aller chercher un sac et de la glace et le posa doucement sur la joue d'Hermione. Celle ci poussa un soupir de contentement, la glace faisait du bien à sa joue où elle pouvait sentir son poul battre, mais pourquoi les hommes frappaient toujours au beau milieu du visage ? Ca faisait un de ces mal…la pauvre avait l'impression que son œil allait exploser.

Le démon blond nettoya aussi sa lèvre avec soin, la blessée gémit mais ne parla pas, il fallait qu'elle retrouve le fil de ses idées.

- Merci.

Hermione avait dit cela simplement sans autre chose pour combler le vide qui les entourait tous les deux. A cet instant précis, peu importe qui il était, quel nom il portait et ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait sauvé, sans lui….elle frissonna à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se produire si son colocataire tant détesté n'était pas entré dans le salon à ce moment là. Tout alors était effacé, elle avait une dette envers lui

Draco ne renchérit rien aux remerciements de la préfére en chef mais il avait sentit une chaleur unique l'envelopper l'espace d'un bref instant quand elle avait ouvert la bouche. Cette sensation était la même douce chaleur que lorsque sa mère le berçait tout contre elle alors qu'il n'était qu'un môme insouciant des lourdes charges qui pèseraient un jour sur ses épaules.

Le prince des Serpentard savait que tôt ou tard ses amis viendraient la chercher même s'il disposait d'un peu de temps avant que les secours ne sachent où la jeune fille se trouvait. Il lui ordonna de se coucher et de dormir ce qu'elle fit sans discuter, son mal de tête trop intense l'empêcher de s'énerver.

En sortant, Draco prit soin de fermer la porte à double tour et mit la clé autour de son cou, ainsi personne ne viendrai ennuyer la Gryffondor, c'est rassuré qu'il quitta les lieux.


	26. Chapter 26

Chrysalide

Réponses aux reviews : 

_profitez bien de ce long chapitre, car c'est le dernier et oui déja. J'ai tenu parole en rééditant cette fic en y plaçant les tirets que le site avait supprimé._

_Je remercie énormément les quelques personnes qui lisent cette fic pour la première fois et qui m'ont laissé d'aussi gentilles reviews oo _

**Votre fidèle obligée qui vous adore et vous souhaite une Bonne lecture**.

_**Lacus Clyne**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On était toujours en week end, et la plupart des membres de l'AD étaient rentrés chez eux, Ron et Ginny n'eurent aucun mal à trouver Neville, parti rendre visite à ses parents. En sortant de l'hôpital, le jeun Weasley ne fut pas surpris de croiser à nouveau la chanteuse Espérance Cassandre qu'il salua.

- Ou allez vous donc d'un pas si décidé ?! Demanda t-elle

- En mission de sauvetage !! S'exclama Neville avant que Ginny ne lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise.

- Oh vraiment ?! Je peux vous accompagner ?!

Ginny, Ron et Neville étaient stupéfaits, elle ne cherchait même pas à en savoir plus mais au contraire paraissait excitée comme une puce à l'idée de venir avec eux. On aurait dit une petite fille à laquelle on aurait annoncé qu'elle partait rencontrer Robin des Bois.

- Je pourrais sûrement vous êtres utile ! Se justifia la jeune femme en voyant l'air étonné et dubitatif de ses interlocuteurs.

- Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! Demanda Ginny à son frère.

- Pourquoi pas ! Là où on va on aura besoin d'aide alors plus on sera mieux ça sera.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et c'est dans une exclamation de joie qu'Espérance les suivit.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures à retrouver et contacter tous les membres de l'A.D mais ils avaient finalement réussit. Le tout à présent était de retrouver leur camarade et amie ; Hermione.

**oOoOo **

Draco n'avait finalement pas eu à se justifier de son acte de la veille pour la simple raison que Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas eu vent de l'incident, ses disciples avaient préféré ne pas ébruiter l'affaire de peur de représailles de la part de leur maître. Dès qu'il fut seul dans sa chambre, le prince poussa un long soupire de soulagement, il avait eu chaud cette fois ci…

Le jeune homme entra dans le quartier réservé à la Gryffondor prisonnière pour lui apporter son repas, il avait requis pour ça l'autorisation de son père prétextant qu'il avait des comptes à régler avec elle. Lucius avait sourit d'un air évocateur et lui avait accordé ce droit.

Lorsqu'il entra, Hermione était couché sur le lit le regard posé sur le mur qui faisait face à la porte. Le jeune homme entra et referma derrière lui.

- Tu dois avoir faim. Dit-il sans préambule.

- Oui, merci.

Elle accorda autant d'intérêt à sa présence qu'a une feuille d'automne tombant dans la cour de Malfoy House. Le jeune maître des lieux posa le plateau repas sur la table et allait ressortir lorsque la prisonnière s'adressa à lui sans toute fois le regarder trouvant le mur beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Je peux te poser une question ?!

Draco se tourna vers elle, réponse silencieuse à sa demande.

- Depuis notre première année je me pose cette question mais maintenant que je vais mourir je peux te le demander.

Le prince ne répondit pas à cette phrase qui était pour elle une évidence et attendit qu'elle en dise plus.

- Pourquoi détestes tu tant Harry ? Demanda t-elle enfin en tournant son regard ambré vers son interlocuteur.

Malfoy resta un instant stoïque, il s'attendait à tout autre chose sauf à ça…Face à ce silence Hermione reprit.

- Pour moi et Ron je le sais déjà mais Harry je n'arrive pas à cerner les raisons de ton mépris.

- J'ai mille raisons. Déclara t-il. Et elle ne te regarde en rien.

- Bien…je mourrais donc dans l'ignorance.

- Ne soit pas sotte et arrête de dire que tu vas mourir tu m'agaces.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la seule fenêtre clôturée par un épais volet de fer. Certains rayons de lumière filtraient au travers mais on ne pouvait rien voir de l'extérieur. De là où il était, Draco vit les courbes du corps de son homologue apparaître devant ses yeux au travers de la robe qu'elle portait depuis la veille.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que jamais ils ne me laisseront sortir vivante d'ici mais ce que j'aurais voulu c'est revoir encore la lumière du jour, avoir une vue sur le parc, sentir le vent sur mon visage.

La Gryffondor aurait voulu faire encore tant de choses mais hélas impossible, elle soupira.

- Je te trouve bien pessimiste. Tu oublies tes amis, ils viendront bien vite te chercher. Assura son interlocuteur d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non. Ils ne viendront pas. Répondit la préféte, catégorique

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sure ?

- On a fait un pacte, Ron, Harry et moi l'an passé.

- Un pacte ?

- Que si l'un de nous se faisait prendre les autres promettaient de ne pas aller le chercher. Ils savent que c'est un piége pour attirer Harry ici. Après un instant de pause elle reprit : Ils ne viendront pas.

Draco fit une grimace

- Je te laisse à tes pensées Granger, tu me fiches la chair de poule.

Il fit demi tour et ferma la porte avant qu'Hermione n'entende les pas du Serpentard s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle se recoucha, elle aurait bien pleuré si elle avait encore des larmes à verser mais depuis la veille elle avait bien assez pleuré comme ça. La jeune fille aurait alors tout donné, pour revoir Ron, Harry et Ginny mais savaient-ils au moins où elle se trouvait ?

**oOoOo **

- Ce manoir est truffé de détraqueurs.

- Ca ne fait rien, on a toujours les patronus

- Le problème c'est qu'on risque d'être tous trop occupés pour lancer des « patronus » à tout bout de champ.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes alors Harry ?!

Interrogea Ron. Harry posait ses yeux ici et là comme si la solution à leur problème pouvait s'y trouver…soudain, son regard émeraude se posa sur Espérance accroupit entre lui et Ron.

- Je crois bien que je tiens la solution à notre problème.

Son ami et la chanteuse regardèrent le jeune homme à la fois intrigués et suspicieux, qu'est ce qu'il allait encore inventer ?

**_« Plus tôt… »_**

Notre bande de courageux s'était retrouvée en pleine campagne anglaise et leur attention fut attirée par un éclair bleu inhabituel. Je dis inhabituel car il n'y avait pas d'orage ce jour là ça ne pouvait donc être que…

- Un sort !

- Tu crois ? Demanda Lavande incrédule.

-Mais oui !! Allez venez !

Tout le monde suivit Seamus à travers champ.

Harry avait réussit, il avait trouvé et tué tous les Hocruxes. Le petit prodige aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il n'avait pas aperçu toute une bande se diriger droit sur lui. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit en garde, c'était certainement une horde de mangemort…mais comment avaient-ils pu le repérer ? C'était perdu au milieu de nul par ici…mais plus ses adversaires s'approchaient plus….

- Hein….MAIS !!!!!

Le jeune Potter fit des yeux ronds et une moue éberluée.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ???!!!!

La joyeuse troupe s'arrêta et ce fut cinq longues minutes d'effusions pendant lesquelles Harry ne cessa de bredouiller.

- Mais, mais, mais….

On lui serrait la main d'une part et on l'embrassait de l'autre, il commençait à étouffer lorsque son meilleur ami le libéra de ses « fans ».

- Bon vous allez me dire ce que vous fichez tous là ? Demanda une fois de plus le Gryffondor.

Ron et Ginny lui racontèrent tout depuis le début ; le shopping à Prè au Lard, la disparition d'Hermione et leur décision d'aller la chercher.

- Je vois. Dit Harry après coup.

- Et nous t'avons trouvé tout à fait par hasard. Renchérit Parvati.

- J'ai vu un éclair bleu alors on a décidé d'aller voir.

- L'Ordre est au courant ? Demanda Harry

- Euh….c'est à dire que….

Voyant Ron et Ginny dans l'embarras le jeune homme soupira.

- Je vois, vous êtes parti sans autorisation.

Il y eu un blanc, le groupe était plongé dans le silence lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Bon et bien, puisque nous sommes tous ensemble, allons chercher votre amie.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers Espérance qui leur sourit avec confiance.

Sous la direction de Harry, ils se mirent alors en route.

Après maintes réflexion sur le lieu où la préfete pouvait être retenue, le chef du « gang » se dit que l'endroit le plus probable serait le manoir Malfoy. Le père de Malfoy étant le plus proche mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si Hermione devait être quelque part s'était sans aucun doute là bas.

**oOoOo **

Tout serait bientôt terminé, Voldemort le savait, il décida d'aller rendre une dernière visite à sa prisonnière.

Hermione était à table et mangeait son repas du bout des lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle crut d'abord que c'était encore Malfoy mais quand la jeune fille releva la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec le Lord. Une fois de plus, la peau de la brunette se couvrit de frissons, elle se leva et Voldemort s'adressa à elle

- As tu peur sang de bourbe ?

- Je devrais ?

Répliqua Hermione à son tour sans trembler mais sa voix la trahissait quand même, cet homme…si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi lui inspirait une profonde terreur mais elle s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Voldemort resta silencieux un instant.

- Sache que tu n'as pas à me craindre pour l'instant. Aucun autre de tes petits camarades ne peut en dire autant.

Il prononça cette phrase d'un ton glacial avec un rictus ironique, ne quittant pas cette moldue sang de bourbe effrontée de son regard flamboyant. Sur ce, il se releva et quitta la chambre, la laissant seule.

Hermione resta prostrée un instant, que voulait-il dire par « ses petits camarades » ? Harry et les autres ne pouvaient pas être ici…c'était impossible….Non…il avait dit ça pour lui faire du mal rien de plus, rien de moins.

**oOoOo **

L'A.D c'était séparé en quatre petits groupes pour passer les défenses de l'ennemi le plus discrètement possible , ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'ils étaient resté tous ensemble, Une troupe d'une trentaine de jeunes gens ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu.

Avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Harry avait donné ses dernières instructions :

- Soyez prudents et alertes, ne relâchez jamais votre garde ça pourrait vous être fatal. Ici on ne joue plus, je sais que vous en êtes conscient, c'est à des mangemorts qu'on aura à faire, faites le plus de perte possible pour le camp adversaire ça fera moins de monde à s'occuper au final. On se retrouve tous dans une demi heure dans le hall. Des questions ?!

- Que fait-on si l'un des groupes retrouvent Hermione en premier ?

Un grand blanc parcouru le groupe…

- J'ai prévu le coup ! S'exclama Seamus

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme l'air septique. Celui ci sortit quatre talkies-walkies de son sac à dos. Harry eut un grand sourire.

- Seamus tu es génial !!

Le Gryffondor expliqua aux autres comment utiliser les appareils et ils se séparèrent.

- C'est si lugubre cet endroit…Frissonna Ginny

- Aurais tu peur ?! la taquina Espérance.

- Bien sur que non !!! S'insurgea la rouquine

- CCHHHUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!

Ron et Harry s'étaient retournés avec une parfaite synchronisation et avec un doigt posé sur leurs bouches avaient fait signe à Ginny de se taire.

- Désolé…chuchota la malheureuse.

La chanteuse elle souriait, elle trouvait tout ça terriblement excitant ; le goût du risque, le frisson, l'aventure, les gentils contre les méchants et puis ce château avait tout d'un décor de film d'horreur.

Au bout de quelques minutes et deux mangemorts plus tard :

- Miss Cassandre ?

Harry s'était arrêté quand Ginny l'avait averti que sa camarade s'était arrêtée devant une porte en bois.

- Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose derrière cette porte. Indiqua la demoiselle en pointant la dites porte.

Harry et Ron collèrent leur oreille sur le bois pour mieux entendre.

- Mais…c'est l'une de mes chansons ! Je la reconnais !

- Oui je me rappelle ! Vous l'aviez chanté au bal c'est ça ?!

- C'est exact.

Harry frappa doucement à la porte.

- Hermione ?! C'est toi qui es là ?

De l'autre coté de la porte, dans sa chambre close, Hermione leva les yeux vers la porte….non ça ne pouvait pas être lui…elle avait chanté la chanson du bal de Noël, celle où Ron et elle avait dansé…c'était un si beau moment…mais voilà que maintenant son imagination lui jouait des tours…mais la voix réédita sa question :

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

La préfete se leva et posa ses deux mains sur la porte :

- Harry, c'est toi ?!

- Hermione, Dieu merci tu vas bien.

Elle se laisse glisser le long de la porte, Harry était venue la chercher, elle était sauvée…un immense sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle.

**oOoOo **

Nos quatre compères auraient pu utiliser un sort pour ouvrir la porte mais on était ici dans le Quartier Général de Voldemort et donc l'idée d'utiliser un sort d'ouverture devenait grotesque car le prévoyant Lord avait sûrement tout prévu…il faudrait ouvrir la porte d'une autre façon.

- Hermione ! Où est la clé de cette fichue porte ?!

Ron !! Ron était là aussi !! Ils étaient tous venus !

La jeune captive aurait bien dit que c'était Malfoy qui la gardait toujours sur lui mais après qu'il l'ait tiré des griffes des autres mangemorts elle lui était redevable aussi modifia t-elle sa première réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Sûrement le propriétaire des lieux où encore Voldemort lui même !

Maudit soit ses saloperies de mangemorts ! Maugréa le jeune Weasley en serrant les poings.

- Ron, c'est pas le moment de penser à eux ! Il faut faire sortir Hermione de là.

Ils renoncèrent à l'idée de défoncer la porte à la façon moldu ; trop peu discrète.

- Aller poussez vous de là je m'en charge !!

Sous le regard interloqué de Ginny, Harry et Ron, Espérance glissa une épingle à cheveux de sa coiffure et crocheta la serrure avec beaucoup d'agilité. Jusqu'a ce qu'un « click » significatif retenti.

- Et voilà !

Elle poussa la porte sous les yeux ronds de ses spectateurs.

- Où as tu…Commença Ron qui fut interrompu par la chanteuse le sourire aux lèvres :

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Harry puis de Ron.

- Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !!

- Ne perdons pas de temps ici ! Prévenons les autres et allons dans le hall. Dit Ginny.

Après ses émouvantes retrouvailles personne n'avait envie de réfléchir sur le fait que la porte eut été si facile à ouvrir…quelqu'un aurait-il déjà prévu le coup ?!

**oOoOo **

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée, malheureusement…l'un des mangemorts avaient découverts deux de ses camarades raides sur le pavé et avait sonné l'alerte.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous encerclés par les hommes en capes noirs mais…

- Voldemort n'est pas là…

- Comment ?!

Les jeunes gens avaient formés un cercle de défense contre leurs adversaires.

- Alors va le trouver…murmura Ron

- Quoi ?! Harry était stupéfait. Mais je vais pas vous laisser…

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Harry ! On sait se défendre et puis, ton adversaire à toi, c'est Voldemort.

- Hermione à raison. Vas y ! Nous on s'occupe d'eux. Intervint Neville.

- Mais…tenta à nouveau le jeune Potter

- Soit prudent Harry…

Ginny tourna son regard vers lui

- On te couvre…

- Alors fonce !! Enchaînèrent Fred et Georges.

Harry jeta un regard vers Espérance.

- Chante aussi clairement et distinctement que tu le peux, des chansons enjouées et énergiques.

- Oui, compte sur moi. Nous sommes tous avec toi.

Elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir, Ginny près d'eux se retint de quelconque commentaire. Puis, protégé par ses amis, le jeune homme sortit du cercle à la recherche de son unique adversaire, les mangemorts ne cherchèrent pas à le retenir d'avantage, tous auraient adoré s'occuper de son cas mais ils savaient qu'ils encouraient alors la colère de leur maître. Voldemort voulait se charger du jeune Potter lui même et ça tout le monde était au courant, ils auraient bien assez de travail avec la bande de jeunes qu'ils encerclaient.

Les mangemorts lancèrent les détraqueurs pour affaiblir les adolescents mais à la surprise générale, Espérance sortit du cercle à son tour et d'un coup de baguette amplifia sa voix et commença à chanter.

_When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive _

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive

Tout le monde était interloqué...et pendant un bref instant personne ne fit rien mais les mangemorts se rendirent compte que son chant semblait annuler l'effet des détraqueurs autant qu'une grosse plaque de chocolat.

- Ne restez pas là sans rien faire abrutis !! Tuez les !! tuez les tous !!! Et faites taire cette maudite chanteuse !!!

Fred et Georges prirent Espérance par un bras et la placèrent contre un mur avant de l'entourer.

- Les garçons….

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Personne ne t'approchera !

- Et surtout ne t'arrête pas de chanter ! Ca nous donne de l'énergie.

- Oui.

_When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive _

You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above

I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
'Cause I am alive

Le combat faisait rage, les élèves se défendaient très bien et pour le moment il n'y avait pas encore de perte mais tout le monde devait rester vigilant, le gros avantage de l'aide de la chanteuse était l'efficacité de sa voix sur l'effet des détraqueurs, ses chansons redonnaient espoir, l'ennui….c'est que tout le monde avait envie de se laisser aller à l'écouter et tout le danger était là, mais l'avantage prenait le pas sur le reste et puis c'était la seule solution…

**oOoOo**

Harry aussi entendait la jolie voix de la chanteuse de là où il était, le jeune homme courait toujours dans les couloirs à la recherche de Voldemort.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne. _

hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune

shizukana yoru ni

Le manoir Malfoy était immense, sombre et humide, pendant un cours instant, le beau brun aurait juré qu'il tournait en rond mais il sentait sa cicatrice le brûler au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce couloir sombre, son adversaire n'était plus très loin.

**oOoOo**

Dans le grand hall, les éclairs verts et rouge venaient de partout, tout le monde se donnait à fond mais les élèves commençaient à ressentir des signes de fatigue, il fallait trouver une solution et vite ! Si on se donnait la peine d'observer cette scène de Chaos d'un peu plus près on pouvait parfois apercevoir des étrangetés…comme Lavande qui tua un mangemort grâce à son petit miroir. Alors qu'on la visait du rayon vert mortel, la glace qu'elle avait toujours avec elle tomba de sa poche et redirigea miraculeusement le sort sur celui qui l'avait lancé ! Le mangemort tomba mort dans un bruit sourd.

- Bien joué Lavande !! Cria Parvati non loin d'elle.

- Euh….oui….merci….Répondit celle ci encore un peu sonnée.

La situation devenait de plus en plus critique pour nos jeunes amis mais heureusement…

- Je crois que la cavalerie attaque !! Cria Fred toujours proche de son mur faisait barrage avec son frère pour protéger Espérance.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la grande porte non loin et aperçue.

- C'est l'Ordre du Phénix !! Ils sont tous là !!

S'ils avaient pu, ils auraient dansé de joie…mais ça n'était pas vraiment le moment….

**oOoOo **

L'Ordre du Phénix à son grand complet avait débarqué, alerté par une forte activité magique, ils avaient amené des renforts avec eux, plusieurs Aurors et des gens du Ministère.

- De la musique pour se faire tuer !! Là je sais qu'on est chez des sangs purs ! Vociféra Fol'œil

Personne ne répliqua à la « plaisanterie » et ils se répartirent pour donner un coup de main aux jeunes élèves.

**oOoOo **

- Harry, te voilà enfin.

L'interpellé se stoppa, sa peau s'était mise à frissonner, Voldemort était en face de lui, son visage dans l'ombre.

- J'ai failli attendre…

- Et bien je suis là, j'aurais pu arriver plus vite mais j'ai oublié ma boussole à la maison. Ironisa le jeune homme.

Il n'avait plus peur, ses amis étaient là et il savait que tout ceux qu'il aimait était à ses cotés, à présent il se sentait prêt à affronter son destin.

Qui du bien où du mal allait l'emporter ?****

**oOoOo**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

_Voici mes chers lecteurs, la fin du dernier chapitre de Chrysalide, j'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire. Ca me fais blizzard de me dire que cette histoire est terminée pas vous ? Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'écrirais un épilogue je ne vous laisserais pas dans le doute ni le suspens très longtemps._

_J'ai déjà la trame pour ma prochaine fic qui concernera toujours mon couple favoris XD mon beau Draco et ma jolie Hermione (comment ça vous vous en doutiez ? uu) enfin bref ! On m'a reproché de ne pas être assez romantique et que l'amour n'était pas présent dans cette fic alors la prochaine sera romantique à souhait vous verrez :p J'espère que vous la lirez avec autant d'intérêt que Chrysalide._

**A très bientôt, votre obligée,**

_**Lacus Clyne**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chrysalide

Pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance, je ferais mon petit spitch après cet épilogue, bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De là où il était, Harry n'entendait plus la voix d'Espérance ni les cris de ses amis. Voldemort en « gentleman » les avaient conduits dans une salle du manoir bien plus vaste, il faisait sombre et froid tout comme ce jour là…le jour du tournoi des quatre sorciers dans le cimetière. Sauf que beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis ; Harry avait grandit, mûri et surtout…surtout à cause de Voldemort, il avait perdu des personnes qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui et pour son équilibre d'adolescent. Sirius et Dumbledor et ses parents…il vouait donc pour le mage une haine incandescente qui lui dévorait les entrailles et le jeune homme était fermement résolu pour en finir aujourd'hui et quelque soit l'issu de cet ultime combat, il était à présent trop tard pour revenir en arrière…

Le combat fut terrible, Harry vint si près de Voldemort pour le toucher de ses sorts que plus d'une fois le terrible rayon vert faillit l'avoir mais après une assidue chasse aux Horcruxes, le jeune Potter était rodé et il se déplaçait avec l'agilité d'un chat. Les rayons rouge, vert et bleu s'entrecroisaient et fusaient de partout ; un vrai champ de bataille, Voldemort n'avait même pas besoin de le provoquer pour que toute la hargne de son adversaire ne ressorte.

D'un geste désinvolte, le mage noir parvint à blesser son éternel ennemi qui roula sur le sol. Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme se relever dans une grimace en se tenant le bras gauche.

- Tu n'es pas blessé j'espère. S'enquit-il soudain avec un faux ton inquiet. Ca me peinerais d'en finir si vite surtout que je m'amusais bien.

Harry ne répondit pas mais grinça des dents, ses lèvres serrées. Il avait la chance d'être jeune et robuste mais avec un bras en moins ça serait plus délicat et il avait vu juste, son bras gauche engourdi le faisait souffrir et Voldemort prenait un malin plaisir à le faire courir partout pour éviter ses sorts, il ressemblait à une balle de volet qu'on envoyait d'une main à l'autre afin de le fatiguer au maximum.

Finalement, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres jugea que ce petit jeu avait assez duré, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux face à face et comme la dernière fois, leurs baguettes se retrouvèrent liées par un extraordinaire champ de force.

- Je vais en finir avec toi Harry et ensuite plus rien ne pourra se dresser devant moi.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort !!

- Oh mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! Je vais me faire une joie de t'envoyer rejoindre tes parents !!

Sur ce, il tendit d'avantage son bras donnant plus de puissance à son attaque. Harry eut une grimace, si ça continuait comme ça, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, son bras lui faisait toujours aussi mal et lorsque l'intensité de l'attaque de son adversaire redoubla, son bras fléchit légèrement.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi, ses amis étaient ils parvenus à s'en sortir seuls sans lui ? Etaient-ils tous en vie ? Son rayon devint plus fin alors qu'il se perdait dans ses interrogations, si il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron où à Hermione….où bien pire…à Ginny, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner…puis il se rendit compte que Voldemort gagnait du terrain, une sueur froide s'empara de lui et il tenta de renchérir mais tout son être était épuisé, il savait à présent qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat…il allait mourir alors que tous comptaient sur lui mais Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué. Un sentiment de pur égoïsme l'envahit, même s'il n'était plus là, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour défendre la liberté du monde sorcier, il pouvait bien se reposer, il l'avait bien mérité après tout !

Dans un soupir de résignation, Harry abaissa doucement sa main pour laisser le rayon fatal l'atteindre…

Alors qu'il allait baisser sa baguette pour se déclarer ainsi vaincu et à la mercie de son adversaire, une main forte et énergique souleva la sienne, relevant sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce que….

Harry tourna la tête sur le coté et aperçu un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, très ébouriffés avec des lunettes sur le nez. Ses yeux noisette le dévisageaient avec autorité et résolution à la fois qui dans une sommation silencieuse, lui disait de ne pas abandonner.

- Papa…

James sourit et acquiesça et Harry sentit une main de plus se poser sur son épaule, de l'autre coté de lui, une femme aux cheveux flamboyant posa son autre main sur celle du jeune homme tenant sa baguette.

- Maman….

Lily à son tour sourit et tous trois tenaient la baguette pointée haut sur leur ennemi commun.

- Courage Harry, tu vois, nous sommes tous avec toi.

Sirius…Sirius était là lui aussi….placé derrière lui, son parrain l'encourageait, Harry avait les yeux qui lui piquaient, tous ceux qu'il aimait était là pour lui, avec lui.

- Nous croyons tous en toi Harry

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledor d'apparaître à coté de James et d'ajouter sa main à celle de James, Lily et Sirius sur la baguette.

- Oui…je ne le laisserais pas s'emparer du monde sorcier…je le jure !!

L'énergie que lui procuraient ses proches le fit revivre, un élan de force et de volonté envahit Harry qui tendit son bras relançant son sort encore plus fort que Voldemort ne l'avait fait.

L'éclair fut si puissant, qu'il réduit le plus grand mage de tous les temps à l'état de néant.

Le calme revint alors, l'éclair cessa faisant revenir l'obscurité dans pièce, les huit mains lâchèrent la baguette du jeune homme qui se retourna vivement.

- Non, où allez vous ?

Le survivant vit ses parents se tenant par l'épaule, Sirius et Dumbledor disparaître lentement comme la lumière d'une luciole prête à s'éteindre.

- Non, revenez je vous en prie ! J'ai besoin de vous !! Cria en vain le jeune homme

- Harry, nous sommes si fiers de toi. Murmura Lily en souriant maternellement à son fils unique.

Le jeune homme tendit désespérément la main vers eux mais c'était trop tard, il était de nouveau seul et terriblement fatigué, les forces qu'il venait d'utiliser étaient ses dernières et la puissante magie mise en œuvre avait mangé toutes ses réserves.

Harry lâcha sa baguette qui vint résonner sur les dalles froides du sol, ses yeux se fermèrent et il tomba dans un bruit sourd.

**oOoOo**

- Miss Hermione Granger.

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement Hermione se leva pour rejoindre le Ministre de la magie qui lui passa une superbe médaille d'or autour du cou ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin cacheté au sceau du Ministère avant de lui serrer la main. Tout le monde applaudit de nouveau et la jeune sorcière redescendit de l'estrade où était maintenant appelé Ron.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'allée centrale, la Gryffondor aperçut, adossé à l'entrée de la salle de réception du ministère, Draco Malfoy, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon il adressa un sourire silencieux à la brunette plus loin en face de lui sachant qu'il avait eu son attention puis, sans chercher à entrer d'avantage dans la salle, il tourna les talons et disparut du champ de vision de la rouge et or.

Sans chercher à poser son parchemin, Hermione sortit de la salle de réception et suivit le démon blond qui s'éloignait tranquillement, ses mains toujours dans ses poches.

Elle dû courir pour le rattraper.

- Malfoy !!

L'interpellé se tourna face à son interlocutrice qui le rejoignit.

- Félicitation pour ce grand jour. Dit-il sans aucun sarcasme dans la voix

- Merci.

La jeune fille lui sourit, son « merci » voulait dire tellement plus qu'une simple politesse à ses félicitations, c'était un « merci » sincère pour l'aide qui lui avait apporté, car elle savait que si la porte de sa prison s'était ouverte plus facilement c'était de son fait sans oublier qu'il l'avait tiré d'un autre mauvais pas et l'avait soigné. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante et Draco comprit le message que son ex amante lui faisait passer, il répondit à son sourire avec une légère inclination de la tête telle que les gentlemans savaient si bien les faire.

- Mais, je t'en prie. Répondit le jeune homme de sa voix la plus chaude, ce qui ne lui demanda pas grand effort.

Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose mais elle reconnu la voix de Ginny à l'intérieur de la salle qui l'appelait et lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Draco, celui ci avait déjà disparut.

**oOoOo**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous les membres de l'A.D reçurent la médaille du mérite et les profonds remerciement du Ministère ainsi que de toute la population magique pour services rendu à l'état sorcier et pour avoir sauvé le pays de la Terreur que Voldemort et ses partisans avaient causé, il y avait eu des blessés chez nos amis mais tout le monde s'en étaient sortis vivant par miracle et cela grâce à la juste intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le Ministère reconnu aussi ses torts de n'avoir pas fait attention aux avertissements de Dumbledor et d'Harry concernant le retour du mage noir.

Tout était à présent rentré dans l'ordre.

Nos amis Gryffondor obtinrent leur ASPIC.

Tout comme l'avait fait ses parents avant lui, Harry épousa Ginny dès sa sortie du collège, le jeune homme devint Auror comme il le souhaitait ; Auror célèbre par ses talents et par bien sur son passé mais les images qu'on avaient à présent de lui étaient bien meilleures qu'au temps de ses études.

Hermione devint médicomage remportant sans grande surprise les concours avec une grande facilité, la jeune femme garda le contact avec ses deux amis Ron et Harry. Elle n'épousa pas le jeune Weasley car malgré leur attirance mutuelle, ils se disputaient bien trop souvent pour former un couple soudé, tous deux s'étaient entendus sur ce sujet.

Hermione se rendit au procès de Malfoy et témoigna en sa faveur, le jeune homme ne fut pas envoyé à Azkaban pour manque de preuve concernant son implication, après avoir descellé la porte où était retenu Hermione, il avait quitté Malfoy House pour trouver asile chez son amie Lady Nicola Powery. Mais le jeune héritier dû verser une forte amande pour les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui lors de la mort de Dumbledor.

Draco réussit après plusieurs années de batailles juridiques et financières à redorer le blason des Malfoy et même avec des investissement bien placé à augmenter d'avantage sa fortune au mesure du possible.

Cela ne l'empêcha hélas pas d'avoir un destin tragique…

Il se maria à sa camarade de collège ; Pansy Parkinson

Les devoirs et obligations d'un gentleman ne sont pas toujours plaisantes…

Lui et Hermione ne se revirent plus en privé après le procès, leur courte liaison ainsi que leur rapprochement restèrent toujours secret, la seule chose qui leur restèrent après la fin de leurs études.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà, cette fois, c'est belle et bien la fin de cette fic que j'ai pris tant de plaisir à écrire. Je sais que je vais avoir des menaces pour la fin que vous venez de lire lol XD mais bon j'ai fais un effort j'ai fais un Happy End :p fallait bien que je m'amuse aussi nan ? mdr (éternel cœur de glace) Tout n'est pas rose dans mes fics vous le saurez dorénavant.

Ma prochaine fic s'appela « Handcuffs and Destiny » éhéh et cette fois il y aura de l'amour et des sentiments au programme vous verrez que je peux être très fleur bleu quand je veux o hoho (comment ça vous me croyez po ? uu woé)

Enfin bref !!!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour vos encouragements et votre attachement à cette histoire, je suis très heureuse que vous m'avez suivit jusqu'ici. J'espère avoir comblé vos interrogations et vos attentes (à quelques détails près bien sur éhéh)

Itterasshai « portez vous bien »

Votre obligée,

_Lacus Clyne_


End file.
